Safe and Sound
by ThatDayDreamer-x
Summary: She was running for her life, her pathetic life, she could hear the sirens behind her but she didn't look back. She knew where she was heading. La Push, Washington. She was going home, after all these years. She needed the protection she had once ran from. A family/drama/romance story, Rating may go up. Some ideas here are based on Safe Haven by Nicholas Sparks.
1. I just want to forget, and runaway

Blood was running down my hands as the hot water pelted my skin, I scrubbed my arms until they stung and were red from the friction.

I looked up at the mirror. Tear marks stained my cheeks, my hair was a mess and blood stained the front of my top. An ugly red hand mark was wrapped around my neck; I touched it lightly and winced.

A cry echoed from down the hall. I grabbed the top that was on the chair, and chucked it on. It was too big. It was a man's top. I tied it so it was tighter on me and only fell to my hips. I pulled my hair into a messy but before slapping water on my face.

I left the room, the blood still staining the sink.

I turned into the living, the suitcase was flung open. Cash was in huge piles inside, with a few clothes chucked on top. I jumped as Matty flew past me; he launched some more clothes in the suitcase, followed by a gun and shut it tightly.

Turning to me he grabbed my shoulders.

"Now you take my car, and you drive. You don't look back and you don't stop. Not until you're out of the state you hear me? You drive until you feel safe, then you ring me."

I nodded. The cry sounded again and I walked to the sofa. I stared down at my little girl. A fresh cut streamed down her cheek and a lump was forming on her little forehead. She looked up at me, at 2 years old she looked broken. My heart ached.

"Jo, come on, you got to go, he knows your here. Ill clean everything. Just leave, please, ill find you"

Tears began falling down my face. I grabbed my little girl and turned, running toward the front door. Matty had the suitcase; he ran down to his Mercedes CLS63 AMG and threw the case in the boot. He handed me the keys and took my girl from me. He strapped her in the backseat and turned to me.

"Now remember, don't look back, he can't get you anymore" he began crying. Fear took over and I shook my head.

"I can't leave, he will find me, he will kill me" tears fell harder now.

"Leave, now. Please just leave" Matty pushed me toward the car. I jumped in and started the engine. I pulled out and took one last look at my best friend. Then I sped down the road. I didn't look back. But I could hear the sirens. I pushed the gas further.

Tears were streaming down my face still. I clutched my throat. The memory took over and I winced.

"_NOOO GET OFF OF HER SHES JUST A BABY" I ran toward him, he smacked her across the face and her tiny body crumpled. _

"_I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU SELFISH BITCH, EVERYTHING" his hands clasped my throat, I couldn't breathe, everything was going blurred. My hands grabbed around the kitchen counter for anything. I clutched it, the broken wine bottle. I gripped it hard and planted it into his back. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Blood was pouring from him, he clutched at his chest. _

I shook the image from my head. No, I couldn't think about that. Not now, not ever. 23 hours. That's how long the drive would take me. I knew exactly where I was going. La Push Washington, to the life I abandoned 5 years ago, to safety.


	2. Put your arms around me, and im home

_**I do not own twilight or characters except Gracie and Jodie :D**_

I could hear Gracie's soft snores behind me. I smiled, this was for her. I couldn't be that weak person anymore. She needed me to be a mom.

I pressed the gas pedal further as we flew down the empty roads. It was 3.30am, everything was quiet.

I had hit Washington State a few hours ago and was currently pushing on through Seattle. I had been driving for days, stopping now and then for food and to shower in Motels. Gracie didn't complain she was such a quiet child; she barely made a sound the whole time we were driving. She had never been trouble, never crying much nor having tantrums. Of course, that's not due to her personality, more the way she's been taught, the fact she is scared to death of the man who is supposed to love her unconditionally. I shuddered.

The first tantrum she had ever thrown was 4 months ago. She wanted chocolate and I said no. She had continued screaming until he walked in, he smacked her so hard her legs were bruised for a week after. That was the first and last time she had one.

I shook the memories out of my head. This was a new start. I wouldn't be dragged back to that place. I wanted me back, the old me, the carefree Jodie who loved life. Not this new one, who cowers from everything and lies to those who love her.

I continued to drive in silence for hours. I looked at the clock. 6.30Am. we had just come into Sequim, I pulled off the main road and found a little diner. Gracie had woken and was hungry, she sat nicely eating her pancake, and the waitress was playing with her so I popped to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror I winced, I had done good at hiding the lies over the years. People would look at me and see any other 22 year old girl, happy and carefree. But I could see through my act, my lies. I was a shadow of the girl I had once been.

I wasn't too thin, but my healthy curves I loved were gone, now I was just plain. My tanned skin had paled a little and my once sparkling hazel eyes were now lifeless. My smile never reached them, but people never noticed. They never noticed the swollen lips, that I winced when I bent down, that I could barley balance my own daughter on my hip without gasping in pain.

Even to my closest friends I had the perfect life, a man who loved me, a beautiful daughter and a sparkly rock on my left hand. There was only one person who knew the truth beside me. The pain behind my eyes, the reason I was scared to leave work every day, the reason my daughter never cried. Matty my best friend. I smiled at the thought of him. He brightened my life up for sure.

I quickly touched up my makeup and put my hair into a messy bun. I changed into my clean clothes, black skinny jeans, beige ballet pumps and my sheer cream oversized blouse. I looked normal. I grabbed my bag and headed back out. Gracie was giggling at the waitress as she made helicopter noises with her food. I smiled and sat down, nibbling on my own pancake.

I looked up at the clock, 8.30am. It would take 2 hours from here. I paid for the food and let Gracie run out to the car, she looked cute running, and she had only just stopped falling over when walking. She was stumbling everywhere. I picked her up and chucked her in her seat before pulling back out onto the road. She was asleep within minutes. She was wearing her pyjamas anyway, I hadn't changed her. She had a tinkerbell onesie on.

I slowed down as I hit the welcome sign for Forks. Taking in the familiar surroundings, I smiled as I saw the old diner that Harry Clearwater would take me and his two kids to after we all finished fishing with Charlie Swan. Harry had died a few years back, I was 17 at the time. That was the last time I had visited La Push, it was right before I met Mark, my fiancé.

I stepped on the gas again and sped down the winding road toward La Push. I didn't even know where to go when I got there. Sam had moved from the little one bed apartment we had next to Sue's diner. But I never knew where he moved to. Nerves hit me as I drove past the welcome sign.

I slowed down and headed through the muddy roads. Gracie had woken up and was squeaking excitedly at the beach to our left. I smiled; she had never seen a beach before.

I pulled up outside the diner that I spent pretty much every day at as a kid. It hadn't changed. The sign was turned to open on the door and I could see people walking around inside. The little apartment to the side was boarded up. Sam had moved.

I couldn't move, I was too nervous. I just sat staring at the diner. I saw Sue inside, she was laughing at a boy, he must have been around 25, and he was so tall and muscled. He looked familiar but I couldn't place a name to him.

Come on, I can't sit here all day. I jumped out and the heavy rain hit me, I shivered and reached into the back seat for Gracie. Cuddling her close to me. We were soaked by the time I reached the door. I pushed it open and the little bell rang signalling my arrival. Sue spun around and took me in for a second, she seemed confused as she stared at my face. Then the realisation hit her, recognition came over her and she smiled widely and ran toward me. I smiled back and reached for her with my free arm.

"Oh my, little Jodie Uley, look how grown up you are" She hugged me tightly, I winced as pain burst through my bruised ribs but didn't let go.

"Well, that is the general idea of life, to grow, hey Sue I missed you" she chuckled at me and kissed my cheek.

"This cannot be your little girl? It seemed like yesterday I had Sam telling me you were pregnant, she is gorgeous" She cooed at Gracie and Gracie looked blankly back at her. Sue touched the cut across her little cheek lightly before looking up at me, a little wary.

"Yeah, Gracie, she's pretty shy and accident prone, hence the cut and bruised forehead" I was so used to this lie it just rolled out now.

"Well she is beautiful like her momma, talking of babies, remember Seth?" she pointed toward the muscled man who she was laughing with earlier. I gasped, no way is that little Seth! He's a year younger than me, he can't be this big and old looking.

"Hey Seth, of course I remember. You sure have changed, not little Sethy anymore" Seth smiled at me and walked over.

"Hey Jod, been a while, she's a cute little thing" He tickled Gracie's cheek but she just ignored him. I smiled kindly at him and Sue took my bag from me, leading me to a booth in the corner of the room.

I sat and Gracie sat next to me, playing with the ketchup bottle.

"So, what brings you back to La Push?" Sue was sipping coffee and she handed me one.

"I had some time off work, I wanted Gracie to meet her uncle and I needed a little break from city life" Sue laughed and nodded.

"I haven't stopped bothering Sam, asking when you'd be coming home, he never told me"

"I didn't tell him I was coming. It was last minute" I winced at the memories of the night I left.

The blood, the screaming, the crying, the threats, the pain of each blow to my stomach, the smashed glass and Gracie's little body crumbling to the floor. I was brought from my thoughts by the ring of the bell going and the door opening. I looked behind me, 4 men walked in laughing with each other, one playfully hit the other in the arm and they all walked up toward the counter. I looked down at the table, men intimidated me. Gracie froze next to me, she hated men too, especially big men.

Sue jumped up.

"Sam, look who it is!" Sam? As in my Sam? I looked across, the eldest man, who had hit the other one playfully was looking across at me. It was Sam. He was huge, he wasn't wearing a shirt, silly boy it's raining out. He hadn't aged a day since I last saw him. I stood up, he looked shocked.

"Jodie?" He stepped toward me and the other men started looking at each other and shrugging.

"Sammy!" I smiled and he rushed across to me, he grabbed me in a hug and spun me around, kissing my head as he went.

"Jodie Jodie Jodie, what are you doing here?! I've missed you so much" He put me at arms length and looked me up and down before kissing my head again.

"I had some time off, I wanted Gracie to meet you!" I looked back at my little girl who was cowering into her seat.

"No way is that your little girl? The last time I saw anything of her she was so small!" He was right, I had sent a picture to him of her when she was 3 months old. He hadn't seen her since then.

"She will be 2 next month, Gracie, come meet Mommy's brother, this is your Uncle Sam" I held my hand out and she shuffled forward. She looked up at him, no expression just stared at him. He chuckled lightly and bent down to her height. He held out a hand and she grabbed it, shaking it softly. I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Sam, Gwacie" she pointed at Sam then at herself and smiled. Sam laughed and nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you Gracie" she nodded at him excitedly, he touched her cut and she said "Ouchies" and he stood up and turned back to me. My stomach clenched as I thought he would ask what happened. He didn't.

"She is cute! I can't believe it's been so long, you're in trouble! You didn't even come to my wedding" He pouted at me and I giggled a little, he hadn't changed at all.

"I know, I'm sorry, I had work commitments and I graduated last year so I had loads going on" Another lie, I couldn't come to the wedding because Mark had bruised my face so badly. I looked down at the floor and Sam pulled me in for another hug.

There was a cough behind us and Sam turned around, I still cuddled into him. He was scorching hot, his skin, it was burning.

"Oh sorry, this is my sister, Jodie, she moved to Colorado when she was 17. That's her daughter Gracie. Jo, this is Jared, Paul and I'm sure your remember Quil, you two where in the same class" I looked at the boys, they were all smiling down, they all looked the same, muscle's bulging, cropped hair, tall.

"Yeah I remember, hey Quil. Nice to meet you guys" I smiled at them and they all returned my greeting before running off to Seth. They were still pretty intimidating. Gracie had scooted back into the corner of the booth and wouldn't look at them.

"Hey Jodie, come on, let's go back to mine, Emily's there, she's pregnant, 6 months its twins" he smiled and I could see love in his eyes. I just nodded and grabbed my bag, Gracie reached up for me and I clutched her close. I waved goodbye to the guys and Sue and followed Sam out, pointing to my car.

"Woah, what you do win the lottery or something?" He eyed up the Mercedes.

"Something like that" If only he knew, he would go insane. I opened it and strapped Gracie into her seat. Sam climbed in the passenger side, although he looked sort of cramped.

He pointed at the direction I needed to go and I pulled off, I drove for about 10 minutes before he motioned for me to drive down a little dirt road in-between the trees.

As I pulled in I saw a cute white house with a front porch, a beat up truck was parked outside. It was Sam's from when he first passed his test. I pulled up and jumped out, Gracie was asleep so I picked her up cradling her tightly.

I followed Sam slowly and we entered the house.

There was an open plan living room and dining room, it was fairly large, it had 3 sofas and some chairs dotted around. Then a big dining table in the corner. I dropped Gracie onto a sofa and followed Sam as he walked straight through a little door, the kitchen was average size, it had a little table in the middle.

A women was bent over the sink washing up dishes.

"Em, I want you to meet someone" Sam walked up behind her and she turned around, kissing her cheek, she giggled and smacked his chest playfully before looking over at me. She gasped a little and looked up at a picture on the wall. It was me and Sam when we were younger. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Jodie?" I nodded and smiled at her. "I've heard so much about you! It's lovely to meet you. I had no idea you were coming down" She seemed genuine, kind.

"And you, I mean meeting you, I haven't talked to Sam much so I don't know much about you, sorry I ramble when I'm nervous" she laughed. I smiled at her.

"This must be your little girl? She is adorable" She moitioned to Gracie who was buried in my arms.

"Yeah, Gracie, she's pretty shy, congratulations on the pregnancy by the way, Sam told me" Emily nodded and smiled widely. Gracie began to stir and her eyes fluttered open, her blue eyes that should sparkle but don't. She looked at Emily and smiled, she liked women, she was fine with women. It was men she didn't like.

Emily handed Gracie a muffin, she grabbed for it and I set her down. She walked back out of the room and Emily followed her. A few seconds later I heard the TV go on and the usual theme tune of SpongeBob. Gracie loved SpongeBob.

We spent the next few hours talking, they showed me the wedding photos', I told them the lies about life back in Denver. That Mark was working so he couldn't come down with me. That life was perfect. Every lie hurt to tell. I hated lying to people, especially my own brother.

Sam showed me to the spare room that I was staying in; Gracie was staying in the room they had decorated for the twins. It had a crib in already so it was easier for now. I unpacked and settled Gracie in, showing her around the house and getting her toys out for her. It was dark out now and Emily was busy making loads of food. Muffins, sandwiches everything.

"Jod, we have a bonfire tonight, down at the beach, you should come, see all the guys again! Emily's niece Claire will be there, she's 8 so she would love to play with Gracie" He peered around my door, I was sat folding Gracie's clothes.

"Uhh yeah sure, what time shall I be ready for?" I felt a little nervous. I didn't like Gracie being around people, her speech wasn't great but she could say a few words, I was always worried she would mention something about her dad.

"7.00, so half hour" I nodded and he left the room.

I grabbed a jumper for myself and topped up the makeup on my neck, covering my bruises. Then I grabbed some jeans, a top and a jumper for Gracie, chucked her little converse on her, telling her to be careful with what she says in front of people she nodded and I carried her downstairs. Emily was carrying food out to the car with Sam and I went out to put Gracie's car seat in their truck. Once everything was loaded and Gracie was strapped in we set off.

I was nervous again. I didn't like being around people. Especially not big intimidating men. My heart was thumping against my chest. Gracie looked up at me, questioning where we were going. I just smiled at her.

We pulled up and I saw 4 big guys stood around a fire. A couple of girls came running toward the car and started unloading the food from the boot. I unstrapped Grace and got out; they both turned and looked at me, confusion evident on their faces. Sam had gone on down the beach. Emily followed the girl's gazes and smiled.

"Oh sorry, I forgot, this is Sam's sister Jodie, and her daughter Gracie. They arrived this morning from Denver, Colorado. Jodie this is Rachel, Paul's fiancé and Kim, Jared's fiancé." I nodded and smiled at the girls, they both smiled back and aww'd at Grace.

I grabbed a tray of muffins and walked down the beach with Kim. She showed me to the food table and I set the tray down. Grace was squirming so I put her down and she ran off toward Sam. Weird, she never normally left my side. She must like him.

"So you just visiting or you moving home?" I turned, the girl Emily had called Rachel was smiling at me.

"Oh um I'm not sure yet, just visiting I think. I need to sort some stuff out back home, so just here for a few weeks" I smiled back and she nodded.

"Sam always talks about you, he really missed you, Gracie is so cute too" This was Kim, she was staring at Grace, smiling.

"Thanks, she's a pretty good kid. Yeah, I missed him but life was so hectic back home yanno" I smiled and turned away, watching Gracie closely as Sam picked her up and turned to look at me.

I walked over to him slowly. Wary of the big men around him. I noticed Paul, Jared, Seth and Quil, they smiled at me as I approached.

"Hey guys" I gave my best smile back at them. They nodded in acknowledgment.

"Jacob Black and Embry Call are coming later, you know them right?" Sam asked me, he was kissing Gracie's cheek. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, they were my class too. Is Leah still around? " I remember them, Embry used to follow me around like a lost puppy. And Jake was my number one frenemy. We had a love/hate relationship. Sam's smile fell a little as I mentioned Leah, still a sore subject I see. I liked Leah, then I got a call right after I left from her saying Sam had left her for her cousin Emily. I had been so mad.

"Uhh, yeah she should be down later, she's been moving into a new house with her boyfriend, Miles" I just nodded at him, I hadn't known she had a boyfriend. Well I hadn't talked to her in a while so why would I.

The girls had walked over to us now; they cuddled into their men and smiled at me again. Gracie squirmed and reached for me. She was obviously aware of the strangers now. She grabbed onto me and buried herself in my jumper. I kissed her head and sat down in the sand.

A car door slammed behind us and the guys walked off whilst the girls sat down with me. I heard someone running toward us and a little girl squealing. I turned around and saw Quil chasing a tanned little girl, who had curly black hair, she must be Claire. She squealed more and ran straight for Rachel, throwing herself in her lap. The girls just laughed. Gracie was staring at the girl, blankly of course.

"Hi, I'm Claire, who are you?" The girl was looking at me now.

"I'm Jodie, Sam's little sister, this is Gracie my daughter" She looked at Gracie and smiled, holding out her hand Gracie shaking took it and looked back at me. I nodded reassuring her it was ok and Claire took off running, Gracie followed.

I watched Gracie closely as she ran around with Claire, I got nervous when she was away from me. I just hoped the guys didn't start chasing her or she would freak out. The girls started talking about Rachel's wedding, which I guess was soon. I tried to be normal with them, not to be so guarded and nervous but it didn't work. The niggling thoughts kept entering my head.

I still didn't feel safe; I knew I couldn't stay long. He would be looking. And when he found me, it wouldn't be pretty.

**Thank you for my first review PenguinCullen06 , much appreciated and for the favourites I had ;D**

**The first few chapters may be a little slow cause they are just introducing the story and the backgrounds etc , so hold in there and things should get more exciting! xxxx**


	3. She's become a shell of herself

_**I do not own twilight **_

_**Sam's POV **_

A smart Mercedes was parked outside of the diner and Paul whistled as he saw it.

"Sue's got some rich clientele in today by the looks of it" Jared eyed the car as we walked past.

"What you trying to say guys, our trucks aren't flashy?" I laughed as I pushed open the front foor.

"Hell no, yours looks like it's been dragged through the trees and driven off a cliff Sam" I punched Paul in the arm as he said it and he laughed.

"Sam! Look who it is" I turned around and Sue was waving madly at me and pointing to a young girl sat in the booth with her. the girl was staring at me, she looked a bit frightened, then a smile spread across her face. Jodie?

"Jodie?" I stepped forward, she looked different. Smaller, pale almost, her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Sammy!" it was her, I rushed forward and picked her up, spinning her around. She was so tiny, she never used to be this tiny.

"Jodie Jodie Jodie, what are you doing here?! I've missed you so much" I looked at her, she had defiantly lost weight, she used to be healthy she looked ill almost, her eyes didn't sparkle anymore. I ignored it and kissed her again. She was probably tired from the travelling.

"I had some time off, I wanted Gracie to meet you!" she smiled as she nodded her head to the booth and I looked around her, the prettiest little girl was sat looking up at us. She had blonde curly hair and big blue eyes, her skin was tanned a little. She looked up at me, she seemed nervous.

"No way is that your little girl? The last time I saw anything of her she was so small!" I hadn't seen anything or heard anything of her since she was like 3 months.

"She will be 2 next month, Gracie, come meet Mommy's brother, this is your Uncle Sam" Jodie ushered for Gracie to come forward and the girl shuffled nervously out of the booth. I bent down to her height and held out my hand, she grabbed it cautiously and shook it softly. She peered up behind me at Jodie and then smiled a little.

"Sam, Gwacie" I laughed, she was adorable. The guys are going to love her.

"Nice to meet you Gracie" she nodded t me and smiled, I noticed a cut down the side of her cheek, it looked fresh, and a bruise was darkening on her forehead. I touched the cut lightly and she looked at me sadly, "Ouchies" . Kid's always hurting themselves; Claire always has new cuts and bruises. This looked nasty though.

"She is cute! I can't believe it's been so long, you're in trouble! You didn't even come to my wedding" I pouted at my little sister and she giggled.

"I know, I'm sorry, I had work commitments and I graduated last year so I had loads going on" Her eyes flashed with something as she said it, I couldn't recognise her expression though.

There was a cough behind us, the guys I completely forgot they were here.

"Oh sorry, this is my sister, Jodie, she moved to Colorado when she was 17. That's her daughter Gracie. Jo, this is Jared, Paul and I'm sure your remember Quil, you two where in the same class" Jodie seemed to tense into me as she saw the guys, they were staring down at her.

"Yeah I remember, hey Quil. Nice to meet you guys" She smiled but again, her eyes stayed dead.

"Hey Jodie, come on, let's go back to mine, Emily's there, she's pregnant, 6 months its twins" I grinned thinking about my pregnant wife and rushed out of the door.

As we got outside Jodie clicked her car keys and the Mercedes we were admiring earlier clicked open. What? No way!

"Woah, what you do win the lottery or something?" I ran to the Merc and looked over it.

"Something like that" her voice seemed bitter as she said it. I climbed in; I was pretty cramped but ahh well.

We drove in silence as she followed my directions, as we pulled up outside she smiled a little looking at my old truck. She used to love that truck. I would be forced to drive her everywhere in it when we were younger. She had made me promise she could have it when she passed her test. Which didn't happen, she had left by that point.

I walked up to the house and showed her to the kitchen. Em was washing dishes, I walke dup behind her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She giggled and smacked me before peering around me. She double took Jodie and looked up at the picture of me and Jod that was on the kitchen wall.

The girls exchanged hello's and Emily took Gracie into the living room to watch TV. The 3 of us sat drinking coffee and catching up for the rest of the day. Jodie told us about her life back in Denver, she was a kindergarten teacher, she had graduated last year and was currently working as a teaching assistant in a nice little school near her house. She was due to be married in 3 months, in the summer. She didn't seem like the typical blushing bride, she didn't linger too much on the subject. Her eyes were dead the whole time, only sparkling slightly when she discussed Gracie.

She went off to settle in and I helped Em set up the food for tonight's bonfire. I could hear Jodie upstairs, I walked up and popped my head into her room. She looked up from the pile of clothes she was folding.

"Jod we have a bonfire tonight, down the beach, you should come, see all the guys again! Emily's niece Claire will be there, she's 8 so she will play with Gracie" she looked up and nodded slightly, she seemed a little reluctant but she agreed to come. I walked back downstairs but I could swear I could hear her telling Gracie to be careful with what she says. Weird.

We left a little while later, the whole journey there I could hear Jodie's heart beating fast and loudly. She seemed nervous. Something wasn't right with her, I could tell. She wasn't her usual happy self.

_**EMBRY'S pov**_

I was cramped into Jake's stupid little rabbit, Nessie and Claire were sat in the back. We pulled up at the beach and I got out. Claire went running past me and Quil began chasing her, I smiled as she ran straight to the girls and leaped into Rach's lap. She looked up at a girl who had her back to me and started talking. I watched closely, I had no idea who that was. A few minutes later a little blonde girl, maybe about 2 got up and started running after Claire. The older girl stayed sat down with the other girls. I walked over to Sam and the other guys and nodded in acknowledgment.

But I couldn't keep my eyes off the girls back; I needed to know who she was. Paul must have seen me looking and spoke.

"That's Jodie, Sam's sister, you know her right?" Jodie, oh my god, I used to have such a big crush on her. I looked at her again, she was smaller, like skinnier.

"Yeah of course I remember, what's she doing back?" The last I heard she had moved in with some guy and got engaged.

"She had a few weeks off from work, her blokes still working so she came for a visit or something" the comment about her bloke made a stabbing pain in my stomach. She was still engaged then. She was the same age as me, only 22 and engaged.

"No way! Little Jodie, my favourite enemy!" Jake had piped up now and started walking toward the girls.

"OI Stinker!" Jodie turned around and looked up confused for a minute, then she jumped to her feet, laughing slightly.

"Hey Jakey poo's, how are you?" her voice sent shivers down my spine and I needed to be closer to her. Sam walked past me and I followed him.

Jake and Jodie were talking as I approached. The little blonde girl had come running back over and clung onto Jodie's leg.

"Hey baby, want to meet Jake?" Jodie scooped down and picked the girl up, I stopped just behind Jake.

"And who is this?" Jake smiled down at the little girl and she frowned at him. It was hilarious, she obviously did not like Jake. I laughed a little and she looked at me, frowning even more.

"My daughter, Gracie" my laughter stopped. Daughter? What?

"I had no idea you had a kid"

"Yeah, I know I'm young but it wasn't planned, I still graduated and stuff so hey ho" She chuckled nervously and placed the little girl back down in the sand. She hadn't noticed me stood there yet so I poked myself around Jake.

"Jodie!" she looked up at me and everything stopped.

My breath halted in my throat, I felt like I was falling from earth. Everything blurred around her and I zoned in on her beautiful hazel eyes. I had the need to protect her, to hold her and tell her I loved her. Everything revolved around her, my Jodie, my imprint.

"Oh shit" Jake brought me out of my trance and I looked at him then back at Jodie, she was staring at me, a little startled. Sam started shaking next to me and Paul pulled him away. Oh know, why did I have to imprint on someone who's already engaged with a kid? I didn't stand a chance.

My heart ached as I imagined her with someone else. I looked back at her and she seemed nervous again.

"Embry Call?" I nodded at her.

"Jesus, what are you taking? You're all massive, you've changed so much" She smiled a little but it seemed false. She used to have this aura about her, carefree and happy. She had the most beautiful sparkling eyes and curves that sent any guy wild. But I looked at her now and she seemed different. No sparkle in her eyes, no curves, no happy aura. But she was still beautiful don't get me wrong. She just seemed troubled. She was staring at me, I remembered she had talked.

"Uhh sorry, um yeah we just take care of ourselves!" I chuckled and she nodded. The little girl ran back off to Claire and Jodie sat down in the sand again. I was nervous. Do I sit with her? I looked around and the guys were watching me cautiously, Sam was shaking still and glaring at me while the girls were smirking. Jodie just stared at the fire. What do I do? Jake coughed next to me and nodded toward the guys who were stood back a bit from us.

I turned and walked over. Sam grabbed me and pulled me further away.

"Hell no Embry, she is engaged, she's getting married in 3 months, she has a kid with him and a life back in Denver, she isn't staying here, you can't. No. Not happening, you're not screwing with my little sisters life" He was holding my arm tightly. It hurt. But not as much as his words, the wedding, the other guy. Damn it.

"I know, but it's not my fault. Obviously the other guy isn't right for her!" he shook his head at me.

"No, you leave her alone, she has her life, she has chosen her life. You're not screwing it up for her" He was angry. Emily walked up and kissed his cheek. His shaking stopped and Emily smiled pityingly at me. I turned and walked away.

I didn't stand a chance. I sat on a log on the opposite side of the fire; I couldn't help but look at her. She was talking to Kim; she didn't seem all there though. Half hearted laughs and smiles. She kept glancing nervously toward the little blonde girl. She was the same, I watched her for a minute. Claire would laugh wildly while the little one just smirked, no life behind her eyes. She didn't laugh, she fell over and hit her head at one point. But she didn't cry. She just looked at the floor and bit her lip before running off again.

The rest of the guys walked over and sat down, bringing to food everyone tucked in.

"So, tell us about Denver! I haven't ever been out of La Push so I have no idea what life is like outside these trees" Kim smiled brightly at Jodie, everyone looked up and Jodie glanced down again.

"I lived in Colorado Springs for my senior year at high school, and then moved to Denver for college. It's different, for sure, everything is rushed in the city, I prefer it here, it would be nice for Gracie to grow up here but I suppose it's ok, I have my friends and Mark" as she said Mark her voice quivered a little. Jealousy gripped me and I started to shake slightly. Jake put his hand on my arm and shook his head.

I calmed down again and looked over at Jodie. She was feeding a muffin to Gracie slowly.

"You gonna stay here for long?" this was Rachel. Jodie looked up again and smiled slightly.

"As long as possible" She smiled but it was sad, she looked nervously behind her then down at Gracie who looked up at her and smiled.

"Its nice to meet you, put a name to a face" Rachel smiled at her again and snuggled into Paul's side.

Jodie just smiled and nodded.

"So I hear your getting married, when's the wedding?" Jodies eyes widened a little and she clutched her left hand fiddling with the big sparkly ring. Jake had asked her, it seemed to make her nervous. I could hear her heart beat pick up.

"Umm, in 3 months, July." She answered curtly and no one mentioned it again, the guys could obviously hear her heart beating rapidly and the girls seemed to sense her nervousness.

A couple hours later people began leaving. Jodie stood up to help the girls pack the food away. Claire and Gracie were stood in the middle of everyone and Claire touched the cut that was spread across Gracie's cheek and the little girl winced.

"How did you do that Grace?" Claire kissed it and smiled at her.

"Daddy, got angry" what? Everyone's heads snapped up and Jodie spun around quickly. She grabbed for Gracie and laughed nervously.

"Gracie, be quiet please" She started to walk away when Sam grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"What did she say? About her dad?" Jodie looked up nervously at him. Everyone was looking at them now; I stood up and walked over.

"It's nothing, me and her dad were arguing, she got scared and ran into the side of the coffee table, he didn't do anything to her Sam" She spoke fast and Gracie buried her head into Jodie's neck. The idea of anyone arguing with her angered me. If he had hurt her in any way I would kill him.

"Sure?" Sam seemed wary and Jodie nodded before turned and walking fast to the car. Sam turned to us all, he looked worried. Everyone did.

Something was up. She seemed nervous and false around everyone. She never used to be like that. I could feel her, pain, my imprint was in pain.

**Just thought id mention, the chapter titles are lyrics from songs im listening to whilst writing this, like the lyrics that jump out to me, so ill write in each one which song it is. Chaper 1 was Avril Lavine- Runaway. **

**Chapter 2 was - Arm's by Christina Perri.**

**This chapter is- Katy Perry- Pearl :D **


	4. A coward till the end

**I do not own Twilight**

Bang. Bang. Bang. Giggle. Bang. Bang. BANG.

I jolted awake and looked around me, my room was empty but the loud banging continued. What the hell was that? I looked at my clock. 7.00am. Eurgh, too early. I sat up in bed and sat staring at the floor for around 5 minutes. My morning routine, to sit and stare at something until I felt less grumpy about being awake.

I stood up and looked down at the big t-shirt Matt had packed me as a pyjama top. It was his, we were in a rush and I forgot to grab my own. It was hanging down to my knees near enough. I tied the corner at my hips and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans.

"GRACIE COME BACK HERE NOW" Claires little voice rung up the stairs and I froze. I didn't want Gracie alone with them, she had almost outed us last night with her Daddy got angry comment. I turned and rushed down the stairs.

As I walked into the living room I saw Gracie hid behind the TV laughing silently. I frowned at her and she put her tiny finger to her lips to tell me to shh.

I nodded, she seemed fine, I'm sure if she had said anything else everyone would be crowded around waiting for me to come and explain myself. I walked to the kitchen, as I did the door swung open and Claire came bounding through screeching.

"GRACIE WHERE ARE YOU?" She looked up at me and I just shrugged and continued to walk into the kitchen. Emily was stood over the stove making food and Rachel was sat at the table drinking coffee, while Kim was blowing raspberries on a little boys belly and he started laughing hysterically. He was only about 1. He was obviously Quileute, he had the russet tanned skin but I had no idea who he was, or belonged to.

"Morning!" I smiled my practiced smile and sat down next to Rachel.

"Morning Jodie, sorry if the girls woke you up I let them play drums with the pots" Emily smiled at me and I just nodded back. So that was the banging. Little shits.

"I would just like to add I stopped them as soon as I entered the house. I've been up all night with that little devil, I came here for a rest" Rachel looked up from her coffee and nodded at the little boy. Kim cuddled the boy to her and glared at Rachel.

"Oh sure stick up for him, I have been up all night, he wouldn't settle, then as soon as you grab him he is fine. Just take him Kim." She looked tired and pissed off. Kim just poked her tongue out and went back to making him giggle.

"So whose is he?" I was so confused, was he Rachel's or Kim's?

"Oh he's mine alright, can't you tell, just like his daddy. Always causing trouble, little Jamie; he is one in two weeks." Rachel smiled as she said it; Jamie looked up at grabbed for her. Two weeks, Gracie was 2 in two weeks.

"Oh Gracie's birthday is in like 2 weeks as well, he's cute, now you mention it he does look like Paul I suppose" I looked at him, he had Paul's eyes.

"Well. I hope he does, otherwise I'd have some explaining to do" Rachel laughed as she kissed Jamie's head and handed him back to Kim.

"Bye girls, I'll be back at like 4. I'll take Claire with me now if she is ready?" Rachel grabbed her bag and chucked on some sunglasses, she looked good.

Last night she was just in jeans and a t-shirt but today she was in a tight black high waist knee length skirt, showing off her curves, and a white blouse tucked into it, with cute little black heels. She looked hot.

"Yeah she is, just trying to pry her from Gracie" Emily laughed and walked out of the room. Rachel turned around and waved at us then left. I was confused, everyone was confusing me.

"Rachel teaches up at La Push high school, so Emily watches Jamie in the day's and Rachel drops Claire off at school sometimes, Claires mom works from like 6am so she drops Claire here every morning and picks her up at like 7pm. I am a nurse in Forks, Jared takes me, and I'm here waiting for him" I nodded at the information and everything seemed less weird. Except why would Jared pick her up here when they live together?

Gracie walked back into the kitchen, followed by Emily. Gracie was pouting and sat on the floor, crossing her arms as she sat. She frowned up at Emily who just chuckled back at her. Oh god, I knew what was coming. She didn't tantrum, or cry, she would sit and frown at people until they felt so awkward they gave into her. She looked up at Emily and frowned. And she stayed like that for 5 minutes until the kitchen door burst open, scaring the life out of her; she jumped and ran behind my chair.

Sam walked in; followed by Paul and a boy I hadn't met. Paul swooped down over Kim and picked Jamie up, swinging him in circles and planting a huge kiss on his cheeks. Jamie giggled and I felt bad, Gracie didn't have a dad like that, she had no one who would do that to her. She was still hiding behind me.

Sam walked to Emily and kissed her lightly and placed his hand on her swollen stomach, while the other boy walked to the fridge and started raiding it for food.

"Where's Jared?" Kim was looking around and frowned a little.

"He got caught up with Embry, so I'm going to take you" the boy had spoken and Kim pouted and crossed her arms. My stomach butter flied as he said Embry. I had had a crush on him in high school, obviously it hadn't gone yet.

I reached my arm around and caught hold of Gracie's and started pulling her around the chair. Sam noticed and bent down.

"Gracie, sorry I didn't mean to scare you, come out and meet Brady, my friend" He spoke softly to her. She pulled back and then walked out slowly, running straight to Sam.

"Hi Gracie" The boy named Brady was speaking to the back of Gracie's head as she cuddled into Sam. Sam tugged her arm and she peeked up at Brady between her little fingers. His smiled faltered and he staggered backwards for a second. He was staring at her; the emotions that flashed across his face were strange. Anger, love, anger, love, fear and then confusion. He staggered back again and Gracie had been thrusted into Emily's arms. While Paul near enough threw little Jamie at me. Sam was shaking and Brady looked a little pale, Paul grabbed them both and ran through the living room and the front door slammed shut.

I looked up at Emily and she shrugged a little but turned around quickly. Kim flew out of her seat looking worried. I could swear I heard growls outside, but they didn't have a dog.

"Did he just?" Emily spun back around and shook her head wildly and nodded toward me before nodding again at Kim.

"Oh yeah, that's real rare that is" Kim rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. I had no idea what they were on about.

"What was that about?" I asked, still confused. Emily just shrugged and fed Gracie a bit of her bagel, while Kim grabbed her bag from the floor and reached for my car keys from the countertop.

"Can you drive me to work? Paul left" She smiled at me and I nodded.

"Sure, not like I have anything else to do" I stood up and placed Jamie on the floor. I kissed Gracie on the cheek and headed out to my car behind Kim.

"Nice ride, the boys are gonna love this" She grinned as she climbed in, I just nodded again.

We had been driving for about 10 minutes when something hit me. The look Brady gave Gracie, Embry had given me it the night before. He had stared at me all night, and Sam had shaken like that and Paul had pulled him away. De ja vu or what.

"Kim, why did Brady look at Gracie like that?" She looked at me and frowned.

"Umm, not sure, maybe he felt sick or something" She was lying, I could tell, she wasn't as good as me at it. I dropped the subject and drove.

We were pulling out of La push when something ran past the car in the tree line, I jumped a little and looked to my right. Then back at Kim she was smiling and waving into the trees. What the hell? I followed her gaze. Nothing. She saw me looking at her and giggled nervously.

"Oh sorry, thought I saw something" She giggled again. She was so weird.

My phone started ringing. Matt. He was the only one with this number. But the number wasn't Matt's. It was unknown.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Nothing again. I got nervous and hung up. What if it was him?

"Damned prank callers, get me every time" Kim chuckled beside me. I just nodded.

"You ok? You've gone pale" She touched my forehead as she said it.

"Yeah, sorry, tired" I pressed the gas harder and sped down the windy road. She nodded and looked back out of the window. I pulled up to the hospital and she got out.

"Thanks for the lift Jod see you later!" I waved and she smiled at me as she ran off into the hospital. I turned and sped the whole way back to La Push. I was nervous. What if he had found me?

I pulled up outside Sam's and saw Embry playing with Jamie and Gracie crawling around with the Brady kid. I didn't like it. He had freaked out around her earlier, I didn't like him around her. Embry looked up at me and smiled. My stomach flipped again.

"WOAH nice car" Collin who was sat beside Brady looked up and grinned at the Mercedes behind me.

"Oh, yeah, it's alright" I shrugged and he gasped.

"Alright? Thats the nicest car anyone has around this dump. Everyone else has trucks. So jealous" I shrugged again and tossed him the keys.

"Here go for a drive" He opened his mouth in shock but took the keys anyway and ran toward the Mercedes.

"You realise he hasn't passed his test right?" Embry was chuckling at me.

"EHH whatever, not mine anyway" I said it before thinking and he looked at me funny.

"Rental?"

"Eurgh, yeah something like that" I smiled again and walked over to Emily and Sam who were on the porch. They looked up and smiled, but it was strained. Like they were nervous about something.

"Why is everyone being so weird?" I asked looking at Sam and frowning.

"We aren't, no idea what you're on about" Sam spoke fast as he said it, giggled nervously and ran off to pull Collin from my car.

"Whatever, I'm going for a shower. Don't let Gracie out of your sight" Emily nodded at me and I walked upstairs to the bathroom.

I showered for 30 minutes or so, I still felt dirty from him. I scrubbed so hard my skin was red when I got out. The bruise on my neck was faint now, barely visible but my ribs were stained with bruises from the continuous hits they received. He was smart; he knew where to hit me and where to stay away from. Every now and then he would lose his control and I would be off work for a week with flu or food poisoning until the swelling on my face died down. A large deep cut was spread against my hip, I hadn't paid much attention to it but it looked nasty and stung as the water hit it. I grabbed some cream and piled it on, then covered it with a square of bandage. That night was the worse fight we had ever had. The house was covered in blood and glass. I shuddered again and tried to forget it.

...

It was the beginning of May so the weather was still cold but not freezing so I grabbed a black maxi dress, my denim jacket and some sandals. Dried my hair and let it fall naturally, applied my usual powder, blusher and mascara and made my way downstairs with Gracie's clean clothes.

She was sat in Embry's lap now, telling him off for eating her food. She was so comfortable around him and Sam it was strange to see but nice. She still cowered with the others but Sam was fine and by the looks of it so was Brady and Embry.

"Grace, come get changed baby" As I spoke Embry looked up and his eyes widened at me. Then a smile spread across his perfect face. "What?" I was conscious now, what was wrong?

"You look really pretty that's all" he blushed and put Gracie on the floor. She giggled and pointed at me.

"Mommy pwetty"

Embry nodded and smiled, I blushed now.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

No one ever told me I looked nice, let alone pretty. I sat on the floor and undressed Gracie. Putting her in a cute pair of skinny jeans, pink converse and a white and pink stripped top. Her hair was up in bunches with a flower clip in it. Her bruise was fading now, it was a yellow colour and her cut was scabbing over.

She jumped up and ran around the room. She was so cute.

"Converse! Your looking cool kid" Embry hooted and laughed as she ran past him.

"You know it" She shouted back. I burst out laughing as did the others in the room.

"Ok, so she is around me way too much" I laughed harder and she ran to Jamie who was sat playing with some toy cars and started hugging him and kissing him.

"When's Gracie's birthday?" Emily asked looking at her calendar

"Um, 13th May, in two weeks. Why ?" She looked at the calendar then at me.

"Jamie's is the 14th, freaky, we could have a joint party if your still here" I smiled as she said it.

"Yeah that would be nice" she hadn't had a party for her 1st; Mark wouldn't even let me get her a cake. Matty snuck her one though.

"So you will be here then?" Embry had asked, looking at me hopeful. My heart tugged a little.

"Yeah, should be. I don't have to work again for a while and Mark's busy with work, he has a big case on a missing person" Technically this wasn't a lie. He was working on a missing person. Yes that person was me but still.

"What does he work as?" This was Paul who I hadn't realised was sat in the corner of the room.

"He's in the police force, his whole family were. His brother's head of police up there" I looked down as I said it. I knew he had all the connections to pull in order to find me.

"Oh right, he work a lot then?" Paul asked again. I could feel my breathing halter a little.

"Sure, I mean, as much as he is needed. Mostly days, comes home most nights unless something big happens. His brother manages to get him the easy shifts obviously" I could hear the bitterness come out in my voice even as I tried to hide it. Embry looked at me, he seemed tense.

"That's good then, I'd hate to miss out on Jamie growing up, I'm sure he picks the easy shifts to be with you two" He smiled at me and my breath caught in my throat. What do I say to that?

"Yeah, he's great" my voice shook a little and Sam frowned at me. Embry tensed again and Paul nodded slowly. My heart was pounding now. I felt a little sick. Gracie came walking over and kissed my cheek. I smiled at her and stood up, I needed to get out. I walked out the back and heard the door open behind me. Emily.

"Hey Jodie, what's wrong, you seem to get sad whenever we bring up Mark, if something's wrong you can tell us" I looked at her. She was practically my sister and I stood here telling lies. Maybe they could help? No, they couldn't. He is an evil bastard; if he found out they knew he would go insane. But they were my family, they would help. I had to tell someone. Without Matt here I was alone, I needed someone to talk to, to understand.

"Its... just that.. well...umm... eurgh, nothing, we just. We had a argument before I left, I haven't spoke to him since, he probably hates me" I couldn't do it. I lied again. Lie after lie. My whole life is a huge freaking lie.

"Oh Jodie, of course he doesn't hate you. You were probably both stressed. Time apart will do you good" She smiled and rubbed my arm. I just nodded. "You love him right? You don't think marrying him is a mistake?" Oh shit. I gulped and shook my head.

"Uhh, no of course I love him" I felt sick as I said it. I didn't love him, I hated him. She smiled and I heard Gracie shout for me inside. I'm such a weak little girl when it comes to Mark, I couldn't even tell my family. Coward.

I turned to leave and Emily took my arm again. "I'm always here to talk, don't bottle things up" She smiled sweetly at me again. A new wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks and I nodded and walked inside shaking.

"Mommy, lunch now?" Gracie was sat on the floor playing with Claires toys. I had only managed to bring about 5 of hers, her wolf teddy, a doll, a puzzle and some books. I nodded and walked to the kitchen it was 12.30pm. I looked around the cupboards for some food. I found some lentils, potato, herbs and spinach. I made her mash potato mixed with lentils and spinach. Sounds horrendous but she loves this vegan stuff and its better than junk food.

I put her in her booster seat and handed her a spoon. The door swung open and Embry, Seth, Jake, Quil, Sam, Jared and Paul walked in. Their noses crinkled as they looked at the pile of mushed goo on mine and Gracies plates.

"What the hell is that?" Seth looked like he was going to throw up.

"Mashed potato, lentils and spinach. It's nice!" As I said it Gracie nodded excitedly and wolfed down another spoonful. "There's some in the pot if you want it". They all shook their heads.

"What's wrong with potatoes and meat?" Paul was holding Jamie and looked disgusted at me.

"I don't let her eat too much meat, I've never liked meat and I try to keep her away from too much shitty foods. I don't want her fat like you lot when she grows up" Quil did a dramatic gasp and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"BAD WORD" Gracie pointed at me and hit my hand as I said shitty. Emily laughed and sat next to her and began feeding Jamie some of the mash. He grimaced at it and spat it out.

"That's my boy" Paul laughed and patted his little head.

"We aren't fat, you don't know a good body when you see it, and we are hunks" Quil stated, still being over dramatic. I laughed and turned back to my food.

"Sure you are Quil" They all turned and grabbed muffins and bread rolls before walking back into the living room but the chair next to me screeched and Embry plonked himself down. I looked at him, then at his plate. He had a plate of the mash.

"I thought you were meat and potato guys?" I smirked at him and he took a big mouthful of food. He chewed for a second before looking at me and smiling.

"I am but damn this is good, be better if it had some chicken but damn, it aint half bad" I smiled and nodded as he wolfed down more.

"Told you it was nice" We ate in silence, occasionally laughing at Gracie as she smothered herself in food and flicked some at Embry. After lunch I wiped Gracie up and set her down, she ran off into the living room with Emily and Jamie.

"Thanks for lunch, it was nice" Embry spoke from behind me, I turned and he was smiling at me from the sink. He was washing up my dishes.

"Oh don't do that, I'll do it, I made the mess after all" I rushed forward to the sink and he turned to block my way. I walked straight into him and he grabbed my arm to stop me stumbling backwards. I looked up, he was close to me. The heat from his body was beating down on me and my heart sped up. I stared at his lips, they were perfectly smooth and plump.

What am I doing, I'm acting like a teenager. He let my arm go and walked back a little. I felt myself blush.

"No I'll do the washing, you go spend time with Sam" He was staring at me like he had at the beach, like I was the most important person in the world and his eyes bore straight through mine. But he seemed nervous. I felt so self conscious but not a bad way. I nodded and turned, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

A few of the guys had gone; they were always coming and going in groups of 4. It was strange. I sat next to Sam and cuddled into him; he put an arm around me and kissed my head. Emily was changing Jamie's nappy and Gracie was playing with Seth and Quil. Everyone else had left.

"I really missed you little sis" Sam whispered into my head. I smiled a little.

"I missed you too bro, I really missed you, I'm sorry for everything I've done. Leaving, not coming to the wedding, and being so shit" he cuddled me tighter.

"No, you had your own life to begin Jo, I understand, I'm just glad you're here for now" I nodded and watched as Gracie let out a huge roll of laughter at Seth and Quil, they were pretending to be dogs. I had never seen her happy, not really happy anyway. And I knew in that moment, that no matter what happens, she stays here. She isn't going back to that life even if I'm forced to.

**Thank you for your faves, follows and the reviews , it means a lot! Keep reviewing :D Things will get a little more exciting, I just want to do a few chapters on building her relationship with the pack and then BAM everything will change , thanks again ;D xxx**


	5. Lay your shattered pieces down

_I do not own twilight_

_**Now words like innocence,**_

_**Don't mean a thing**_

_**You hear the music play,**_

_**But you can't sing**_

_**Those pictures in your mind**_

_**Keep you locked up inside your past**_

My phone was buzzing and a familiar number was flashing. I smiled at it then realised I hadn't called him for the whole 2 weeks I had been away from Denver. Matty. He would kill me, he told me to ring him when I was safe.

He probably thought I was dead or something.

"Hello?"

"Jodie? Is that you?" He sounded panicked.

"I'm such a fail as a best friend I'm so sorry I forgot to ring you, I've been so focused on being normal around everyone that I forgot you" He chuckled a little as I tried to ramble my way out of my forgetfulness.

"No worries honey, as long as you and my little sausage are safe" I smiled at his nickname for Gracie, I had no idea why he called her a sausage, she doesn't even eat sausages. She would get angry at him and pout which made him do it more, I think he did it too tease her more than anything.

"Yeah we are, I came home, Gracie loves it here. How are things back there?" I walked back into the kitchen and looked out of the window, everyone was chatting with one another outside. Gracie was running in circles around Embry and he was just chuckling and trying to grab her, she was good at darting each attempt. I smiled at them together, she was getting so much better around all the guys.

We were getting ready for a BBQ for Collin's 18th birthday, all the guys were setting up a little fire and BBQ while the girls set up the food.

"Umm, not good. Police have been looking everywhere. They came here that night, but they didn't search so I was able to clean up everything. Mark's been released from hospital. Been stalking me like crazy, but they tracked your card details to the hotel rooms and stuff we booked. Nasty piece of work that man, and his brothers a prick too. Got police in California, Alaska and Hawaii looking for you thanks to those fake plane tickets we got" He was whispering, he was obviously out in public.

"That's good then, as long as it's not here. Just try stay out of it Matt, I don't need you being dragged into it too" He laughed, I looked up and Embry was looking at me through the window, he smiled before looking back down and taking a swig of beer. My stomach flipped. He was so damn fine. No, stop it Jodie.

"Oh baby, I'm already knee deep in this shit. I want to come see you, I just need to book some time off work and will be down, once the heats off me anyway. How's my girl?"

"Yeah wait until they stop watching you, she's fine, I'll get her now, she will want to speak to her favourite uncle" I ran out the back door and over to Gracie who was still running in circles around Embry.

"Gracie, Uncle Matt's on the phone, want to speak?" She looked up and nodded wildly and grabbed for the phone.

"Uncle Maddy! Hewwoo, Gwacie miss you" She smiled and jumped around a bit.

"No don't call me sausage, me no sausage" she pouted and then laughed at whatever Matty had said, Embry smirked too.

"Ok, bye Maddy, Gwacie love you" she kissed the phone and gave it back to me.

"Stop teasing her Matt she hates that name" I scolded him and he laughed. Gracie was looking up at me as she sat in Embry's lap. I smiled again, he was a natural with her.

"Ahh well, I miss her, her speech has improved. I'll be come down soon I promise. But I got to go, I got work. Ill speaks to you soon. Be safe, keep quiet. I love you my girly" he made kissing noises.

"I promise, I love you too Matt, speak later!" I smiled and hung up. Embry looked a little angry, no jealous. I don't know he was just glaring at the phone. I ignored him and walked back over to the girls.

They were all sat with a glass of wine, except Emily who was sipping down her Coke like there was no tomorrow. I grabbed a glass and sat next to Leah; she smiled at me and took a gulp of her drink.

"Jodie you can back me up. Being a mom is the hardest thing in the world right? Little shit's keeping you up all hours of the night, sick all over your clothes, the tantrums and crying and winging. I mean don't get me wrong, I love Jamie but seriously I am glad to be back at work" Rachel giggled and took a sip of wine. She looked at me for my answer.

"Umm, well, actually Gracie is a really easy kid, she doesn't have tantrums, she never cries, she wasn't ever really that sick and she started sleeping right through at like 5 months. But yeah, I guess it is tiring" I shrugged as she shot me an "I hate you" look.

"Ok stop bragging about your perfect child. I mean look at yours, playing nicely with Embry and Brady, then look at mine. Sat eating a worm. And Paul doesn't even stop him." I looked over, Gracie was sat playing with her dolls with Brady and Embry and sure enough Jamie was sat in Paul's lap eating stuff off the grass while Paul swigged beer and laughed at whatever Jared had said. I giggled, it was pretty hilarious.

Rachel stood up, grabbed a toy car from the play mat and hurled it at Paul's head. He looked up at her and frowned.

"WHAT?" He shouted and little Jamie jumped.

"He is eating a god damn worm you retarded moron!" Rachel pointed at Jamie and Paul looked down, he grabbed the worm from Jamie's mouth before turning back to Jared and began laughing again. As he did Jamie picked up another handful of mud and gobbled it down.

"I give up. Honestly that man will be the death of me" Rachel sat down again and took a large gulp of wine. I just giggled as did the other girls.

A few hours later, a few wine bottles had been demolished by me, Rachel and Kim and we were sat chatting about Rachel's wedding. Emily and Leah came running through the kitchen door holding Collin's birthday cake and he stood up and started bouncing excitedly as he rushed to blow out the candles. He was like a child. Gracie was asleep on Brady at this point. Which I still felt uneasy about but Rachel had assured me he was fine. I liked Rachel; she was hilarious and easy to get on with. Kim was shy, but still nice and Leah was a bit off, like she didn't really want to be here.

The boys demolished the cake within minutes, and Rachel stood up clapping her hands.

"Come on Paul. I have work in the morning and Jamie needs to go to bed" Paul looked up and huffed. He and Jared were in the middle of an eating contest and he was on a winning streak having just eaten 45 burgers. It was sickening to watch. Rachel scowled at him and he jumped to his feet and grabbed the bags before heading to their truck and pulling off. Slowly everyone started leaving until it was just me, Sam, Emily and Embry. Brady had taken Gracie up to her bed then left.

"What shall we get for Gracie's birthday?" Sam was sat next to me and he sounded excited as he asked.

"Umm, a doll or something would be fine Sam, you don't need to" I smiled at him, her birthday was next week and they had already organised a party for her and Jamie.

"Of course we do! We never saw her last year or at Christmas, she is getting spoilt" Emily spoke this time and she was smiling brightly at me. At least I could be sure that Gracie would at least be cared for and be safe if Mark found me.

"Not too spoilt, I like my nice calm child I have currently; I don't need her being a spoilt brat!" I laughed and they both nodded.

"Fine a doll, but she is getting the accessories with it" Emily poked my arm as she said it and I giggled again.

"You're looking healthier Jo" Sam was looking at me. He smiled as he said it.

I felt healthier; I had been eating properly, I still hadn't left the house much, I didn't feel that safe, but I felt better. I felt more like me again. I wasn't so scared all the time. I still got nervous and frightened, especially around all the guys but I wasn't as bad as I was the first few days I was here.

We had been here just over a week now, I would stay and help Emily in the days with Jamie, Gracie and occasionally Claire, the boys still kept coming and going in little groups but no one answered me when I asked why. They all had the same temperatures that Sam and Embry had but they all just shrugged it off. And no matter how many beers they drank when they came over, they didn't get drunk. Which I don't mind, drunken men make me even more nervous than I already am.

"Thanks, its being away from the stress of the suburban life I think. I did not fit the housewife role I can tell you that" I smiled, I smoothed my hip where the cut was without thinking and Embry frowned. It still hadn't healed properly, it was scabbing over but every now and then it would pop back open and start bleeding. I think it needed stitches, it looked a little infected too.

"But you have to go back to it. You're not staying here are you" He spoke softly, sad I suppose. I looked at him. We hadn't talked much since I had been here but he would always be around with Gracie, or just smiling at me. I felt like a teenager around him, like my whole body was on fire.

"I don't know" I looked at the ground and then at Embry, he was nodding slightly and he gave Sam a pained look. I stood up and said goodnight before walking inside and to bed. I heard a howl outside, it was sad and painful. It made me think of Embry. I always thought of Embry. Since I had been here all I wanted to do was be near him. He made me feel calm. But I didn't, I stayed well away, as much as it hurt to not be near him, it would hurt a lot more if I messed him around and then had to leave.

_**Embry POV**_

"You're looking healthier Jo" Sam was looking at Jodie, I took her in. She was in a nice summer dress, it came to her knees and light pink flowers all over it. She had one of Sam's jumpers over the top to keep her warm. I could tell she had put on some weight, not loads but a healthy amount. She was looking curvier again, not so sickly thin. Her skin was more of a healthy tanned colour rather than the pale colour she arrived with but her eyes were still a little dead.

"Thanks, its being away from the stress of suburban life I think. I did not fit the housewife role I can tell you that" She smiled; it was forced, her eyes looked sad and pained as she said it and she stroked her hip through her dress.

She had been here just under 2 weeks now and she had just started smiling truthfully and actually laughing with the girls. Her heart stopped pounding so much when she was around the guys and she was looking less stressed.

But my heart twinged every time someone mentioned Denver to her. She didn't want that life, I could tell. I could feel the pain every time she talked about it. But Sam had ordered me to stay away from her as much as possible, not to mess with her.

"But you have to go back to it. You are not staying here are you" I didn't mean it to come out so bluntly, or sad sounding but it did. She wasn't staying. My heart hurt every time I thought about her going home, to another man.

"I don't know" she looked sad. I had made her hurt more. I felt like shit. An ache ran through me.

Sam was looking at me, sympathetically. He could see the pain on my face. None of them knew what to do. All the other imprints were single when they got together and Sam and Leah's situation was a whole lot different to mine. Jodie is engaged, with a kid. Sam and Leah were just teenagers in "love". I was screwed.

She stood up, said goodnight and walked inside. I started shaking from the pain that was rolling through her. I ran as fast as I could to the trees and phased.

_Em is that you? _

_You ok buddy?_

_Embry what's wrong?_

_Embry?_

LEAVE ME ALONE.

_Chill dude! What's wrong? _

I shot them images of them, happy with their imprints. Getting married, having kids. Then me, alone while Jodie is off with some mystery man and Gracie. She wasn't feeling the pull to me; she hardly spoke to me or looked at me. It was a fucked up imprint.

They were all silent. I howled, I was in pain and I just howled.

I ran to the house I shared with Quil and Seth, phased and ran inside locking the doors behind me. Quil looked up at me from the kitchen table and shot me a sympathetic look. I ignored it and ran upstairs. It's all fucked up. I slammed my fist into my wardrobe and yelled at the top of my voice before flying back on my bed. I hate this. I hate that all I want to do is be with her and Gracie, to protect them both. And all she wants is Mark. Fucking Mark. Mr Perfect, with the big job, big house and fancy cars. What a douche.

_**Sam's POV **_

I watched silently as pain etched up onto Embry's face as Jodie walked away. I was his alpha and so I could feel the pain he was in, it hurt, I had just made it worse by ordering him not to follow the pull to her and to leave her alone. But she was my little sister; I wouldn't sit and watch as the imprint destroyed the life she had built for her and Gracie.

Embry stood up and ran to the trees, a howl sounded seconds later. It was him. Emily took my hand in hers and looked up at me, tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you tell her, about the wolves, she and Gracie are imprints now, they can't leave, the boys will end up ill from being away from them" She spoke softly and calmly to me, I smiled at her. She was so caring of the pack and imprints.

"I can't, it will mess her life up, she is getting married to Mark, not Embry. If she feels the pull to Embry and decides she wants to be him then ill support her, but I won't push it on her Em" II couldn't do that. She had to decide what she wanted herself.

"You said yourself, you don't think everything is right with her, you all hear her heart pumping faster when we mention Denver, she gets nervous about it and runs off. You said you think she is keeping secrets, but you won't try and find out what. What if that's not what she wants and we are just sending her back to an unhappy life?" She was getting annoyed now, she let my hand go and stood up. I just looked up at her.

"You want me to pry in her life, force stuff out of her when we are keeping secrets from her too? If she had anything to tell us and she was ready to then she would Emily, she is my sister, I know her better than you lot think you know her. So what if she is hiding something, I can't make her tell me when I'm hiding the fact I turn into a massive freaking wolf" I stood up now, we never fought. Pain ran through me as Emily turned away from me.

"Then stop being a coward and tell her about the pack, she is your sister, and an imprint. She has the right to know. She already knows something is up. So just grow a pair and tell her Samuel Uley" She scolded me before walking back into the house. She was right I guess. I threw myself back on the floor and stared into the fire. This was messed up, and I had a feeling it would just get worse.

_**Jodie POV**_

"_You told me you wouldn't go there again Mark, you promise me this would all stop" I was crying, my back up against the kitchen counter. I stared at him. His back to me. _

_He turned around wildly and stormed over to me, he was close to me now. I started shaking as his hands came up and grabbed my shoulders, tears streamed down my face. _

"_DONT TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANT FUCKING DO JODIE" He shook me as he shouted, the smell of whisky and beer overwhelmed me. _

_I was slammed into the kitchen wall and I slid down, crying harder and covering my ears to block out his shouts. _

"_I own you Jodie, not the other way around. You remember that. I do what I like. You worthless piece of shit." A hand came slapping around my face and blood trickled from my mouth. I looked up and he staggered backwards and out of the room. _

_I cradled my swollen stomach; he hadn't hit me whilst I was pregnant before. He had stopped for a few months. Went back to being the old Mark. A smash came from the other room and he walked back in, grabbing my hands he pulled me up and dragged me to our bedroom. _

_Throwing me on the bed I knew what was coming. I shut my eyes and tried to block out what he was doing. Pain seared through me but I didn't struggle. Struggling made it worse. _

I jolted from my sleep, my breathing was heavy and I couldn't calm myself down. Emily was sat next to me staring at me frowning.

"Jodie are you ok? You were crying" I looked around me, it was dark out still. The clock read 4.00am.

"Bad dream" I mumbled, my breathing still ragged. She nodded at me and led me back down.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you in the morning Em" She nodded and slowly walked out of the room.

I turned my head into my pillow and cried silently. The memories haunted me at night. I clutched my stomach, the bruises had faded now, but the pain was always there. Reminding me of the girl I am, the weak pathetic girl.

I didn't go back to sleep, too afraid of what I would see. I was kidding myself. I thought this place would help me, change me back to me. Make me less afraid, but it didn't. It made me more afraid, afraid of what would happen when he found me. Afraid of my family finding out what a weak, worthless little girl I am. Afraid of Gracie growing up like I had, with an alcoholic dad who hated her and a mom who couldn't stand up for herself, until one day I had neither. Both were gone and I was alone. Would Gracie be alone?

**AHHHHH thank you thank you thank you for the reviews and follows and Favourites, your are all so amazing! Keep reviewing :D if you have any idea's I would love to hear them ! so thank youuuuu !**

**I am also trying a new thing, putting some lyrics of the songs I'm listening to in the beginning of the chapter and the name of the chapter, I LOVE the song I listened to for this one. Broken Girl by Matthew West, it's beautiful ! **

**I am going to kick it up a notch with Embry soon, I feel they need to be more involved in order for my story to work out. So let me know what you think and if you want me to try work any ideas in for you I shall , I love hearing ideas and working them in :D **

**xxxxx**


	6. There's nowhere we can hide

_**When you feel my heat,**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide,**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**Don't get too close, **_

_**Its dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide.**_

_I do not own Twilight_

I was sat in my room, counting the money Matt had thrust into my suitcase before I left, $550. Not much but it would last, maybe a month. The gun lay underneath the piles of cash. It was loaded, I knew how to use it, Matt showed me once. In case of an emergency. It wasn't mine; I had grabbed Mark's from his drawer before leaving the house that night; I shoved it back in the case along with the money and stored it under my bed.

"JODIE" Emily's voice rang up the stairs.

"YEAH"

"IM GOING TO PORT ANGELES, WANT TO COME?" I thought about it for a minute, it was the nearest town to here, I would be out in the open for him to grab. But surely he wouldn't be there, Matt said they were looking in Alaska for me. I did need to get Gracie a present, she was out of nappies too and I needed clothes.

"SURE GIVE ME A SEC"

I scrambled around finding some decent clothes, I grabbed a pair of denim shorts, my legs were bruise and scar free so that was fine, I put some gladiator sandles on and a baggy white top that hung off one shoulder. My hair natural and wavy, it was sunny out so I grabbed my sunglasses and made my way downstairs.

I walked into the living room, no one was there. Then outside, everyone was there.

Gracie was running around with Sam. Jamie was being bounced in the air by Jared and Embry was sat with Collin and Seth.

"Hey, you look good, you ready?" Emily smiled up at me as she walked toward her truck.

"Yeah, I'll drive though" I didn't like the truck; it seemed to break down a lot. She nodded and I made my way down the steps and past the guys.

"Such a milf" I spun and saw Collin being hit across the head by Embry who look livid.

I rolled my eyes and Collin shrugged. "Sorry, just saying, she's a good looking girl Embry and you know it" He hit him across the head again and blushed as he saw me looking.

"Boys enough" Sam had spoken, authority present in his low voice. The boys instantly stopped glaring at each other and Collin looked at me.

"Sorry that was inappropriate" He smiled and I just laughed.

"It's fine" I waved goodbye and walked to my car.

"MOMMYY KISSSYYYYYY" I turned and saw Gracie now sat on Embry and holding her hands out to me. I walked over and kissed her little cheek, the cut was pretty much gone now.

"Bye baby"

I went to walk away but her little voice spoke up again.

"Mommy kissy Embwy too" I froze, did she just say that?

"Uhh, Embry doesn't want mommy to kiss him goodbye" I giggled nervously and looked at him, his face fell a bit.

"Mommy bye bye Embwy too!" She started pouting now, her little face screwed into a frown and she had her hands on her hips. Way too much attitude for a two year old.

"MOMMY!" She screeched at me and I huffed.

"Ok shh" I walked back to them and leant down, kissing Embry's cheek quickly. His hot skin felt nice beneath my lips, my stomach flipped and my lips tingled. I walked backwards and Embry was blushing. As was I. It was such a small kiss but my whole body reacted to it. I was on fire, everything was tingling and I felt light and bubbly.

"Bye Embry" I whispered and he looked up at me and smiled lightly.

"Bye"

"YAYYYYYYYYY" Gracie clapped her hands together, I could feel my heart speeding up and I turned around. Emily and Sam were smirking at me as I walked toward them.

I flipped Sam off and jumped in the car, Emily followed. Still smirking. I sped out of the drive and onto the main road toward Forks.

"I think Gracie is playing match maker" Emily chuckled beside me as she said it.

"Oh really, hadn't noticed, way too much attitude. She is on permanent time out from now on"

"Maybe you should ring Mark so she can remember him and that you're with her dad" She looked at me seriously now. Shit.

"Uhh yeah I suppose I could, he might be too busy to answer" My voice was shaking.

"oh, it's just I haven't heard you ring him since you got here" Suspicion was all over her voice. She knew something. I felt nervous again.

"Umm we text" I flipped the radio on and Pink- Blow me one last kiss came on.

"OH I LOVE THIS SONG" I shouted a little too over dramatic and turned the radio up so loud she couldn't possibly talk. She just shook her head and looked out of the window.

The rest of the ride was silent; I pulled into the car park in Port Angeles and jumped out. She was still looking at me suspiciously but I ignored it and walked toward the shops.

I was over cautious the whole time we were out. Looking over my shoulder, keeping my head down low. I felt too exposed, Emily seemed to notice my nerves and kept asking what was wrong, I just made shit excuses and went back to staring at the ground.

I bought Gracie some new clothes and a bathing suit for the beach, I got myself some new summer clothes and shoes, then got Gracie's birthday present, a princess dressing up set and some new books. I got Jamie some little blue converse for his birthday, I had seen Paul eyeing up Gracie's the other day. And some new toy cars. Then grabbed the nappies I needed, a new potty for Gracie's potty training.

Em got some dolls and dressing up clothes for Gracie, some new clothes for Claire and toys for Jamie's birthday. Then the decorations for their party.

We stopped off in Forks grocery store on our way home, it was better than La Push. We got the party food and I got some bits and pieces for me, new cream for my cut and more plasters to go over it. Emily had looked at me strangely as I picked it up and I just ignored her.

I had spent nearly all the money. It was stuff I needed but still. I had like $150 left. I needed a job.

On the drive back I poached the subject with Em.

"You know any jobs going? I need one, running low on cash and I didn't bring my card with me" She looked at me and frowned.

"Um, you're staying that long?"

"Not sure but for now I am" I shrugged and tried to act cool.

"Rachel needs a teaching assistant, but the ones the school sent her have been crap, I mean, there is only like 8 weeks left of school but maybe she would have you, pay isn't what you're used to like in city schools I suppose but it's something right?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I could do that"

I flicked the radio on and sped down the dirt road to the house. The guys had gone inside but as I pulled up Embry, Sam and Jacob walked out and opened the boot, helping carry the bags inside.

"That's my stuff, help me upstairs?" I looked at Embry; he had all my bags in his hands. He nodded and walked after me.

"Just set it down on the bed, thanks" He smiled and put it down.

He just stood there awkwardly, unsure whether to leave or not.

"Sorry about Gracie earlier, with the kiss thing" I started unpacking the bags and putting it away.

"It's ok, I kind of liked it" I froze and my heart sped up. I flushed again. Had he just actually said that?

"Sorry, wrong thing to say" He winced as he said it and I looked at him.

"No, I kind of liked it too" I said it before I could stop myself. Now I'm just being stupid. They think your engaged Jodie!

He blushed and looked at his feet. He stayed like that for 15 minutes while I put away the clothes.

"That's nice, I like that" He pointed at a cute summer dress on the bed. My stomach flipped again.

"Thanks, I think I'll wear it for the kid's party on Saturday" He nodded at me. I finished putting the clothes away and shoved the kids presents under the bed. We just stood unsure of what to do for a while.

He shifted from foot to foot, I felt self conscious. Did I look ok?

"You look nice"

I looked up, had I said that out loud?

"Collin said earlier and I didn't say anything, but I agree with him"

Collin called me a milf? He agreed with that? As in I'm a mom he would like to sleep with?

"You think I'm a milf?"

His eyes opened wide in horror and he paled a little.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean yes you are. Oh god, NO. I meant what he said after, that you're good looking, you are, I mean you're hot, wait no I mean you looked hot, and well you are hot. Shit. You looked pretty earlier, I mean you still do, it's just oh god I'm such a prick"

I laughed as he shuffled around, he was rambling on and on. He looked at me and chuckled lightly.

"It's fine, I know what you mean and thank you" He nodded and sighed in relief.

"You must be used to being called pretty though, like it's not a compliment anymore, I'm sure your boyfriend tells you every day" He looked down as he said it. He seemed a little jealous maybe? Or uncomfortable whenever someone mentioned Mark.

"No he doesn't actually, it's rare I get told I look nice" I don't know why I said it, but Embry made me feel like I could tell him anything. It rolled out before my filter hit me. He looked up suddenly and frowned a little.

"Then he doesn't know how lucky he is, you should be told everyday how beautiful you are" My stomach lurched, both from giddiness of Embry calling me beautiful and from panic about him talking about Mark.

"Thank you" I blushed and looked away. We stood in silence again. I could feel the heat from his body radiating off him, his eyes were bearing down into mine.

I didn't like people looking me in the eyes normally; Embry looked at me as if he could see right through my lies, that he could see my inner demons fighting each other.

"EMBRY COME ON YOU GOT WORK" Sam bellowed up stairs.

"YEAH EMBWY WORK" this was Gracie's little voice, I laughed and shook my head. Embry chuckled too.

I walked past him and out the door, he followed me, I could feel the heat from his body all the way down the stairs, I liked it.

"There you are, come on, Paul is waiting for you" Sam shook his head at Embry and walked outside.

"Bye bye Embwy, love you" I looked at Gracie, she hadn't told anyone other than me and Matt that she loved them before.

"Bye Smiler, love you too" Embry ruffled her hair, my stomach flipped again. He had a nickname for her. I smiled, it was cute, them together. He would be a great dad one day.

He turned around to me as we reached the front door.

"Smiler?"

"She smiles a lot now"

I nodded, he was right, after the first few days she started smiling, real smiles and she hasn't stopped since.

"Bye Jodie, see you Saturday?" It was Thursday today; Gracie's birthday was tomorrow then the party on Saturday at the beach.

I nodded and smiled up at him.

"Yeah, see you Saturday, bye Embry" He leant in awkwardly and gave me a light hug.

My body tingled again. Why did he make me feel like such a giddy little girl? It was stupid. No Jodie, you're broken. Nobody wants you now; you have a kid and a load of shit going on. It's just a crush.

He walked outside and I shut the door, turning back to Emily who was smirking at me again whilst balancing Jamie on her hip. I waved her off and sat on the floor with Gracie.

"Gwacie like Embwy, Gwacie want Embwy to be daddy" I coughed as she said it. Oh damn.

"No honey, we don't say that. Embry isn't daddy, you have your daddy. Now shh" She frowned at me

"Gwacie don't like daddy" I shh'd her as Emily walked back in. I couldn't tell if she heard, she was giving me her usual suspicious look and frowning at me.

My phone rang again.

Unkown

I answered it. I could hear heavy breathing.

"Hello?"

Nothing again.

"Hello, who is this?"

There was a chuckle.

It was a man. It was him. I hung up and turned the phone off. Taking the sim out and putting it in my pocket.

Jamie crawled over to me and fell into my lap. I just looked up at Emily, she was watching me closely but didn't say anything. I could feel tears pricking my eyes. I put Jamie on the floor and walked upstairs.

Falling on my bed I let the tears fall. I had held them in for so long, but I couldn't now, he got my number. I just led there and let all my fear filled tears fall.

A howl sounded outside. It was close.

I shut my eyes and Embry's face entered it, I felt calmer as the howling continued.

That breathing. The chuckle. I heard it every time he hit me. It was him. I know it was. He had found my number. It wouldn't be long now. He would find me. He would come.

**Heehehe, just want to say another big thank you :D also check out my Paul/OC fanfic Just Breathe, about Paul and Kim's sister ;D **

**The song for this chapter is Imagine Dragons- Demons**

**Brittanny21 – I LOVE that idea, I hadn't even thought of that until you said it and now I cannot wait to work on it! Thank you :D I shall defiantly be doing that for you :D just keep letting me know how I'm doing! **

**Now I get annoyed when I read Authors notes and they are asking for reviews, but now I write fanfic I have realised, reviews are what keep you inspired and ready to write so please comment and let me know how it's going ! :D even if it's just a little smiley face , thank you! xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. She hates me, and I love it

_**I apologise, even though I know its lies,**_

_**I'm tired of the games, **_

_**I just want her back, **_

_**I know I'm a liar, **_

_**If she ever tries to leave again,**_

_**I'll tie her to the bed**_

_**And set this house on fire**_

_**I do not own Twilight**_

"Mark, I got a lead!"

My head popped up, Browns was walking toward me, paper in his hand. I took a swig from my bottle, whisky. My good friend.

"The hotel's and tickets for Alaska were a dud again, she never checked in. But I been watching her friend Matt Louson's phone calls, had one that lasted around 10 minutes to a unregistered cell, I couldn't track the signal, I'm going to watch the line, I'll get back to you on it"

I nodded.

"Lying son of a bitch" I knew he was lying, I slammed my fist on the table and Browns turned, looking cautiously at me.

"I'll find her buddy, she will be home safe and sound soon"

I laughed slightly as he left the room.

I paced the office, back and forth. The other officers looking at me strangley. Screw it, they don't understand.

They knew her as the pretty little girlfriend of Officer Mark Roberts, came in with his lunch, had a cute little girl with him. Miss Perfect. I knew the real her. The weak little girl.

Lying, cheating little bitch. She didn't know her place. She had to be taught, to be controlled.

"Mark, my office" Jason's head popped out of his doorway and nodded for me to follow.

I walked in lazily and sat down in the chair opposite his. He looked at me, he was angry.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm looking for my god damned daughter and girlfriend"

I was pissed off, he didn't seem to care. None of them would help except Browns, my partner. The women in the office stayed away from me. That was her fault. She had run in here weeks before, crying that I had beaten her. Lying little slut. I had always given her everything, the men ignored her, and the woman didn't. But the women are outnumbered here. She was told to leave. But I was sure, Karden's, the little plump woman had passed something to her. They all stuck together, bitches.

"I know that, but you're not supposed to be here, I signed you off, you're still injured. I told you I would handle it"

I looked at my brother and shook my head.

"You're not handling it though; your following her shitty little fake tickets all over the god damned USA! Every lead is fake, you know it, and I know it. Let me bring her friend in, he knows, Brown tracked his phone calls"

"Yes, to a number we don't know that she is using, it could be his mom for all we know. I have to follow each lead. It's not even a case we are supposed to be working on Mark. She isn't registered as missing, this is a domestic. You need to go home, you're loosing it, you stink of alcohol, and your house is a mess. You want your girls to come back to you like this?" I laughed at him. I didn't want them back; I wanted her to be taught. I wanted to kill her.

"Put a warrant out for her arrest, now" I was angry now.

He shook his head.

"She isn't a criminal Mark, she's you're damned Fiancée" He stood up, staring down at me.

I flew up to. I rounded the desk to him. He stepped back a little. I intimidated people. I knew this and I liked it. It gave me power.

"She stabbed me with a freaking bottle, she stole my daughter from me Jason, and she stole my gun. You're telling me she hasn't broken the law? I rounded on him again and he pushed me back.

"Her blood was all over that kitchen too Mark" He squared up to me; he was smaller than me slightly.

"You saying I hurt her? My own girlfriend? My Jodie?" They judged me, they all freaking judged me. She did it, now he's doing it.

"I am not saying anything, but there are two sides to a story. She adored you, she wouldn't leave for nothing. I'm not putting her out as a criminal. I will find her, but not that way. Now go home." He stood away from me.

"Screw you. I'll do it my damned self"

He sighed and I stormed from the room. A few of the officers were looking at me. I grabbed my belt, a gun and my badge. Flying from the office and down to my car.

I'm going to find her. And I will kill her for what she's done to me.

I sped the whole way through town, to Matt's house. She had been here, I know she had. His car was gone. The lights were out. I drove to his work next. He worked at a bar. I could see him through the window. Laughing with some guys.

I stayed there. Watching for hours.

1am. He was shutting up. He was stood outside locking the doors. I grabbed my gun and got out of my car. He turned as my door slammed shut.

"Wondered when you would come around again, had enough of stalking my calls and my house?"

"Shut up. Where is she?"

"Come on Marky, you think I would tell you that? You're vile. A poor excuse for a human being, now get the hell out of my way" He walked toward me and I pointed the gun at him. I was serious. I would kill him. She was mine, and I would remind her of that.

"You don't scare me Mark. I'm not a defenceless little girl. I'll fight back. That's not usually the type of fight you pick is it? With a man who will hit back. No girls around?"

I hated this guy. From the minute I met him I had hated him. I never hurt her.

"I never hurt her" He laughed again.

"No she deserved everything you did I suppose, your scum. Now leave." He pushed past me and toward his car. It wasn't his car though. He had a Mercedes; this was a rental, a truck.

"Where's your car?" He turned back to me and smirked. Before getting into the truck, turning the engine on and pulling up beside me. He rolled the window down.

"I loaned it to a friend, where's your gun Marky?" he winked and sped off before I had a chance to do anything.

Son of a bitch, he knew. I knew it.

I needed that number.

I stepped hard on the gas pedal as I flew down the city streets.

I sprinted through the police station to my office floor and sat myself at Brown's computer. Logging on I searched. I didn't know where he had stored it.

It took hours; I grabbed my whisky from my locker. I would kill her. And her little bitch of a child could watch. No one runs from me.

That night, she had it coming.

"_Mark, is that you?" Her false voice flew out from the kitchen. _

"_Yeah honey" I walked around the corner and saw her, shaking slightly as she looked at me. Stupid bitch. _

_I walked to her and kissed her, she pulled back, I pulled her toward me again. She winced. _

"_What? What's wrong now?" I shouted at her and she shuddered again. _

"_You smell like whisky, I just don't like that smell" her voice shook as she said it. I laughed. _

"_Tough, get me another glass" She nodded and poured the drink, her hands shaking. _

"_Why are you shaking? You scared of me?" She shook her head. Liar. _

_I pushed her backward and she gasped a little. I clutched her throat and turned her head so I was speaking in her ear. _

"_You listen to me good, you don't tell me what I can't do, I drink what I like. You got that you worthless piece of shit?" She nodded and I let her go, she spluttered and turned back around. _

_A squeal erupted from behind me, Gracie. I looked down at her and she quivered away from me. _

"_Come to daddy Gracie" I held my arms out, she didn't move she just shook her head. _

"_Come to me now" She shook her head again. I walked forward, grabbing her hand. _

"_Get off of her" Jodie's voice spoke behind me. I laughed. _

"_What you gonna do?" She walked toward me and I pulled Gracie and pushed her into the kitchen cupboard, she started crying. That noise, I couldn't stand that noise. _

"_SHUT UP" Gracie screamed louder now. A smash of glass behind me turned me around. Jodie was stood with a broken whisky bottle pointed toward me. _

"_Leave her alone Mark, she's a baby" I laughed louder. Stupid girl. I had her by the throat within seconds, up against the fridge door. The broken bottle fell to the counter and her hands gripped mine, trying to pull them away from her. _

_She was a poor excuse of a woman. Couldn't even give me a son. She was crying again, she always cried. _

_My fist collided with her face. She cried out but I just laughed. She needed to know her place. _

DING

I jolting from my thoughts I looked up, the sun was rising. Brown's computer had found the number he traced. I wrote it down before running to Jason's office.

Logging on again, I downloaded a picture of Jodie and then one of Gracie that he had on his wall.

I submitted a USA wide warrant. Abduction, assault, theft and possession of a gun and theft of a car. I heard voices come into the office. I pressed finalize and sent it to nationwide police departments.

She was mine. She would remember that.

I walked out of the office, people stared again. I ignored it and grabbed my phone. Blocking my number I dialled.

"Hello?"

I didn't reply.

"Hello? Who is this?"

It was her.

I chuckled.

The line went dead.

Got you.

_**Matt's POV **_

"Come on damn it, answer"

I slammed my phone down again, her phone was off. I looked back up to the long road in front of me. I had been driving all night, it was Friday now. Gracie's birthday.

I ran home last night, after my run in with Mark. Grabbed some clothes and drove to my dad's car dealership.

I left a note for my dad and took the fastest car I could find. Audi R8, white with black alloys. It would get me there fast at least, I liked flashy cars too. The truck was killing me.

I was just coming into Washington State. Her phone had gone off yesterday, hours after our phone call. And hadn't come back on.

I pressed the gas further until I reached traffic. Just outside of Seattle. It was 8am. Sat nav said I would reach La Push in 5 and a half hours. I could do it in 4.

I pressed the gas further once I reached a clear road.

The sick bastard. I knew I would have pissed him off. My gun comment. I had been stupid. Put her at more risk. I had to come.

The memories of the night played over and over in my mind.

_The knocking. My door was being banged, frantically. _

_I ran and opened it, she was stood there. Drenched in blood, clinging onto Gracie. Her suitcase next to her, a gun in her jeans belt. _

"_Help, Matt, I think I killed him" Her voice was shaking, she looked so small. I grabbed Gracie and ushered her in. Gracie's cheek was bleeding. _

"_What happened?" I sat her down and stared at her. her hip was bleeding and she clutched at it. _

"_We had a fight, he hurt Gracie, and I couldn't let him do that. Not again. I snapped. He had a knife. I grabbed a smashed bottle I don't know what happened. So much blood Matt" She sobbed now. _

_I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. She steadied herself and started scrubbing. I ran down to Gracie and cleaned her face, putting her in her pyjamas and settling her down. _

_I heard her, crying. My heart hurt. She was so young. Too young. My skin crawled at the thought of him. _

_I ushered her to the car once she was clean. Her hip was still bleeding a little but I had put a bandage on it. _

_She was driving down the road and the sirens blared. _

A welcome to La Push sign flew past me and I slowed. She mentioned a beach and a diner to me in her stories. I followed signs for the beach.

I saw it, Sue's Diner. I pulled up and ran in. A woman was sat with her back to me.

"Excuse me" She took me in as she turned to me. She was oldish, maybe late 40's. She smiled kindly.

"Hi, how can I help? Are you lost?"

I didn't fit in. I was pure white for starters.

"I need to find Jodie Uley, and Gracie Uley? Could you help?"

She frowned.

"You know Jodie? You Mark?"

I shook my head. I laughed internally; I can keep my hands to myself. Sick prick.

"Hell no, I'm her friend Matt"

She nodded but seemed conflicted.

"She is at her brothers; I don't feel comfortable telling you where he lives. But I can tell you where you can find her tomorrow. She is having a party for Gracie down on the beach. Starts at 11am." She smiled lightly at me, but was still frowning.

"I understand, thank you and don't tell her I'm here please. I want to surprise Gracie" she just nodded as I walked out.

A huge tanned guy knocked into me on my way out, he stared at me for a second, as if sizing me up before turning and walking into the diner. They started talking and both watched me as I pulled away.

**So this one is from the boys POV's as suggested by one of my lovely reviewers, I loved this idea, I think it's nice to have a pov from someone who knows the truth etc :D **

**The song is Eminem and Rihanna- Love the way you lie as I couldn't really find any other songs with lyrics that I would fit with Mark, this song is pretty aggressive so yep :D **

**Keep reviewing and everything ! I seriously love reading them :D**

**I'm a little conflicted with Matt's character, in terms of, him being straight, secretly in love with Jodie, just a protective friend, or even have him be gay? I don't know; let me know what you think. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Like your pouring salt in my cuts

_**Baby, I just ran out of band-aids**_

_**I don't even know where to start,**_

_**Cause you can bandage the damage**_

_**You never really can fix a heart**_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRACIE!" I screamed it as my little girl came running into my room, she giggled and grabbed for me.

She didn't really understand birthdays, we didn't celebrate them back home really. There was no point. But I explained to her before bed last night that she would get presents and cake so she was happy with that.

Jumping out of bed I swung her around and around, she continued giggling.

I threw us both backwards onto my bed and started tickling her, she giggled louder no, begging me to stop.

Sam was stood in the doorway laughing at us and Gracie grabbed for him, he ran over and started tickling us both. I laughed harder as his tickling fell completely on me, I was crying from my laughs but he wouldn't stop.

"EMILY HELP HE'S KILLING ME" I screeched and he tickled harder, I hadn't laughed this much in ages.

Everything seemed perfect, I felt happy.

Gracie was clapping next to me and Sam pinned me down stopping my hits from hitting him. He started blowing raspberries on my neck and cheeks and I laughed harder. He always did this to me as a kid.

"Samuel Uley stop terrorising her!"

Emily had appeared in the doorway with Jamie on her hip, she was laughing at us and Sam got up. Smiling at me.

"There it is!" He was looking at me and he grinned wider.

"There what is?"

"Your sparkle, your eyes, your smile reached your eyes, I knew I could do it" I looked down, I felt my smile falter, my eyes, the only part of me that gave away my secrets. That I was broken. He cupped my chin and lifted my head up. Frowning.

"Whatever Sammy" I smiled playfully at him and flicked his chest as I walked past him; Gracie turned and flicked his knee and walked out after me. I laughed and winked at Emily.

We flew down the stairs and Gracie started marching around the living room singing happy birthday to herself. I smiled and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients for pancakes. Her favourite.

A few minutes later, Gracie's squeals echoed from the living room, I popped my head around the door and saw Collin and Brady in there with a huge pile of presents. Do these two always travel around as a pair? I never see them apart.

Gracie was clapping wildly and grabbed for one.

"Gracie, nicely, ask who it is off" I walked over and sat next to her.

"Bwady, DUH" She rolled her eyes at me and Brady laughed. He did seem nice I suppose, it just freaked me out how he was with Gracie. It's like she was all that mattered to him.

She ripped the packing off and out fell a pretty little dress, it was pink with butterflies all over it. Pink was her favourite colour.

"AHHHH PINK DWESS" She cuddled the dress to her and smiled at Brady, she flung it on my lap and I folded it up and started a little pile.

She grabbed the next present, ripped it open again. It was a DVD, Finding Nemo, she loved Nemo, I left her copy at home, but she always went on about it. She squealed and kissed it before putting it with her dress.

Reaching for the next present I laughed, she had like 3 more presents off him. More than I had got her, this kid was wrapped around her little finger. Emily had walked in now and sat on the sofa with Jamie watching us.

The next present was a Barbie doll, then there was a new art set, full of paper, pens, paint, pencils, stamps and shapes. Her last present was a little bracelet, with a wolf on it. It was pretty, she squealed again and reached for Brady to put it on her, he did and she kissed her wrist and then the wolf.

"I love my wolfy" She kissed it again and squealed. She ran to Brady and hugged him tightly, he just laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"You didn't need to spoil her like that Brady, but thank you, it's all brilliant" I smiled at him, he was sweet I suppose.

"She deserves it, it's her birthday no worries" He smiled back and stood up walking to the kitchen. Gracie followed him and I put her presents into a pile by the TV stand.

Emily got up and went into the kitchen and I followed, they were sat waiting for food. Well Brady, Collin, Gracie and Jamie were. I laughed and helped Emily finish the pancakes and handed them out.

T he boys wolfed them down while Jamie and Gracie took a little longer.

"More pwesents mommy?" Gracie looked up at me, oh god, she's becoming spoilt.

"You don't ask for presents Gracie, you get them if you've been good"

She pouted at me and kissed her wolf bracelet again. It was sweet I suppose.

Emily reached across me to grab Jamie's plate and I realised she had the same bracelet on. I touched it lightly and she looked down at me nervously. I just smiled and ate my pancake.

The boys left after breakfast for school, Sam was already gone for "work", I didn't actually know what he did, he wore shorts and occasionally a top as he left each day, it was strange they all were like it. It was just me and Emily with the two babies.

"What do the boys work as?"

Emily looked around at me, she seemed confused for a minute. Then smiled, a little strained.

"Umm, they run a garage up by the library, they all work there together, why?" Her voice was unusually high.

"Oh its just they seem to work nights a lot and they often go topless. Just found it weird" She let out a high pitched giggle as I finished my sentence and started manically wiping dishes.

"ahh its a busy garage, only one in La Push so yep, they umm work late. And they all have those high Quileute temperatures so they don't need tops, and I think they like showing off their bodies"

She still seemed a little nervous. I just nodded, these people were so secretive, but then again, I was too so I didn't have a leg to stand on when it came to honesty.

"When are you giving her her presents?" Emily was obviously trying to change the subject and turned smiling at me, less false now.

"Ummm later when the others are here I suppose" I just shrugged, I hadn't thought about it much.

"I'm doing the cakes today so ill be keeping them out of the kitchen, you want to help me?" Emily smiled at me, patting her round belly. She was around 7 months now, she wouldn't tell anyone the sexes, wanted it to be a surprise. She was glowing though.

"Sure" I took the babies into the living room and popped them in the play pen and put Finding Nemo on.

We were nearly finished with the cakes, putting them in the oven to bake, I wasn't really concentrating and I could tell Emily was annoyed t me. My mind was on the phone call. It had taken him nearly a month to find it, so maybe I was safe for a little while? The laugh, I shuddered, I hated that laugh.

"Jodie, the timer?" Emily snapped at me from the oven. I nodded.

I swung around to grab the timer and hit my hip into the corner of the counter.

Pain seared through my side and I felt the gash in my skin rip open. The warm sensation of blood dripped down me. I looked down at my White top, blood was seeping through and I clutched it. The cut had ripped open on the counter.

I gasped a little and grabbed a tea towel from the table.

"What? What's wrong?" Emily came rushing over and smacked her hand to her mouth as she saw the blood.

"Oh god, let me see" She pulled my hand away and looked at the cut. She looked up again.

"That isn't from the counter Jodie" She looked strangely at me. "That looks like you have been stabbed"

Shit shit shit.

"Well?" She snapped at me as she tried stopping the blood.

"I, its nothing, I had an accident in Denver, it didn't heal properly" She shook her head at me.

"For Christ sake Jodie, stop lying. What is going on with you?" She looked at me, she was seriously pissed off. She was covered in my blood now, it wouldn't stop.

"I need a hospital" I felt faint, I was woozing a little. She grabbed me and pulled me out the back door, dragging me to the cars.

I was being pushed into my passenger seat. Then the two kids were thrown into the back seats. I felt blurry.

...

Groggy, eurgh. I opened my eyes slowly, Kim was staring down at me.

"You feeling ok?"

I nodded at her.

"I stitched you up and put you in clean clothes from my locker, its only leggings and a baggy top but its clean"

I nodded again at her.

"Emily has gone to get changed and clean the house before the boys get home; we figured you wouldn't want to worry Sam"

I nodded again.

"So you going to tell me why you have a knife wound to your hip? And it wasn't exactly small Jodie, what happened?"

Do I say anything? What do I say? Think Jodie think!

"I had an accident when I was cooking, left a knife on the side and I walked into it" I sat up, wincing a little at my hip.

She nodded, it was a crap excuse.

"And you didn't think to get it checked?" She raised her eyebrows at me. Suspicion all over her face.

"Nope, Mark worries, he wouldn't have let me come if he knew" I smiled lightly at her, hoping she would buy it.

"Whatever Jodie, I haven't been a nurse long but I know that isn't an accident wound, but it's your life. It isn't my business really; but I do think you need to come clean with whatever it is your hiding. Emily said the same, we won't lie for you."

I just nodded. She sighed and stood up.

"Come on, I've finished now. Sue is picking me up." I followed her silently through the hospital, keeping my head low. We walked out and climbed in Sue's car.

I stayed silent the whole ride home, Kim looking at me constantly.

Eurgh, this sucked. They knew something. We pulled up and I leaped from the car and ran in to the house.

The living room was crowded. Sam, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Emily, Claire, Quil, Jacob, Nessie, Brady and Leah.

They all smiled up at me as I walked in, well except Emily she scowled at me.

"MOMMYYYY SAM AND EMILY GOT GWACIE SCOOTER" I looked around among the men and saw Gracie riding around on a little pink scooter. I smiled and nodded at her.

"Looking good baby"

"Sorry she wanted to open her presents, she wouldn't shut up" Sam smiled from beside Emily.

"Oh its fine" I smiled back at him and sat down, wincing a little at my hip as I did.

"How's your hand?" Sam looked up at me, my hand? I frowned at him.

"They asked why you were with Kim, I told them you twisted it awkwardly carrying Gracie earlier. Does it feel better?" Emily looked deadly at me. So she had lied for me? Mixed messages here girls.

"Oh yeah, it's fine, I just forgot how heavy she got that's all" I smiled at Sam then at Emily, she just glared back and sat down, her hand on her swollen belly.

Kim walked in behind me and shot me a glare before walking to Jared; no one seemed to notice it though.

"Right our pressie next Gracie, this is off Paul, Me, Jared, Kim and Jamie" Rachel handed a box to Gracie and she smiled, unwrapping it quickly.

It was a little pink dressing table with pretend hair dryer, straightner's and curlers. Gracie squealed at the picture on the box and looked around for me, I smiled at her and she ran forward kissing Rachel, Kim, Jared and Jamie, she just smiled at Paul, he was pretty big I think he still frightened her a little bit.

"Thanks guys, that's really cute" They smiled at me, well all except Kim, who scowled.

Brady started to build the table for her.

She opened all her presents off everyone and looked around at me. She was looking so hopeful and excited.

"What?" I smiled, knowing she was waiting for the present off me.

"Pwesent?" She looked so cheeky, everyone smiled now.

"OOPS, I think I forgot it!" I shrugged my shoulders, she pouted at me. Everyone giggled a little at her face.

"Mommy naughty" She pointed at me and frowned.

"Maybe you should look in mommy's room?" I smiled at her and she ran for the stairs, Claire followed her. Everyone looked at me and then at the stairs.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH PWINCESS GWACIE" I giggled, little footsteps came running down and Gracie and Claire came in holding the dressing up set, it had Cinderella dress and shoes, and sleeping beauty dress and shoes, with tiara's and jewellery. I smiled as she jumped around in circles.

She ran to me and hugged me tightly before kissing my cheek. I smiled and rubbed my nose on hers, she rubbed it back, Eskimo kiss.

I chucked the Cinderella dress on her and she spun in circles giggling.

I looked around and saw Kim, still staring at me strangely. That girl was really starting to annoy me.

Emily brought out a little cake, the big cake was for tomorrow, Gracie blew out the candles and opened the books I got her, her favourite. The Gruffalo and the Gruffalo's Child.

Her copies were back in Denver. She screeched and opened it, Claire began reading and everyone started leaving slowly, it was around 7pm now.

I stood and followed Emily to the kitchen, she rounded on me as the door shut. She leaned in, whispering closely to me.

"I have never lied to Sam before, and I am not about to make a habit out of it. You are obviously hiding something. And I don't condone that. But I am not about to out you either. I won't tell another lie for you Jodie you got that? I hope to god you haven't done anything stupid. Sort it out" She spoke so low I could barely hear her.

She stepped away from me, waiting for my reply.

I just nodded. I had done something stupid. I could have killed him that night, and now I had brought my family into this mess.

I felt like crap, I was dragging her into it now. I had to tell them. I didn't have the courage to though.

The look people give you, the sympathy, and the pity. It killed me. The one time I had tried to say something I got laughed at. Mark had hurt me badly one night after a fight, he had come home with lipstick on his shirt, and I had enough. I ran to the police station and tried to make a complaint. Stupid me, they all defended him.

A small woman officer had walked to me and handed me a note. I still had it in my purse.

_I believe you, but they won't help you, not when his family runs this station, get Gracie, get money and get out. Go as far as you can. No one will help you here. Be safe, keep quiet. _

That's what Matt told me too, be safe, keep quiet.

That was around 5 months ago now. I had begun planning my escape from that point. Keeping a suitcase packed at all times. Ready to run, but never actually running.

Until that night.

"Bathy?" Gracie brought me from my thoughts, I smiled and nodded and she ran up the stairs to the bathroom, stripping off as she went.

I got her in the bath and washed her hair; she poked my nose and frowned at me.

"Mommy sad" I shook my head at her. She was too aware of things, other 2 year olds are so carefree about stuff, just enjoying their toys and stress free lives. Not Gracie, she knew when I was sad, and when I wasn't. If I had swollen lips or bruises back home she would grab my hand and show me to the ice packs in the freezer, and point to the medicine cupboard for asprin, she was too old for her age.

"No, I'm happy Gracie" She frowned at my lie but went back to playing with her doll in the bath.

I sat myself on the floor, my back against the bath tub. My finger trailing my cut hip gently.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah" I called, it popped open a little and Embry's head came around the corner. His eyes shut. My stomach flipped again and my skin heated up instantly.

"Can I come in? Are you clothed?" I giggled as did Gracie.

"Yeah I am" he nodded and opened his eyes, they went straight to me.

He smiled and blushed a little. I instantly felt better with him here.

"Hey"

"Hey" he smiled wider as he said it.

"HIIIIIIIIIII" Gracie screamed from the bath tub. I rolled my eyes, Embry sat on the closed toilet, and he had a present in his hand.

"I thought you were working all day?" I asked him, he had said see you Saturday?

"I was but I got off early, thought I'd come say night to Gracie, and see you" I blushed as he said it; he made me feel so giddy.

I just smiled at him; Gracie looked from me to Embry then smiled and looked back to me.

"Happy Birthday Smiler!" Embry beamed down at her and put her present on the floor but she grabbed for it.

"Ok but ill open it so you don't get it wet ok?"

She nodded at him and he opened the paper, her little eyes flew wide open as she saw what he had for her. It was a little wooden box with Quileute symbols carved into it, he opened it and an old song started playing and a little girl in ballerina clothes was twirling around inside it. There was a little silver necklace inside, with a heart on the end.

Gracie gasped and looked up at Embry, it was the cutest thing I had seen in my whole life.

"I love it Embwy" she started swaying to the music. I looked up at Embry he was looking at me.

"Hope its ok, I made it, she's too young for a necklace but I thought it was cute, it's a locket" I smiled wider as he said it.

"You made it? It's gorgeous, thank you, she loves it" my heart had sped up and my stomach was doing flips. Why was he so perfect?

He nodded, still smiling. I stood up and unplugged the bath. As I turned I saw Embry looking me up and down, was he checking me out? I blushed and pulled Gracie out of the tub and into her towel.

Embry followed me to my room and sat on my bed as I put Gracie on the floor and sat next to him.

I dried Gracie and got her changed for bed, then dried her hair and put it in a braid. Embry was still sat next to me. It wasn't awkward, it felt kind of right.

I crawled onto the floor with Gracie; I had made her a bed out of duvet's to sleep on tonight, like a little sleepover.

"Bed time baby, say night and ill read you the gruffalo"

She shook her head and pointed to Embry.

"Embwy come bed too" He smiled and sat on the floor next to me, I just turned and led her on the floor.

I grabbed the book from downstairs and said goodnight to everyone, I didn't need to change, I was in a pair of Kim's leggings and a big top. That would be fine.

Embry smiled at me as I came into the room and I led between Gracie and him under the duvets. My leg was slightly brushing Embry's; it tingled a little and my heart jumped. Shaking my head I opened the book and began to read.

"A Gruffalo, what's a Gruffalo? Why didn't you know" a soft snore broke through my words, we were almost at the end of the book, I looked over to Gracie, she was still wide awake, I looked to my right and Embry was curled up next to me, sleeping soundly, soft snores breaking through now and then. I smiled at him, he was too sweet.

Gracie put her finger to her lips and shh'd me, then pointed for me to shut my eyes.

I put the book down and cuddled into her.

Embry's snores weren't annoying like Mark's were. They were soothing; I smiled as I listened to him. My earlier worries about the girls finding out about my past were gone; I just led and listened to Embry's breathing.

**The song is Demi Lovato- Fix a heart, purely because the lyrics, I think it fits with Jodie being up and down with happiness then fear, like she's getting better, but she cant fix it completely :D**

**Thank you for your continuous support and favourites/follows, I am so happy! **

**Thank you for your help with Matt, I have now decided on his character and he shall be appearing soon! **

**Also the weirdest thing happened today, I have an image of my characters in my head, and I tried finding them on the internet for you and the ones I found are on my profile if you wanna look. But anyway, I was in the petrol station today, and I turned and a guy got out of a van behind me, and he was like the PERFECT Mark, exactly how I want Mark to look. It was freakyyyyy then I realised I should have been like a ninja and taken a quick snap of him, but I didn't so now I'm like bummed out. But anyway, check out the character pics if you're having trouble imagining them :D **

**So keep it up my lovelies :D Idea's are welcome xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Cause you make me smile now

_**I've been awake for a while now,**_

_**You got me feeling like a child now,**_

_**Cause every time I see your bubbly face**_

_**I get the tingles in a silly place **_

_**...**_

_**The rain is falling on my window pane,**_

_**But we are hiding in a safer place,**_

_**Under covers staying safe and warm,**_

_**You give me feelings that I adore.**_

_I do not own Twilight_

A soft tickling sensation on my cheek shook me from my sleep, I was warm, not too hot, but just perfect, it was so comfortable. Something heavy was draped around my waist and I was cuddled into a rock hard wall of flesh.

I opened my eyes, turning my head upwards slightly, Embry' sleeping face was right next to mine, his breaths tickling my cheek. I looked down, I was cuddling into him, and one of my legs wrapped in between his, his arm was wrapped lightly around my waist. My stomach flipped and I smiled despite myself.

We were on my bedroom floor, the blankets had been kicked off us and I blushed as I realised he was topless. Was he topless last night? I turned my head, looking for Gracie, she wasn't there.

Embry's soft snores stopped and I looked back to him, his eyes fluttered open and he rolled his eyes around a second, before focusing on mine. A smile played his full lips.

My heart fluttered again, before I realised the awkwardness of our position. I quickly wrenched my leg back from between his and he rolled away from me quickly, taking his arm with him. His face mirrored how I felt, embarrassed. I felt like a kid who had just been caught writing her crush's name all over her school books.

"Sorry" He sat up and shot me a nervous glance.

"It's fine" I sat up and looked at him, I was blushing. He smiled again.

"I must have fallen asleep, sorry"

"Yeah you did, you didn't even get to hear the end of the story!" I laughed and he chuckled huskily, it was sexy. My stomach flipped. No stop it Jodie!

"Oh damn, you will just have to read it to me again" He rubbed his eyes tiredly and smirked at me. His hair was a mess. He looked so good.

I blushed and nodded.

"You should have woke me up, I probably made you all hot and uncomfortable" He looked down, realising his top was off. He grabbed it and stood up.

"Sorry I tend to take my top of during the night, it gets annoyingly hot" He ran his hands through his hair.

"Don't worry, and no I wasn't hot, it was nice I guess" Why was I being like this? I would just lead him on and hurt him. My heart ached, I was so drawn to him.

He smiled widely at me.

His muscles were huge and he had a perfectly formed v on this lower abdomen. He turned and stretched; the muscles in his back popping out. I flushed a little and stood up.

"I need a shower, I'll see you downstairs" I grabbed my clothes for the day and ran from the room without another word. My skin was on fire from his touch.

I got changed in the bathroom and walked to my room, the bed was made and the blankets from the floor folded in a little pile by my wardrobe.

Embry.

I smiled and walked to my dressing table, drying my hair I clipped a side of it back and put a flower in it. I did my usual make up and looked in the mirror.

I had my summer dress on that I bought the other day, pink and grey little flowers dotted all over it and a thin tanned belt around my middle, I chucked some sandals on and a denim cropped jacket and made my way downstairs with Gracie's party clothes.

She was sat with Embry playing with the music box he had made her.

"Come on Gracie. Let's get dressed"

Embry looked up at me and smiled, blushing a little.

"You look pretty Jodie" He spoke low and a shiver ran through me, I felt myself get hot again and I sat down quickly ushering Gracie to me.

I put her bathing suit on under the dress Brady had bought her, and then teamed it with her white converse. I put them on her too much but she looked cute. Her hair was still braided from last night. I kissed her cheek and handed her back to Embry before walking to the kitchen.

Emily was in there making food for the party. I picked up a loaf of bread and started making sandwiches with her. She shot me a sly look, not suspicious more of a smirk.

"What?" I looked at her nervously.

"Sleep well did we?" She smirked more and looked at me.

"Uhh, I guess?" I looked down from her gaze.

"Yeah, I bet you were nice and warm, all snuggled up" She smirked again, her voice a little too excited.

"That was an accident" my stomach flew at the memory of his touch this morning. And she smiled again.

"Yeah but I bet you didn't mind, you looked peaceful"

"It was a mistake, engaged remember" I held up my left hand, revealing the over flashy sparkly ring Mark had bought me. She smirked and nodded at me.

I just scowled at her and carried food out to her truck. Embry helped, but he seemed a little sad.

I just smiled at him as we set off for the beach party.

The guys were already there and everything was set up. Games for the kids, blankets of food and drink and more presents. Gracie went running for Brady and I walked slowly behind her.

Rachel came storming over to us with little Jamie on her hip. She looked stressed. Paul rolled his eyes as she stormed past him.

"That's it I quit as a mom, he won't calm down, he just won't settle for me, where's Kim?" she looked around.

"Why what's wrong with him?" Emily looked at the little boy, he seemed fine.

Kim came walking over now and the boys were watching as Rachel huffed more.

"He was up all night screaming, he likes Paul more than me" I giggled and Rachel shot me a shut up look.

"Sorry, but I'm sure he doesn't, let me see" I took him and ran my finger in his mouth around his gums, they all stared at me like I was insane. I found what I was looking for. A little sharp prod in his gum.

"See, he is teething, grab me my bag" I clicked at Sam and he threw my bag toward me from the blanket he was sat on.

I rooted around in it until I found my miracle little pouch of teething granules. Rachel looked at me like I was crazy as I poured the white powder into Jamie's mouth then popped a dummy in. He sucked for a minute, and smiled.

"Teething granules, Gracie took them when she got it bad, they are a miracle, I have more in my bag take them I don't need them anymore" I handed Jamie back to Rachel, she stared at me for a moment.

"I hate you"

"What?" I coughed a little as she said it. What did I do?

"You have the most perfect little kid in the world, and you know all this stuff I don't have a clue about, you want to adopt Jamie? I'm terrible, I would never have figured that out" Paul rubbed her back a little, she looked deflated.

"Uhh, no? Gracie just got brought up in a different environment to Jamie, he's fine and so are you. Yes you would have Rachel, stop it" She nodded and walked off with Paul. Emily smiled at me and I shrugged.

"So what environment was Gracie brought up in" I looked over at Kim, she was glaring at me again, Sam shot her a look and Jared shook his head at her.

"A different one to this obviously" I had no time for her crap today.

"Like?" She pushed again. I huffed and turned to her.

"Less people, quiet, I don't know, Jamie is around people all the time and its loud so obviously he's gonna be hyper and loud. Gracie was just around Mark and I so it wasn't so crazy" She scowled at me and turned away.

I guess she wasn't so shy after all.

I turned and walked to the blanket Embry was sat on. He would cheer me up.

He smiled as I sat down. Nessie and Jacob were sat there too. Gracie's giggled filled my ears and I turned to see her splashing around the water with Brady.

She hadn't been to a beach before, well she had on our first night here but that was night time, this was day time. She had her dress on still. It was getting wet.

"BRADY!" I shouted so loudly that Embry jumped beside me.

"YEAH?" Brady turned to look at me.

"TAKE HER DRESS OFF, SHE HAS A SWIM SUIT ON, I DONT WANT HER DRESS WET"

He smiled before taking the dress off carefully and putting it down in the sand.

It was warm out, not hot but warm enough, the sun was out with a few clouds here and there. It was nice.

Jake laughed and looked at me.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a mom now, it's weird"

"Oh whatever" I chucked a handful of sand at him and he poked his tongue out.

I looked at Nessie, I hadn't really talked or seen her much, and she was so pretty it was intimidating. She couldn't be old, maybe 19 at most. She just smiled at me and went back to talking to Jacob.

Kim was watching me again. She just would not give up.

I tried to be normal but I felt uneasy; the phone call had thrown me completely. I mean I felt safe here, but something niggled at me. And now with Kim being so suspicious I felt on edge even more. I know if he turned up Sam would help. That's if I could grow a pair and tell him.

Leah was walking down the beach with Miles and Sue. Everyone was here now. Claire and Gracie were running around in the waves with Quil, Collin, Brady and Seth who was carrying little Jamie.

Rachel sat next to me and told me I could help her up at school from next week if I wanted. The pay was rubbish but whatever. I needed money.

It was like 1pm and Sam started the BBQ up.

I was stood talking to Rachel about the job when I heard it.

"Jod?" I froze at the male's voice. Dropping my cup in the process and spilling the contents over Rachel's feet.

**Embry POV**

I watched a guy walked down the beach toward us, he had got out of a brand new Audi R8. He was white. He was big built, not too big, like normal, he worked out but wasn't as big as us. He had brown cropped hair. He walked straight toward us.

Jake looked at me and frowned, I shrugged. I had no idea who he was.

"Jod?" He was looking at Jodie now. She had her back turned to him but she seemed to freeze. I heard her breath halter a bit and her eyes widened as she dropped her cup.

She spun around and the man smiled. She squealed and ran forward, jumping into his arms, he starting placing kisses all over her cheek and neck before they fell into the sand. He carried on kissing her face everywhere and she giggled loudly.

I started shaking. Jealousy ripped through me and an ache tore into my heart. I staggered back and Sam placed his hand on my shoulder, he shook his head at me.

"Is that Mark?" my voice was low. It must be him. Why else would she be so excited. The man she loves is here to take her away. Away from me.

"No, I have no idea who that is" Sam whispered back to me and I looked back at Jodie. He was standing up now, pulling her with him.

"MATTTTTTHEW LOUSON!" she screeched and grabbed his neck into a hug.

Matthew? Matt, uncle Matty? Gracie's godfather?

My shaking calmed a little, but jealousy still ripped through me.

"I had some time off, couldn't miss my girls birthday!" He kissed her cheek and she jumped again hugging him.

"You ok Jod?" He pushed her way from him and went to grab her hip but she smacked his hand away. Kim snorted beside me. I realised everyone was watching them. I looked at Kim and she glanced away from me.

"Yeah I am now, I missed you!" She pouted at him and hugged him tightly, he kissed her head and pushed her away playfully.

"I missed you too but there is something I missed more... where is my Merc?" She smacked his arm. His Merc? The Mercedes was his?

"I'm joking, well I'm not, and I want to check my car is ok, your driving is awful. But I want my little Gracie more, where is she?" He looked around and noticed us all staring at him.

"Down by the water with her friend" Jodie turned now and saw us as well.

"Oh, damn, let me introduce you" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over. His smile had faltered a little and he frowned at Jodie then at us.

"This is my best friend Matt, Gracie's godfather. This is everyone?" She shrugged. Sam stepped forward and pointed everyone out stating names. Matt smiled and waved at each person. When he got to Paul he frowned.

"The angry guy from the diner? Hi" He smirked at Paul.

Paul smirked a little back and shook his hand.

"What?" Jodie spoke up looking at Matt frowning.

"Oh he bumped into me yesterday at the diner, gave me a death glare. I went to ask for directions to your brother's house, but the woman, her I think, wouldn't give me them. Just told me you would be here today, hence my arrival" he pointed at Sue who smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, how come your here?" Jodie looked up at him; they shared a look before he lowered his voice. But obviously we guys could still hear it.

"Got into a fight, with Mark. Asshole. I hate that guy you know" Jodie tensed up beside him. Her heart sped up again. I could like him, he hated the Mark guy, and I hated the Mark guy. As long as he didn't hate him because he was in love with Jodie too, I could deal with it.

Everyone was watching, listening. What did he mean? He was here because he had a fight with Mark?

"Not now Matt" Jodie shook her head at him.

"I am just saying, I got worried, he had this crazy look" Jodie held her hand up, stopping him.

"Enough Matt" He looked at us all and nodded.

What was going on?

"MADDDYYYYYYYYYYY" Gracie's little screech echoed from my left. She was running toward us, a huge smile on her face.

"My girl!" Matt ran to her and lifted her up, spinning her in circles. Then planted a huge kiss on her cheek.

Brady glared at him, confused. He had missed the introduction.

"Matt is Jodie's friend, Gracie's godfather" Sam had noticed Brady's glare and spoke. Brady nodded and shook Matt's hand.

"Maddy missed Gwacie biwthday" Gracie pouted at him and he smiled.

"I know booger, but I got you a super special present to say sorry" Gracie clapped and Jodie groaned.

"Please don't tell me it's what I think it is" she slapped her hand to her forehead and he chuckled.

"Oi none of that, I am allowed to spoil my little sausage"

He set Gracie down and walked to the car park. Yep, the Audi R8 was his. The guys mouth's fell open as he reached into it.

"Show off, typical" Jodie mumbled and giggled slightly.

He ran back down with a package, it was thin and wrapped with a bow. Gracie grabbed it and ripped the paper and bow off.

Oh my god. It was an Ipad. As in, the Apple things. She was two!

"A padi!" Gracie screeched, I laughed as she got the name for it wrong.

"Matt, I told you no, she is too young for that!" Jodie looked pissed. The guys were all staring at this Matt guy, he must be rich.

"Fine, it's yours, but she is allowed to play on it whenever? Oh lighten up, she loves mine and seeing as I don't see her much now, I figured I would give her one" He shrugged and ruffled Gracie's hair, she was already sat playing a game on it.

"Eurgh, you never listen Matt. Honestly, I could kill you. She is going to be a spoilt brat if you carry on. How did you even afford it? You work in a bar?" Jodie glared and I chuckled. She was cute when she was mad.

"I got my inheritance of my granddad! Might as well spend it on the people I love" He squished Jodie's cheek and she hit his hand away.

"Stupid. Whose car is that?" She nodded to the Audi, the guys were ogling it still.

"I borrowed it off dad, my rental wouldn't have made it" He shrugged and she nodded a little. Why did she have his car and he have a rental?

Gracie and Claire started playing on the IPad and the adults all went back to what they were doing; the excitement of a new person wore off.

Jodie walked over to a blanket and sat with Matt, the girls followed them. I hovered around listening to the conversation.

"Kim, Rachel, Emily, Leah and Nessie right?" Matt smiled at them and they nodded.

"Don't get any idea's Mr., they are all engaged, married or pregnant" Jodie smirked at him and he rolled his eyes, a few of the guys glared over at him. I suppose he was good looking.

"What? I didn't do anything? You always think so badly of me" He faked shock and they both laughed.

"Yeah because I spent the first year of knowing you escaping your attempts to woo me, is that what you called it? Woo?" She laughed again and he rolled his eyes.

"Shut it shrimp, I bet you regret that decision now" He flicked her forehead and her smile faltered.

"Hmmm" She seemed sad again. I didn't like watching them together, the ache in my chest returned.

Jealous sprang like a lion pouncing on its prey as she said about him trying to get with her when they first met. The thought of her with anyone killed me.

"So how did you two meet?" Rachel was smiling at them both and they laughed, looking at each other.

"Funny story actually" Matt began but Jodie laughed again and he smiled wider. Her laugh sent tingles down my spine, I felt bubbly as she smiled and her eyes met mine.

Me, Jake, Sue, Sam, Jared, Paul and Miles had now sat ourselves around them while the younger boys played with the kids.

"NO you tell it way to rude for these innocent ears" Jodie piped up, she pointed at Emily, Matt nodded, still smiling.

"So, I had just started college in Denver, I was in an awful little dorm, sharing with some girl who brought a different boy home each night. I hated it, I had rang Sam crying that I wanted to come home and he had told me no, I had to stay in college. So I sat in my dorm, moping around and being a baby about living by myself. It was like 1am and the door started knocking, frantically may I add. So I opened in and there stood a completely naked Matt. I had never met him before; he was just stood there naked. He pushed past me and I saw 3 girls running down the hall toward me, holding baseball bats, so I slammed the door shut and Matt was on my bed holding a teddy over his you know what. These girls started trying to bang my door down with the bats. Turns out, Matt here was dating one of them, while sleeping with the other two. So they got pissed off, lured him to their dorm, stripped him naked and then started whipping him with stuff. He escaped and ran to my door. Anyway, my door was so banged up my roommate kicked me out and I ended up having to spend my first year living with Matt in a dingy flat above a Chinese restaurant, he was 2 years above me so lived off campus. Been best friends ever since" She smiled and Matt laughed.

"I'm sure the boys would prefer my version" He winked and we all chuckled, I'm sure it would be more rude if he included stories of the 3 girls. The imprints scowled at us.

"Well tough, tell them another time" She nudged him.

"Yeah I do not want to know" Emily made a disgusted face and laughed.

"You really don't, he is such a man slut" Matt scowled a little, before nodding in agreement.

Sam clapped his hands at Seth and Collin, they had to go patrol now.

Jodie watched them strangely as they ran into the woods. She looked at me, questioningly; it hurt to lie to her about the wolves. Her eyes bore into mine, I couldn't look away, I was on fire, my whole body shivered.

Sam said he didn't want to tell her, it would mess up everything for her. He didn't understand, I could feel her all the time, fear, pain, nervousness. Her life seemed pretty messed up already.

She looked away, staring after the boys again, frowning. Sam looked across at me, he nodded his head slightly. Soon, he would tell her soon, this I could work with.

**The song is Bubbly- Colbie Caillat, I LOVE this song, so cute, the bit at the top obviously I have missed the chorus out but I like these verses, it fits with the bed bit ;D**

**Thank you for your reviews, **

**Holly who is a guest so I can't reply directly, but thank you for your support for this story ;D **

**As long as I get some reviews to know people are reading I'm fine, I don't expect like hundreds, just a few would be good:D **

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS I LOVE YOU ALLLL :D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	10. You've taken over me

_**Its like your a leech,**_

_**Sucking the life from me,**_

_**Its like I cant breath, without you inside me**_

_**And I know I let you have all the power**_

_**...**_

_**I cant take it,**_

_**Just one more hit, **_

_**I promise I can deal with it**_

_**Ill handle it**_

_I do not own anything except my O/C's and the story :D _

I walked slowly over to the group of guys stood around the bonfire; they were laughing and hitting each other's arms playfully.

"Matt, can we talk now?" My little voice was barely audible over the loud gruff laughs of Paul and Jared, but Matt turned around and smiled at me. Embry was watching me carefully from next to him.

They had all been "bonding" while the girls took care of the kids.

"Sure babe" He nodded and followed me as I walked away from the guys. I could feel Embry's eyes on me still; a shiver ran through me at the thought of him watching me, a good shiver.

I walked down the beach to a little rock pool and sat on the biggest rock, dipping my bare feet in the chilly pool below me. Matt sat next to me and sighed.

"Jesus I thought you were taking me to a whole new beach, far away enough?" He laughed, I just smiled at him.

He took in my appearance for a minute, squinting his eyes and pouting his lips a little.

"These guys are great Jod, I can see why you're looking so much better, Gracie too" He smiled and looked back at the group of people huddled around watching Jamie open a few more presents. It was late now though, we had been here all day it was around 7.30pm.

"Thanks for coming Matt, means a lot to me and Gracie was so excited"

"No problem shrimpy, now what's up?" I smiled at his nickname, he had always called me shrimp because I was so much smaller than him.

"You said you got in a fight with Mark, what happened?" I felt uneasy, what if something bad had happened and Mark knew I was here. Matt rubbed his forehead and creased his brows for a minute before sighing and looking at me.

"He's a psycho, been stalking my house constantly, I reckon they tapped my phone too. I was locking up the other night at the bar, he was stood out there watching me. He had a gun, I said a few things I probably shouldn't have, and I just riled him up more. Then he noticed I didn't have my Merc and asked where it was, I got sarcy and asked him where his gun was. His face dropped like a mother, I think I made him realise I knew where you were, I mean no one would have known it wasn't his normal gun unless they knew you had taken his one. I'm so sorry, I know it was stupid. But he makes me so crazy and angry, his smug little face. Arrogant ass, I just want to rip him up and feed him to a pack of hungry wolves."

My heart pumped loudly. Why could Matt never keep his mouth shut, he always made comments and made stuff worse.

"He rang me" My voice was small and weak again.

"What? When?" Matt looked at me sharply

"Thursday, he didn't say anything, just chuckled. It was him though, I know it"

I felt sick again, this was all so real now. For a while I had managed to push it away, but now Matt was here it was hitting me hard.

"So he did tap my phone, asshole. I am guessing those guys don't know anything" He nodded back at the group. I shook my head.

"Jodie, when I said keep quiet, I mean to strangers, not your family. You should tell them, they could help. I mean look at the size of them, he comes near here they would rip him to shreds. At least tell your brother?" He turned my face toward him, he was frowning slightly.

"I can't, I can't say it out loud. It hurts, like when I say it it becomes real. If I don't say it, it will go away. They will look at me different, like I'm weak or something. Its all my fault, I should never have been so addicted to him, I let him do it to me, I thought I could handle it but I cant. I can feel myself breaking down Matt, I cant tell them, not yet" Tears were forming now, Matt always made me cry.

I leant into him and sniffled into his dark blue checked shirt.

"Come on Jo, I won't make you tell them. But promise me that if things get bad you will. There is only so much I can do to protect you, at some point you have to tell someone else. And don't be so stupid, there is nothing you could have done to stop him being such a twit, seriously, just stop before I lose it with you and your stupid "Its all my fault" attitude"

I nodded and sniffled into his shirt again, he stroked my hair away from my face and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Come on I'll give you a piggy back?" He smirked at me; I smiled back wiping my tears away. He was the only person who could ever cheer me up or calm me down.

He was there for everything, part me of always wished I had just gotten with him when he tried all those years ago, things would be so much different. But he was my bestest friend, we did everything together, clothes shopping, he would often take Gracie out and pretend he was a single dad who's wife had ran off with a Spanish man, in order to pull girls. It didn't work much but he still tried.

My first time I was arrested it was with him, nothing big, just indecent exposure in public. My first year of College, he got me wasted and convinced me to go skinny dipping in the campus water fountain; we filled it up with bubble bath and everything, it was hilarious until the police turned up.

He was at Gracie's birth, not Mark, he had held my hand and when I had said I couldn't do it he gave me an almighty smack around the head and told me to stop being such a whiner. When I was sad or depressed about stuff and I was able to leave the house I would go to his, he would be waiting with ice cream and a romantic film, he wouldn't watch it, just make snarky comments but it cheered me up. I often called him my gay best friend, he wasn't gay but we were so close and did all this stuff together that people often thought he was. Which I found hilarious, he did not, especially when he was trying to pull a girl.

"Come on short stuff" He was stood in front of me waiting for me to hop on, so I did. He ran back up the beach spinning in circles as he went.

**Embry's pov**

I watched as she flew down the beach, Matt chasing after her. They sat down on a little rock pool, it was too far away for us to hear the conversation.

They started talking and Matt reached up and cupped her face in his hands, turning her toward him. Jealousy sprang within me again; it looked like he was going to kiss her. She looked down, and he pulled her into him, clutching her tightly.

I started shaking a little. An ache ran through me, painful but it was more fearful than anything. I felt fine, it must be her. I vibrated more now.

"Calm down Em, he is just her friend" Jared patted my shoulder, the shakes still rolled out of me though.

"Is she crying?" Jacob was squinting trying to see them clearer. I followed his gaze, she was wiping her eyes and cheeks. She was.

I stood up and began to make my way over but Sam gripped my shoulder.

"Leave it Embry, I mean it" His alpha command rung high and I stopped in my tracks. Frozen. The ache died down and I looked back to see Matt running up the beach with Jodie on his back, she was giggling and he spun around in circles.

She hopped off him as they got nearer and Gracie went running to them both, giggling loudly. Matt grabbed for Gracie and spun her around and she squealed for Brady to save her.

I focused in on Jodie; she was watching them, smiling slightly. But she looked flushed, her eyes were bloodshot. She had been crying. She saw me looking; I held her gaze for a minute, her eyes, they were so conflicted. She looked away and walked to the girls.

I stayed stood there, watching her, I must look like a stalker. I know I did, but I couldn't stop myself. The pull to her was so intense. She was so beautiful, she was everything to me and she didn't even realise.

A hand came barrelling down on my shoulder and another one waved in my face. Matt.

"Just wondering if you wanted another beer bud, but your too busy eyeing up Jodie" He smirked as he said it and shook his head slightly.

"Uhh I wasn't eyeing her up, I was just um" I couldn't think of an answer, I knew I was red now. He laughed again.

"It's ok, just be careful with her. She's a delicate little thing and she doesn't need some guy trying to force himself on her" He looked at me seriously now, I couldn't decide whether he liked her or not. Is he warning me off her or giving me advice?

"You like her?" It popped out before I could stop myself. He coughed a little and looked around.

"Hell no, that would be near enough incest, at first yeah I did but now she's my girl, just friends buddy, so feel free to ogle her as much as you like. I'm just saying, don't mess with her, I don't take lightly to that, she deserves more than that." He patted my shoulder and went to walk off.

Why was he telling me that? I couldn't do anything anyway, she is engaged.

"I can't, she is getting married in 2 months" He frowned a little, confused maybe then looked at me.

"Yeah sure she is" He sounded a little off; he snorted a little before walking over to the beer cooler. I don't even know why we drink beer, can't get drunk. But I shrugged and followed him.

**Marks pov**

"Put out a missing person on Matthew Louson too, not a warrant just a missing person." I slammed a picture of him on the desk in front of Browns. He looked up at me and nodded reluctantly. I knew he was doing this because he was my partner and one of my oldest friends, but that didn't mean he wanted to. He had liked Jodie, and loved the little shit of a child.

"How do you know he's missing?"

"I just do, he hasn't turned up at work for two days now, his house is empty and his rental truck was abandoned at his dad's car dealer. I just know ok" I sipped down my "coffee" and sighed as the sweet taste of whisky hit me.

"You think they're together, maybe they ran off together? Affair?" Browns were the only person in the office who would say that. The only one who wasn't intimidated by me.

"Who knows, but I want my daughter back" A lie, I couldn't care what happened to it. I just want Jodie. To teach her a lesson.

"Ok, sent out a missing person report nationwide and requested cctv assistance on finding the Mercedes you said about" He pressed some more keys and ran his hands through his grey hair.

"Cheers" I nodded at him and stood up.

"I'll ring you if I hear anything, now go home, if Jason finds you here he will flip"

Without another word I downed my drink and left, ignored the stares of the other officers as I went.

...

Cold, stale air hit me as I opened the front door to my big empty house. The smell of beer reached me and I walked to the kitchen to grab one.

I hadn't cleaned it. That was her job, to clean her mess up when I bought her home. She would clean it, and then I would teach her one last time.

Blood smeared the white stone floor's, her bloodied hand prints led up the stair's on the railings and the wall. The broken bottle lay shattered on the floor, the dinner she had made strewn across the cooker. The blood drenched knife was still stabbed into the chopping board, where I had slammed it down to scare her.

I grabbed a can and walked to the living room, turning on the TV her face filled it. Her laughing face, she hadn't laughed in years. Pressing play her laughter filled the room.

"_Jodie look look a monkey!" _

"_It looks just like you baby" She giggled at me, we were at the zoo, just after we first met. _

_I leant into the shot and kissed her deeply; she blushed and turned away, still smiling widely. We hadn't been like that for years now. She never even looked at me now. _

_I skipped it on; we were at the house, this house, covered in paint. We had just moved in and were decorating. I had the camera placed on the table showing us dancing with each other to our song; I always sang it to her. _

_I was spinning her around and around, she was giggling wildly._

"_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice, who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you" _

_I spun her out again and she ran back to me, kissing me softly. I tickled her stomach and she fell to the ground laughing. I had already asked her to marry me by this point but I hadn't got a ring for her. She was still laughing and dancing to the song. _

_I dropped to my knee's holding out a ring. _

"_Marry me Tigger?" I always called her Tigger because she was such a bouncy person. Always happy and energetic. _

_She nodded wildly and pounced on me kissing me. _

She was mine, I would show her. Remind her of that, she had said yes. She chose me, this life.

I stayed sat like this for hours, watching old videos. Each one she was a different person to what she is now, she was confident and sexy back then. Now she was weak, pathetic. I smiled, I had done that to her.

The shrill sound of the phone ringing brought me from my thoughts. I stumbled over to it.

"Yeah?"

"Mark, its Browns, I got something you might want to look at over here. I think I got her"

**Thank you for the reviews on my last chapters, I get them through email when I wake up because of time difference and a lot of readers are on different time's to me here in rainy England, so it's always a lovely thing to wake up to, so don't stop :D **

**Yeah Matt's just going to be a friend ! Thank you for the help with that! :D and Britanny21 thank you for your ideas, they are always so helpful and I try to include them as you can tell so thank you! ;D **

**Keep it coming guys ;D the song is Addicted - Kelly Clarkson :D I do tend to update quite quickly as I am currently working as a nanny/childminder so I tend to have a lot of time when the kids are asleep or at school to write, so expect pretty swift updates :D xxxxxxx**


	11. Its the sanity of life that makes us mad

_**And all your monsters in the night they come to life,**_

_**So you embrace them in hope that you'll survive, **_

_**Intoxicated by the fear and flames**_

_**There's paranoia in your veins**_

_**We're all lying to the mirror**_

_**Lying to ourselves**_

I slammed the tea towel down before storming out of the room. She was pissing me right off. Kim. She just would not give it a rest, constantly making comments, asking about Denver. Even Matt was close to snapping and he is the calmest person I know.

I flew past Gracie and Claire who were skipping around the garden and made my way toward the tree line.

"OMMMMMM we aren't allowed in their Jodie, Sammy says that it's not safe" Claire's little voice shrieked behind me. I ignored it.

Them and their damn rules. Who do they think they are? I can't go in the woods I spent my whole life playing in. eurgh. I also wasn't supposed to leave La Push without one of the boys. I came here to be protected and now I'm dying from the over protection I'm receiving. Jesus Christ I felt like a child again.

I made my way deeper into the trees; I grabbed my Ipod from my back pocket and scrolled through. Pink, she was a good artist to listen to when you were pissed off.

Nobody Know's came on and my stomach clenched, I don't like sad songs. They make me, sad?

The pain in my chest gripped tighter, my throat was stinging from the tears that threatened to spill. I tried not to cry, when I was back in Denver I kept it locked up. But I couldn't control myself here, I was a mess and I was breaking down slowly.

Rustling erupted behind me, a twig crunched and I heard footsteps. I wiped my eyes quickly and spun around. Sam was stood there, in a pair of dirty shorts, no shoes and no top. I frowned at him, he frowned back.

"What are you doing out here?" My throat scratched as I tried to talk through the threatening tears.

"I could ask you the same thing" He walked further toward me.

"I needed a walk, Kim was driving me insane, so much for her being the shy one, she interrogates me every chance she gets"

"Yeah, sorry about that, she just thinks your hiding something. She is nice really" He looked behind him, then back at me.

"Well. She sucks at showing it. Why are you out here, practically naked? You are so weird Sam" He grinned a little.

"Working"

"In the middle of the woods? Right, because I am sure there are loads of broken cars out here" I rolled my eyes at him.

A bark sounded a little while away. I jumped a little and turned looking for the source of the sound.

"You're not supposed to be out here Jo, it's not safe" I rolled my eyes again, I am sure it can't be much worse than I am used to.

"I did have a little 8 year old screeching that at me as I left, I am a big girl Sam, I can make my own decisions. And back to the Kim thing, why should I talk to her about my life, when your obviously hiding something about yours?"

He huffed, frustrated at me. I always annoyed him, I would never listen to him as a child either.

"So stubborn, why can't you just listen to me?"

"Why can't you tell me the real reason your naked in the woods, you are covered in dirt. You were cheating on Em or something?" I knew he wasn't but still, I like to tease Sam.

He growled. Why did they growl? It was so weird.

"Because I am trying to protect you, now please go home"

"I don't need protecting, trust me, I can handle myself Sam" I raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head.

"Damn it, don't hate me for this Jo, please don't."

"What?" I spluttered out and stumbled backward slightly.

"Sit down; I need to talk to you"

I sat shaking and he sat in front of me, he reached for my hand and gripped it in his. They were scorching as usual.

"What Sam? Your confusing me?" I frowned at him and he sighed a little.

"Jodie just shut up; don't say anything until I finish ok. Normally we do this differently but whatever."

"What do what differently?" Was he going to kill me?

"For the love of god, shut up" He ran his fist through his hair and looked around. Then back to me.

I made a zip movement across my lips and smirked. He chuckled a bit before returning to serious Sam.

"Remember when we were kids, and I would put you to bed, and tell you those stories, about the wolves and the cold ones. You would get scared that they would come kill you, but I said the wolves were watching over you from the woods?" I nodded, the tribal legends, sure.

"Yeah, you would put a pillow on your head and run around growling and howling pretending to be a big scary wolf" He buried his head in his hands.

"Shhh please shhh" I nodded again.

"Anyway, the legends about the cold ones, wolves the protectors of La Push. They aren't just legends of the tribe, they aren't myths, they are real Jodie. Me and the guys, we are wolves"

What? I looked at him for a second. Then burst out laughing.

"Ok Sam.. Not the best joke... but it was good" I calmed myself down a little and he was just still sat staring at me seriously.

"I am not joking, there are vampires, and we protect La Push from them. That's why we are so hot temperature wise, and we don't get drunk because we burn the alcohol off and we eat so much."

He was so serious, Sam was never serious with me, he was fun joking Sam with me, but now, he was about as serious as he was when he came into my room to tell me our mom had killed herself when I was a kid.

I just stared at him. What is he on about? I dropped his hand and pouted my lips a little.

That can't be true can it? I opened my mouth but no sound came out.

I don't like this, I don't know if he is joking or not, he looks so serious. Its scaring me, I don't feel right.

I stood up and walked past him. He shouted my name but I ignored it. I walked into the trees still confused.

So he could show me if he could turn into a wolf, then he could prove it? I turned back around to ask him to show me. As I did I came face to face with a huge grey wolf. Its nose was near enough touching mine, its breath tickling my face.

I gasped a little and stumbled backward. It was huge. It was beautiful, but it was huge.

It stayed still, not even breathing. I looked into its huge brown eyes, it wasn't Sam, and I knew that. The eyes, they looked so familiar, so warm, loving.

"Jodie?" I broke my eye contact with the wolf, Sam was stood behind it, and he looked cautiously at me.

I looked back at the wolf. Those eyes, they bore straight into me, as if scrambling through my heart ache, trying to fix me with a simple look. I blushed, my stomach flew in circles. I knew those eyes.

"Embry"

**Embry's pov**

She was staring at me, she didn't look scared, more intrigued.

"Woah dude, better reaction than Rach, remember she screamed blue murder when she saw me"

Paul's voice echoed around my head. The others joined in but I blocked them out.

She was staring at me, her hazel eyes searching mine.

"Embry" her voice was small. My breathing sped up. She knew it was me. How?

"Imprint powers dude, she feels the pull, listen to her heart, she's going wild" Jared was laughing. I ignored it again.

I stepped forward to her, she didn't move, she didn't seem scared. I nodded my head a little. She gasped.

"Oh god" Her hand flew to her mouth and she paled a little.

I stopped, was she scared?

She reached up slightly with her lowered hand, I edged toward her again. My whole body pushing me closer, I couldn't stay away from her.

She ran her hand down my head and over my wet nose. She smiled a little. Bending my head into her touch, I tingled as she scratched my ears.

"Jodie? You ok?" Sam's voice rung out behind me, I turned my head he was walking toward us.

Jodie's hand left my fur and I turned back to her, she was looking a little pale.

"You're wolves? Real wolves? That's really Embry? Oh sweet Jesus and I thought my life was messed up before this"

My heart ached at her. I didn't want to hurt her or make her life worse. She stumbled back again. This time she looked paler.

Sam was at my side now; he looked at me and shrugged a little. Was she ok?

We looked at her again.

"Ten bucks she faints"

"Naa I reckon she pukes"

"She's fine, just a little shocked"

"She's going to scream, wait for it, its building up inside her"

The voices in my head were amused, they loved watching reactions of imprints, each one was different, Rachel screamed as if she was being murdered, Kim had just cried for hours, Emily well Emily had been unconscious from the bleeding and Miles had kind of had a laughing fit.

I blocked them out again and looked at Jodie. She was staring at me, then Sam, then back to me.

Then she fainted.

"HA TEN BUCKS FOR ME"

Paul was whooping and I could see him dancing around in circles through the trees behind Jodie.

Sam rushed forward and scooped her up before running through the trees. Well it could have been worse I suppose.

**Jodie pov **

Wolves. They were wolves, as in growls and howls. My head thumped a little.

I opened my eyes, I was in bed. I looked around, I was alone. It was dark out. eurgh.

I stood up, shakily and made my way out of the room, I looked around a little. I could hear voices downstairs. My nerves picked up again. It's just Sam, he wouldn't hurt you. Embry, I could hear Embry's voice. I calmed down again and walked down the stairs. As I reached the bottom step I could see them all sat around, looking up at me.

"Oh you're awake!" Emily jumped up and ran to me, pulling me toward the sofa where Rachel, Kim and Leah were sat. I sat down and looked around at the boys.

They all looked amused, except Embry and Sam who looked a bit frightened. I couldn't see Matt or Gracie.

"Where's Matt?" my voice was small but Sam answered.

"Taken Gracie for some dinner with Claire" I just nodded.

"You ok? Need water or aspirin or tissues?" Rachel patted my leg and looked at me sympathetically. I hate sympathy.

"Uhh no?" She smiled a little and Kim smiled at me too.

"Well you reacted better than us!" Kim smiled again as she said it and a few boys chuckled.

"They are big softies really; they won't hurt you, or Gracie. They protect La Push, Leah is one too" Rachel was still gripping my leg tightly. I nodded again.

"I know they won't"

Then I looked at Emily, her scars. I reached for them and smoothed one slightly. She smiled, a little sad. I looked at Sam and he looked away.

"That was an accident, it was at the beginning, they are very controlled now, I promise" She took my hand from her face and held it tightly. I just nodded again. I didn't want to know what happened, I wasn't scared at the minute, I knew that would scare me.

"You're not scared? Angry?" Sam was looking at me wary.

"Nope, umm, I guess its fine? I don't know, explain it more?" I shrugged a little and he nodded.

"A few years back, a coven of vampires moved to Forks, we change when they are near. I changed first, then Paul and Jared, then Embry, Jake and Quil. Then slowly the rest did too. We fight off vampires who threaten the people here, we don't hurt people. We patrol the woods, which is why I found you earlier. You know the legends, The Third Wife and Cold ones?" I nodded; I knew them off by heart thanks to Sam's stories when I was little.

Vampires? Dracula, I want to suck your blood, this is ridiculous. I feel like a child.

"There is something else" Sam added, he glanced at Embry then at Brady, then back to me.

"Oh god what? You turn into fairies girls?" I looked at the girls and they laughed.

"No, it's about the girls though" Sam spoke up, he was smiling slightly.

"Go for it, why not just make this weirder eyy"

Rachel gripped my leg tighter and Emily patted my hand.

"Well, it's called imprinting, when we see our soul mate if you like, we imprint on the girl or boy in Leah's case, who we belong with. True love kind of thing, a few of us have imprinted"

I suppose that was cute, true love. I called bullshit on the entire love thing but if that's what they believe then so be it.

I looked at the girls, they smiled brightly. I made the connections and looked at the boys.

"So, Emily and you? Rachel and Paul, Kim and Jared, Jake and Nessie and Leah and Miles?" The boys all smiled and nodded, their eyes going straight to their girls. I looked down, Embry was staring at me intensely again.

"Quil imprin.." Sam smacked Collin hard before he could finish his sentence and Sam shook his head at him. He nodded and slid back into his chair. Quil what?

"So, you ok?" Sam moved toward me a bit.

"Yeah, I guess. Umm, so I am guessing this is a secret?"

"Yeah, the biggest. Don't mention it to anyone, even Mark" Sam seemed a little, controlling in his voice. Maybe he was like head wolf or whatever. He was the biggest out of them all. Jake just behind him. I nodded. Mark, ha, yeah like I would.

They all smiled at me and the front door opened, Gracie ran in, she was covered in mess. Then Claire who was just as covered. Matt followed them, he had food all down him and he looked flushed.

"Never again, brats. I hate children" I laughed and cuddled Gracie close to me.

"I had coklat, stawbewwy AND nana ice cweam, ated it all ups" She smiled brightly and I giggled.

"Sounds yummy baby, now go wash it off" I pushed her off toward the kitchen and she ran in, emerging seconds later with a kitchen towel. Brady took it off her and started wiping her face off.

Claire was sat in Quil's lap, he was looking at her lovingly, not weirdly or perverted, but like she was the sun in his life. I looked at Paul, he was looking at Rachel like it too, a little bit of lust there though. Then Jared, he was watching Kim move around; he was the same as Paul. I looked back at Quil. He was still doing it. I felt a little uneasy. Collin was about to say Quil imprinted, but surely not. I looked around again, Gracie was stood with Brady, and he was wiping her face off. But his eyes, they were lit up, as if washing her face was the biggest achievement he had made. I felt sick again.

No way, surely not? No, no no and no. That's just sick. I looked back at Sam, he was whispering to Emily while rubbing her stomach. His eyes alight with happiness. I looked at the other boys, Collin, Seth, their eyes were normal, like they weren't lit up like the others. Oh shit.

I stood up quickly, Sam looked up at me, I looked back to Quil then to Brady, he followed my gaze and his eyes opened in horror.

"Jodie, let me explain" what? So they were? I had brought my daughter here to keep her safe, but I actually put her in more danger, Brady was sick. I knew I didn't like him. Everyone had gone silent.

"What? No freaking way"

Claire gasped at my cuss and Emily walked toward me.

"It's not what you think Jo"

I stepped back from her, liars. Eww disgusting.

"What's wrong Shrimp?" Matt popped up from beside Embry; they were both looking at me.

"I need some air, Matt take Gracie to bed, stay with her in my room" he nodded and grabbed Gracie before going upstairs.

I marched outside.

"Let me explain, it isn't like that, it's not romantic not yet anyway" Sam's voice was shaking a little and I turned on him.

"So you're not even denying it, you're telling me, two 20 something boys have found their soul mates in two kids? A baby, my baby to be exact?"

Embry walked out of the house and made his way for me. I backed away from him, he looked a little hurt. An ache ran through me but I ignored it.

"No, listen, yes they did imprint on them. But they will be whatever they need them to be, brother, best friend and when they are older, if they want them to be then they will be together. Brady is only 18"

"Well phew, only 18, that's a relief. Jesus Sam, it's sick. Now I am freaking out. Gracie is a baby, she doesn't belong to some wolf"

"I know that, you think I would be ok with it if it were something perverted. Jesus we aren't monsters Jo, it's nothing like that. Just think about it, Brady will be there to protect her from anything, like a brother and if she wants him as more when she's old enough then she can and you know she would never be hurt by him. We can't hurt our imprints, we feel what they feel. She will always be loved." I thought about it, I don't know. Its weird, she belongs to someone before she has even left nappies. Strange.

"But he will be old when she reaches that"

"No we stop aging while we phase as wolves, we start aging again when we stop, he will phase until she catches up with him and then stop"

Weird. I looked at Embry, he looked a bit frightened. The front door opened and Brady walked out.

"Look, Jodie, I know its weird, but you've seen me with her, it's nothing like that. You know I love her, but she's like my little sister to me at the minute. I wouldn't ever hurt her, and if she didn't want me when she's older then I would deal with that"

I nodded at him. I suppose he was right, he never seemed creepy with her, not that creepy anyway. I don't know. Eurgh. I hate my life. I nodded again and walked inside.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to shout or something. I just said goodnight before walking upstairs.

Matt was led in bed, Gracie asleep on his left. He smiled at me.

"Everything ok?"

I nodded and got changed; I didn't mind getting changed in front of him. He wasn't even looking at me anyway.

I crawled into bed next to him.

"Night girly"

"Night"

He turned the lamp of and minutes later I heard his snores mixing with Gracies.

I couldn't sleep. My mind was buzzing, wolves, imprints, Brady would be my son in law one day, Embry. I wondered if he had imprinted. Jealousy gripped my stomach.

No, stop it, he isn't yours.

Today had been weird; I guess I was ok with it. He would protect Gracie that means she would be safe right? He wouldn't let Mark hurt her? He would feel if Mark hurt her and would come save her?

That comforted me a little. I shut my eyes, trying to sleep. But I couldn't stop thinking. Not about the wolves or Brady. But about Embry.

How he looked at me, always so intense. I shook the thoughts from my head. Just a crush Jodie, just a crush.

**I don't like writing about when the girls find out about the "secret" I never know how to write it, like I find it awkward? Is that wierd? I dunno but oh well, she knows now so on to the rest of the story :D **

**Thank you for the reviews, I do think I will bring the Cullens into it, but only slightly as this is set a few years after BD so they would have moved away etc, but they will be in it :D **

**Keep reviewing and following and favouriting :D xxxxx**


	12. The calm before the storm

**I do not own anything, except the O/C's **

**Marks POV**

"What you got on her?"

Dave Browns looked up at me from his desk; he pulled a file out from his drawer, and then pointed toward Jason's office, which was empty.

We walked in and he locked the door behind me.

"Now before I give you this, you promise me no harm will come to Jodie or Gracie? I mean it Mark, I'm putting my trust in you that all your doing is looking for your girls to bring them home safely. That was a one off fight that night right?"

I stared at him; he didn't flinch like the others. He was the one who turned Jodie away when she tried making a complaint against me. I smiled my best smile at him; he had no idea what I had planned. He thought he knew me, he knew nothing.

"Don't be stupid Dave, I just need her back home. It was stupid, I told you we were both drunken idiots, stuff got said you know how it is. I promise, I just need to see her" I smiled at him again, he took me in for a second before sighing and handing the folder to me.

I flicked it open, a speed camera report.

"The Mercedes we put a watch out for was snapped speeding through Brigham City about a month or so ago, then CCTV got it going to a little motel, in Jerome. She stayed around an hour and a half before pulling out again. Then a little girl, blonde, and a woman early twenties and tanned were logged by a camera coming out of a diner in Sequim at around 8.30am a day after she was seen in Jerome. I can't tell from CCTV it's too grainy but descriptions match. Any idea where she's headed?"

I thought for a second, before shaking my head. Where even was Sequim?

"Which state is that?"

"By the looks of it, her direction if this is her, and Sequim, I would say she is in or went through Washington"

My breath caught, Washington, she was going home. How did I not realise this sooner?

I chuckled slightly, running my hand through my hair.

"Little bitch, she went home. La Push Washington. Jesus Christ, what an idiot. I should have known she wasn't smart enough to think of somewhere else, she went home!"

I slammed my hand down on the desk and Dave jumped a little.

"Calm down Mark, you know now. We can go get her, bring her home"

"Nuh uh, pass me Jason's Laptop"

He passed it to me hesitantly. I shot him a look and he shot it back, he knew something wasn't right. I had slipped up. I tried to regain my calmness but I couldn't, I was so pissed off.

I got into the police records, and typed hoping her perfect brother had done something to get arrested recently.

Samuel Uley, La Push, Washington.

Searching. It took forever to search his god damn details. I sighed again, I was shaking, I need a drink.

The screen flashed, his full name, address and police history came up. He had been done for speeding a year ago; that's all he had ever done.

I wrote it down and put it in the folder.

"Mark, what are you doing? You're making me nervous, what are you doing? Damn it, you better not do anything stupid. Wait up I'm coming"

No way, this was me and me alone. I shook my head, grabbed the file and ran from the office. He was shouting after me but I ignored it. I passed the little plump woman on my way out; she was looking at me knowingly, she scowled at me. She hated me; I knew she had passed something on to Jodie. I smirked at her and flicked the folder across her face before sprinting down to my car.

...

**Jodie's POV **

I felt uneasy again, I woke up and the bed was empty. I looked across at my clock, 6.30am. Matt was never up this early.

Everything from last night hit me again, wolves and imprints. Imprints and wolves. Embry and his beautiful grey fur, those searching brown eyes. I shook my head, I needed to stop being so stupid about a boy. No not a boy, a man, a beautiful man.

I picked myself up and walked to the bathroom, I had my first day with Rachel today, she was picking me up at half 7. I shuffled my feet across the landing floor, they creaked with every movement I made.

I swung the door open to the bathroom, shuffling in, looking at the floor as I went.

I banged into something hard and stumbled backwards, burning hot hands gripped my arms to steady me and I looked up rubbing my forehead from the hit. I gasped a little.

Embry Call. Oh Jesus. I tried to keep my eyes level with his, the hardest thing I have ever done. I peaked down. He was naked, naked as the day he was born. Water dripping down his perfectly sculpted tanned body, I tried not to look there, I just stared at his chest, then back up at him. He seemed frozen, still gripping my arms.

"OH MY GOD IM SORRY" My hands flew to my eyes and I backed out of the room, I could hear him chuckling, that low husky chuckle that gave me Goosebumps. I kept walking until I felt myself bang into the actual wall in the hallway.

I stayed in this position for a few more minutes, the heat rising in my cheeks. What an ass, why hadn't I knocked?

The door clicked open and I heard his chuckle again.

"It's safe you can look now" He was laughing as he said it and I peeped through my fingers. That was not safe. He was in just a towel. Still dripping wet, looking all hot and toned. He looked like a model of those airbrushed magazine adverts for shower gel, except he wasn't airbrushed, he was generally just perfect.

He was staring at me again, I was staring. Why did I always stare?

"Sorry, I should have knocked" I spluttered as I tried to talk and he chuckled again.

"Its fine, I don't usually shower here, it's just I got real dirty on patrol and I have work up the garage now" His eyes were shining brightly as he stood smiling down at me. Amusement plastered all over his face.

An image of him topless, bent over a car all oily popped in my head. I had serious issues when it came to this boy. I gulped loudly; he chuckled again and moved closer to me. The heat from his body meeting the heat from mine, causing my face to flush. I looked down, his eyes were looking right into me, it was too intense.

"Oh ok, um sorry again, I should be getting showered now" I walked past him, my arm brushed his slightly and I lit up, on fire yet again.

As we brushed against each other he turned around, I had my back to him, and he leaned in whispering into my ear. A tingle ran through me.

"Remember to lock the door wont you? Collin will be up here in a flash if he knew it wasn't" his breathe tickled my neck and I shivered. I could hear a smile on his lips as he said it, but I knew he was being serious. He sounded a little, protective I suppose.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"Such an idiot Jodie, calm down, you're a mom for god sake" I chanted to myself as I showered, it didn't work though. I was still on fire, and the image of Embry still filled my head.

...

I was still on fire as I got changed and walked down to the kitchen, I felt flushed and giddy. The girls were already sat around gossiping over coffee. I caught something about Sue and Charlie Swan before Rachel looked up at me and whistled.

"Looking hot, the boys will drool over you" She winked at me and sipped. I looked down at myself. What? I was in black tights, high waisted loose fitting black shorts with a beige baggy top tucked in and a long necklace, and some small black heels Emily had lent me. How was that sexy? It was just normal I wore this went I taught kindergarten?

"Ok then?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, you look good"

I just nodded and grabbed some cereal. Gracie came in with Matt; she was already covered in mud.

"How? How do you do it Matt? It is 7am?" He just shrugged at me and grabbed a bagel before walking back into the living room, Gracie followed, shaking her butt as she walked. So much attitude.

We left half hour later, I drove as Paul had Rachel's car to repair it. We were driving across to the school when I noticed Jake on the side of the road, with Nessie and a woman I didn't recognise. Rachel told me to pull over so I did.

The woman stared at me, like she was blacking out or something. I looked at her; she was pale, so pale. She had golden eyes that shone brightly and short cropped hair, she was immaculately dressed. She carried on staring at me, a bit dazed. Then blinked and shook her head before looking at me again, this time frowning.

"Oh Alice, this is Sam Uley's little sister, Jodie, she is visiting from Denver" Jake spoke now, obviously not noticing the weird stare she had given me.

"Jodie, Alice is my aunt" Nessie spoke now; I looked back at Alice and nodding, smiling slightly. She looked worried now, a little scared too. She smiled back at me and then waved at Rachel who waved back.

"See you later for dinner Jake, remember to pick dad up!" Rachel waved at Nessie and Jake nodded.

I pulled out onto the road again and looked at Rachel, obviously confused.

"Oh, Nessie is half vampire, her dad was part of the coven that came to Forks and made the guys change and they don't suck human blood, just animals. Alice is her aunt I suppose, like adopted aunt? She is full vampire. Nessie is harmless don't worry" She waved it off like it was nothing, me on the other hand was freaking a little over this information.

Nessie was a vampire? Eurgh, life is so complicated.

We went back to silence, just listening to the radio.

I pulled up at school and got out. Our first class was seniors, Collin walked in. He smirked at me and wolf whistled, I rolled my eyes and Rachel threw her board rubber at his head, he caught it instantly.

By the end of my first class, I had handed out 5 detentions. All to Collin, and all because he was flirting with me. He had called me Miss Milf at one point. Rachel had literally drop kicked a water bottle at him. To which he had replied telling her not to get jealous, she would get her shape back eventually. To which Brady who was sat next to him, had hit him around the head rather hard and mumbled Paul's going to kill you, and Collin hastily shut up.

**I didnt have a song for this one, I just wrote it in silence ahaha... but yeah :D thank you for the reviews etc on the last one and keep reviewing pleaseeee it gives me loads more inspiration and confidence to write more :D xxxx**


	13. Stop crying your heart out

**Hold up, Hold on,**

**Don't be scared,**

**You'll never change what's been and gone,**

**May your smile,**

**Shine on, don't be scared**

**Your destiny may keep you warm**

**I do not own Twilight**

I was walking out to my car with Rachel, hers was still in the garage. It was late, we had stayed behind to do some lesson planning and marking. It was my second day here in La Push High and it was going ok, I still prefer little kids but I could handle it for now.

"Oh that's Charlie Swan" She waved at a police car entering the parking lot and he pulled up beside us.

"Hey Rach, how you doing?" The window lowered and Charlie's head popped out, he hadn't changed much from when I was younger, he just looked a little older. I turned and loaded some boxes into the car.

"Oh fine, you know, just being me. You and Sue still dating?" I turned and saw her winking at him; he shook his head at her laughing. So that was the gossip I had heard yesterday.

"Oh shut it you" They both laughed and I carried on loading the car up.

"So what brings you here?" Rachel asked, the laughter gone from her voice now.

"I need to speak with Jodie actually" I turned at my name and saw Charlie getting out of his car. Rachel looked at me and frowned a little before nodding.

"Sure, I need to grab some stuff from inside still so I'll give you a few minutes" She smiled at me and walked off, her heels clicking against the pavement as she went.

I looked up at Charlie, he smiled lightly at me.

"It's good to see you; I've been meaning to pop up. I just wish this was under better circumstances" His smile faltered as the last part came out. He fiddled with his sunglasses and looked at me again.

"What do you mean better circumstances?" I was so confused, I hadn't done anything?

"I got something through on fax, at the station, the other day. I didn't look at it properly, then one of the other officers recognised the name on it" He winced a little.

Oh god, he hadn't even told me and I knew what was coming.

"What was it?" I tried to sound cool, but I knew. A missing person ad, I knew what it was, Mark would have sent one out.

"You got no idea? You're in deep shit Jodie" He rubbed his forehead.

What? I frowned at him, what had I done?

"What? I haven't done anything Charlie?" I was genuinely confused.

"Then explain this" He reached into his car and pulled out a sheet of paper, my name was on it, a warrant for my arrest.

I stared at it, unable to say anything. I opened my mouth and shut it up again. I reached for the paper and took it off him staring at it.

"It says you kidnapped a little girl, assaulted her father and nearly killed him, stole a Mercedes and a gun that you aren't licensed to use. Now please explain why the sweet little girl I used to take fishing is now wanted nationwide?" He looked angry now. He pulled the paper back off me and threw it in his open car window.

"I didn't do that!" My voice was small; I didn't know what to say.

"Really? Sue told me your daughter was blonde, curly hair and blue eyes. That's the description I got sent. From Denver head of police"

"She's mine, I didn't take her" I shook my head a little, was this actually happening?

"Assault? The Mercedes, oh look its parked right there Jodie!" He pointed at my car, he was getting annoyed now. I looked around to see if Rachel was there. I was fiddling with my car keys nervously.

"That's my friend Matt's I didn't take it either, he gave it to me" My voice grew stronger now. This was Charlie. He would believe me surely.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You have the said car, and the little girl Sue saw matches this one perfectly. It says you attacked her dad? And took his gun?" He was shaking his head at me now. This was not good. Rachel would be out any minute.

"Charlie, stop just stop, you don't understand. He is my fiancé, Jason Roberts, the head of police in Denver who sent that out, his brother Mark is my Mark. Gracie's dad." He frowned at me again, I realise that did not make anything better or prove any kind of point.

"So you attacked Gracie's dad?"

"No, I didn't attack him, he was hurting me and her, you don't understand, no one does. He drinks, and he hurt her, and I tried to stop him, I swear I did but he got worse, I thought I was going to die. I had to do something Charlie, that's why I am here, Matt gave me his car to leave. I came here to be safe, but obviously I am not. If you replied to that then I'm done, he will kill me" It all came spilling out of me, tears started rolling from my eyes and my heart ached. I had never told anyone.

"Why didn't you get help? Go to the police, you saw your mom go through that, you would never let yourself go through it surely" He was shaking his head again; he looked pale, sick almost. I knew that's what everyone would think, poor little Jodie, went through her dad being a drunk and beating her mom and now she lets herself go through it too.

"I tried, but his family run that place, his brothers the chief. Put it this way, if your partner's girl came to you claiming he hurt her, would you believe her or him?" My voice choked on my words. He looked at me for a second, mulling over what I had said.

"I , I, that's different, I don't know" He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Exactly, you wouldn't believe it. Please Charlie, believe me, nobody else did. I did this for Gracie not to hurt her. You know me, please. Help me?" I was sobbing now, what if he didn't? What if he responded to it? He would come here.

He looked at me again, pity in his eyes.

"Sue said Gracie had a cut up face, looked like she had been hit. Was that him?"

I nodded.

"I believe you Jodie, but I don't know what I can do, the other guys saw it, they know I know you. I don't know what to do, you don't need my help. You need Sam. You know about him right?"

He meant the wolves, I nodded. How could they help?

"They can do a better job than me at protecting you. Do they know?" I shook my head, he leaned in and gave me an awkward hug and patted my head. I wiped my tears away.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but please believe me, I didn't do that stuff. That's him, manipulating it" Fresh tears rolled down now.

"Shh, it's fine, I'll try my best. I have to tell Sue, I can't lie to her, and she won't say anything" I nodded. I was scared to death right now.

"Don't tell Sam please, I'm not ready yet" My voice broke again and I heard the clicking of Rachel's heels behind me.

"I won't, it's not my place" He patted my shoulder again and smiled at Rachel.

"Done guys? I got two gorgeous boys waiting for me at home!" I looked around slightly, she was beaming at me. She faltered for a second as she saw me crying but I smiled back at her and she chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, all done" I nodded and turned to walk to my car.

"Take care Jodie, I'll be over to see that girl of yours soon" I looked back, Charlie was looking at me wary. I nodded and jumped in my car. Rachel got in holding the box on her lap. She looked at me and then back out of the window.

We were just reaching her little house she shared with Paul when she turned to me.

"Look, I'm not trying to get all Kim on your ass Jodie but seriously, something's up and I would like to think of us as friends so please just think about telling me?"

I pulled up and stopped. I nodded at her and smiled.

"Ok" I whispered, the front door to her house opened and Paul came running out, they unloaded the boxes and waved at me.

Rachel blew me a kiss as I pulled off. My heart hurt again.

I made my way back to Sam's but as I was driving toward the dirt road I noticed a Grey wolf staring out at me from the trees. Embry. He didn't move, just watched me. I pulled up beside him and got out, he backed up a little, ran behind a tree and a couple seconds later came out as himself, in just a pair of shorts. The image of him from the shower popped in my head, I couldn't get it out, it was all I thought about since it happened. How beautiful he was.

"What you doing out here?" He creased his brows together a bit.

"Just dropped Rach home, why are you stalking me?" I smirked at him, I liked that he was watching me.

He blushed and looked to the floor.

"I'm not I was on patrol and I saw you" I could tell he was lying.

"Sure"

He grinned a little, still looking to the floor.

We stayed stood there for a few minutes, he looked up at me and his smile dropped, he reached for my face and without thinking I flinched backward, not a little flinch. A full on I am scared for my life flinch. He snapped his hand back and his eyes widened a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, you just had a little smudge on your cheek" He was speaking fast; he was a bit horrified and a little upset.

"No no sorry, my damn reactions" I reached up and wiped my cheek. He just looked at me, like I had two heads. That was stupid why did I flinch so much?

He shuffled around a little nervously. My heart was thumping loudly again, I could hear it in my ears.

"You need a lift back? I need to put Gracie to bed?" I asked him quietly, he looked up at me and smiled a little.

"Only if you promise to finish the Gruffalo with me?" He smirked a little, I blushed again at the memory of the night he fell asleep with me.

"Only if you promise not to fall asleep half way through"

He chuckled huskily and nodded.

"Deal"

I smiled and turned back to my car, he squeezed in the passenger seat, and he looked a little cramped.

He literally fell out of the car as soon as I pulled up to Sam's.

"As nice as that is, it aint built for wolves" He laughed at himself and I giggled at him, he made me so giggly.

I walked through the door and Matt was sat on the sofa with Sam, they looked up.

"Jodie Uley giggling? It can't be?" Matt threw his hand to his mouth acting shocked and laughed a little at himself.

I just rolled my eyes and flipped him off.

"OOOMMMM MOMMY NAUGHTY!" I turned to see my Gracie running to me, I bent down and opened my arms wide waiting for her to jump into them, but she ran straight past me and into Embry.

"Ohh burn!" I glared at Matt again, prick.

"Gwacie love Embwy, Embwy sleep with mommy gain?" Oh god, had she just said that?

"Sleep with mommy again? Oi oi Embry boy, you never mentioned that!" Matt winked at Embry. Oh god, this was so embarrassing.

I grabbed Gracie and took her upstairs before she could say anything else.

Embry followed me, he was blushing like mad. He stood by the doorway to the nursery Gracie was sleeping in and shuffled around a little as I got her changed.

"Kissy kissy Embwy"

Gracie grabbed for him and he walked over, her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down, whispering in his ear. It wasn't really a whisper though, more of a shout.

"Can you mawwy my mommy and make her smile?" My whole body flipped, I was blushing again and despite myself, I felt a smile creep on my face.

"Sure, anything for you princess" Embry whispered back, this time it was a whisper but I still heard it. Gracie gasped and put her hand over her mouth before looking at me and smiling.

Embry turned around, he looked down at me again, that stare, the intense stare. My heart fluttered. I had it bad.

"NIGHT MOMMY" Gracie screeched and I broke our eye contact to lean down and kiss her.

Embry followed me back to my room.

"You never read the Gruffalo to me" He teased from behind me and my stomach flipped all over again.

"Well now I have an excuse to get you to come back another night" I turned, was I actually kind of flirting with him? So wrong, but so right.

"You don't need an excuse to get me to come back to you" He smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back.

He walked forward slowly; he was stood so close I could feel the heat from his skin on mine. His hand reached up toward my face, his eyes never leaving mine. I didn't flinch this time, he swept my hair behind my ear and his hand lingered on my collar bone. Tingles erupted throughout me and it took everything in me not to pounce on him.

"I have patrol, goodnight" He leaned forward, grazing his lips across my forehead. Before walking backwards out of the room.

I just stood there, completely frozen. My whole body was shaking from the electricity running through it. He had just kissed me. Well, on the forehead, but still.

The door opened and Emily walked in smiling, she held a glass of wine in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. I reached for the wine and gulped it down before falling on my bed.

"You ok Jodie?" She was smirking again, she knew something.

I nodded and gulped the wine back until it was gone. She giggled at me. She defiantly knew something here.

The only thing I knew was that I was completely in love with Embry Call, and I can't do anything about it because they think I'm marrying the biggest ass crack in the whole of America.

**The song is Stop crying your heart out, original by Oasis but I like the Leona Lewis version too :D**

**She finally told someone! So now everything's gonna start happening and stuff and her and Embry fluff will keep going, I like writing fluffy romantic stuff. So yeah everyone who asked when she will tell everyone, here is te first bit, the rest will be revealed soon :D**

**Review review review, follow and favourite too :D xxxxxxxxx**


	14. Its just you and me

_**I am trying not to tell you, **_

_**But I want to**_

_**I'm scared of what you'll say**_

_**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling**_

_**But I'm tired of holding this inside my head**_

_**I've been spending all my time,**_

_**Just thinking about you**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

**I do not own twilight**

_Thursday_

I walked into the house; it was around 5pm and had just dropped Rachel home after work. The front room was empty, but I could hear Gracie giggling and a male voice saying something, which was met with a new round of giggles. I smiled, must be Matt.

I followed the sound to the kitchen, it wasn't Matt. It was Embry. I smiled as I saw him, Gracie was sat in her high chair; Embry was stood over the stove, squinting at a piece of paper.

"What are you doing with the cooker on, alone with my child?" I smiled as I said it. He jumped and turned around. His eyes falling instantly on mine, his face softened and his eyes sparkled. My stomach flipped, as usual.

"I didn't hear you come in" He seemed confused at this.

"Uhh I'm a quiet person? Now why are you playing with electricity with my child?" I raised an eyebrow at him and smiled playfully.

"Emily went to Claire's ballet class, Kim's working late and Paul has Jamie at their house, Matt went out with Quil and Jacob. Everyone else is on patrol or off doing something else so I had to look after Gracie and cook her food, Em left the recipe but I don't understand it" He looked so flushed and confused as he continued to stare at the paper.

"What is the recipe for?"

He looked up at me and bit his lip, he looked hot. He was in shorts and white tight top.

"Umm Macaroni cheese" He mumbled quietly.

I burst out laughing and he stared at me a little hurt. I tried to stifle my laughter but couldn't. Gracie started now. He couldn't cook macaroni cheese? It was pasta and cheese?

"Gwacie told him he was silly too mommy" She squealed and clapped her hands.

"I don't cook, at least I tried!" Embry sounded so desperate; he looked at me and pouted.

I stood up straight and pretend zipped my lips together.

"That is the easiest thing to make Embry, how could you not know?" I teased him more and giggled. He just ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

I felt bad, he looked so desperate.

I walked over to him and looked in the pan; melted cheese was stuck to the bottom with dry pasta here and there. I laughed again and he playfully jabbed my ribs.

"Stop it!" I squealed at him but he jabbed me again. He started tickling me, I turned and tried to run but he held me by my waist and planted a raspberry blow on my neck. I laughed and my neck started tingling.

"Say sorry for laughing at me!" he was laughing now, and continued to blow on my neck.

"SORRRYYYYY SORRRYYY PLEASE LET GO!" I was giggling wildly now. He slowly let me go and turned me to look at him.

"It's ok, now help me pweaseeeee?" He whined a little and I laughed again, he raised an eyebrow at me and I stopped.

"Ok but I don't want pasta, I was thinking pizza?" I hated macaroni cheese.

He nodded and turned to the fridge, Emily had premade pizza bases in there, and he grabbed it down.

"Get the toppings, I'm going to get changed" He nodded and turned back to the fridge.

When I came back down he had chopped mushrooms, ham, onion, pepper, bacon, tomato, cheese and chicken. Basically it was a huge pizza, the toppings overflowing.

He and Gracie were decorating the pizza base on the table and she was smacking his hand as he tried eating the ham. He just laughed and leant in to kiss her cheek.

I giggled and they both looked up at me, huge grins on their faces.

"That looks yummy" I said, they both nodded and Embry stood up and placed it in the oven. He stared out of the window for a second.

"Oh crap, I forgot you don't eat meat" Embry turned and slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I do eat meat, when I want it, I just don't eat it all the time" I reassured him and he smiled again.

I sat down and Embry followed, sitting next to me. I felt calm when he was around.

I told him about work for 25 minutes, he listen intently, as if it was the best thing he had heard in ages. He was so interested in how my day had gone. I liked it; it felt like I mattered to him. The buzzer went off and he got the pizza out and we started eating. I was on my second slice when Gracie's little voice popped up.

"I love mommy and Embwy, Embwy be Gwacie daddy one day?"

I choked on my pizza, Embry hit my back and the food unlogged itself from my throat. I was coughing and spluttering a little bit. I gulped down some water, I think it was Embry's, he rubbed my back a little more before going back to his food.

I looked at Gracie, her face covered in tomato sauce, then at Embry, he was smiling into his plate.

"Umm Gracie, I don't think that's appropriate" Her smile dropped and she looked like she was going to cry.

"But I love Embwy, Gwacie want Embwy to mawwy mommy" I coughed again and shook my head at her. I looked back at Embry, his smile had dropped. I felt bad, he liked me, and I was leading him on. I was playing happy families with him, playing around in the kitchen, doing bed and bath times with him, making dinner together, everything families do I did with him. When I knew it couldn't last.

We sat and ate in silence, I felt awful. I couldn't each much more. Gracie finished and I set her down, she ran off to the living room. Embry started cleaning up.

"I'm sorry Embry, she shouldn't have said that, she's little she doesn't understand" He turned to me, his face looking sad.

"What would you say if I said I didn't mind, and I secretly wished I could be with you too?" His eyes sparkled. My stomach flew again and my heart beat faster. He moved closer to me. His breath grazing my face.

I would say I wanted to be with him. I couldn't think of anything else but him lately.

I felt tears prick my eyes. I was hurting him, making it worse, I would leave one day and that would hurt him. He got closer to me, to my lips. The tears fell down my cheeks; I shook my head and stumbled backward. I didn't know what to say, I wanted him, I needed him in my life but I couldn't, they all thought I was Marks.

"I'm engaged, engaged to Mark, I can't do this, I don't want you" The words hurt coming out, my throat clenched trying to stop them.

I stumbled through the kitchen door and ran straight into Sam, he looked pissed off. He was shaking, he pushed me out of the way before storming into the kitchen. I heard him yelling at Embry, telling him to stop messing me around. It was me messing him around though. I walked upstairs slowly, crying still.

I just collapsed on my bed; my heart felt it was being ripped in two. I sobbed, at some point I heard Gracie being taken to bed, then Matt came in and wrapped his arms around me. I cried more. It hurt, what I said had hurt.

A howl rang outside, Embry. He sounded hurt, in pain. I sobbed harder and Matt gripped me tighter.

The howling didn't stop and neither did my cries.

**Mark's pov**

_Thursday _

I drove down a long winding road, my sat nav told me to turn off down a dirt track. I did. A small house was set back into the trees a few lights flickering.

I pulled up and killed the lights and engine, the house seemed quiet. Matt's Mercedes was parked outside but no other cars. I smiled. She was alone hopefully.

I walked quietly to the front door, looking through the window, it was empty. I heard laughing. I walked slowly around the corner of the house and looked through the kitchen window the laughing was louder now.

There she was. She had put on weight; her curves were back, she was stood laughing at some huge tanned guy. Gracie sat in a highchair clapping and giggling at them.

She started talking but I couldn't hear her. The guy moved toward her and grabbed her around the waist, he started blowing into her neck and she laughed harder. Anger grew inside of me, I started shaking. Little slut.

I watched and he let her go but they continued laughing with each other, she left after a few minutes. I stayed where I was.

The guy sat with Gracie now, chopping up food and letting her place them over something on the table. They were laughing and she reached up kissing his cheek. He kissed hers back. New anger roared within me, that was my kid.

I would kill him. She was mine.

Jodie walked back in now; the guy gave Gracie's cheek a kiss before standing up and putting a pizza into the oven. As he stood up he looked out of the window and squinted. As if he was looking for something, then he flew back around to Jodie.

I backed off a little, not knowing if he had seen me. I was still shaking. There she was playing happy families. She needed reminding that she was mine. Her and Gracie were mine. I got back to my car and drove away, my lights still off until I hit the main road.

I heard howls as drove back to my motel. They seemed in pain. I flicked my music on to drown it out. Planning my next move. That little bitch would pay for this.

**The song is Colbie Caillat- Falling for you its a cute song :D**

**HEHEHEHE thank you for the reviews as always :D and the ideas you all gave me! Keep on doing it :D**

**Thank you for reading! xxxxx**


	15. You cant give up the fight

_**Just when you think,**_

_**Hope is lost**_

_**And giving up is all you got**_

_**And blue turns to black**_

_**Your confidence is cracked, **_

_**There seems no turning back from here**_

_**...**_

_**That's when you can't give up the fight**_

_Saturday_

**Marks pov**

Driving back to the house I grabbed my wallet, I wanted to scare her.

I pulled up down the dirt track and ran to the house. A little boy was sat on a play mat outside alone. I walked past him; he didn't even look up at me. I placed the picture on the front porch and walked away. She would know I was here. Watching her. She would know and she would remember who she belonged to.

**Charlies pov**

"HELLO?" I shouted through the front door, I don't know why I shouted, they could hear me if I whispered.

The sound of soft footsteps floated down the hall and Alice popped around the corner, she smiled at me and ran for a hug. The wind was knocked out of me as always.

"Hey Alice" I spluttered it out and she laughed.

"Charlie I have missed you!"

I nodded at her, she was my favourite of the Cullen's. Apart from Bella and Nessie I mean.

She walked down the corridor again and motioned for me to follow.

We entered into their huge living room, Nessie was arm wrestling with Emmett. She looked up at smiled at me, I smiled back, she was so cute.

"DADDY!"

The wind got knocked from me again as my rock hard daughter flung herself onto me.

"UHH BELLA" I couldn't actually breathe.

"Bella your killing your father" Edward, great.

"Nice to see you too Charlie" He was smirking; I could hear it in his voice.

Bella got off me and kissed my cheek.

"Hey dad, you ok?" She smiled at me, she was pale, beautiful still, her eyes were golden. I smiled at her.

"Yeah sweetheart, you?" She nodded and motioned to the couch. I sat and Esme walked in holding a cup of coffee for me.

The other Cullen's walked in now and greeted me, Jasper left again with Rosalie. Everyone else stayed.

"So what's new here in exciting Forks?" Bella beamed at me, I smiled.

"Nothing much hun, everything's the same" I shrugged and sipped.

"So where have you been this time?" They moved around so much I had no idea. Nessie was the only one I saw regularly because she lived with Jake in La Push.

"Alaska, I did a degree in Science, Edward did one in French" She smiled. I nodded another degree to add to his ever growing collection. What was the point?

"Keep up appearances" Edward smiled at me, I snorted, sure.

"Jake was telling me Sam Uley's sister was back, has a cute little girl. I remember her, she went out with you and Harry when you went fishing, and you had a picture of her in the house right?" Bella smiled over at me.

I choked on my coffee. Crap, Jodie. LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA, try not to think it, LA LA LA LA LA.

"What are you doing Charlie?" Edward was watching me closely.

Jodie's face flashed my memory. His head snapped to Alice.

"The girl. Alice saw her" Oh crap.

"What do you mean?" My voice was high, too high.

"Jodie is that her name? Alice show me that vision again" He looked at her, she shut her eyes.

He winced, and then looked back at me.

"Who is that girl you thought of?"

LA LA LA LA LA GET OUT OF MY HEAD LA LA LA LA

"Oh for god sake Charlie, Nessie, think of Sam's sister" He looked at her, crap games up.

Nessie nodded and smiled.

Edward's head turned back to me.

"So that is her? Sam's sister, is Jodie?" I nodded, what was her vision?

"Why is she back?" He knew something.

LA LA LA LA LA NO NO AND NO, GET OUT YOU VAMPIRE FREAK.

"Charlie, I need to know, she was in trouble in the vision" He looked a little pained.

"What trouble? What happened?" Nessie was panicked now, her voice rushed. She stood up from where she was playing with Emmett.

"Charlie!" Edward actually shouted at me. Jerk.

He hissed at me, Bella stood up and glared at Edward.

"Stop it Edward" She hissed at him, he just looked at me.

"Charlie, tell me what you know" Oh what's the use. He would see eventually.

I showed him, her crying, and the warrant, what Sue told me about Gracie's cut.

He nodded. Now what was the vision vamp boy?

"Alice saw her the other day with Rachel and had a vision, she was being hurt by a man, screaming for help, we didn't know what it was or meant. Or if it was actually her, the vision was blurry and dark. Probably because of the wolves. It makes sense now, Jesus, poor girl" He looked down sadly.

"What is it Edward?" Bella looked at us both.

I nodded, did that mean she wasn't safe? He looked up at me again, he shrugged.

I had promised not to say anything, she would kill me. It wasn't fair to tell people her secret.

"What are you on about Grandpa?" Nessie's sweet voice broke the tension. I looked at her and smiled. She knew Jodie.

"She won't say anything, it could be useful, Nessie is with the pack all the time, she can watch over Jodie, make sure she is safe." Edward spoke now, his voice calm. He had a point.

I nodded. He turned to Nessie.

"Now Ness, you can't tell anyone what I am about to say, not even Jacob, ok?" She nodded but seemed reluctant.

"Jodie, she came here because she ran away, her fiancé Mark used to drink and be abusive. Now she needs to be safe here so you can't tell anyone, not until she is ready. Charlie knows and Sue has her suspicions, but none of the pack knows. They are not to find out. For now we will help watch her" He spoke slowly, I watched as tears formed in Nessie's eyes.

"But she is such a nice girl" She looked so upset.

She was such a caring young thing, she would cry every time she killed an animal whilst out hunting with Jake, so she tried to not hunt much.

"Oh my god" Bella was staring at Edward. He nodded at her and her hand slapped to her mouth.

"What an asshole, poor girl" If vampires could cry I am sure Esme would be crying right now. I smiled at her cuss; she never spoke badly of anyone.

"How do we watch her if we can't go to La Push?" Emmett growled from the side of the room.

"Nessie, you need to stay in La Push, get friendly with her. We will watch the Forks roads, I kind of know what he looks like from Alice' vision. We can stay around a little longer than planned, just until she tells the pack" Edward spoke, he was calm still.

"Don't count on her telling them soon, she is scared to death of Sam finding out" I looked around, everyone nodded. It could be scary telling wolves something like that, they got angry so easily.

"She knows about the wolves?" Carlisle looked over at me.

I nodded.

Well, I felt like crap. I came to see my daughter and ended up betraying Jodie. What an ass. Just what she needs another ass in her life.

Edward shook his head at me.

"No you're not an ass, we can help her now" He was still calm, how did these people stay so calm. When I found out I was swerving all over the road on my way home, nearly killed an old granny on her little scooter.

Edward chuckled. Eurgh, I hate this mind reader stuff. Enough's enough. I stood up and said my goodbyes before leaving and swiftly driving back to La Push.

My phone started ringing, Jodie.

**Jodie's pov**

_Saturday_

I hadn't seen Embry since Thursday night; he hadn't come to the house. The ache in my chest didn't go away. Everyone looked at me weirdly, the boys seemed weird, they would avoid Embry's name at all costs. Sam would look at me sympathetically and keep telling me he was sorry about Embry. The girls just patted my shoulders at every chance and tell me everything would get better. I didn't understand what all the weirdness was about.

Emily was outside with the kids, me and Rachel were making dinner. The guys were all out.

"How do you feel about Embry?"

I looked around a little startled, Rachel was looking at me, her face serious.

"I uhh don't know, he's a good friend, he's good with Gracie but I have Mark" The words hurt my throat again, I didn't have Mark, I had no one.

"But if you feel something for Embry, then obviously Mark isn't the one for you. And it isn't like you've been pining over Mark since you got here, you hardly mention him neither does Gracie"

I looked at her blankly. I couldn't be bothered to answer. I just turned and continued to cut potatoes.

"Hey Jo look what I found, must have fallen out of your bag or something, it was by the front door" Emily's voice flew into the kitchen, I looked around she was holding a small piece of paper.

I took it of her and turned it over, my heart stopped. I stumbled backward a little. A picture, of Mark and I, at Disneyland, before I got pregnant. He had taken me there to say sorry for cracking a rib a week earlier. I was smiling, it was little forced but I still looked like me back then, part of it was a true smile. He was looking down at me smiling widely. I was shaking, I felt faint.

"You look like a cute couple" Rachel spoke now, I looked at her. I felt the tears pricking.

"You ok?"

I nodded. This wasn't my photo, it was Mark's, and he had it in his wallet. I smiled at the girls and walked from the room. Kim walked in the front door followed by Jared, Sam, Matt and Jake. They all smiled at me, except Matt. He walked straight for me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I shoved the photo into his hand and he paled. He knew it wasn't my photo.

"How did you get that?" he was whispering but I knew the guys heard us.

"Emily found it outside"

He ran to the door and outside. The boys just stared at me frowning. I looked away and walked to the sofa, curling up and wrapping my arms around my legs. He had found me.

Matt came in and shook his head at me.

He had found me, there was no other explanation.

"Shh, maybe it was in your bag, be calm. Another few days, if anything else happens we will leave" He whispered to me closely. The guys had gone to the kitchen now but he still whispered.

I just nodded. That wasn't my picture.

I ran upstairs and grabbed the phone Matt got me.

My hand was shaking as I dialled his number.

"Hey Jo" His voice was calm but gruff as always.

"Charlie, I think he found me, Emily found a picture outside, it was his, from his wallet. It isn't mine I know it isn't" My voice was shaking, I was pacing my room and Matt sat watching me.

"Calm down, are you sure? It could have been in your bag?"

"No I'm sure, it wasn't mine" That is exactly what Matt had said. Damn men.

"Ok, just be calm, I will drive around and see what I can see ok, I am sure it's fine. Ring me if anything else happens"

"Ok bye" the phone clicked off and I turned to Matt, tears fell down my cheeks now and he pulled me onto his lap and cuddled me.

He was rocking me back and forth, I shut my eyes and let myself drift to the place where no one could hurt me. To my dreams, full of Embry and Gracie's laughter, no Mark, no pain.

I couldn't give up, I had to be strong, for Gracie. I couldn't let him hurt me anymore.

**Now yes, the song is Pink- Bridge of light, and yes it is on Happy feet 2, I was watching it the other day and this song just made me smile a little. **

**Thank you for your reviews and PM's ;D love it :D **

**So yep, the Cullen's know, I don't really want them in it too much so it will be Nessie more than anyone else :D **

**Keep reviewing pwetty pwease? :D xxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Lost under the surface

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me? **_

_**Holding to tightly, afraid to lose control,**_

_**Because everything you thought I would be, **_

_**Has fallen apart, right in front of you**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_

_**...**_

_**All I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you**_

**I do not own Twilight**

_Monday_

"Collin, I actually cannot give you any more detentions than what you have, so give it a rest with all the milf comments ok?" Rachel snapped and pointed her finger at Collin who just looked sheepishly down at his shoes.

"Milf comments?" Jared asked, intrigued.

I smiled as I walked down to the beach with them. I had been teaching for a week and a half with Rachel, Collin had topped the school's records for most detentions in one week already. Kim giggled from beside Jared. Collin smirked at me and winked.

"He is being a little tit in class, making disgusting comments about Jodie, honestly. I don't care about patrols, he will do those detentions. Got that Sam?" She called out and Sam nodded from his place with Emily by the bonfire.

"Collin. I told you to stop with the freaking comments!" Paul looked angry; he was shaking a little and growled at Collin. Collin just shrugged and winked at me before walking off to Brady who was with Gracie by the fire. I shook my head at him.

Collin was like a hyped up kid on Viagra, he made me smile though. He was the only one who made me smile recently. If it wasn't for him I would be sat moping about the picture or Embry. Embry, my stomach clenched, I looked around for him. He wasn't here. Of course he wasn't here; I hadn't seen him since that night, when I had told him those lies. It still hurt; it wasn't getting easier like Matt had promised me. I hated myself. I had hurt him; I had led him on and then dropped him just like that.

I walked and sat next to Nessie, she had started talking to me more the last 4 days. She smiled at me as I sat down.

"You ok?" Her voice calmed me. I nodded at her and looked into the roaring fire. We were having a bonfire, Billy was telling the legends. I hadn't heard them in years, only Sam's rushed attempt when he told me about being a wolf.

Gracie was giggling and running around with Claire and Brady.

I watched her closely. Claire ran into her by accident, she turned and hit Claire across the arm.

"Gracie, stop doing that!" I scolded her, she had begun hitting people. Emily called it the terrible twos, but she always aimed for the arm or ribs. Like Mark.

I shook the thought from my head, no she was only 2. Terrible twos.

Matt walked to me and sat down.

"Hey kid" He nudged into me, I smiled.

"Hey"

"Why the long face?" He smirked at me and nudged me again.

"I don't know, I just don't feel like I want to be here, I want to sleep"

He nodded, I was so tired lately. Drained, emotionally, my body had just shut down the minute I heard Embry's pained howls.

"Want me to take you back?" He frowned at me.

I shook my head. This was my "welcome to the pack" bonfire as Sam had called it, I couldn't just leave. I mean I had been here nearly two months so it was a little late but it was the first official pack bonfire I had been too. I wasn't quite sure why Matt was invited though, he didn't know about the wolves.

I looked up and saw Sue wheeling Billy down. Old Quil usually told the stories too, but he had died a few months ago apparently. He was Quil's grandfather.

Billy waved at me and I got up to go hug him.

"Hey sweet! Good to see you" He beamed at me and I kissed his cheek.

"You to Billy"

I looked up at Sue; she smiled at me and pulled me into a tight hug. Charlie had said she had her suspicions about the Mark situation. She had noticed my neck the day I arrived. I just smiled at her and went back to Nessie.

Billy began the stories, the third wife one. But I wasn't even listening, I was staring into the fire, my eyes were drooping. I felt someone elbow me and I looked to Nessie, she was smiling.

"Someone looks tired" She whispered. Jake looked at me and nodded in agreement.

"I need sleep, I think I will head back" I stood up and stretched. Sam looked at me and smiled.

"Want me to drive you?" He asked still smiling.

"No, I'm fine thanks" He nodded at me and I turned to get Gracie, she was asleep in Brady's lap. I smiled at him apologetically and picked her up. Matt chucked me his keys for the Audi and I walked to the car park. Strapping Gracie in she stirred and started crying. I handed her a milk bottle from my bag and her cries calmed as she sucked down the strawberry flavoured milk.

I turned and noticed Embry walking down the beach; he stopped and looked at me. His eyes stabbed mine; the ache ran through my heart again. His stare was holding, I could look into those eyes for hours and not get bored. He looked broken though, ill. I had done that.

I climbed in the car, but glanced in my mirror. I saw him staring still. Then I noticed Nessie stand up, she was on the phone and she started walking to me. I turned the engine and pulled out, I wanted to be alone.

I went the long way home, the main road back out to Forks not the La Push dirt tracks, I drove down to Forks before turning back around and whizzing down the road. I liked driving at night time. This car was fast too.

As I drove down the bendy road toward La Push again, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I slammed the brakes on. Two girls, one who looked strangely like Nessie, chocolate brown hair, wavy, pale skin and golden eyes? The other was that Alice girl, Nessie's "aunt". They stared at me from the tree lines, worry on their faces. I started driving again; they seemed to be following me but stopped as I sped through the La Push sign that I had passed on my way out.

That was the most pointless drive of my life but it calmed me down, and Gracie was snoring again behind me.

I turned into the dirt track and parked up, taking Gracie out I walked to the porch and opened the front door. It wasn't silent, there was music playing. I nearly dropped Gracie.

Bruno Mar's, I think I want to marry you was blasting from the radio. I ran to it and ripped the plug from the wall.

How the hell was that on?

"Is it that look in your eyes or is it that dancing juice" I spun around, it was still playing, from the TV. I put Gracie on the sofa before ripping the plug from the wall for that too. But it was still playing. I spun looking desperately around the dark house.

The kitchen, I walked in slowly and flicked the light on. Empty. I rushed to the radio in there and switched it off.

Silence.

Fear rippled through me, my body was shaking. I could feel the sobs building, was he here?

I walked back to the living room. I noticed the picture, on the floor again. I had put it in the bin. But it was on the floor. A black cross going through my face.

He was sick, a disgusting sick vile man. I crumbled to the floor, sobs rocketing through me.

Warm arms wrapped around me and I jumped, but they held me firmly. They were little. I looked around, Nessie.

"Shhh, shh, it's just me. The boys stayed at the beach" She cooed, her voice calming me.

I couldn't say anything, my cries rolled out of me.

"I know I know, I know everything, shhh"

She knew? How?

Her hand smoothed my face and I saw it, Charlie in a big room, people I didn't know, Alice and the other girl who had followed my car earlier. Talking. Talking about me.

"How?"

"That's my family, Alice has visions of the future, she saw you and your boyfriend, my dad Edward read's minds, he read Charlie's. It is a lot to take in, that was my mom who followed you, Alice had a vision, she saw that Mark guy leave here earlier, she rang me and I came here looking for you, to make sure you were ok" She continued cuddling me, soothing me.

"Sam?" My voice shook. What if he knew?

"He doesn't, I haven't told anyone. My family are watching over you as much as they can but they can't come to La Push so they couldn't stop him. He seems to be staying close to La Push, they can't get to him"

I just nodded. What if I hadn't driven to Forks before coming home? He would have still been here.

"Come on, the boys will be back soon, let's get you to bed" She picked me up and steadied me on my feet, and then she scooped Gracie up and walked behind me up the stairs.

I walked to my room, she walked to Gracie's. Then came back to mine.

"I won't tell anyone, but at least you have someone to talk to, and you know my family will do their best to keep you safe. I won't pressure you to tell the pack, but I do think it would be the best thing to do"

I nodded. I led down in bed and she sat at the end of it, waiting for me to drift off.

I shut my eyes.

But, how can they keep me safe? They can't come to La Push. He was here. And they couldn't stop him.

That song. I hated that song. The cross through my face. What an asshole.

...

I yawned and stretched, my arm hit something, Matt's face. He stirred and looked over at me. His eyes opened slightly and he groaned.

"You woke me up idiot" He mumbled and ran his hand over my face as if trying to shut my eyes.

"Oh shut up" I bit his finger as his hand stopped over my lips. He screeched and pulled it back a little. He kissed his finger before rubbing his eyes.

"What happened last night? Nessie was sat with you when I got home?" He was still groggy but his eyes had opened a bit more.

"She knows about everything, I got home and the picture was on the floor again and our song was playing throughout the house, he had been here, she was with me and I had to tell her. She won't tell anyone" I whispered, I knew the boys would hear me if they were upstairs.

Matt flew up, his eyes wide.

"WHAT?" He roared it, my hand clasped over his mouth and I pulled him down.

"SHHHH idiot"

He nodded and I removed my hand from his mouth.

"Sorry, but what? Did you check the house?" He whispered now too, he didn't know about the guys but he had started whispering around them, copying me I suppose.

"I don't know, I guess Ness did, but she said she wouldn't tell anyone" This was a lie, she hadn't checked, but her vampire abilities I guess meant she knew he wasn't here and she said her aunt saw him leave in a vision. And I hadn't told her, she knew already but oh well, Matt couldn't know this.

Lying to Matt felt wrong, I never lied. Everything in my life was lies, its official.

"Well good, you need a girl to talk to, she can help you more" He smiled kindly, he always wanted me to have a girl to talk to, he didn't think he was good at being there for me. He was wrong, he was brilliant at being there for me.

The fear that had gripped me last night was calm, but I had that uneasy sick feeling, like I was on edge.

I stood up and got changed into my work clothes; I got a red tulip skirt that came down just above my knees, a white top tucked in and a beige cardigan and just chucked my hair in a messy bun. Putting light make up on to bright m pale face up. Then some flat ballet pumps. Matt stood up and chucked his joggers on and a top before walking downstairs, I followed him. He walked out of the front door while I walked to Rachel.

Gracie was sat playing with Jamie. She smiled at me as I walked past, I rubbed her head. Rachel followed me to the kitchen.

"You ok? Look a little pale?" She took in my appearance.

"I feel ill that's all" I lied, I wasn't ill, I was scared.

"You ok to work?" She frowned now.

I just nodded and grabbed some water.

Emily walked in and smiled.

"Morning hun" She beamed as she rubbed her growing belly.

"Hey" I sounded dead, my tone of voice flat.

She frowned at me as Rachel had.

"She feels sick" Rachel answered for me and Emily rushed over and put her hand on my forehead.

"No temperature, you need some medicine?" Eurgh, why do these people care so much?

"No thanks" I smiled and exited the room. Gracie was trying to snatch a toy of Jamie but he wasn't letting go, she smacked him in the stomach and he started screaming.

"Gracie stop that right now!" I pulled her hand from him and picked him up, Rachel walked in and frowned.

"Sorry, she keeps hitting him and Claire" I bounced him more and he stopped crying. I set him back down and he crawled off to play with Sam who was eating his breakfast on the sofa.

"Dont worry, kids will be kids" Rachel smiled at me and picked up her bag.

"You ready?"

I nodded, she called for Claire and walked out of the front door. I kissed Gracie then Sam and Emily before walking out.

We took her car, Matt had taken his Merc, he had gone out somewhere.

As we were driving I saw Nessie, she was stood in the trees watching me, she smiled as she realised I saw her.

We pulled into school and I walked up the steps and to the class while Rachel took Claire to her class.

I pushed open the door and the smell hit me. Whiskey.

I felt sick, an electric jolt ran through me, sending me on edge.

I scanned the room. It was normal, except a smashed bottle of whiskey on the floor.

I looked at the board.

_Got you_

The writing was scrawled right over it, I rushed to the board and scrubbed it off before turned back to the room, Rachel walked in and stopped.

"Oh my god what the hell happened here?"

I was shaking, my throat closed from the tears waiting to escape.

No, no more tears, I have cried far too much over him. I blinked trying to get the tears to go away. I shook my head at her.

"Eurgh, I bet it was a student, little asses"

I just nodded at her, she walked out and I heard her heels clicking away from the room.

He was playing with me. Trying to screw my head up. I wouldn't let him. I had to be strong. I wasn't weak, I could protect myself. I had to.

Rachel's heels clicked from outside and she rounded the corner holding a mop and brush. I grabbed the brush and swept up in silence as she mopped.

My voice would give me away; I just nodded when she spoke to me.

She opened the window to air it out just as the students filed in, all gagging at the smell.

"Woah teach, what you do have a party in here last night?" One of the girls plugged her nose as she walked to her seat. Rachel laughed and went on to the subject. I just sat, silent, and this is how I stayed all day.

**Marks pov**

I watched as she pulled up into the school parking lot, she hopped out of the car and walked fast to the school. She looked pale. My little plan last night had obviously worked, she seemed nervous again. I laughed as I chugged down more beer.

I still scared her, I still had power over her. I finished my bottle and threw it from my window. A truck pulled up, the guy who was with her the other night in the kitchen was driving, he waved as two boys got out. He looked sort of ill, his hair scruffy and he had bags under his bloodshot eyes. The two boys were huge as well, but obviously younger than the other guy.

One of them stopped and looked across at me, he frowned as if he recognised me but not sure where from, I smiled back and he shook his head before walking on to the school. The truck left and I started the car, following him.

I kept back a little, I followed him to the beach, and he stopped and walked into a diner. A few other guys were in there. I could make out the shapes of them through the windows.

I opened another bottle of beer, watching them. They were laughing and eating, a woman was talking to them she was oldish, I recognised her. From Jodie's photos, I think her name was Sue. Jodie talked about her all the time when we first got together.

I smiled, Jodie loved this woman. I knew exactly how to get to her next; I needed to up my game. Show her I was serious.

I chugged the last of my beer before speeding away. Smiling, Jodie would get it, but first she needed to suffer. Like she had made me suffer recently. She would realise, she was mine, and if I couldn't have her, no one could.

**Song is Numb by Linkin Park, because everyone needs a bit of Linkin Park in their lives :D**

**Let me know what you think: D Thank you for reading and everything! And for those who want her to tell the wolves, not long my lovely readers, not long, it is actually written, I am just tweaking it for you :D **

**Keep reviewing and reading!**

**xxx**


	17. I'm going to find the strength

**Here I am,**

**Feels like the walls are closing in**

**Once again, it's time to face it and be strong**

**I wanna do the right thing now**

**I know it's up to me somehow**

**I've lost my way**

**...**

**And now I've got to try, to turn it all around**

**And figure out how to fix this**

I do not own Twilight

_Wednesday_

**Jodie's pov **

"Just hit me" Matt was jumping around in front of me, everyone had gone out for the evening. We were babysitting, but Gracie and Claire were sat watching TV so Matt decided it was time to teach me to fight.

Which was stupid. I grew up with Sam as a brother, he made sure I knew how to fight; I could throw a good punch if I wanted to.

"Come on shrimp, hit me" Matt pushed me a little. He was trying to aggravate me.

He thought that because of the whole thing with the classroom and the music, that it was essential I knew how to defend myself. I on the other hand, was not open to this idea. I wasn't a fighter, I didn't like fighting.

"No, I know how to hit, I just don't want to"

"I am not just teaching you to fight, you need to know how to block hits" He smiled at me before pushing me again. This time a little bit more forceful.

"Eurgh, fine" I lifted my fist up and banged it into his stomach, he doubled over and gasped.

"Ok, you have a hard hit, I'll give you that one" He coughed a little more before standing up straight.

I smiled, I knew I could hit.

He suddenly lifted his hand up as if he was about to hit me and I flinched as I had with Embry the other night.

"Now, let's work on your defence shall we? You can't just flinch, if he comes here and your alone you need to attack back Jodie" Matt hugged me quickly before looking me straight in the eye.

"Now try to block my hit rather than flinching, ready?"

I looked at him, oh god, I was bad at this. I just flinch when people get to close. I nodded slowly and he turned, lifting his hand as if to hit me. I threw my arm up, shielding my face but his force managed to move it downward again.

"I can't do it, you're too strong"

"You can do it, just pretend we are play fighting like we used to back in our dirty flat above the Chinese. Remember? You used to own my ass" He winked at me.

He was right, I was good at blocking his hits, I used to aim for his private area.

"Come on"

I shook my head, I didn't want to do this anymore.

"One more go Jo" He pushed me again.

"No I don't want to"

"Once, then we will finish" I hate when he pressures me. I could feel myself getting angry.

He rounded on me again; I caught his wrist before it made contact with my shoulder and kneed him straight in between the legs.

He fell to the floor.

"I said no more" I smirked down at him and walked to the house.

Boy shoulda listened.

...

_Thursday_

Work went slow, I felt like crap all day.

I got home to find Gracie crying in the corner again, Brady sat trying to coax her out. This had become a regular occurrence.

"What's wrong now?" I walked straight to her. She looked up at me, tears pouring down her little face.

"Gwacie hit Jamie, Aunt Emily told Gwacie it wasn't nice and made me cwy" She blubbered and Brady patted her little head.

"Eurgh, Gracie, stop hitting Jamie he is only little. It isn't nice, now stop crying and you can go play with Claire when you say sorry to Jamie. Brady leave her alone until she says sorry"

She was being such a little cow. Constantly hitting Claire and Jamie. No need for it.

Brady looked up at me sadly, I scowled and he got up and sulked over to Paul who was laughing at him.

I walked through to the kitchen Jamie was sat in Kim's lap, his forehead a little bruised.

"Did she do that?" I asked, walking over and looking at the bruise.

Kim just nodded.

"I am going to kill her, she's horrible lately" I sat down and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know what to do, I never had to discipline her before.

"She is only two, it's a phase" Emily beamed from the sink; she was rubbing her stomach again. It was huge; she only had like 6 weeksish left.

I shrugged. Still annoyed me.

"Maybe she misses Embry?" Rachel walked in, having realised the situation from Gracie's screams in the living room and Jamie's little bruise.

"Maybe" I replied, it hurt to talk about Embry. But I suppose she had started hitting him right after he left that night.

"Or maybe she misses Mark. You know Mark, her dad?" Kim said this, she was watching me closely.

"Yes I do know who her dad is Kim. Thank you for reminding me" I was so tired, I wasn't in the mood. I got up and walked from the room but I heard her chair screech as she followed.

The front room was crowded now; Brady was back with Gracie in the corner. Quil was playing with Claire, Jake was sat with Nessie who smiled at me, Paul, Jared, Matt and Sam were sat watching a football game and Seth sat eating, as usual. The only people missing were Embry, Leah and Collin, but they were on patrol.

"Brady I said leave her alone" I snapped at him and he looked a little startled. It must be hard, seeing her cry but being told to leave her alone. He shuffled away from her a little, staring painfully at the floor.

"Wait, I wasn't finished with you" Kim spoke up behind me.

"But I was finished with you" I turned on her, she glared at me. I felt all the eyes in the room go to us. Even Gracie's crying calmed.

"Why won't you talk about him?"

"Why won't you shut up and keep your nose out of my business?"

Someone growled, Jared I suppose.

The kitchen door opened again and Rachel walked in.

"Girls, calm down" She came and stood in between us.

"No" We both snapped at her and she jumped a little.

"You come here, acting all secretive, not telling anyone anything about your life except the basics, and then you start flirting around with Embry acting like a teenager in love. Then drop him just like that, near enough breaking his heart, and for what? Because I still don't see Mark here with you or you pining over him. You're not even acting like you're engaged, your acting like a slut"

It hurt, what she said about Embry. I had hurt him. An ache ran through me. Then I realised she just called me a slut.

I thought about it for a second, Matt stood up protectively. Jake, Quil and Paul made "ooo" noises and Rachel swung around to give Kim a "Oh no you didn't" look, she even did the little hand snap. Sam flew up as Matt had and Jared just stared at Kim in shock.

I laughed. Everyone's eyes went back to me.

"Oh Kim will you ever just shut up? It is none of your damned business, and quite frankly you're pissing me off. You know nothing about Jodie so don't stand there and judge her, your stood calling her out on her life and acting like you care, but your just making yourself out to be a nosey bitch" I spun around, Nessie was stood up glaring at Kim.

Jake was looking wide eyed at her, Jared growled again while a few others sniggered a little. Seth dropped his food from his mouth and stared open mouthed at us.

Nessie barely talked normally and here she was shouting at Kim.

I couldn't help but smile.

I looked back at Kim; she was staring at Nessie a little confused. I was about to interrupt the little stare fest going on but my phone started ringing.

Sue's Diner, she never called me. I flicked it open.

"Hello?"

"Jodie, he's here.." Her voice was quiet; I couldn't quite make out what she said after he's here she mumbled it.

"What? I can't hear you?"

The line went dead. I looked around at everyone who was still staring at Nessie and Kim.

"Was that my mom?" Seth spoke up from beside the TV. I nodded.

"Line went dead, I didn't hear her though" I mumbled, Sam was next to me. He obviously heard it.

"She said he's here but I didn't catch the rest either" He frowned. I thought about it, who's where?

Before I could register it properly Matt flew over to me, looking at me as if it was obvious. Then I really thought about it. He's here.

"Oh my god, you don't think?" I looked up at Matt and he nodded frantically.

Grabbing my car keys from the table I turned and dodged around Nessie who seemed to understand mine and Matt's silent encounter and ran out after us.

We jumped into my car, and I sped from the yard, I looked in my mirror as we pulled out, the guys were following us outside I just made out Sam getting into his truck as I sped away. Great. An audience.

We were silent the whole way there. It only took 5 minutes but it felt like a lifetime. It can't be him. why would he be there? And why would the line go dead?

It was still light out, only 6pm and it was summer so it was as light as daytime.

I pulled up, the front door was smashed in. my heart clenched. Oh god.

Matt flew in through in with Nessie while I faltered outside a little. Did I want to go in? Did I need to?

Of course I did, it was Sue. She did everything for me as a kid.

I shook up the front steps. Pushing open the smashed door it hit me, whiskey. Like the classroom had smelt. But this time it wasn't from broken bottles, it was him. His cologne mixed with stale whiskey.

I looked around, everything was normal but then my eyes got to the counter, it was smashed up a little. A bit of blood on there. I heard Matt's voice shouting my name. Then Nessie shook me and was speaking.

I turned around. Sue was sat in a booth with Matt, she had a bloodied lip and a bruise on her cheek. She was crying.

"Jodie, you ok?" Nessie's voice finally reached me and I nodded. Sue looked up at me, her tears fell harder as they did.

The front door rang open again and Sam, Jared, Jake, Seth, Brady, Kim, Rachel, Quil and Embry ran in they looked around frantically before their eyes rested on Sue. She was still looking at me though.

"Mom, what the hell happened?" Seth ran forward as the others took in the smashed up counter and doors.

Sue cried harder as she continued looking at me. I could feel my own tears, stinging at my eyes. The lump in my throat growing bigger and more painful each second that passed. He had done this. To warn me.

"Mom answers me" Seth's voice was more like a yell this time. She just stared back at me. Seth followed her gaze to me and he frowned.

"What? Jodie did it?" He looked back at Sue and frowned more. She shook her head.

She knew. Oh god. She was going to say it.

"I knew you were lying about Gracie, Charlie was lying too, he's found you so you need to run again or let them help you" Her tears softened now but her voice broke a little. My heart tugged. He hurt her, he hurt Sue. The woman who did everything for me as a child, who was a mother to me when mine couldn't be.

Matt was trying to get her to take aspirin, and tried to hold a towel to her bleeding mouth. She wouldn't take it.

I needed to get back to Gracie. I looked at the door; everyone was frowning at me now.

"You need to take the aspirin, it helps" I said, a statement more than a kind gesture. My voice was flat. I felt broken. I turned and pushed my way through the crowd of people. Stopping next to Embry, he was frowning at me, but his face softened as I looked at him and my tears finally fell. He turned a little pale and I dodged around him, walking back to my car. The air hit me and I felt sick.

I climbed in, speeding the whole way back. It didn't even take me 5 minutes this time. I screeched to halt outside the house and ran in. She would be telling them. They would know. I either left or faced it.

I walked in, Emily was sat playing with Gracie and Jamie. I smiled as Gracie giggled loudly at Emily. She was so happy here, I couldn't make her leave. My tears fell again. Emily looked up and her smile fell.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is Sue ok?" She climbed to her feet, rather slowly and she gasped a little as she did pregnant woman style.

"She's fine, I just need to put Gracie to bed, I don't need her around when the guys get back, she's seen it she doesn't need to listen to it" I was making no sense and I knew it.

"What?" Emily frowned again.

"I have to tell you all something. About Mark, I can't lie anymore" My tears turned to sobs and Emily rubbed my arm. I walked around her and picked Gracie up, walking quickly upstairs to her room.

Staying silent as I got her changed, she just looked at me sadly and occasionally wiped my tears away. I had put her into her little cot when I heard the front door open and muffled voices coming from down stairs. They were home.

**Ok almost there, she's telling them! :D**

**The song is Its not too late by Demi Lovato, I have realised, she does some pretty decent stuff. **

**I used fix a heart already I believe, and there is one other Demi one that I love and think fits this story perfectly :D But yep, thank you for reading and reviewing, keep doing it it really helps push me to write more! So please if you are reading just comment a little smiley face or something :D like that! ehehehehe ! **

**So yeah, the next one is what I believe you are all waiting for, my updates have been wuick last few days, i have the next one written and i am just proof reading etc then it will be up so tomorow hopefully, and then on with the imprint fluff ! ;D **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	18. I'm a lost cause

_**Wait, all this time I've been away**_

_**Makes me think I might be ok**_

_**The kiss of death will have to wait**_

_**My head, is holding on to all the things you said**_

_**...**_

_**Wait, no one said the lost cannot be found**_

_**You are here to make it safe and sound**_

_**Oh we can make it out alive**_

_**Fate, hath its way when all that's learned is sin**_

_**Nothing really matters in the end**_

_**As long as you are with me**_

**Embry pov**

Sue wiped the blood from her face before turning to us, we all were just staring at her as Jodie wheels screeched from outside.

"So, what the hell was that about?" Jared spoke first, looking from Matt, to Nessie to Sue.

Matt looked ready to punch something and he gripped the towel in his hand so hard his knuckles turned white. Whereas Nessie had tears forming in her big round eyes and Sue sobbed into her hands as Seth soothed her.

The door burst open and Leah ran in followed by Miles. They ran to Sue and checked her over.

"Who's on patrol?" Sam asked. Of course he would ask that.

"Collin's out there, its fine, the Cullen's are out hunting, they will know if someone comes close here" Leah answered, not even looking at Sam.

Everyone went silent again.

Pain ran through me, not my pain but Jodie's, she was in emotional pain and I could feel every ounce of it.

"Sue, what did you mean?" Sam looked at Sue, his face creased with worry and confusion.

"You need to talk to her, but she can't hide it anymore, she needs help but she won't admit it. Stubborn girl"

Everyone looked around again, confused even more than before.

Matt stood up, shaking, like Paul usually did. But obviously Matt didn't turn into a big angry wolf.

"I need to get back to her, I think we all should" He spoke through clenched teeth. I wanted to hit him, he knew what was going on but he wouldn't say. I could tell Nessie knew too.

I turned and ran from the diner. I didn't stop running until I reached Sam's.

The guys were behind me instantly but it took the girls and Matt a few more minutes to reach the house.

We all piled up the front porch, even Sue had come back with us.

Emily was cradling Jamie trying to settle him as we all fell through the door.

"SHHHHH he just went off" She whispered to us.

"So anyone wants to tell me why Jodie ran in here crying her eyes out and looking scared out of her mind?" Emily looked around at us, as if we had done something.

"She left the diner like that!" Sam answered and walked straight to Emily, kissing her scars lightly. She huffed and walked to the kitchen with Jamie.

We all fell silent again, her voice echoed down from upstairs, my spine tingled at her sweet tone. Her crying had stopped, but she was still in pain that rumbled through me.

"Gwacie want pinoco" Gracie's little voice screeched from upstairs.

"Baby its Pinocchio, not pinoco" Jodie replied, sending the shiver through me again.

"Whatever mommy" I grinned again, kid had so much attitude.

We listened closely as she made her way through a shortened version of the story. When little Gracie popped up again.

"Why did pinoco's nose gwow?"

"Because he told a lie, and it isn't good to tell lies" Jodie replied, her voice shook a little.

"But mommy tells lies to Unca Sammy, bout daddy, and mommy told Gwacie to tell lies too, member? Does that make Gwacie and mommy bad? Will Gwacie nose gwow?"

My head snapped up, lies about daddy? What? I stood up now, walking toward the stairs but Sam stopped me, he shook his head and made a shh motion.

"Sometimes we have to tell lies to protect people Gracie, it doesn't make it right though. I promise no more lies now, ok? You don't have to lie anymore"

"Ok, me tell aunt Kimmy, Gwacie don't want to speak daddy, Gwacie no love daddy, he nasty nasty and naughty"

My head looked back to Kim, she obviously didn't hear what I had. I don't understand, why would she hate her dad, why was he nasty?

Sam stood up, obviously wondering the same thing. I looked at the guys, they all frowned and shrugged.

The floor boards creaked above us.

"Night Gracie, I love you"

"Love ya mommy"

The door shut and soft footsteps edged toward the stairs, I stepped back a bit as did Sam.

"Oh god, Sue I didn't even realise, why are you bleeding?" I turned and noticed Emily was back in the room, minus Jamie.

"She got attacked but won't tell us anything about it or who did it, but she had a weird little conversation with Jodie" Kim answered, rolling her eyes.

Jodie's scent washed over me and I could hear her footsteps down the stairs behind me.

"Well who did it?" Emily asked again. Sue shook her head. There was an intake of breath behind me.

"Mark did it"

I spun around; Jodie was stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring right at Sue. Tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

**Jodie pov**

Everyone looked at me, I could feel my tears pouring out now. I had never told anyone beside Charlie and Matt, Nessie had known anyway.

It felt a little strange. Matt was looking at me, his expression soft, he walked to me and took my hand in his. Everyone else was still staring. Nessie was crying into Jake's shoulder while he looked at her like she was insane.

"What? Mark did what?" Leah looked from Sue to me, confusion on her face.

"Mark did that, to Sue" I pointed at Sue's face and Emily's hand slapped to her face and she gasped.

"But why would he do that?" Kim piped up now. I looked at her, trying not to glare.

"Because he's a horrible man, I don't know, to get me to go home" Ok so I wasn't doing a great job at explaining everything. Everyone frowned even more, if that was possible.

"Ok, I could not be any more confused than what I am right now, if I tried" Brady was sat on the floor, scratching his head trying to piece together the information.

I threw myself down onto the steps behind me. Matt walked past me and sat above me, his hands on my shoulders supportively.

Embry's stare burned; I needed to look at him but I didn't want to see his expression when he found out. He would look at me differently; he would see how pathetic I was.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I shut it again and rubbed my forehead. How do I say this?

"Jodie? What's happened? Why would he hurt Sue to get you home?"

I glanced up; Sam was shaking slightly, his hands curled into fists, he spoke harshly, like he was annoyed at my stupidness already.

"Is that why your here? You said you had a fight with him before you left, when Gracie hurt her cheek, did you leave because you had a fight?" Emily was sat down now, leaning toward me, her voice kind and motherly.

I nodded.

"I'm sure it was a big misunderstanding, do you need Sam to talk to him? What was the fight about?" Rachel walked forward now and kneeled down in front of me. She smiled kindly.

"He, Gracie, I couldn't stop it, oh god I'm a horrible person and a crappy mom, it's all my fault" I couldn't say it; I couldn't get the words out. Gracie, we had a fight because he hurt Gracie, but I couldn't say the damned words. I was a horrible mother.

"What? Jodie you aren't making sense? What did you do? Did you have an affair or something?" Kim spoke now, Embry growled as she said the last bit. Really? She is still on about the slut thing?

"Kim, I didn't do anything. As much as you would like to think it, I am not a slut" I glanced up at her, she shook her head.

"No I didn't mean that, I just didn't understand, you said it was your fault" She sounded a little desperate and she glanced at Nessie who shot her the mother of all dirty looks.

"I came here because I got myself into a mess. I didn't know how to stop him, no one would listen to me, only Matt, and I thought I could handle it but I couldn't, it got worse and I couldn't leave." Ok so that didn't make any sense either. I was looking at Sam.

Rachel rubbed my clenched hands and smiled, reassuring me it was ok to go on. Matt gripped my shoulders tighter.

"You aren't making sense, what happened? What did Gracie mean earlier? She hates her dad? I heard her upstairs and you about the lying?" Embry's voice shot through me, I snapped my head up at him, and he was looking at me desperately, and clinging on to everything I said. I felt calmer, like it was just me and him. I could say anything and it didn't matter.

"I didn't leave because I had time off, I ran away to keep Gracie safe. I thought I could do that here, but then stuff happened, he's found me. I need to keep him away from her, he's not right, he changed, he got nasty" my voice shook slightly.

It was silent for a second as everyone mulled it over, then the shaking began. It was only slight but the boys looked slightly angry. Kim gasped, her hand slapped her forehead. I looked over at her, she had paled.

"Oh my god, how did I not realise that? You never speak about him, the cut, the nerves, the way you flinch around the guys. Did he do that? Your cut hip and Gracie's cheek? Was that him?" She near enough ran to me, sitting next to Rachel.

I looked back at Kim. I was shaking, I felt empty.

"What cut? What the hell are you two on about? What mess are you in, what damn cut and what the hell did Gracie mean?" Sam walked toward us now, he was shaking more.

I felt faint again. I stared around at Matt, he nodded reassuringly at me.

I had to be strong now, I had to for her.

I looked around at Kim.

I nodded, she paled even more now looking like she was going to throw up.

Sam started growling.

"What did he do?" Sam's voice was low and threatening. I shuddered.

"I, he, I, he wouldn't stop" That's all I could get out. My voice was small and got drowned out by the further growls.

I looked up at Embry, he was shaking but his eyes were red and teary. He stared right back at me. I couldn't make out the look in his eyes, it wasn't nasty, it was soft as he looked at me, but he was angry.

"How often?" Kim was gripping my hand.

"Whenever he was drunk, I don't know, I can't remember it all just blurs into one" My voice was small now, Matt smoothed my hair out of my face.

"Since when?" She rubbed my hand, soothing me. My sobs calmed down. No going back now.

Sam growled again and his shaking became more violent, he steadied himself against the wall. Ok so safe to say he's realised exactly what I meant.

"I knew I knew that look, your eyes, the same as moms were. I'm going to kill him." He growled it through clenched teeth, Embry started shaking his head. As if telling me I was wrong.

Emily looked at me a little lost still, I needed to explain it more

"He started drinking, right before we moved in together. It was ok at first, I thought it was a stage he was going through, and he was under pressure at work. Then we got the house, it got worse, but he never got angry. Then a few months after we moved it, he came home drunk, there was lipstick on his shirt. I asked him what it was, we got into a fight and he lost it, went mad, screaming how I can't control his life, he hit me. I tried to leave the next day but he got flowers, took me out, said sorry. The usual stuff idiots like me believe. It was ok for a couple weeks, and then he snapped again. And again, and again, until I didn't even remember it being any other way, that was just my life. Then he stopped apologising, but I stayed anyway. Hoping it would be ok, but I got pregnant, and at first he was fine, he even stopped drinking. But when I found out it was a girl, he started again, snapping at stupid things, staying out drinking. He hated her, he would only hold her or acknowledge her if we were around people, as soon as those people left he would chuck her down somewhere and go find another bottle. I managed to keep her away from him when he got like it. Matt tried making me leave, but that was my life, the lying, the fake smiles, the fake stories and pictures, I just could not leave. I would shake when the front door opened, I was a nervous wreck around him, but no one noticed it. Then one day, I had enough, I tried telling his brother, but no one would believe me, everyone is too intimidated by him. Obviously, I shouldn't have done that, it just made him worse, his hits got worse, his words got worse"

I took in a long breath, I looked up, the girls were in silent sobs just staring at me.

"And you never thought of telling me?" Sam's voice was angry, still steadying himself against the wall.

"I couldn't" It was all I could say. He growled more furiously now.

"Come on, don't scare her, she needs you" Jared spoke calmly to Sam, he was always calm. Sam nodded and turned back to me.

"What's this cut Kim's on about? Let me see" he asked, he winced a little.

I turned in from my place on the stairs and held my top up, the long pink line from my lower hip right round to my back, it was healing, turning to a scar but it still looked aggressive. He winced again, as did the others. I looked at Embry, he clenched his hand through his hair and started walking in circles. Breathing deeply and slowly, as if calming himself.

"How did that happen?" This was Paul, he was angry he was shaking wildly. Paul was angry a lot but now he was seriously livid. He growled as he said it.

I had to carry on, I looked down again. Matt kissed my head.

"He turned on Gracie, and I snapped, I couldn't take it anymore, I could usually keep him away from her but I didn't that night, I hadn't got her out of the way. He hit her across the face, that's how it got cut. I fought back, he didn't like it. He wasn't used to me fighting back, so he grabbed a knife and cut down my hip, and I suppose it sounds pretty messy but he was strangling me, going for it you know, wanting to kill, and anyway, cut it short, I managed to knock him out and I ran, Matt cleaned me up and sent me in his car. I came here. But Mark's found me; he's been doing stuff to get to me. The picture Emily found was his, not mine, he put it here. And I had phone calls, he was in the house the other night, our song was playing when I got home. Then the classroom was him. And now Sue"

I looked up. The girls were still crying. Brady had begun shaking so violently he was a blur to me. He growled before running from the room, Seth followed him, shaking too.

Sam's shakes got worse, without warning he rammed his fist into the wall, breaking through it with such a loud smash everyone jumped.

"Listen Sam, calm down, she doesn't want any trouble. She just wants to be safe" Matt flew up behind me.

Sam rounded on Matt, walking closer to our place on the stairs.

"You knew, you never did anything or told anyone? You coward" His voice was calm, strangely calm, it frightened me.

"Woah you have no idea what I went through, the fights I got into with him and her. I did everything I could to get her out; it's hard to do when she wouldn't leave. Don't blame me for this Mr. absent brother" Matt walked around me, toward Sam. Oh god, Sam would destroy him.

Jared stepped in again, noticing my squirming, calming the situation as he always did.

Paul looked at me, not pity or like I was weak, more protective, like he was ready to really murder someone. I smiled at him lightly. But I felt so exhausted. He ran from the house, rips echoed outside followed by angry howls.

I overlooked everyone else in the room, my eyes landed on my brother. He was staring at me. shaking but most of all he just looked so upset.

"I should have known, the way you were acting, and I should have known and done something. You don't go from being a happy, healthy girl to an ill looking, broken and false one that fast. What the hell did I do letting you go there? I should have kept you here with me" Tears fell from his eyes. He reached for me, I held my hand out for him and he pulled me into a hug. He was squeezing me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

I heard fresh sobs roll from the girls behind me. Leah walked over with Sue and Nessie, crying.

All the girls walked together, pulling me into a huge hug.

"I am such a bitch, honestly, you should have slapped me or something. Jesus Christ, I hate myself" Kim spluttered through her crying. I chuckled a little.

"I did think about it, I know you did really just care and I suppose I feel kind of better now, no more lies"

All the girls nodded before letting me go.

"We should probably go calm the guys down, if this Mark prick is in the area, god knows what they will do to him" Rachel headed out the door, the remaining guys followed her. Jared took Kim out, leaving Embry, me, Matt, Sam, Emily, Sue, Miles and Leah.

Sue smiled and walked outside, followed by Miles, he never said anything, I don't think I had heard his voice since I got here, Leah went too.

Matt kissed my head, winking at me.

"I am so proud of you baby shrimp" He hugged me tighter before walking to Sam and shaking his hand. Sam nodded at him and Matt walked to the kitchen, Emily followed him.

Sam looked down at me again, tears forming in his brown eyes. I smiled lightly at him.

"Don't be angry Sam, you didn't know and I left here, I stopped talking to you. I just want to have my life back. I want to move on, be a real mom to Gracie, and be normal. Please don't let this eat away at you, I don't need revenge, I just need closure, to move on. Please?"

"You're my sister, I can't let it go. You're my baby sister. Don't ask me to let him get away with it, I can't do that. I can't, I am sorry but if he's here, messing with your head, I sure as hell with mess with his back. No one hurts you. I don't understand, you saw mom go through it, why let yourself? I taught you to fight and stand up for yourself; you used to be so fiery. Why let him do that?" The emotion in his voice broke me. The lump in my throat burst and tears swam down my face.

"I don't know, I was young and stupid and I was so scared to tell you. I thought he meant it when he said he would stop, then I just got so caught up in it all I was trapped and then Gracie came. I know I was weak and pathetic. Please don't hate me Sam, I love you so much and I am so sorry I lied to you, you told me the biggest secret you guys had and I couldn't do the same with you" I couldn't even understand myself through my sobs but Sam seemed to.

"I need to go"

His shaking was back, he kissed my head quickly before running from the house, an almighty growl sounded before the front door had swung shut again.

I turned around, Embry was stood watching me.

He had so much love in his eyes. I didn't understand why he didn't look disgusted in me.

We stood in silence for a while, just looking at one another. I needed him close to me, he made me feel calm and safe.

I yawned and he smiled slightly.

"How about I read you the Gruffalo before bed?" I hadn't expected him to speak, let alone say that. I frowned for a second, before my face split into a smile.

"Only if you promise not to fall asleep half way through" I replied, smiling still. He nodded and shuffled awkwardly from one foot to another.

"Deal" I was about to walk but he grabbed me and flung me up so that he was carrying me bridal style. He ran upstairs to my room and set me down on the bed.

He climbed in the other side, shuffling close to me, wrapping his arm around me protectively.

I pulled my left hand up to wipe the tears from my eyes; but he took it in his and took off the sparkly ring I was wearing from Mark. He threw it toward the bin before pulling my hand to his face and kissing my ring finger lightly. My stomach flipped.

"You're not his anymore" His voice broke a little. And he kissed my hand again.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the kitchen that night, it was cruel and I didn't mean it" I felt my throat sting, tears were threatening me again.

He was silent. Oh god he hates me.

"So you do want me?" He looked down at me, slyly grinning. I felt myself blush a little, all the tension gone, and I relaxed into him more.

"Shut up you"

He gripped me tighter and kissed my head.

"He will never hurt you, not again, I won't let him."

I nodded and shut my eyes.

Relief washed over me, my nerves that I carried with me every day for the past 3 years were fading slowly. No more lying, no more false stories or fake smiles.

Within seconds Embry's soft snores broke my thoughts.

The howls outside died down a little, still filled with anger and pain but it was just Sam now. The others had gone.

As I lay there, something niggled at me, he was still in La Push , and he hurt Sue just to provoke me. He wanted me to be scared, to run back to him, and if I know Mark, he wouldn't stop at Sue.

Sam let out a final anger filled howl before the night fell silent again.

**The song is Lost Cause- Imagine Dragons, one of my faves :D **

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows, faves, PM's everything :D I am so so happy with all the support I am getting and I wish I could say thank you to each one of you :) **

**Keep letting me know how I am going, and now the wolves finally know her secret! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**


	19. I will learn from my mistakes

_**When you're too in love to let it go,**_

_**But if you never try, you'll never know**_

_**Just what your worth**_

_**Lights will guide you home**_

_**And ignite your bones**_

_**And I will try to fix you**_

**I do not own Twilight**

**Embry's pov**

I stirred, the images in my head ripping me from my sleep. All I could see was her, my Jodie being hurt, over and over again and me not being able to do anything to stop it. He wouldn't let her go, she was screaming for me to help but I didn't.

I jerked as my eyes flew open, it took me a minute to realise where I was. Sam's house. An angry jolt of pain tore through me, all the stuff she had said last night; her pained tears that fell slowly from her dead eyes, the broken emotion in her voice. Soft shakes ran through me, I needed to kill him, to watch him in pain like he had watched her.

A long breath sounded next to me, jolting me from my anger filled thoughts again. Jodie was cuddling into my arm, her own arms in a death grip around mine. She snuggled her head again, trying to get comfy. I smiled, I would never get bored of seeing this, I needed to wake up to her every day. I watched her for a second, her soft features creased and a slight frown appeared on her face. Her heart beat quickened, she seemed a little flustered.

The pain in my chest rippled, she was in pain again, maybe she was having a nightmare. The hatred in my gut roared now, that guy, Mark, poor excuse of a man. I couldn't let it go. She said last night she didn't need revenge, but I did, Sam did.

The thought of his hands ever touching her made my stomach lurch, the frown deepened on her smooth face. As the shakes rolled through me again, a little more violently now; Jodie's hand crawled to my chest, as if calming me. The shakes calmed but the roaring hatred within me never did, he had hurt her, the most beautiful girl in the world. He had tried to ruin her, and Gracie, Gracie was just a kid, a baby. My angry shakes had calmed, but the rolling hatred within me hadn't. I clasped my hand around one of her tiny hands, gripping it tightly. Her frown softened, a small smile playing her lips.

One of our wolf calls went off outside, Paul was here. There was laughter booming from below us, I could make out snippets of the conversation, something about Jamie throwing up on Paul. The laughter rounded again but louder this time.

Jodie stirred next to me, her eyes fluttering open. They were still a little puffy from her crying last night. I looked down at her and smiled, I needed to wake up to this every day.

She seemed confused for a second as she took in the position in which we were led, then smiled back at me.

"You never read to me Mr Call" She smirked before rolling over and climbing from bed, her arms pulling from my grip. My spark died, the spark I had when she was near me. I felt colder without her next to me.

I watched her for a minute as she pulled uncomfortably at her jeans and top she was still wearing from last night. She snapped her head to the window as Gracie's little screech sounded, followed by more laughing.

I got out of bed running my hand through my hair as I walked slowly to the window. Paul and Jared were play fighting outside as Gracie and Sam cheered them on, Gracie was running around in circles chanting Uncle Pauly.

"Oh crap I'm late for work"

I looked back behind me at her soft voice, Jodie was staring at the clock, 10am. She ran from the room frantically waving her hands around as she went.

We flew down the stairs and Emily looked up at us, smiling widely, she was watching TV with Jamie and Emily.

"Oh morning" Emily smiled slightly at us, her eyes lingered over Jodie for a moment before shooting back to the ground. Flashing sadness across her eyes as she did.

"I am so late, Rach will kill me" Jodie ran to the phone but Emily spoke up before she could dial anything.

"Rach thought you could take the day off, relax a little"

Jodie sighed in relief, her eyes darted to me, my breath stopped, as it always did. Every time she looked right at me like this it felt like I imprinted on her all over again. My focus zoned in on her, I couldn't focus on anything else around her.

I nodded toward the kitchen and she began walking behind me, her steps slow and her heart was pumping faster again, I smiled at the sound.

"Thank you for staying with me last night Em" Her sweet soft voice sent tingles down my spine as I poured coffee into mugs.

I just nodded. Handing her a mug she sipped it slowly before looking down at the table and sitting gently. Her smile had gone.

"What's wrong?" I stayed stood up, watching her closely.

"I don't want everyone to be weird with me now, Emily looked sad this morning. I don't want that. Pity or sympathy, I'm still me, I want to just move on" Her voice was small and desperate, my heart tugged again, I needed to hold her again.

"They won't be, trust me, maybe a little more protective?" I smiled at her trying to calm her pumping heart, she was worried. Her eyes rolled and a small smile played her full lips.

"Oh how much more protected can it get?" She smiled up at me, a little sparkle in her eyes.

"If Sam has anything to do with it, I would say you won't be leaving the house anytime soon"

This wasn't even me playing around, I knew Sam, even when we were kids I remember how protective he was over her. once when we were like 12, Jacob had accidently pushed her in school and Sam had found out and threatened to kill Jacob, bearing in mind, Sam was like 17 at the time. Jacob had been so scared he didn't come to school for a week.

She smiled again, but wider, like her perfect face would split. She stood and put the mug in the sink.

"I think I can handle Sammy boy, my pout always used to do the trick" She turned smiling at me, then formed a little pout and made her eyes do puppy dog looks. It was irresistibly cute.

"I think that could work yanno" I chuckled at her and walked to the sink, dumping my own mug in.

I could feel her close to me, our arms were nearly touching. I looked out of the kitchen window; sun was beaming down through the trees that surrounded the house. It was sunny out; no leaves were swaying so I'm guessing there wasn't much wind. Maybe I could subtly take her on a date? Get the ball rolling, Sam would kill me but I needed to be near her, to make sure she was safe and happy. The beach, the beach would be good.

"Do you want to come to the beach with me today? We could take Gracie for a picnic?" My voice was a bit rushed, worry, nerves and hope built up in me as I continued staring out of the window.

I could hear her soft heart beat speed up, thumping more harshly. The nerves within me raged over the hope now, maybe she was scared of me? I didn't want to scare her, I wanted to make her feel safe.

"I would love that, I will go get ready"

I glanced across to her slightly, a smile was spread over her face, her eyes sparkled again. My nerves faded away, I didn't scare her!

"I'll get Emily to make a picnic" My voice was shaky and a bit of a squeak, I cursed myself, I must sound like a douche.

She laughed as I said it and walked from the room, as she opened the door a heavily pregnant Emily fell in stumbling before Jodie steadied her. Emily smiled sheepishly up at us both and Jodie just shook her head slightly before leaving.

"Really Em?" I looked down at her, her cheeks turned a little red. She was so nosey, as soon as I leave the room she will be on the phone to Kim discussing what she had heard.

"I uhh will just get on with that picnic" Emily smiled slightly, looking at the floor as she rushed past me to the fridge.

Damned imprint girls, they were so in our business. I just shook my head at her again before leaving the room.

...

"Where you off too happy?"

I walked down the porch, my keys to my truck in my hand. Sam was speaking to me; I walked toward him, Paul and Jared, the smile on my face was too big for me to even try hiding it.

"I am taking Jodie and Grace to the beach for a picnic"

I knew they could hear my pumping heart; Paul sniggered and nodded knowingly at Jared who winked across at me. They were stood behind Sam, he looked a little angry now, the playfulness he had previously had vanished.

"Embry no, I said I wanted you to leave her alone. She doesn't need any more man crap in her life and she certainly does not need wolf drama controlling her choices" He glared at me slightly, his voice full of conflict.

I knew why, I always saw it on patrol, he knew he couldn't keep us apart, the imprint would form a bond too strong, but he also didn't want her hurt by a man again, or the imprint to control her. I knew this would never happen, if she didn't want me I would respect that, I had the time she told me in the kitchen, I stayed away from her after that. But she told me that was lies last night, and I would never control her or hurt her.

"Yeah, because I am really going to hurt her Sam, I couldn't ever do that. She can't stay cooped up here all the time because of that prick, I'm being her friend, I'm not taking her on dates or trying to pull anything like that, I am taking her and Gracie out to cheer her up. She is still in pain I can feel it, let me try to help her" I couldn't keep the bitterness from my voice.

He thought about it for a second.

"Fine, but don't stay out too late and don't let her out of your sight and just be careful with her?"

I sighed, did he really think I would let anything happen to her?

"Umm Sam, she's my imprint, do you really think I would have let anything happen to her, even before we found out about that pratt?" I raised my eyebrows.

He nodded and Paul smacked him across the back playfully.

"Just back off a little bit, she might need some time off from guys, so don't be too in her face ok?" Sam was trying to sound cool but there was a like control there, as if he was attempting to order me.

"Chill dude, she will be fine with him. Stop being so over the top" Jared ribbed Sam, there was a growl, and then as usual Sam launched a playful attack on Jared.

Me and Paul stood watching for a bit, they were really going for it, Jared kept shouting insults like control freak at Sam, which I had to agree with.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK BEACHY TIMEEE" I spun around, Gracie was running down the front steps into the yard, Jodie ran behind her trying to stop her. She hadn't quite mastered steps yet, she was ok at walking and running normally, but steps seemed to confuse her. And as usual she went flying and landed straight on her face at the bottom of the steps.

"Oh Gracie, I told you not to run down the steps, you walk nicely" Jodie picked her up and dusted Gracie's little knees off, her lips shook and she ran down to me reaching for a hug.

"You ok kid?" I launched her up to my shoulders, her lips quivered slightly, and a few tears formed in her sparkly blue eyes but she bit her lip holding in her cries. I kissed both knees and then her cheek, she smiled at me and blew a raspberry on my cheek. I loved this kid, she was the cutest.

She was in denim shorts and a white patterned top with those flip flops kids wear that attach fully around the foot. Her hair in a bun with flowers in it and Sunglasses perched on her head, pink with Peppa pig on them.

The door opened again and Jodie turned to grab a bag off Emily, and the picnic basket.

I took her in, she was in short denim shorts, a crochet white top hanging loosely over her, underneath I could make out a bikini top. She had bangles on and a long necklace. And a pair of flip flops, her glasses perched on her head too.

"Gwacie dwess like mommy for beachy" Gracie screeched in my ear and I smiled. They were dressed alike I suppose.

Sam took Gracie from me and walked to my truck, strapping her in the back seat while I went to get the bags from Jodie. She smiled up at me as I took them, a little blush forming on her tanned skin.

We walked slowly to the car together, silent. But I could hear her heartbeat again, it made me smile. I had heard and seen these moments through the guys heads, when they first started forming bonds with their imprints. They would think constantly of the rushed heart beat of the girls, I always laughed it off, calling them pansy's, but hearing the fast beat of Jodie's sent me wild, I loved the sound of it.

"Hey, Gracie you watch them closely and tell Uncle Sam if they do anything silly, no kissing or hugging ok?" Sam was talking to Gracie, her little face taking in his words seriously.

"Ok unca Sammy, no ewwies for Embwy and mommy, Gwacie tell you later" Her little voice was so serious, her face screwed up in concentration as she tried to get her words out properly.

"Oh shut it you" Jodie piped up, she had heard Sam too and smacked him across the arm, he smiled at her and winked .

I grinned down at the floor.

Everyone else smiled too, real smiles which I was grateful for, no one seemed awkward with her so far, but then no one had seen or heard from Brady since last night so there was still time for awkwardness. I had seen the way he shook, the anger and pain in his growls and howling. He had been pretty pissed, so had I but I was near my imprint, her pain stopping me from acting out like he had. A twinge of pity ran through me, Brady was still just a kid, he was just getting over the idea of being a wolf and imprinting on a kid then bam, he finds that out.

Sam patted me on the back, noticing the pained expression in my face, I was staring at Gracie without realising, Jodie had got into the truck and wasn't paying attention to me. I smiled slightly at Sam and he nodded at me.

Shutting the rage filled thoughts from my head I climbed into my truck, feeling Jodie's presence helped calm me.

**Jodie's pov**

I walked out to the sound of insults being thrown between Sam and Jared, they were play fighting, I shook my head and looked around. The sun was beating down on the grass, it was bright and the breeze was only slight so it was fairly warm.

Gracie had gone running to Embry after falling down the steps, yet again. I smiled as he kissed her knee's better before placing her in Sam's arms. I felt his stare on me; I glanced to him again, his eyes rolling up and down my body. The heat rose to my cheeks again, he was checking me out. Not in a sleazy way, but an adoring way, he was really taking in my appearance not examining my hotness.

Emily had appeared behind me, handing me the bags I had left inside, Embry was next to me now as well, taking the bags from my grip before walking to the truck. I followed him, we were silent but I could hear my heart thumping crazily in my chest. I cursed; he was a wolf, which meant he could definitely hear it. I glanced over at Paul and Jared; they were stood grinning like idiots at me, eyebrows raised. They could hear it too, this was embarrassing.

"You tell uncle Sam if they do anything silly, no kissing and no hugging ok?"

I spun my head to the sound of my brothers voice, he was stood talking closely to Gracie, her little face screwed up in concentration on his words. Idiot.

She agreed to tell him and he patted her head.

"Oh shut it you" I teased and slapped his arm, he was so embarrassing.

I glanced around at the other guys before jumping into the truck. They all smiled genuinely at me, their normal smiles, not false, or awkward or pity smiles. Their normal cheeky smiles I got before I told them about Mark. They were being normal with me. Normal I could handle. I felt myself grinning as I got into Embry's old truck; I sat waiting for him to get in. He eventually did, glancing at me before pulling out.

Gracie was singing in the back seat, well shouting in the backseat. It seemed to be her own song that made no sense and consisted mainly of the words, beachy time. She sang louder and faster as we approached the beach car park, but it sounded more like bitchy time than beachy time.

Embry was chuckling from the driver's seat, glancing back at her, a huge grin across his face; I knew he cared about her. This made my heart flutter even more, he was too caring, he didn't need to be, he just was. I just shook my head at the screeching echoing through the old truck, she was such a funny little thing.

We pulled up in a space, Embry flew from his seat, the door behind me opening seconds later as he unbuckled Gracie. Curiosity got the better of me and I glanced up at the diner. Charlie was stood outside with Billy, and Jacob was discussing something with them. Jacob stopped and looked down toward us, his lips moved again and the other two peered over. Frowns present on their faces, I smiled and they smiled and waved back, but they quickly snapped their heads back to one another, continuing their conversation, I couldn't help the niggling thoughts in my head that told me they were talking about me and Mark.

My eyes wondered from them to the actual building of the diner, the door was boarded up. I felt a little bad. Maybe I should pay for it, Sue shouldn't have to, it was my ex who did the damage. It was my fault, she must be so angry. I had led him here, he knew to go for her because of the stories I told him about her. He knew I loved her like family.

I was still stood staring at the diner as I felt Embry's warm hand slip into mine, he was pulling me slightly. I glanced across at him; his expression spoke a thousand words. He knew what I was thinking, his eyes looked pained a little, but his creased eyebrows told me to stop blaming myself. I smiled slightly, allowing myself to be pulled down the beach after Gracie who was still skipping and singing loudly.

My hand was tingling from Embry's touch, I felt warm and bubbly. I had it so bad for him. He made me so giddy and childish. I was baffled as to why he bothered with me so much, why he looked at me like he did. If I didn't know better, I would say his eyes sparkled for me like Sam's did for Emily, but that wasn't possible, the guys said he hadn't imprinted yet, well they hadn't said that but they listed the imprints for me and Embry was not on it. Surely he would have told me? It was just a crush, like in high school.

We walked to the far side of the beach, walking past a few families as we went, my eyes settled on one, a young couple, with a little girl running around, they were all laughing happily. I always felt jealous of these types of families, the love in the father's eyes as he watched his daughter. Mark had never done that. Embry tugged my hand a bit more as he stopped and dropped the basket, I snapped my attention back to him, pulling the towel's from my bag and setting them down in the warm sand.

Gracie came running into me, screeching loudly about the sea.

"Come on, let me put cream on you" I tried grabbing her but she dodged me. I reached for her again, but she kept dodging me while giggling loudly.

Then Embry swung down and picked her up, spinning her around over his head. She laughed harder now and squealed no at him. He made an aeroplane noise as he glided her down into my lap, she had tears running down her face from laughing so hard. I smiled, taking her from him.

He knelt down now and grabbed the sun lotion from my bag, handing it to me before pulling his top off. I tried not to look, but I couldn't help it. He wasn't as big as Sam or Paul, they were ridiculously big, but Embry was a nice big. The right size, he didn't intimidate me as much as Paul had when I first got here, he had muscles, they bulged but not as some of the others guys.

I glanced up toward his face; he was watching me, a huge grin plastered on his face as he watched me checking him out. I snapped my head back to Gracie, the heat rising into my cheeks. Why did he always catch me?

Gracie was watching both of us, squinting seriously. She had obviously taken Sam's instructions to a serious level.

I quickly took her shorts and top off and rubbed the lotion in, I went a little overboard from my nerves, she looked like a ghost. I had loads left on my hands too.

Embry was laughing at her and she was pouting back at him, she didn't like being laughed at unless she was laughing too. He carried on laughing and she looked ready to cry, so I turned and slathered the left over cream onto his face and down his bare chest. His laughter quickly stopped, but Gracie's started up. She was hysterical.

I giggled as he frowned at me, wiping the cream from his mouth and eyes.

"Not fair, really not fair, I wanted to get my tan on" He whined like Gracie had done earlier and started rubbing the cream into his perfectly toned chest.

"Get your tan on? You are native Embry, you are naturally tanned, how can you get a tan on?" I giggled at him and he pouted again, before chuckling at the mess of lotion slathered down him.

"Swimminng time mommy!" Gracie started jumping up and down, kicking sand everywhere. I nodded and stood up, but Embry's hand caught my arm and pulled me to him, rubbing the cream from his chest all over my arms and bare legs.

It was cold against my skin and I pulled back slightly, giggling. He was so playful all the time, I had never been around him when he wasn't playful and happy, even last night when he looked so upset, he had managed to cheer me up.

"Stop Em stop pweaseeee" I put my baby voice on, pulling my puppy dog eyes . He smiled and his hand rubbed lightly over the dollop of lotion on my thigh, rubbing it in gently. Goosebumps jumped at my skin, shivers running through me.

"OOOOOOMMMMMMM I tell unca Sammy" Gracie was watching as Embry rubbed the cream into my leg, her eyes wide and her hands on her hips. I blushed and looked away, Embry did the same.

I picked myself up from his grip, my body was shaking from his touch, desire sprang into my stomach, I liked when he touched me. Gracie was stood watching us still, I breathed slowly, trying to calm the shakes and flutters that rolled gently through me.

Once I could grip it properly I pulled my top off, and then wriggled my shorts down my legs and over my feet. I adjusted everything, making sure no body parts could be seen that shouldn't be. I looked down over my body, it was the first time in years I wasn't covered in shadows of bruises. The only reminder or give away of my life was the long pink scar.

I didn't feel the usual worry of being so unclothed around people, I had nothing to hide here. They knew now, Embry knew. I wasn't ashamed of my body, I had always been confident with the way I looked, but now I felt a little conscious of Embry. I could feel his stare again. I glanced behind me quickly and noticed Embry was frozen in place on the blanket, mouth slightly open, staring at me, his eyes working up and down my body. I blushed fiercely and my stomach clenched. He was checking me out again.

"Um Em, you coming?" My voice was a squeak, trying to distract him from his obvious pleasure of looking at me so unclothed.

He jolted from his frozen position and looked up at me. His own cheeks burning red.

"Uh, yeah sorry yeah" His voice shook, like he was embarrassed. He leapt up and giggled nervously.

Gracie ran off to the water, we walked slowly behind her. In silence, I didn't really know what to say.

"Thanks for" "Im glad you"

We both spoke at the same time, I giggled and looked down at Gracie again. Embry's chuckle sounded and he slipped his hand in mine. The butterflies swam around my stomach again.

"I was just going to say I am glad you came" His voice was soft and low, the butterflies were working ferociously within me.

"And I was going to say, thank you for asking me, and for not being weird around me. I would understand if you didn't want to spend time with me anymore, I was horrible to you and then you find out about Mark" I didn't know why I said it, I just felt the need to clarify to him that I didn't want him to be forced to be nice to me.

His smile dropped and he stopped walking, turning me to look at him.

"Why would I not want to spend time with you anymore?" His voice was serious, I looked down at the ground.

"I don't know, I was such a cow to you, and because I'm ruined, what he did to me. You probably think I'm pathetic"

Before I could finish my sentence Embry pulled me closer to him and cut me off.

"Do you seriously think I would be different with you because of that asshole? Jodie, don't look down, don't hide your face from me. No one thinks of you differently, you're the strongest person I have ever met, so don't say that. I want to spend every minute of every day with you. Nothing you ever tell me or nothing he ever did will ever change that" His voice tugged at my heart, he had such care and love in his voice. He pulled my face up to look at him. His eyebrows creased in concern.

His soft hand smoothed my chin and he leant in, his breath tickling my face. He placed a soft kiss on my cheek, lingering for a second before pulling back, he was watching me closely, waiting for a reaction.

"Don't think like that anymore, you're not his" His voice was whispers, soothing me. His eyes buried into mine. The look's he gave me, like he was in love with me. He said he wanted to spend every minute with me, did that mean he liked me too? My heart fluttered with hope, but the niggling voice at the back of my mind kept pushing me, he wouldn't like me like that not now, not after everything.

Gracie screeched from the water and Embry took my hand, leading me down again. The water was cold, I gasped and jumped back as a wave broke over my foot.

Embry laughed and pulled me to him, picking me up and swinging me onto his back.

"Embwy silly with mommy, Gwacie tell unca Sam!" Gracie screeched and splashed water at us.

Embry kicked water back at her and I clung on for dear life, gasping each time water sprayed onto me.

We played like his for ages, I hadn't laughed so hard in years. I never left Embry's back, I liked the feel of his skin against mine, and it was warming me, melting away all the niggling doubts and negative thoughts that always worked away at my brain.

He didn't even let me down as we he ran back up the beach; he was spinning me in circles and singing stupid songs with Gracie. A few people who were sat up the beach from us were smiling and watching us, we looked like the families I envied, the happy families who played with one another and laughed carelessly. A happy family. I smiled at the thought, I didn't mind if people thought that.

We fell back onto the blanket and Gracie jumped on top of us. Soaking wet. She started shaking like a dog and flapping water all over me, I laughed harder and she got off, plonking down in the sand to build sand castles. I stayed led there, with Embry next to me.

He rolled onto his side. Smiling, his eyes travelled down me again, but lingered on the scar. Then he gently lifted his hand up, tracing the scar line with the tip of his finger. My stomach flipped and I sucked in as he left a trail of fire along it.

"Embry" My voice was soft now, my laughter died.

He looked up at me again, pain in his eyes. Those eyes. Filled with so much emotion every time he looked at me.

"Embry, why do you care so much about me and Gracie?" I was whispering, so Gracie wouldn't hear us. I needed to know why, to know it wasn't anything more than friendship and a crush.

His eyes sparkled a little more now. His finger flattened on my hip so his whole hand was resting on it.

"Because you are both to cute to resist" He smiled a little, he was playing. So I guess I wasn't getting the real answer today.

His hand started gently trailing across my stomach again, and then he started tickling me.

I laughed and slapped his hand away playfully. He rolled back over, grabbing something from the picnic basket, and then rolled back to me, holding out a bowl of strawberries and watermelon.

...

It was around 5pm when we headed back to Sam's. I was exhausted from all the running around they both made me do. Embry was just as hyperactive as Gracie, constantly running around with her. It made me smile though, he had taken her through the rock pools looking for crabs, they hadn't found any but he got a few shells for her and put them in her bucket to bring home. She had held her grip on the bucket so tightly the whole way home her hands were red when I lifted her from her car seat.

Embry had patrol tonight so he had to leave straight away. But he walked me to the front door, I opened it letting Gracie run in. I heard her screeching about shells as it swung shut again.

I turned back to Embry, he was smiling at me. The heart from his skin warming me, it had turned a little cold. The sky was darkening and the wind had picked up.

"Thank you for today, Gracie loved it" I smiled back.

"You didn't?" He squinted a little at me, disappointment on his face.

"Yeah, of course I did too" I smiled and he smiled again.

"Jodie, I wanted to know if, wouldyoumaybegofordinnerwithmethisweekend?" Embry's voice was shaking and rushed, I couldn't make out what he said properly. Something about dinner.

"What?" I laughed and he closed his eyes slowly, a grin appeared on his lips.

"Sorry, I'm nervous, I just, I guess I wanted to know if, maybe will you, come for dinner with me maybe this weekend? Don't worry if you don't want to" His voice was shaking still, his grin faltering.

My stomach twirled and my legs started shaking a little. A date, I hadn't been on a date for years.

I nodded, not trusting my little voice.

He smiled wider again, if that was possible, and then leant in to kiss my cheek before turning and running toward the trees, stripping off as he went.

I watched as he ran further into the trees, a ripping noise sounded and the butterflies swirled making me feel giddy again. I stumbled backward expecting the door but I felt myself slam into a body. I jumped and spun around, Sam was staring down at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Was that you agreeing to a date with Embry Call I just heard?" His eyebrow got higher.

"Yes Sammy it was, problem?" I smiled innocently at him and he shook his head.

"No, just don't feel that you have to go out with him, he would understand if you need time" His eyebrow dropped, he was serious.

"You mean, you would like for me to need time? You never change Samuel, I need to move on, I can't sit and mope about the past anymore. I am not a child, if I make a mistake with Embry then I make a mistake, I have made much worse before, trust me." My voice was shaking now. I know that Mark is still out there, but I need to believe that I can move on.

Sam winced a little, but stayed silent, unable to think of anything to say, so I carried on, speaking the rambling rants I often told myself. He always stayed silent when I went on my rants, he knew it was safer for him if he did.

"I will be a stronger person. I know that Embry would never hurt me like Mark did. I refuse to be a scared little girl anymore Sam, I'm done with that girl, that crap. Now please, I appreciate your help with this Mark stuff I do, but just let me have some fun, I am still only 22, I should be out having fun not sat around waiting for Mark to come and get me. I won't do that, so don't ask me to" My voice was stronger again.

Sam smirked a little.

"I know, I know, no need to rant at me. But I am your brother, I am allowed to be a bit paranoid and protective, plus Gracie told me Embry and you were being silly at the beach, I just want to remind you, I can see his thoughts when phased, keep it family friendly" He chuckled and kissed my head.

I smiled as I walked into the house, I didn't care if he was here, watching me, waiting to pounce. I would never go back to him. My life as Mark's punch bag was done, over.

**Jason's pov**

"Brown's get in here" I poked my head around my office door, Dave Browns looked up and nodded.

I walked back to my desk sitting down as my door shut and Browns sat opposite me, the cocky look as present as ever. He got on with my brother so well because they were both smug.

I shoved the piles of paper I had been studying across my desk to him, his eyes widened a little, and recognition flashed his features before settling back to his cocky expression.

"Want to explain why I went to my brother's house and found it empty, still smashed up and a file on Jodie strewn across the floor? Tracking her phone calls? Watching Matt's car? A warrant for her god damned arrest? I said no to that, I told you damned straight not to help Mark. He isn't right, you know it, and I know it. I am your boss, you listen to what the hell I tell you, so what the hell is all this? You better tell me what you know right now Browns or you kiss goodbye to your job and I mean it, you've put her out to be a god damned criminal when we both know she has done nothing wrong"

I stared him down, he knew something, and he flinched a little. I wasn't as big and intimidating as my little brother, but I was pissed off and he knew it.

"Look, I didn't think he would go for her, I thought he just wanted to know she was safe. He just wants her home. I didn't know he did the warrant, I just tracked her car" His voice was shaking a bit, he was nervous.

"Where did she go? You need to tell me right now Browns, that girl isn't safe. He's my brother and I will protect him until the day I die but I won't sit back and let him ruin her life anymore, she is innocent"

He frowned at me, his nervous expression fading, replaced by disbelief.

"You believe her? That story she came in here with? About him hurting her, your brother wouldn't do that, how could you believe her over your own brother?" His voice was accusing and he shook his head at me.

"Look Browns I am not asking you to get involved with this, I am asking you to give me the information you found on her location."

I knew my brother had turned into a horrible bastard, he was always such a nice guy, then something changed, he could be a right prick when he wanted to be. I had seen the way she shook around him, the way Gracie wouldn't go near him unless forced to. I wasn't stupid. The house smelt of whiskey whenever I went over.

She winced when she bent over, the dead look in her eyes, how much she had changed from the happy girl our family fell in love with, now she barely spoke or looked us in the eyes. I had pushed it to the back of my mind, not wanting to believe my own brother could do that to a girl like Jodie. But I knew, and then that night made it reality, the house was a mess, her blood everywhere, she had ran away from him for a reason. He accused me of not helping, but I was helping, I was helping her, I held off the searches for her. To let her get far away enough to be safe for a while. I had failed her for 3 years, I wouldn't do it anymore.

But now she wasn't safe. He had been gone a few days now, maybe a week. He had found her.

I stared at Browns as he rubbed his forehead.

"I aint saying anything Jason, I know what you're thinking, and I won't believe it. I have known Mark since I was a kid, he wouldn't do that to her. Or to Gracie. He just wouldn't, so if you want to go ahead and snoop around his business you do that, but I won't help you, they are his girls, if he wants to go get her, he can go get her"

He stood, kicking his chair back slightly and walked to the door.

"Browns don't be an ignorant ass now. Everyone out there in that god damned office knows she was telling the truth and we did nothing, nothing to help her. I won't fail her or my niece again just because your all to afraid of Mark, imagine how she feels. So you either help me, or you get the hell out of my office right now because I haven't got time for your crap. He's my brother and if I can I will help him, but you're helping him in the wrong way. You helped him find her, she is just girl, she is practically still a kid herself, she can't defend herself against him and you know it. You're just too loyal and ignorant to admit it" I looked up at him desperately.

He shook his head. Unbelievable.

"I really hope you can live with yourself, I swear to god, if he has got to her, this will come crashing down on your head. Now get the hell out" I slammed my fist on the desk as he stalked from my office, I watched as he grabbed his stuff and headed out.

I flicked through the folder I had found at Mark's house, scanning desperately for some sort of clue. An address or something. Nothing.

I followed the trail of the map that they had highlighted, the direction of her car, where she was caught on CCTV. I didn't recognise it.

I spent two hours trying to locate her, nothing worked. She had no criminal convictions except the fake warrant and the one when she was 18, public nudity and intoxication. But it didn't have any information on her.

I didn't know her family names except Uley and when I used that there was 100's of results. None for her or any names I recognised. I should have paid more attention to her when she told us about her family, I didn't even remember where she came from.

I sighed and sat back, it was getting late. I felt hopeless.

My phone buzzed with a text.

Browns.

_La Push Washington, her brother lives there. Sam Uley. Don't ask me for anything else. _

Well I'll be damned, he came through.

**The song is fix you by coldplay :D**

**Thank you for the reviews/follows/faves as always! **

**Let me know what you think :) xx**


	20. Dont like reality

**Honestly, what will become of me?**

**Don't like reality**

**Its way to clear to me**

**...**

**I want to pull away when the dream dies**

**The pain sets in and I don't cry**

**I only feel gravity and I wonder why**

**...**

**Why do all good things come to an end?**

**I do not own Twilight**

**Saturday **

**Jodie's pov**

I woke up with a jolt, another nightmare of Mark. They plagued my sleep lately. Each time I woke up in physical pain from the nightmare's thumping hits.

I stood up, fear building in me but I pushed it back down. I needed to be strong. I told myself this most days, but it never seemed to work. Something in me stopped the fear from fading.

I walked to Gracie's room, picking her up and getting her changed into shorts and a top. And we walked slowly downstairs, the house was empty, but I could see Emily sipping juice on the porch table.

We walked out and I set Gracie down. Emily smiled up at us kindly.

"Where Clairey?" Gracie asked running out to Emily and jumping on the bench next to her.

"She has gone out with her mommy today so she won't be here" Emily answered, smiling and running her hand down Gracie's long curls.

"Where's Matt?" I realised he had left bed early this morning.

"Well, my sister, Claire's mom came across this morning to get some stuff from me, and Matt was down here, and he seemed to take a liking to her, so he subtly offered to go into Port Angeles with her. He is such a lady's man, honestly, it was shocking watching him work his charm on her" Emily giggled a little.

"Isn't she married?" I frowned; Claire talked about her dad, so surely they were together?

"Oh no, she got pregnant young and her and the father split up, but Claire still sees him, they are still friends but just not together" Emily smiled at me, I nodded, hmm, maybe I should pay more attention to stuff.

I sat down on the steps now too.

"The twins won't stop kicking, I feel sick again. I am so tired I can't be bothered to move. Entertain me?" Emily whined from her bench, I peered at her, she did look tired, and her skin a little pale and bags under her eyes.

I felt bad, my pregnancy wasn't easy, with Mark stressing me out so much I had gone into labour early. And I felt constantly sick and achy, so I can imagine twins being ten times worse; she must be stressed to a whole new level. And she was still looking after Jamie; no matter how many times Rachel told her she could give him to Paul's mom.

The radio was on, Skrillex Bangarang came on, Emily made a frown at me, not her type of music. She shook her head and mumbled about how bad music was these days.

I smiled, I didn't mind it.

Gracie got off the bench and started shaking her butt.

"Look mommy this is how you dance" She shook more now. I laughed, I guess I did dance like that when I would be trying to cheer her up back in Denver, I would dance silly.

She ran to me and grabbed at my hands.

"Dancey mommy dancey, we make aunt Em smile"

Emily smiled and nodded at us, she had her phone out filming Gracie.

I took her little hands and jumped up, jumping around and shaking like Gracie, she giggled uncontrollably and fell to the floor, I led next to her, she crawled onto my knees and I lifted them up, so she was being lifted into the air.

She giggled more now, Emily was laughing, still filming us.

Gracie started making funny faces and climbed off me, dancing in circles and swinging her arms around.

"Mommy dance again!" Gracie screeched now, she liked when people laughed with her.

I stood up again, she started trying to slow dance with me but gave up and shook her butt around again.

"Mommy and Gracie crazy!" Emily laughed again as she said it.

"Sure are!" Gracie piped up and twirled around like a ballerina.

"What are you doing?" I spun around, Rachel and Paul were climbing out of their car looking at us with amusement on their faces.

"BEING SILLY!" Gracie yelled across at them, she ran and grabbed Paul's hand pulling him over to us, he tried to walk away again but Gracie stamped her foot and started swinging still holding his hand, he tried swinging with her but he looked ridiculous, I couldn't stop myself from laughing and he scowled at me.

He leant down and picked Gracie up, spinning her in circles. She reached her hands out for me and I walked to them,

"Dance with us mommy" She squealed wiggling in Paul's arms.

Paul took my hand and twirled me around. I like this Paul better than angry, serious Paul.

She was loving this. I smiled as I started copying her, taking her arms and swinging around. Rachel had sat next to Emily and they were both laughing at Paul's attempts to dance with Gracie and I.

The song was finishing and a new one starting, I was so unfit, I was actually out of breath from running around with a kid.

"Nice moves!" I turned to see Sam grinning from the tree line, Embry stood behind him.

I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the steps.

Crying could be heard inside and Paul walked past rolling his eyes and flipping Sam off as he went get Jamie.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, still giggling over the dancing we were doing. Gracie was dancing to the next song, one by Justin Bieber, Emily had groaned and turned it down while stating that she did not have Bieber fever and therefore would not be listening to him anytime soon.

Paul came back out with Jamie and set him down on the floor with some toy cars. Gracie went sprinting over to him and launched an attack of kisses all over his tiny face.

"Don't suffocate the boy Grace" Embry walked over now, smiling down at her.

She poked her tongue out at him and went back to kissing Jamie.

"We were talking about Paul's moves by the way" Embry winked at me and Paul hit him around the head.

"Oh god yeah, he has some serious dad moves" I laughed back at Paul shook his head at me before walking inside with Rachel.

Sam walked to Emily, kissing her scars and then her stomach, I smiled, they were cute. Emily let out a squeal and I turned to see that Sam had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her inside, while she screeched at him and hit him over and over.

Embry started laughing and walked to me and plonking himself down on the steps.

We sat in silence for a bit, just occasionally glancing at each other. I couldn't hide my grin though. Stupid happiness.

Gracie was still tackling Jamie down with kisses. Embry was smiling into his lap. His hand twitched and crawled over onto my bare leg. Goosebumps prickled up on my skin. He smoothed his hand down my thigh into my hand and gripped it tightly.

The fire that burned when he was near was scorching my skin now, the trail that he had smoothed down to get to my hand. I smiled a stupid smile that I couldn't suppress.

Gracie's giggling had stopped and I looked back up at her, she was watching us, her little nose scrunched.

"UNCA SAMMY EMBWY'S BEING NAUGHTY WITH MOMMY AGAIN!" she screamed so loudly that Jamie who had been trying to stand up, jumped and fell backwards hitting his head on his toy car. He started crying and rubbing his little eyes.

I looked around as Rachel ran down the steps and scooped him up, Sam walked out of the house now as well, his eyebrows raised slightly as he noticed Embry's hand entwined in mine.

Embry snatched his hand away and stood up awkwardly. Walking past Sam and into the house.

"Really Sam? I thought we talked about this" I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to check little Jamie.

I could hear Sam chuckling as Gracie ran to him and they walked inside. Idiot.

There was rustling behind me, I turned, Brady, Collin, Seth and Jacob walked out of the trees, nodding at me and smiling as they did. Brady looked a little upset, but he smiled slightly as he walked past me.

He hadn't been here since he found out, Embry had said he had been really upset over it. I suppose he was only a kid still, even if he looked like a fully grown man. And Gracie was his imprint, he was bound to feel more upset by it all than the others.

I followed them inside, Brady ran straight to Gracie, she giggled hysterically as he grabbed her and span her around before pulling her into him for a bear hug. I smiled; she would always be safe and loved with him around.

Embry wasn't in here, I looked around, Rachel saw me looking and pointed subtly to the kitchen before grinning slyly. I rolled my eyes at her and walked to the kitchen. He was sat staring at the table.

"Embry?"

He looked up, a smile appeared and he pulled out the chair next to him for me. I sat down, not sure what to do next so I just looked into my lap.

"Jodie"

I looked across at him, he was frowning slightly, his mouth opened and shut as if he was about to say something but didn't.

"Yeah?" My voice was small, near enough a whisper.

"About that date" His voice was slow and nerve filled. My face broke, unable to hide the grin that played my lips.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight?" He continued, a grin playing his lips now. Something flashed across his eyes, hope maybe, like he was desperate for me to say yes.

"Depends what you have planned for me" I raised an eyebrow playfully and he smirked.

"Dinner? I could cook, at my place; the boys are on patrol so they won't be home"

"Boys?" I didn't know he lived with anyone.

"I live with Quil, Seth and sometimes Jake" He shrugged it off and looked at me desperately again.

"Oh, um yeah, dinner at yours is fine, want me to bring anything?"

He shook his head, then there was a whistle from the other room and he looked toward the door, sadness falling over his soft brown eyes.

"I gotta go, I told Seth I would help fix Sue's door, I will see you tonight at 7? I will pick you up" He looked down. My heart dropped a little, both because of the reminder of Sue's night with Mark and that Embry was leaving.

He slowly leant down, kissing the top of my head before running from the kitchen, I felt a little flustered, but the smile crept back onto my face.

I sat for a second; I hadn't been on a date for years, I didn't know how to dress or if I should take something. Then there was Gracie, Emily was so tired I couldn't ask her to have her. Maybe I should ask Rachel?

There was a growl from the living room, an angry growl, I stood up and slowly walked through to the crowded room.

Jared had arrived now with Kim and Leah, everyone was crowded around looking at something. Embry hadn't left; he was shaking slightly from behind Paul.

"Unca Sam has picture of daddy" Gracie chimed in from beside Brady who was clinging on to her desperately while he glared toward the group of guys. I froze a little.

"What? Sam?" I stormed over, they were all studying a picture of Mark and I, I had sent it to Sam a few years back, before everything turned crap.

"Sorry but we have to know what he looks like" Sam sounded so casual.

"Why do you? You aren't doing anything to him, it's over, I just want to forget it Sam, now give that to me now" I reached for it but he pulled it back.

"No, he is here, messing with you, I told you I wouldn't let him do that. If he is around La Push I am going to find him and see how the hell he likes it when someone bigger picks on him. Now stop it Jodie just go away, we know what we are doing" Sam was angry now, he growled slightly and Emily smacked him across the head.

I grabbed the picture from him. He was shaking a bit more.

"Jodie, you cannot expect me to let it go" Sam was angry again, like the other night.

"No, I want it to be left alone Sam. Why won't you listen to me? I do not need revenge, I don't need to see you beating him up, I have seen enough violence I don't want anymore damn it"

He growled again, his shaking getting worse.

"Then why come here, you said you came here for protection but you won't let us protect you. Stop being so stupid and give me back the damned picture Jodie" His voice was full of anger.

"I never should have told you, I don't want you to interfere, I just want to move on Sam, I told you because I needed to feel safe. Not so you could go looking for him."

I glanced around, they were all angry.

"Sam's right Jo, they can't just let it go. He's your brother and Embry's your, well your friend. So if Mark's here and trying to get to you they need to know what he looks like to protect you" Rachel had spoke now, she was rubbing Paul's arm trying to calm him. The boys nodded in agreement.

I looked down at the picture. I was stood in front of Mark, laughing, he had his arms wrapped around my waist and was kissing my head. I was dressed in a nice light blue dress, and Mark in a full on tux. He looked happy and healthy. His blue eyes sparkling, this was before he started drinking, before he changed, before his eyes were stained with a glazy greyness. This was when we were happy, when I loved him more than I thought possible to love anyone.

But that Mark had gone, died, that Mark changed. My heart ached a little, I missed that Mark. The Mark that made me laugh, that treated me like a princess. My hands were shaking a little as I stared down at the picture. We were at his brother's wedding, Jason was getting married to Kadie. I remember that day, Mark didn't use to drink at all, so he was always the nice Mark. We had been together about a year and a half maybe. I was close to Kadie at this stage, but now I hadn't spoke to her for months.

I smiled slightly, that had been a good day, Mark had done a stupid dance to Single Ladies with Jason and the other grooms men to Kadie at the reception. He had laughed so hard that day, that was the last time I had seen him truly relaxed and happy.

I could feel everyone watching me as I smiled down at the picture. I glanced up, they were frowning, obviously not expecting my smile.

But then the tears stung, I missed being that happy girl, with the happy relationship and no crap in her life. Everything had been ruined just a few months after that day. A tear fell down onto the picture; Sam was stood in front of me now.

"Jodie, I didn't mean to upset you. But we do need to know what he looks like" He went to pull me into a hug but I didn't want one. I pulled back, holding the picture out to him as more tears fell.

Embry took a step toward me but I shook my head.

"I will see you tonight, I'm going to have a bath" I squeaked as I walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

Every time I felt a little glimmer of hope, of happiness something hit me, reminding me it would all be taken in the flash of a light. He was out there, waiting for me. The fear filled me again as I lowered myself into the bath tub. My body shook with my usual tremors at the thought of Mark finding me. The tears fell thick and fast as I lay in the hot water.

**Mark pov**

I pulled up; the diner door was boarded and sealed shut. I closed my eyes gently, remembering the other night's events.

_Flashback _

I stalked up to the diner door, she was alone, wiping the tables.

I stumbled a little, the drink taking effect.

The door was locked. I kicked it, it shook a little, the woman inside frowned at me and walked forward slowly.

I kicked the glass again. This time it cracked. She jumped backward slightly.

I kicked harder; the glass broke and shattered into tiny peices, the woman let out a slight scream. I reached in turning the lock. But I ripped the door open and the hinges broke a little. I was a strong guy, I knew this, I liked this.

"Who the hell are you, you need to leave, my son will be here soon" Her voice was shaking, I laughed a little.

"I am sure he will"

She stumbled backward a little. I stepped into the light a little and she frowned.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"To get something that's mine and you're going to help me do that"

She shuddered a little, clasping onto a stool behind her, she flung it toward me.

I smashed it out of my way before walking to her, grabbing her around the throat. I hated when woman think they can disrespect me.

She looked at me closely.

"Your eyes, like Gracies" She gasped through my grip.

So she did know them.

"So you already know why I am here" I grinned at her and she wriggled a little.

"You're disgusting, I know what you did to them" she pushed me backward, I flung her into the counter, her head smacking against the till.

"I did nothing to them, she's a lying little bitch" I spat back at her.

"Now you're going to do something for me, here, ring her, tell her to come here, tell her you need to see her alone" I rammed the phone down to her.

She picked it up, her hand shaking. But she shook her head.

I pounded my fist across her jaw and she shrieked again.

"Her brother will find you" She spat toward me, blood falling from her mouth as she gripped onto the counter.

"I am sure he will, now ring her unless you want that son of yours to be organising his mommy's funeral tomorrow"

She dialled a number shaking.

"Jodie, he's here, don't come" I smacked her head; the words trailed off before she could finish the sentence. Stupid woman.

I grabbed the phone from her.

"What? I can't hear you" Jodie's voice rang out from the phone. I threw it down.

"Idiot woman" I pushed her from the counter to the floor.

She started screaming, loudly.

I turned, ramming my way through the already broken door, dropping my whisky bottle on my way out.

_End of flashback _

They would all know, the big guys who hung around the diner, they would know about me now. So I needed to be careful. Watch what I did.

I needed a way to get information on her.

My phone kept ringing, Jason. He was trying to find me. Getting angry at me, accusing me of stuff. He had turned on me too. He believed her, I know he did.

Everyone believed her. I needed to get rid of her. I needed my life back.

**The song is Nelly Furtado- All good things come to an end. Mainly aimed at her memories of life before Mark turned into such an ass. **

**Let me know what you think as usual and thank you for your support it means so much honestly so review people !**

**And one of my readers, a guest said about safe haven, I did read safe haven last year and saw the film, and I got the general idea of what would happen in a wolf imprinted on a girl who came from a relationship like that yeah so I guess the story of her running away after a fight came from it, but then obviously I added in the daughter, brother in law trying to help, sam as her brother etc etc :D **

**XXX**


	21. Ths'll take the heart right out of me

_**It's all up in the air**_

_**We stand still, to see what comes down**_

_**I don't know where it is, I don't know when**_

_**But I want you around**_

_**When it falls into place with you and I **_

_**...**_

_**This is gonna bring me clarity**_

_**This'll take the heart right out of me**_

_**...**_

_**This is gonna bring me to my knees**_

**I do not own Twilight**

**Jodie's pov **

I soaked in the bath until I had no more tears left to cry over my long forgotten life, until my skin ached from being so prunish and wrinkled from the soapy water which was stone cold by the time I pulled myself out.

I wrapped myself tightly in a towel and walked slowly from the bathroom down the hall toward my room.

The warm air from my room hit me and I sighed, my shivering dying down slightly. I walked to Matt's ipod docking station and switched my playlist on. Adele, Someone like you came on, I loved Adele. Matt said she was depressing but I liked her, her voice was smooth and relaxing.

I turned the music so loud that it drowned out the booming voices and laughter that travelled from downstairs. Grabbing some joggers of Matt's and a strappy top I got changed quickly and sat at the dressing table, I stared in the mirror for a second. I wasn't thin and gaunt anymore, my skin was healthy again, the natural tan was back, and my cheeks weren't so sucked in. I had changed; I needed to believe that I had changed, that I could still change. That I could ignore the memories of Mark, that I could go on without him controlling my life.

I stayed sat like this for a while, even while I blow dried my wavy hair and styled it into loose curls. I had no emotion on my face the whole time. Just my niggling thoughts battling each other, could I move on? Do I need the guys to sort him out? Should I just go back? Maybe I should go back.

The door knocked suddenly, bringing me from my internal conflicts. I turned as it opened slightly, Kim popped her head in smiling.

"Hey, need some help? You have a big date tonight Mrs., can't have you looking less than perfect" She smiled as she shuffled her whole body in.

I nodded and smiled back slightly. She let out a breath and ran over to me, plonking down in front of me on m bed.

"Your hair looks pretty" She said kindly as she stared closely at me.

I didn't answer, the niggling uneasiness worked its way back into my stomach and I felt nauseous.

"Hey, you don't need to look so scared, I'm not here to bitch you out Jodie, I actually wanted to ask if you needed me to have Gracie tonight? Emily's tired and Jamie's being all grisly and grumpy, so Jared and I could have her at ours? We have a spare room with a bed and stuff?"

The uneasiness died, she was being nice, genuinely nice not fake nice because she felt sorry for me.

"Yeah that would be great if you don't mind" My voice was small still but I managed a smile back at her.

"Ok then that's sorted. Now let's get you ready, you do realise its 20 past 6 right?" She giggled slightly and picked at my make up brushes on my dressing table.

My heart skipped, what? 6.20? I had been in the bath for hours. Oh crap.

"Don't worry, we have enough time" Kim soothed as she started applying some powder to my face.

I sat back and let her do whatever she wanted, I was her Barbie.

...

The door opened downstairs and I heard Embry's name being screeched by Gracie, I jumped a little, the nerves sprung now and I got that horrible cold sweaty feeling. Kim, Emily and Rachel were crowded into my room, they started clapping excitedly and jumping around.

"Come on you look amazing, let's go" Kim pulled my arm a little but I shook my head. I was too scared.

She pulled harder as Sam shouted my name upstairs. I turned to my full length mirror and took myself in. They had left my hair in loose curls, my make up was light but perfectly done, and I was dressed in high waisted black shorts that had flower patterns on them, with a black top tucked in and a black blazer jacket over the top, and beige heels and a beige bag. It looked cute; I smiled a little before Sam hollered upstairs for me again. The girls pulled me again and I stumbled through the door, walking slowly down the stairs..

I rounded down the last few steps, it was just Sam and Embry stood waiting for me, but I could see the other guys looking through a crack in the door to the kitchen they were whispering to each other, it was Paul, Brady, Jared, Matt and Collin. All peering through a gap they had made. I scowled at them when a wolf whistle erupted. Collin, I didn't even need to ask, of course it was Collin.

Embry growled slightly at the door and it shut quickly, Sam smiled at me and winked, Gracie was sat on the sofa watching TV but her eyes widened as she saw me and she put her hands over her mouth before jumping down and walking to me.

"Mommy gowgous"

I giggled at her, she ran to Sam and he picked her up and walked to the kitchen, but stopped and turned to me before walking through, he smiled and winked at me again, nodding slightly before walking all the way through and shutting the door behind himself.

I glanced back up the stairs, the girls were huddled watching us, they all thumb up'd me and made shooing movements with their hands.

I looked back to Embry, he was grinning and looking me up and down. He had on jeans and a shirt, he looked smart. I never saw him in anything more than shorts.

The look he was giving me was so intense, what was I thinking earlier? With one look from Embry I knew I couldn't just go back, I couldn't just leave La Push, leave him.

"You ready?"

I nodded and walked to him; he took my hand in his and pulled me lightly to the door. We were silent for most of the journey, before I realised we were heading to the beach.

"You live at the beach?" I looked across at him and he smiled.

"No I live back there, near the school, but Seth got the night off and refused to move his ass from the sofa, so I thought I could bring you here, plus my house is a mess at the minute, sorry is this ok?" He looked nervous for a second.

"Of course, I love this beach" I smiled at him and he relaxed a little before mumbling something that I am certain resembled I love you. I peered at him, my eyes wide.

"What?" I rushed out; my heart was fast again, had he actually just said that?

"Uhh nothing, I love it too" His voice shook slightly and he blushed before turning his head from me. I just nodded and looked back out of my window.

I swear he said I love you.

We were silent again as he pulled up and ran to my door, holding it open for me as I scrambled myself out.

He reached into the back, pulling out a basket and a blanket before walking off toward the beach. I tried to keep up but my stupid heels made it impossible. I stumbled for like the tenth time before I heard Embry chuckle, I looked up, and he had dropped the basket and blanket in the sand and was walking back toward me grinning.

"However hot those shoes make you look, I think it's time to take them off" He chuckled again, he called me hot. My heart fluttered and my stomach clenched slightly. He was closer to me now, I reached down pulling them off and walked a little closer to him but before we could walk any further her bent down and picked me up like he had the other night.

"Embry!" I laughed as he ran toward where he had dropped the basket, I was kicking out against his grip as he tickled my stomach slightly.

"Nooooo put me down" I giggled as I kicked a bit harder and we both fell down into the cool sand. Embry was slightly on top of me, his eyes bearing down into mine. They were full of happiness, sparkling in the dark night sky, his grin was wide and his hands gripped my waist.

He leaned in slightly, he was going to kiss me, I could see it on his face, and his eyes were placed firmly on my lips as he leaned closer. Nerves rolled through me again, I hadn't kissed anyone else, part of me felt wrong, like I was about to cheat on Mark. My heart pumped faster again, my internal conflict raising itself, do I kiss him and feel like a slut or do I not and stay a weak girl still controlled by her ex. Damn it, he wasn't part of my life anymore, why did I still feel like I belonged to him, why did he still have this hold on me. I sighed a little, but it was rolled out like a scared squeak.

He was millimetres from my lips when he froze a bit, his eyes shooting back to mine, my heart was pumping as usual and my cheeks were burning red. He licked his lips slightly before pulling back again, my stomach unclenched a little disappointment ran through me.

"Sorry" He seemed nervous, as if expecting me to be angry with him.

I smiled slightly, he had heard my heart and my squeak. Great, way to ruin the night. Act like an ass Jodie.

"Uhh its ok" I scrambled myself up and brushed the sand from me as Embry laid out the blanket.

He sat down and looked at me to sit next to him, I did. He reached in the basket, pulling out some wine.

"Matt told me you drank this, is it ok?" Embry glanced nervously at me again and I smiled nodding.

He poured us both some before going back to the basket and pulling out tubs of food.

"So I made, vegetable lasagne, it's still warm if we eat it now, and then I tried making rolls but it didn't work so I just bought some, is that ok?" He asked again with nerves present on his husky voice.

"It's perfect Embry" I smiled

He nodded and handed me a little bowl, it was still warm, then he handed me a spoon.

"Maybe I should try it first? it might not be nice" He was rambling nervously again.

His hand outstretched for my bowl wanting to take it back off me.

"Embry shut up, I am sure its fine" I pulled the bowl closer to me, digging my fork in a little, he nodded and did the same, we both put some in our mouths at the same time.

I chewed for a second, was it supposed to be chewy? Lasagne wasn't normally chewy? Then the taste hit me, like gone off eggs. I tried not to gag, it was awful. I glanced across at Embry, he had stopped chewing too. His eyes wide.

I couldn't spit it out, it would upset him, I tried swallowing it but my stomach lurched slightly. Oh god.

I looked back at Embry, he was spitting his out into the bowl again, gulping down some wine to get the taste from his mouth. I laughed and spat mine out too. He looked over at me, he looked a little upset, but I smiled and he laughed.

"Oh I knew I should not try to cook!" He whined through his laughter.

I laughed again as he grabbed the bowl from my hands and shoved it back into the basket.

"Ok so how about shop bought bread?" He shrugged slightly and handed me a roll.

"I think that could be the best thing right now" I nibbled at the bread, still laughing.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to almost kill you, I was in a rush to cook it" He was on his second bread roll.

"Its fine, wasn't hungry anyway" I waved my hand at him lightly, my stomach growled, giving away my lie and he shook his head.

"Awful liar Jodie"

"Awful cooker Embry"

He glanced at me, squinting, and then he started laughing.

"You got me there, at least the bread tastes good" He took another bite of bread as I nibbled mine.

"Yeah remind me to send a thank you letter to the store tomorrow" I winked as I said it and he shook his head at me again.

"You are something else you know that" He smiled as he said it, I frowned a little.

"What does that mean?"

"Your just one of a kind, I swear, you have this positive strong aura all the time, most people would be so negative and depressive but not you, you keep a smile on your face all the time no matter what" He was staring seriously at me, my heart twinged a little. Fake smiles.

"Years of practice" My laughter and playfulness had gone now.

"No it isn't, you can't fake that giggle of yours, when you first got here maybe. But even when we were kids, even when you came back to school after your mom died, you just smiled through it all. You were the happiest person I knew, and now your smiles back, your laughter's back. Your infectious Jodie, you make everyone around you light up and you don't even know it. You don't see it, but you do, it's hard to stay away from you, it's really hard"

He spoke the last bit like he had experienced it; I knew what he meant as he said it. When I told him I didn't want him, he had stayed away from me, the look in his eyes at the beach that night when I saw him. He was talking about himself, Sam had told him to stay away from me, I heard them arguing in the kitchen over me, Sam told him to leave me alone. I didn't want him to stay away from me.

My heart felt heavy in my chest, my throat had a lump in it from the breath that had stopped.

"Then don't" I whispered it, more to myself than him but he heard it.

"I couldn't if I tried" He whispered back, his a little louder so I could hear it.

A smile crept on my face, he liked me. My heart started drumming again. He did like me. I glanced across at him, he was staring at me, a smile spread across his own beautiful face.

"Why do you care about me so much Embry?"

The smile on his face got wider; his eyes sparkled with an emotion I didn't recognise.

"Because, I do"

"Because you do what?" I squinted slightly, he shuffled closer to me. His eyes burning into mine. My heavy heart thumped against my chest.

He opened his mouth to say something but a howl rang out through the night sky, it sounded a little desperate.

Embry snapped his head back toward the trees. Then back to me.

"It's Sam, he's calling us to him, we have to go" His voice was sad, his eyes looked down from mine.

I nodded, the fire that ran through me seconds ago had been put out. I would kill Sam. What a jerk.

We packed up in silence and walked back to the truck. The howl sounded again as we got into the truck, it wasn't the same howl though.

"Brady" Embry said, his voice was a little panicked though.

Brady and Sam howling? Panic ran through me, Gracie?

"Gracie?" I looked across at him. He shook his head and smiled lightly.

"No they are just calling everyone too them, if something was wrong it would be more urgent"

I calmed instantly and went back to staring from the window; we were driving down the long dirt track to the house when something niggled at me again.

Why did he care so much? Did he like me or was this just friendship? My thoughts flashed to the imprint couples, how happy they were the stares they gave one another full of love. Why would he be arguing with Sam about staying away from me? So many questions that I didn't understand the answers too. He made me feel so confused.

"Embry, can I ask you something?" I needed to know, was this just friendship, a crush, or something more.

"Of course" He stopped the car in the yard and looked across at me.

"Do you have an imprint?" My voice was weak, I didn't want to know, I shouldn't have asked, it would hurt. If he said no it would hurt because it meant we weren't meant for each other, if he said yes it meant he just liked me as a close friend because if it was me they would have said something.

I looked across at him, he had gone a bit tense, his eyes darted from the window to me, then down to his lap. Oh crap.

"Uhh yeah I do" He eyes shot down slightly, then back at me, burning through me again, searching me like they always did.

My heart broke, the pain inside me peaking and ripping me slightly. I tore my eyes from his, what the hell was he doing with me then? The niggling voice in my head chimed up, pain shot through my heart.

"Oh, what's she like?" My voice was thick, I could feel the lump in my throat bursting, tears stinging the back of my eyes. I didn't want to know but I couldn't just ask him that then leave.

"She's beautiful, I can't think of anything else to describe her, she's just beautiful and strong, she's perfect" His eyes were glazy with love and adoration. He loved her. Not me.

My heart hurt again, tears threatened, the lump forming in my throat. I was such an idiot, how could I have thought he would like me when his perfect match was out there waiting for him. He was just being nice. Maybe a bit too nice and a bit flirty but it wasn't me. I wasn't strong, or beautiful.

Why was he so flirty and loving with me then? Embry didn't seem the type to mess girls around. Oh how stupid, he was just being nice and I took it the wrong way. No he was being more than nice, he took me on a date for god sake. I am so confused. Men are all the same. They just use me, like a doll. That's what this was, Embry was just using me. But why when he had an imprint at home, probably sat waiting for him.

I smiled slightly and nodded at him.

"She's a lucky girl" The words hurt as I said them.

"No, I'm the lucky one" He smiled at me again, his smile so wide.

He opened his mouth to say something but Sam's wolf ran out from the trees and growled toward us. I jumped a little; Embry waved his hand at the wolf and leant over to me, kissing my cheek slightly. I tried to pull back but I couldn't, I was frozen in place. The fire from his lips erupted on my cold skin, burning away at me. But the ache in my heart was bigger, why was he being like this is he had a girl out there?

I jumped from the car, not even glancing back I walked straight through into the house. Emily was asleep on the sofa, she looked peaceful.

I threw myself up the stairs and into my room, I felt like an idiot. I undressed and climbed into bed, next to a passed out Matt. Curling up to him I cried, Embry was just like any other horny guy. Every time he told me cute stuff it was lies, well not lies, just over close friendship. I should have known he had a girlfriend, imprint whatever she was. Maybe she was a kid, that's why he was being like this with me? He wanted someone until she was old enough.

Matt's arms tightened around me. He was the only guy who never let me down, him and Sam. I hate men.

I should leave, back to Mark, he hurt me but in ways I knew how to handle. I knew what to expect everyday when I was there, here I'm on edge all of the time, unsure of what's happening. I knew how to make the bruises Mark gave me stop hurting. I didn't know how to stop the pain I felt with Embry.

**Collin's pov**

Where are you chocolate chip muffins? Emily won't make you so I will just buy you!

I scanned the aisle, blueberry muffins, nope, I need chocolate. AHA! Chocolate chip muffins. You are mine baby.

I grabbed 8 packets, the smell overpowering my senses, yummy. My stomach growled at the smell, mmmm muffins, my one true love.

I walked back down to the counter to pay, but as I rounded the corner of the aisle a man bumped straight into my shoulder. The smell of whiskey took a hold of me and I gagged a little. I looked around, he was holding a bottle in his hand, he didn't look up at me just mumbled a half assed apology. Drunk asshole.

I shrugged and walked to the counter, paying for my muffins before walking back outside toward Quil's truck, he was waiting for me, making movements with his hands telling me to hurry up.

The bell of the supermarket door rang again as I opened my door to the truck, I peered at it; the man was walking out, two bottles in his hand. I squinted as he looked up, his face looked familiar, he had bluey grey glazed eyes, blonde short hair that looked dirty, and he was a big guy too, not like us big but fairly stocky and tallish. In his belt was a gun, I squinted at it closer, yep, a gun.

"Collin come on man" Quil huffed from the driver's seat; I tore my gaze from the drunk man stumbling to his car and got in. Quil pulled out and drove down back toward Sam's.

His face was annoying me the whole way back. Even as we entered the living room and started handing out the muffins his face annoyed me. I couldn't think who it was but I knew him.

"Gracie you ready to go? Sleepover at Kimmy's" Kim reached down for the little girl and swung her around as Jared walked next to them, carrying Gracie's teddy and some clothes.

Gracie glanced around at everyone waving goodbye as they left, then her gaze fell on me. Her eyes, her blue sparkling eyes, her curly blonde hair, I had seen her so many times but now it really settled on me, her features really meant something to me, that face, the man. The muffin that was in my mouth fell out and hit the ground. Emily made a eurgh noise at me but I just stood, staring at Gracie as she left the house.

The man, his eyes, his blonde hair, his face was hers. Her little features where his big drunk ones. Oh shit.

"Collin?" Sam was shaking me slightly; I was still staring at her.

"Did he imprint on her or something?" Quil asked amusement clear in his voice. Brady growled as he said it and stood up warningly toward me.

"Sam, where's the picture of Mark?" I coughed it out, dropping the rest of the muffin to the floor.

"Mark who?" Paul piped up; he was cradling a sleeping Jamie.

"Gracie's dad, where's the picture" I looked back at Sam, he frowned slightly and walked to the table behind the sofas.

"Umm here" He rumbled around the table for a second before handing me the small crumbled picture.

I stared down at the man, his eyes were more sparkly than earlier but they were the same, his big muscle posture the same, his hair was a healthier blonde. But it was him.

"Shit" I looked back up at Sam, he was shaking slightly.

"What Collin?"

"I saw him, in the store, he bumped into me, I didn't recognise him at the time but now I do, it was him, I am sure of it, he had a gun" My voice was small, I felt like a dick. I had him, right there, and I didn't even realise.

"Damn it Collin, everybody out, get looking" Sam ordered, everyone filed out, shaking with anger, Brady was the worse, and he had a strange look in his eyes, murderous.

Sam ran out seconds later, a howl ordering the other pack members back to us went out. Emily sighed and led down on the sofa, while Rachel took Jamie and walked out to her car.

I ran outside, phasing I replayed the image and smell to everyone. They all growled furiously as Brady let off another howl full of anger.

What an idiot. I had him right there. He was so close. He was drunk, his smell, whiskey, and the gun. Why did he have a gun?

Everyone growled again, I knew why he had a gun, and why he was here. I felt like an ass.

**Let me know what you think :D Thank you for your reviews on the other one :D **

**Review and let me know what you all think pwease :D **

**Song is She is by the Fray xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. These wounds wont seem to heal

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

_**And if you have to leave**_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_**Your presence still lingers here **_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_**...**_

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound to the light you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**...**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

**I do not own Twilight **

**Jodie's pov**

_Sunday_

I stayed in bed for an hour after I woke up, not wanting to move, the pain in my chest was still pumping through me gripping me in agony. My whole body felt heavy.

Matt had got up and gone downstairs already, the house was quiet, the guys were still out. I stood up slowly, readjusting my pyjamas, shorts and a tank top. I walked to the window, peering out I could see Embry's truck exactly where we had left it last night. Piles of clothes scattered around neatly, Emily had obviously put them out for the guys to change into when they came back.

I chucked my hair up in a messy bun and wiped the mascara trails from my cheeks before walking downstairs. No one was in the living room, I walked through to the kitchen Matt was sat eating coco pops while Emily was sat with her head in her hands, she was tired, no matter how much she slept lately she was still tired all the time.

"Morning Shrimp, how was the big date?" He winked at me, my stomach clenched.

It was amazing, until I had my heart broken.

"It was ok, how was yours? Moving in on Claires mom I hear" I tried to be playful but the hurt tone stung my voice and Matt frowned at me before smiling slightly. I sat next to him, avoiding eye contact.

"She's amazing, honestly, I think I could really like her yanno, and it wasnt a date, I just helped with her shopping. But back to you, what's wrong?" He frowned again as he looked me over.

I didn't want to talk about it. The heaviness in my chest got heavier, the lump in my throat got wider.

"I don't know, I'm not ready for that stuff yet" I looked away from him, Emily was staring at me, she was curious. I didn't say anything more.

"Where's Gracie?" I asked her, she still looked curiously at me.

"Still at Kim's, Rachel's coming over in a bit to talk about the wedding plans so they are coming together" She smiled slightly.

"Wedding?" I knew Rachel was getting married but I didn't know when.

"Rachel's, it's not until September but we are doing a engagement bonfire next weekend though, like an engagement party they only got engaged right before you came"

I nodded, I really should pay more attention.

"I'm going to go get showered and dressed then" I stood up, running my hand over Matt's head as I walked away, he winked at me and gulped down the milk from his bowl.

As I walked through the living room the front door flew open, Sam rushed in followed by Paul and Jared, they looked at me nervously then at each other.

"What?" I snapped at them, they were stood staring from me to each other then back to me.

"Nothing, I just need to speak to you when you're ready" Sam's voice was a bit frantic. I nodded and turned to walk away but as I did Embry walked in; his eyes fell straight to mine, a smile creeping up on his tired face.

I couldn't bring myself to smile back, the conflicted thoughts I had last night sprung back to life, I didn't understand him. I tried to just look away but I could feel the dead glare seeping from my eyes to his. I felt like I had before, before I came here, like I had no reason to smile, like I was just a shadow of someone. I was weak, I let men hurt me like this too much, I let them control me.

His smile dropped a little, his eyebrows creased a little and I whipped myself around walking quickly up the stairs.

"What did you do to her?" Sam's angry voice boomed from the living room as I continued running to my bedroom.

"Me? I didn't do anything!" Embry's voice sounded hurt. My chest tightened as I grabbed some clothes and walked to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on, drowning out the guys yells below me. I couldn't stand; my legs were shaking, so I sat in the cold bath, letting the shower water pelt over me. I felt empty, every guy I trusted with my heart hurt me. But this hurt more, more than the hits and the kicks.

...

I dried my hair lazily, not bothering to even brush it, then chucked some powder on my face so I didn't look so deathly.

I grabbed the first clothes I could find, skinny jeans and a baggy white top with some bangles. I grabbed Matt's ipod, hoping that if Embry was still down there my music would drown him out. Drown the ache in my heart out.

I plugged it in and turned it on loudly, Princess of China by Coldplay and Rihanna was on. I walked downstairs, the song blasting in my ears. The living room was empty again, I could see the guys outside in the yard, Embry was walking to his truck, Sam walking behind him. I peered out of the door slightly, pulling an ear phone out so I could hear. Emily was sat talking with Leah on the porch next to Matt.

"I don't care Embry, you obviously did something, now I will not tell you again, leave my sister alone. I gave you one chance, you obviously blew it" Sam's voice was bitter as he followed Embry to the truck.

Embry didn't say anything back, instead his eyes glanced over to the door where I was stood, he looked hopeful for a second, maybe hoping my earlier glare was a mistake that I would smile at him now.

I didn't, I just stared blankly at him before walking to where Matt was sat with Emily on the porch and plonking myself down in his lap. Embry shook his head, a pained expression filling his face. He glanced at me one last time before jumping in his truck and pulling away, almost knocking Sam over as he went.

Matt was looking at me frowning.

"What did he do?" Emily spoke first, watching me carefully.

I just shook my head; they all knew he had an imprint. Sam would have known he had an imprint, so why would he let me go out with him in the first place. Everything was messing with my head, this place was supposed to be easier for me; it isn't easier, my head is messed up more than ever.

Sam walked over to us now as the rest of the pack boys saw on the yard floor, eating muffins.

"Jodie, I need to talk to you now"

I took the ear phones out and stared blankly at my brother, if it was about Embry I did not want to know.

"Last night, Collin ran in to Mark at the store, we tried tracking him but we couldn't, so until we find him you aren't to leave the house unless you're with one of us, he had a gun and was drunk. Ok, so your taking the week off from work, no arguments" Sam's voice was controlled, but anger still filled it.

My heart stopped slightly, I knew he was here, but Collin had actually seen him.

"You saw him? How did he look?" I didn't care about the drunkenness or the gun, he was always drunk and carrying a gun. I looked down at Collin, he gulped down a mouthful of muffin before staring back at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was him until after I saw him, I should have got him" His voice was a little sad, like he was disappointed in himself. I didn't care about getting him, I wanted to know how he looked.

"How did he look Collin" My voice stronger now, Matt's grip was tightening on me, he was angry.

"Drunk I guess, a little dirty, unkept, angry I don't know he just looked drunk and a mess" Collin squinted as if trying to remember.

I nodded at him, he always looked drunk and angry, but normally he kept himself clean and tidy.

I didn't say anything else, I just put my ear phones back in, losing myself in the music. Carly Rae Jepson More than a memory was on, I led back in Matt's lap, burying myself in his head as all the guys and Leah and Emily just stared at me and my calm reaction. There was fear in me, but I knew this would happen, he was around La Push, how long could he hide for. He would be here soon enough, to take me back to my life. My cold meaningless life.

...

I stayed in Matt's lap for a while, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Collin and Leah had left, while Paul, Brady, Jared and Sam continued to shoot me strange looks.

It was after lunch time now, Rachel's car pulled up and she got out, setting Jamie and Gracie on the floor, Gracie ran to Brady while Jamie crawled slowly to Paul. Rachel and Kim walked over to the porch, sitting down opposite Emily and I. Matt pushed me from his lap and walked down to the guys.

I took my earphones out now, positive the guys would leave me alone.

"How was she?" I asked Kim softly, she smiled, her eyes sparkled slightly.

"She was real good, she is such a sweetheart, honestly I could just steal her from you" She smiled still as she spoke, I smiled back and nodded, Gracie was a good kid.

"How was the date?" Rachel smirked slyly, I could see Emily shaking her head at her frantically from beside me. My smile faded slightly.

"It was ok" I looked past the girls, down to Sam, he was frowning at me, confusion all over his face.

Rachel and Kim shot Emily weird looks before planting kind smiles back on their faces.

"So, let's organise this engagement bonfire shall we?" Rachel clapped her hands together and chucked a long list on the wooden table that was stood between us.

I drowned out the excited chatter of the girls, I couldn't bring myself to be interested, I had slipped back in my old self. My old depressive self, that didn't care for anything. She was in me the whole time I was here, the whole time I was pretending life was perfect. But now she came back to the surface, she had won. Mark had won.

...

**Monday **

I sat moping around the house all day, ignoring the guys who came and went constantly as if the house was a cafe.

Gracie played quietly by herself, obviously sensing my crap mood. I had gone from building myself back to a normal person, to tearing myself down within a day.

No one tried asking me why, they just left me to it. I sat on the sofa, Matt's ipod blaring in my ears with the songs he had downloaded for me.

Embry didn't come over today. And as much as I tried to be angry at him, and hate him, the longing for him was aching through me.

Matt had gone to Claire's house to help decorate the kitchen with her mom. So I sat alone.

Sam kept walking through, giving me sad looks as he went. I ignored them. I hadn't spoke one word to anyone, not even Gracie, Brady was here too so she got the idea after a while and went running to him every time she needed something.

I had started potty training her, she was good at it, but Brady looked less than pleased when she informed him she needed a poo. His nose was scrunched as the smell filled the room. This was the only thing that brought a shadow of a smile to my dead face today.

**Tuesday **

I hadn't changed from yesterday, I was still sat listening to music in my pyjama's while everyone else ran back and forth through the house. Emily was starting to get annoyed with me now. Huffing at me as she struggled around the house, her big belly making her walk slowly.

Still no one tried talking to me, when they looked at me the look they got was so dead and blank that they would wince slightly and walk away.

**Wednesday **

The nightmares started again last night, I would be on the beach, and Embry would be running around with a girl with no face, telling me how much better she was than me. Then Mark would appear behind me, grabbing me, taking me back to my blood stained house in Denver. Embry would just stand and watch as I was dragged away screaming.

Still no one tried to talk to me, they would shake me away when I started whining in my sleep. They would shoot me sympathetic looks before walking away.

I hadn't spoke in days. Gracie stopped trying to talk to me now. Matt was getting angry with me, to the point he had left in the morning and hadn't returned yet, he was at Claire's house doing work on the house for her mom, Sam and Emily would have hushed conversations about me, about what had happened, no one seemed to realise I was annoyed because they let me fall for a guy I couldn't have. Sam even let me rant to him about how Embry would never hurt me, when he knew I couldn't be with him anyway.

**Thursday**

"Jodie, Jodie, Jodie, Jodie" Emily was shaking me from my place on the sofa.

"What?" My voice was squeaky as I flew awake; I had fallen asleep on the sofa, yet again.

"I'm sorry to disturb your little depression fest, but Claire stayed last night and the boys have all gone out and Rachel has gone without Claire so could you please drive her to school, I can't drive"

I looked around her, Claire was sat with her little back pack waiting to be taken to school, Emily was desperately looking at me, pointing to her huger stomach to highlight the fact she couldn't drive. Matt hadn't come home yet.

"Fine give me a second" I huffed as I flew myself upstairs to my room, chucking on some jeans and a jacket.

I sulked back downstairs, I needed a shower.

Claire followed me silently to my car and hopped in. Keeping silent the whole way to the school. As I pulled out from the car park after dropping her off I noticed a car parked just up from the school, like Marks old one, Chevrolet Tahoe. My heart stopped. As I drove past it I looked in, it was empty. Maybe it wasn't his. I didn't dare look at the number plate. I didn't want to know. I just slammed my foot on the gas and floored it the whole way back to Emily's, passing a few of the wolves on my way.

**Mark's pov**

**Thursday **

I parked up by the school as I did every day; she hadn't been here this week. But maybe I would be lucky.

The little old car she usually arrived in pulled up, but only one woman got out and walked up to the high school. I waited a little longer. Nothing. People came and went, dropping kids off. The sound of screaming kids drove me insane. I was about to pull away when I saw it. Matt's Mercedes zoomed into the car park, screeching to a halt. Jodie was sat in there, she got out, walking a little girl to the school, the girl was 7 or 8 maybe, and she was small, tanned.

I ducked down as Jodie walked back to her car, a scowl on her face. I waited until I heard the roar of her engine fly from the road I was parked on.

Glancing back over her car was zooming down away from the school. I smiled. I had my next victim. I had laid off her for a while, laying low from the men that surrounded her. But now, now I would spring, she was mine.

I sat there all day, watching the school, I needed that girl.

The bell rang, I looked closely among the crowd of kids running out of the building. I couldn't see her.

It was 4pm, she had slipped past me. I hit my steering wheel in anger before taking another swig of whiskey.

I turned my engine on when I saw it, movement from the school doors. The woman who Jodie worked with was walking out with the little girl. She handed her a doll before sitting her on the steps and turning to walk back inside.

I climbed steadily from my car, walking slowly to her. Her little head popped up as she saw me approach. She glanced around nervously.

"Hey honey, I'm not going to hurt you, I just wanted to talk. Where's your mommy gone?" I nodded back to the door, trying to make my voice sound calm and soft.

"She's my aunty not my mommy, she is grading some papers before we go home. She said she would be 10 minutes and I had to stay here and play" She looked less nervous now. I smiled at her and she smiled back a little.

"I need to ask you something, about the girl who dropped you off this morning, you remember her?" I sat on a step near her, she swung the doll around a little, playing with its hair.

"Sure, that was my aunt Jodie, she lives with my Uncle Sam now because she used to live with a nasty man who she doesn't like anymore" She stared at me and frowned a little.

Nasty man. Right, sure she did, sure she would tell them that. Little bitch. Anger bubbled in me slightly, but I kept my smile on my face. I needed to know more.

"Yeah I know, I am her friend, but I want to surprise her, do you know where I would find her this weekend sweetie?" I smiled sweetly at the little girl, she clamped her mouth shut tightly and frowned.

"Quily says I shouldn't talk to strangers really, and I shouldn't tell people about my life" She shut her mouth tightly again.

Of course. The anger within me bubbled further.

"I am not a stranger honey, I am a police man look, I am Jodie and Gracie's friend, I just want to see them"

She looked at me again, unsure of what to do. I pulled my police badge out of my back pocket and handed it to her, she smiled, turning it over in her hands.

"Well, Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel are having a bonfire this weekend, down at the beach, on Saturday night. Aunt Jodie might come too but she might not, she's been sad because her and Uncle Embry fell out, which made me sad because I wanted them to get married but I don't think they will now" She rambled on and on now letting everything slip.

Jodie and Embry, who the hell was Embry. Marry him? She couldn't freaking marry him, she was mine. Images of Jodie and the man laughing and playing in the kitchen hit me, he must be Embry.

Stupid little girl. She just made things ten times worse for her "aunty" Jodie. I will kill that bitch. She's been seeing someone else, little slut.

The anger rolled through me, making me shake slightly.

"Quily shakes when he gets angry, are you angry, is that why you're shaking?" She glanced down at my clenched hands, they were white and vibrating.

"No, I am cold" I lied, smiling at her again.

"Rachel will be out soon, you can ask her to take you to Jodie if you like" She grinned at me, not slightly nervous now.

"No, that's ok hun. Do me a favour, don't tell anyone I spoke to you ok, I mean no one, not even your dolly, I want to surprise Jodie and Gracie ok, promise? You can keep my badge if you promise" I bent down so I was eye level with the little girl.

She nodded and smiled. "Promise"

"Good girl, see you Saturday, at the beach right?" I walked away from her backwards, smiling as sweetly as I could master through my anger. She smiled and nodded back.

I ran to my car, slamming the door shut as I went.

I looked back to the school steps, the Rachel woman had walked out now, taking hold of the little girl and was pulling her to the car.

They drove past me slowly, the little girl looked at me and smiled, I smiled back. Stupid kids, they never knew when to shut up.

I smiled to myself, she can run all she likes, but she can never hide from me.

**My immortal by Evanescence , such a classic :D **

**Ahh Brittany 21 your back, I was wondering where you had gone with all your brilliant ideas and help :D thank you !**

**Thank you to – Kadee son 12345 , Tifferstar1989 , tfcolpitts, FLSweet82 for your continuous support, it means so much every time you review so keep it up :D **

**And of course to my other reviewers you mean loads to me too :D **

**Thank you for your support as always it means so so so much and Let me know your thoughts !xxxxx**


	23. This love is killing me

_**You've taken away everything **_

_**And I can't deal with that**_

_**I try to see the good in life **_

_**But good things in life are hard to find**_

_**...**_

_**Cause part of me is dead and in the ground**_

_**This love is killing me**_

_**...**_

_**It's not over**_

**I do not own twilight**

**Friday **

**Jodie pov**

Claire ran past me again, grinning slightly as she went. She kept looking at me weirdly since yesterday, like sly looks. If that was possible for an 8 year old.

It was Friday evening, she was playing with Gracie, and they were being police men and kept arresting the guys for eating too much.

I had improved slightly. I had actually showered and ate something. Emily was still huffing at me every chance she got. She had become irritable in her pregnant state.

Everyone was running around trying to get everything sorted for the bonfire tomorrow night, I just sat with Jamie asleep in my lap. He had crawled on to me and snuggled down to fall asleep. He was cute, he was the only thing that had made me smile all week, his little cuddle had lifted my mood slightly.

There was still no sign of Embry. I didn't ask about him, he was probably busy with his imprint. I had turned bitter, my thoughts full of hatred for the girl with no face who taunted me in my dreams.

"Yo earth to hot momma over there"

I snapped from my day dream, looking up Collin was staring down at me, a grin on his young face.

"Eurgh, what Collin" I tried to be moody, but he was so cheeky he always made me smile.

"I was asking if you wanted a drink or anything, you look like crap, still hot, but crap" He winked at me as he handed me a can of coke. I rolled my eyes and took it off him.

"Thanks, way to boost my mood, tell me I look crap" I gulped down some coke, not realising how thirsty I actually was.

"Hey I said you looked hot too!" He shrugged and stalked away from me back to the kitchen, probably to report to Emily that he had witnessed me drink something.

Before he had fully disappeared Sam had walked out of the kitchen and headed straight for me. His face was serious.

"Right, that's it, I have had it. I get that I told you that you weren't allowed to work this week, and you can't do much else, but really? You have to sit around, being pissy at everyone, not showering, not eating and not talking? What is your problem?" He stood, hands on hips staring down at me, he did this whenever I was naughty as a kid.

I pouted my lips a little, Jamie squirmed in my lap but his eyes stayed firmly shut.

"I have showered? And I don't have a problem, I just don't want to talk to you right now so go away before you wake up Jamie" My voice was emotionless, Sam just glared at me.

"You are unbelievable sometimes, is this about Embry? Huh? Because if it's about Embry or us, then we have done nothing wrong, Embry did nothing wrong and still you just turn like that into a bitch" He snapped his fingers to emphasise the "like that" part of his little speech.

Embry. Embry did nothing wrong. Of course not. It was my fault I fell for him, my fault he flirted with me and took me out on a date when he already had a girl.

"Whatever Sam" I couldn't be bothered to fight anymore with people. I stood up and walked to the kitchen, handing Jamie over to the nearest person I found, Collin, his eyes opened wide with shock at the fact he had a child in his arms and everyone rushed forward to grab him from Collin before my arms had left Jamie's little body.

Ok so Collin wasn't allowed with the kids, he dropped Jamie once when he was first born and was on a permanent child ban. I smirked at him before walking back from the room.

Sam glared at me as I passed him and I walked straight upstairs, ignoring his glare and Gracie's squeaking for me.

**Embry's pov**

"Embry come on man, you can't sit moping around the house forever, she was probably pms'ing, come on man get up you huge lazy oath" Seth was yelling at me, pulling my arms in all directions trying to pry me from the sofa.

I ignored him, I was bigger than him so he didn't have the strength to lift me.

I stayed led down, turning up the cd player that was perched on my stomach.

Seth rolled his eyes as the song got louder, Sinead o'connor, Nothing compares to you. So I was in a depressive mood.

He stalked from the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"NOTHING COMPARES, NOTHING COMPARES TO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" I sang along with the cd now, the door swung back open and Leah walked in, her eyes scanned the mess on the floor of food I hadn't finished. Then her eyes fell on the cd player. She rolled her eyes.

"For god sake Embry, your acting like a girl" She pulled the cd player from its place on my stomach and threw it to the floor. There was a smash and the music stopped.

"LEAH!" I flew up and shot her dirty glares.

"Embry, get a hold of yourself. Look at you, you haven't been on patrol all week, you've been eating crap, you haven't even spoke to your mom and because what? She shot you a dirty look. Big whoop. I had to patrol for years with my ex freaking boyfriend when all I could see was images of him and my cousin. I got on with it. You're moping around because she didn't smile at you? Get over it man" She hit me across the head and put her hands on her hips.

"You don't understand, I could feel her, she hated me. I don't know what I did. I don't understand" I looked back to the ground, a half eaten burger was below me. I stooped down and picked it up, taking a big bite. Leah smacked it from my hand and made a gagging noise.

"Embry Call. I swear to god, I will kill you myself. Go talk to her, don't sit around sulking. She's been like this all week to. It's driving everyone insane. You both need to talk"

I just stared at the floor, I had done something to hurt her. I told myself I would never hurt her but I had. He hurt her and now I hurt her. I was as bad as him. I made her sulk all week. She probably hates me. I flung back on the sofa, groaning loudly.

"Oh know you don't, SETH HELP ME NOW" Leah started pulling me up, Seth came in too, he helped her, then Miles walked in and started pushing my back up, they pushed and pulled me with so much force I fell to the floor, they all toppled with me.

"Embry, you get your stinky, lazy ass over to Sam's right now. I am not joking. Out, get out of this dingy smelly little house" Her voice was strung with venom, it made me wince.

I stood up, walking slowly to the door, Seth followed closely, he locked my car door as we climbed in and he sped down the road toward Sams.

We pulled up, Seth walked to my door, pulling me out and marching me to the house. Her scent hit me, staggering me a little. I glanced up to her bedroom window, I could see her, sat staring out at me. She looked so sad, pain ran through me. I needed to be with her, I need to know what I did.

Seth tugged me again, Sam was at the front door now, he looked me up and down, shaking his head he let out a laugh.

"Jesus, he looks as bad as she does, get in Embry"

She looks bad? No she does not. She looks beautiful. I glared at Sam as I walked past him and threw myself down on his sofa.

Emily was sat on it eating a sandwich, I lifted my legs so they were across her lap and grabbed the food from her plate, she rolled her eyes at me.

"Embry really?"

I ignored her, shutting my eyes and chowing down on the food.

"He's done this all week, done my head in" Seth's voice popped up now. I flipped my hand up, flipping him off wherever he was.

"Naughty Embwy" Gracie. Gracie. Gracie.

My eyes flew open, my hand was right in her face, flipping her off not Seth. She looked about ready to cry.

"Oh Gracie, I'm sorry" I sat up, pulling her in to hug me. Her little lips were shaking, tears in her eyes.

"Gwacie missed Embwy lots, so did mommy, she was sad" She snuggled into my neck, I kissed her head.

"I know, Embry missed you too and I missed mommy lots too, sorry I made you both sad" My voice was small, Emily aww'd me but I ignored her.

Gracie kissed my cheek.

"Don't be sad Embwy, mommy always gets sad sometimes, she just needs a huggle" Her little face lit up in a smile now. Her eyes glanced across at the stairs and the smell hit me, Jodie, her scent overflowed me, raspberries.

Her eyes were staring down at Gracie and I, she looked blank. I set Gracie down and stood up, but Jodie glanced out of the window, she stumbled down the bottom step, her eyes still transfixed outside. Her heartbeat picked up, nervously.

"Oh god" Her voice was a whisper. Her panic ran through me, making my own heart pick up.

"Jodie" I stepped toward her but she walked around me, her eyes not leaving the window.

"Keep Gracie in here" Her voice was a bit stronger now, her blank eyes flashed with fear, then anger as she made her way to the front door.

I looked around, everyone shrugged at me. She flew outside and Gracie went to follow but I scooped down and picked her up.

"What are you doing here?" Jodie's voice chimed in from outside, I made me way to the window, glancing out. She was storming toward a car, it was a rental jeep. My eyes followed her, landing on a man, he was fairly big, he had short mousy blonde hair, slightly curled, and blue eyes. Mark. He looked exactly like Mark. I started shaking, Sam was behind me now, but he was out of the door before anyone could say anything, storming down to Jodie.

Everyone turned, running for the door but halted as Gracie's little voice spoke.

"Uncle Jason! Gwacie uncle Jason! Gwacie love Uncle Jason!" She was pointing at the man, Matt appeared next to me now, he squinted, and everyone looked at him waiting for his input.

"That's Mark's brother Jason, he can be a bit of an ass but mostly he's fine, just watch them"

Everyone relaxed a little, I put Gracie down and she went running through the crowd of guys all staring out through the windows, she flung herself down the steps and toward Jodie and the man. Sam was up behind Jodie now, staring down at the guy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam's voice growled outside.

"Gracie! Look how big you are!" The Jason guy grinned and scooped her up spinning her around. Ignoring Sam's growls.

"Jason Jason Jason Jason!" Gracie chanted as he kissed her cheek.

"Jason?" Sam who had missed the conversation inside seemed confused.

"Jason is Mark's brother" Jodie looked up now, her face a little pained. Sam nodded and his posture calmed down.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Jodie snapped, taking Gracie from him and setting her on the floor in the direction of the house. She pouted and walked slowly back to the steps, her head hanging low as she kicked at the ground with attitude.

"I came to find Mark" The guy looked around, he seemed nervous.

"So go find him, he isn't here" Jodie's voice was strained, angry but still scared. My heart tugged.

"He is, he came to find you, you probably hate me, I know what I did was wrong. I should have acted when you came to me and I know you can never forgive me, but I'm here to help" The guy pleaded a little. Sam let out a short laugh.

"We can handle it" Sam's voice was sharp and bitter.

"Sam stop" Jodie nudged him with her elbow.

"I know what you're thinking; I would be the same if I had a sister. But Jodie I won't ignore it anymore, it's too little too late, I get it. But honestly, I am here to take him back. To get him help, he needs help. I just wanted to come and check you were ok, and Gracie. Do you know where he is?" The guy took Jodie's hand in his. I growled slightly. He looked like Mark. I didn't like it.

She shook her head.

"No, I don't. Jason, I don't think you can help him. He's gone, he's lost it completely. There isn't even a glimmer of him left. If you knew why didn't you do something sooner? How did you know and not do anything?" Her voice shook. Good question though, the guys all nodded in agreement with her. How could he sit and let his brother do that.

"He's my little brother Jodie; no one wants to believe that. I am so sorry, believe me, Kadie has bitched me out enough already. I feel like crap. But I am here now, I will do anything to help" Who was Kadie? Matt had walked outside now. Jason looked up at him and nodded slightly.

Matt shook his hand slightly before standing next to Jodie.

"How about we talk inside?" Sam turned and walked to the house as he said it, picking Gracie up and bringing her in with him.

Jodie looked ready to cry. She walked in and my eyes fell straight to hers, hers were on mine too. She glanced away again and walked to the sofa. Collin, Brady and Seth took the 3 kids and went outside.

Kim, Rachel, Emily and Jodie squeezed onto the long sofa, while Sam gave Jason a kitchen chair to sit on.

Jared, Paul, Me, Matt, Quil and Jacob scattered over the other sofas and floor while Sam stayed stood by the hole he punched in the wall last week.

"So you have any idea where he is Jase?" Matt spoke now, looking over at Jason.

**Jodie's pov**

My heart was pumping so fast, for a split second when I glanced outside I thought it was Mark.

Jason looked over at Matt, shaking his head. My heart dropped. So he didn't know either.

"Not a clue"

"Then how did you know to come here?" Embry. His voice went through me, sending shivers down my spine. He sounded so cold.

Rachel gripped my hand in hers. Jason looked across at me, he seemed scared, he wasn't a violent man, he never raised his voice in all the years I knew him, not once had I heard him utter a bad word about anybody except the criminals he dealt with at work.

"I went to Mark and Jodie's house back in Denver, last week, it was a mess, it hadn't been changed since that night. Honestly Jodie, it looks like a murder scene. Scattered around the table and floor was a file, on Jodie, he had been tracking her cell, watching cctv for Matt's car, watching Matt's bank account. He had trailed her movements down to Washington State, and then I called in Browns, his partner, he knew, but he wouldn't tell me. I threatened him with his job and he said no, but a few hours later he sent me the name of this place and your brother, Sam, so I used police records to find the address"

Browns. Of course he would have helped Mark, he was wrapped around Mark's little finger. The house, he hadn't changed the house. He wouldn't clean it himself, he was probably keeping it for when he took me home to clean it. Sick bastard.

The guys mumbled insults at Mark and Jason nodded.

I just sat there, ignoring the conversation they were having.

Jason knew the whole time, and did nothing. Just like the people Mark worked with knew I was telling the truth, but did nothing. They left a young girl, with a baby, to go through that.

My internal conflicts arose, the voice of the weak girl edging in again. I should go, no one cares, not really. I was still scared of Mark, I lied to myself, telling myself I wasn't but I was.

"I know you, you talked to me at the school yesterday" Claire's voice made my head snap round. She was staring at Jason from the doorway, he frowned.

"Uh sorry sweetie, I landed in Seattle this morning" His voice was a little confused but he kept a soft tone with her.

Claire frowned.

"But you asked me about Aunty Jodie" She stared at him more, I looked at Jason, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Claire?" Quil broke the silence that the guys were sat in.

"Rachel let me play outside school and a man, him, walked over and asked me about Jodie and Gracie and where he could find them so I told him to come to the bonfire tomorrow night at the beach, he said he would and look he gave me this" She reached into her pocket and pulled something out.

"I can assure you guys, I arrived this morning, I got my plane ticket in the jeep and everything you can look"

My eyes were fixed on Claires hand, a police badge, Mark's police badge.

"No Jason, it wasn't you, I saw his car when I dropped her off. But I didn't see the number plate so I assumed it was just a car of the same make. He obviously drove here. His badge" I pointed to Claire, Quil grabbed the badge from her and ushered her back outside.

Everyone's heads snapped to me, they looked seriously pissed.

I ignored it. So tomorrow, he wanted me tomorrow. I guess I am going home. I stood up, ignoring the guys calling my name and walked straight to my room. No use sitting around and talking about it, my old self chimed now, reminding me that Mark wouldn't ever let me go, so I may as well give up now, fear building up.

Time to go home.

**The song is - it's not over by Daughtry, the song itself is more like a song saying it's not over in more of a let's try again way but the lyrics I chose I think fit with Jodie and her feelings, hopefully hahha :D **

**Thank you again and review! xxx**


	24. I was broken and bruised

_**I need to take back the light inside you stole**_

_**You're a criminal **_

_**And you steal like you're a pro**_

_**All the pain and all the truth**_

_**I wear like a battle wound**_

_**So ashamed so confused**_

_**I was broken and bruised**_

_**...**_

_**There's a part of me I can't get back**_

_**A little girl grew up to fast**_

_**All it took was once, I'll never be the same**_

_**Now I'm taking back my life today**_

_**Nothing left that you can say**_

_**Because you were never gonna take the blame anyway**_

_I was stood by the sink, wearing a tight black dress, he liked it when I dressed in tight clothes, so I did. The front door shut loudly, heavy footsteps pounding down the hallway. My breath halted in my throat. Fear taking over every inch of my small fragile body. He was coming. The footsteps got closer, I turned, my fake smile planted on my swollen lips. He leaned against the door frame, taking in my appearance. _

"_You look nice, trying to impress someone?" His sick voice made my skin crawl, his eyes travelling my body slowly. _

"_Only you baby" My voice shook slightly. I cursed myself. He hated it when my voice shook. _

"_Where's the kid?" He meant Gracie. He called her the kid. _

"_In bed, just us for the night" It was only 6, but I put her to bed anyway, I kept her away from him. _

"_Good, dinner?" _

_I nodded as he turned walking to the dining table. _

"_I made steak" I walked slowly behind him, placing it down on the table. _

_As I walked away the smash I was expecting sounded behind me, he always did this when he was in a bad mood. _

"_Now look what you did" Venom spat in his voice. His bottle of whiskey smashed on the floor. _

"_Pick it up" He spat at me again. I knelt down, knowing what would be next. _

_His hands gripped in my long hair, pulling me backward. He launched me into the wall, my back felt like it snapped in two. I kept my groan in though, he liked it when I groaned in pain, so I tried not to. I didn't want him to control me more than he does. _

"_Bitch" His foot made thumping contact with my stomach. I gasped from the pain as he just laughed. _

"_You know honey, you look hot tonight" His hand was down around my throat now, he dragged me to my feet. Slamming me against the wall. Pain etched through my head. His hand closed around my hair again. Throwing me to the stairs I smacked my head against the wooden post. _

_I picked myself up, slowly crawling to my feet. I could feel him behind me, watching me cautiously. _

"_Now, baby, I didn't want to do that, but you made me didn't you" His hand stroked my arm slowly. His breath tickling my neck. I held in my shudder. _

"_Yes, I'm sorry Mark" My voice shook again. _

"_Its ok baby, come on" He took my arm, his grip too tight. He pulled me up the stairs, launching me into our bedroom. I hated this. I stared at him as he rammed me against the wall, his eyes full of greed as he took in my body. His hands grazed down my side, stopping at the bottom of my dress, he yanked it up, over my head. I squeezed my eyes shut as he started kissing my neck, I stood frozen in place. Ignoring the sickness I felt at his touch. He pushed me onto the bed; I kept my eyes shut, tears falling from my eyes as he found the final touch of pleasure from his sick games._

* * *

I bolted upright, my breathing ragged. The lump in my throat that had been there all week finally too painful to ignore. The sun was beating in through the window. I clasped my throat, then my ribs. The pain felt so real. The way he touched me. It was a dream but it felt so real. Every hit, every pull against my hair ripped through my body.

I could hear the guys still talking with Jason downstairs, tears burst from my stinging eyes, the pain was so real.

I couldn't stay here; he was coming for me today. I needed to leave.

I stood up, grabbing a bag I shoved my stuff in it, clothes anything I could find, before running down the stairs, Sam was sat with Gracie, and he looked up at me, a frown on his face. I walked straight through, and outside. I needed air. I couldn't breathe; the lump in my throat was suffocating me from my unshed tears. Fear ran through me, the fear I felt for all those years.

As soon as I got outside the lump in my throat unlogged, making way for the anger I had kept bottled up for 3 years to explode, I screamed. Falling to my knees, I was in so much pain. The feelings the dream had stirred, I was still her, I was still controlled by him.

I was crying, sobbing as I knelt on the floor. Warm hands clutched my upper arms, I glanced up, Sam was pulling me to my feet. I glanced behind him; Embry was stood on the porch steps, clutching the hand rails tightly as he started shaking slightly.

Why couldn't he even let me have a breakdown in peace.

"Jodie" Sam faced me to him.

I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't keep it in, the anger Mark made me feel.

"Why won't he leave me alone? I just want him to leave me alone, he made me feel so little and scared all the time and I thought I was getting better but I wasn't, it's just more lies. I can't get rid of her, the scared me, she won't go, I can't stop feeling scared of him. He hurt me so much and no one was there, and now you're all here but I still feel scared, I still feel like he controls me. I can't feel like it anymore its killing me, it hurts, it hurts so much and I can't stop it. I want it to stop, make it stop please Sam please make it stop" I slammed my hands against his rock hard chest, sobs rolling through me more and more as I slammed into him. He just stood, letting me.

I cried, harder than I have ever cried, letting it all come out, unshed fearful tears from all those long miserable years.

The bag was at my feet, he had talked to Claire, he was here, he was coming and the boys wouldn't stop him.

I grabbed it, pulling myself from Sam.

"You're not going anywhere Jodie, put the bag down"

"I'm scared Sam, I'm so scared, all the time. I don't want to be scared anymore"

"I know, I know but I promise you, he won't hurt you ever again. You're safe here."

I pulled back from Sam's grip, he took my hand as he began walking back to the house.

I glanced up at Embry, he looked like he was in so much pain. I longed to hug him, but I didn't. I wouldn't go crawling to a man who hurt me again. He reached out, touching my arm as I walked past he tried turning me to face him but I didn't, I carried on, straight into the house.

Not two minutes later a pain filled howl filled the morning sky, Sam gripped me tighter. It was Embry.

* * *

"I am so sorry I ruined your party Rachel"

"Are you kidding, as long as that asshole gets what's coming to him I couldn't care less about the damned party" She smiled at me, rubbing my hand.

The boys had decided to wait down at the beach, so that if Mark showed up they would find him before he even made contact with me. The girls were going too, to make it look less suspicious if he was watching them.

Emily felt crap so she and I were staying at home with Gracie, Matt and Miles was staying with us too just to be on the safe side. But Miles hadn't arrived back from work yet.

That's what I had been told anyway, they kept me out of the room. Embry hadn't come back. His howling had stopped though.

"Right, I am going to go watch the roads with Charlie, I'll see you later kid" Jason walked over to me, gripping me in a tight hug. I nodded and smiled slightly. Nerves were building up. Tonight the boys would come back and tell me they got rid of him, I didn't want to know how. Just that he was gone.

It was 7pm. The boys were jumping around, shaking slightly as they riled each other up. I stayed sat in silence, reciting to myself that I was going to be fine.

"Come on boys" Sam's smooth controlled voice boomed over the chatter of the room.

Everyone started walking out, shooting me looks as they left, their eyes flashed with something, protectiveness maybe. Rachel and Kim stood up, swooping down to kiss me and Emily before walking out with Leah.

Miles was getting here at 8 from work; Matt locked the front door before sitting in front of the TV.

I walked to the kitchen with Emily, she looked like crap.

Something comforted me as I stood in the kitchen looking into the dark sky through the window. I couldn't get my college years back, I couldn't get the part of me he took back, but I could build myself again.

**Mark pov**

I hid myself in a rental car through the trees near her brother's address.

Half hour later, a police car pulled out, inside sat a man and Jason, I double took it. Jason.

Traitor. Son of a bitch. Anger boiled within me. He was helping her. He was with her.

I went to pull out after him, but 3 trucks pulled out of the little road, I squinted getting a look in each one. Huge guys piled each car, 3 girls were in one of them. But no Jodie.

She wasn't with them. I frowned as I waited; nothing else left the dirt track. The trucks pulled from view down the bendy road.

She was still at the house. I smiled; they had left her alone at the house.

* * *

**Warrior by Demi Lovato, such a beautiful song :D**

**I thought i would treat you to two chapters today, because you are all so amazing and because i am excited to get to the action **

**Thank you and review PLEASEEEEEEE xxxxxxx**


	25. I'm stronger than i've ever been

_**Out of the ashes**_

_**I'm burning like a fire**_

_**You can save your apologies **_

_**You're nothing but a liar**_

_**I've got shame, I've got scars**_

_**That I will never show **_

_**I'm a survivor in more ways than you know**_

_**...**_

_**You can never hurt me again**_

**Mark's pov**

I left my car on the road by the dirt track entrance, walking down the track quickly toward the house.

It was lit up against the dark trees and night sky, I swigged more whiskey as I came to a quiet stop outside the porch, watching as shadows moved around inside and different colour lights flashed around the room from the TV.

She was in there, ready and waiting for me.

**Sam pov**

We were all at the beach, it was quiet, no one was around, Sue had left the diner open in case we needed to get in there. Everyone was huddled closely around the roaring fire that Paul had started to keep the two girls warm. I couldn't smell anyone except the guys.

"You think he's out there?" Rachel was squinting into the trees from Paul's lap.

"Gotta be, he wouldn't have pestered Claire for information if he wasn't coming" Jacob growled as he said it. Quil growled too, he was pissed that the son of a bitch got that close to Claire, we all were.

"We just sit and wait then" Seth threw himself down into the sand.

"And what do we do when he arrives? We can't kill him, that's murder" Leah piped up, I glanced at her, she was staring into the trees like the others.

"Only if we get caught" Jared chimed in. I snorted and nodded at him.

This Mark guy hurt my baby sister. I didn't care about law; he would pay for what he did to her.

The tree's rustled behind us, we all span around. Embry emerged, a pair of shorts hanging loosely of him as he shuffled down toward us trying to zip them up.

**Embry pov**

She hates me.

I ran faster through the trees. I don't understand. I scared her off. I hurt her. What did I do?

Her sobs from earlier still clung to my memory, cutting me like a knife. She had been so upset, her heart was breaking with each sob.

I couldn't feel her now, she wasn't in pain. She was calm. I ran faster.

The guys weren't at the house anymore; they had gone to the beach to wait for Mark.

I could hear them as I rounded on the beach. They were talking about murdering someone.

Mark, I would rip his limps from his pathetic body.

I phased, stumbling through the trees I pulled my shorts on, trying to zip them up I fell through the bushes onto the beach.

The guys all looked up at me, Sam's eyes met mine, and he nodded at me in acknowledgement. I nodded back as I walked to them.

"He isn't around here, I just ran a perimeter of the beach, nothing" I spoke directly to Sam, his eyes flashed with disappointment.

"We wait; Jason and Charlie are checking the roads. We just wait" He sat himself down as he said it.

Wait, we just wait. I feel like I have waited my whole life for this.

**Mark's pov**

I walked slowly back to the trees, I needed a plan I couldn't just go running in all guns blazing, literally. Laughing at my internal joke I was filled with hatred again. For her, for the kid, for that guy she was with. Embry.

As I edged backward from the house I went tumbling into something, I looked down, a box of kids toys. Eurgh, stupid freaking kids, without thinking I smashed my foot into the box, sending it flying into a tree. It made a loud crash through the still night.

I looked back to the house, shadows moved across the window and I ran behind the Mercedes ducking out of sight.

**Jodie's pov**

We were sat in silence, just waiting for someone to ring.

Gracie was sat cuddling into me. Emily was smiling as she watched us.

"What?" I frowned at her, she had been staring and smiling for what seemed like forever.

"Nothing, I am just hopefully, the guys will sort that asshole out and you can move on with your life, maybe even move on with a guy who I know likes you rather a lot" She smiled wider now.

"What guy?" I frowned again as Gracie looked up, her own little smile on her face.

"Embwy of course, Embwy loves you mommy" Gracie's little voice was met with a nod of agreement from Emily.

Embry's words flashed through me, she was beautiful, she was strong, and she wasn't me. Pain ached through my heart as the faceless girl who taunted me in my sleep poked up. I looked back at Emily, she was encouraging this whole thing. Gracie would be hurt when she realised Embry loved someone else.

"Don't be stupid, he has a im" Before I could finish my sentence a sound erupted from outside the house, causing me to jump violently nearly sending Gracie flying from my lap.

"MATT!" Emily screeched as she flew up.

"Stay in here, I am going to check it out" Matt's voice flew through the kitchen door, the front door opened then banged shut as he left.

**Mark's pov**

The front door opened and slammed shut, footsteps pounded down the wooden steps of the porch.

I peered up through the car window, Matt was walking toward my hiding place.

"Who's there?" He got closer to me but stopped.

"Miles you out here? Don't play games" He spoke into the trees. I stayed silent.

"Shit" He mumbled before turning to run back to the house.

I launched from my place behind the car crashing into him, and sending us both pounding to the floor.

"Mark get off me ass" His fist plummeted into my stomach. I gasped but grabbed his throat.

"You can't help her now Matty, she's mine" I squeezed tighter around his neck.

He was going red, gasping for breath.

"They. Will. Kill. You" He gasped it out and I chuckled. They being the big guys who surrounded her most days.

But they were at the beach, they wouldn't realise until it was too late.

I threw him up, shoving him backward into a tree.

He went to punch me but I ducked.

Shoving my gun into his stomach his eyes opened wide.

"Don't do it Mark, you don't get it, she isn't yours anymore. Just let her go Mark, go get on with your life, she doesn't love you, you can't have her back" He stopped struggling.

I looked blankly at him. I didn't want her back, I just wanted her long enough to teach her a final lesson.

"But Matt, I don't want her back"

He frowned before realising what I meant.

"You bas.." I dropped my gun, grabbing the knife I had in my back pocket. I plunged it into his thigh and he fell to the floor gasping and rolling in pain.

"Why can't you ever be quiet" I kicked him, over and over as he rolled around the floor, blood poured from his leg, he stopped struggling, and his body limp against my kicks.

"Interfering asshole" I spat at him before turning back to the house, it was silent. I walked slowly toward it, the electricity box was sticking out of the side of the porch. I smiled, let's play some games shall we Jodie.

Taking my knife back out I cut through the wires.

**Jodie's pov **

"You think he's ok?" Emily's voice shook slightly.

"Yeah, probably a cat or something" I waved it off but my heart was pounding.

"I wanna see a cat mommy" Gracie clapped a little and I kissed her little head.

"Maybe it was Miles" Emily chimed in.

"Yeah probably, it's what? Quarter to 8, he could have got off early" I paced the kitchen holding Gracie tight to me.

"I feel strange" Emily had gone a bit pale, her hand clutching her stomach.

"Dont wor..."

Before I could finish my sentence the house fell into darkness, everything switched off.

Gracie let out a screech and started crying slightly.

"Oh my god, what the hell" Emily flew up, her head shaking around wildly in the moonlight that shone through the window.

I tried the switch, nothing.

"Powers off"

"If this is Matt messing with us, it isn't funny" She sounded ready to cry.

"Naughty uncle Maddy" Gracie was sniffling in my arms. She didn't like the dark.

"MATT? MILES?" I called out hesitantly. No reply.

I took Emily's hand, walking slowly through the door to the living room. It was empty and silent. Emily was shaking like a leaf behind me.

I let her hand go and walked to the window, the light from the moon shining through the trees, there was a heap by a tree, and it looked like a person. I squinted more. It was a person. Crap.

Something moved to the right of the porch. I jumped and looked down.

"Daddy" Gracie pointed at where I was staring.

My breath stopped, but my heart pumped faster. Mark. It was dark but his big stocky body moved slowly through the night. A knife in one hand, a gun in the other.

I locked the front door as he rounded on the porch steps. Holding Gracie tightly to me.

"Emily get upstairs and hide now" I shouted back to her, she nodded and ran for the stairs. I followed her. We got to the top of the stairs as the front door started banging.

"Its Mark, now hide, I have a gun, and I'll meet you in your room now go" She nodded but her face was pale and full of terror. I handed Gracie to her and turned.

I ran to my room, throwing open the case that lay under my bed, the gun. I grabbed it and ran back to the hall way. The front door slammed open and I ran harder, throwing myself into Emily's room and shoving her bedside table in front of the door as a block. It wouldn't hold for long.

"Emily?"

"Here" Her little hand flew out from their bathroom. I walked slowly to her, making no noise against the squeaky floors.

I shut the door and sat her down in the dark on the edge of the bath. Gracie was sat in the bath, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Mommy, why daddy at unca Sams?" Gracie's soft voice shook a little, she hated him.

"I don't know baby just keep quiet, think of happy stories in your head, then you can tell me what they are later" I whispered back to her, she nodded and started silently mouthing words to herself.

We were silent, just our heavy breathing breaking the silence.

"Where's Miles?" She whispered, I shook my head, I had no idea where Miles was but Matt was dead. Tears sprang in my eyes. He was dead.

**Miles pov**

I shivered as I entered the cold Forks night air, waving goodbye to the guys I worked with I hopped in my car.

7.45pm, I was already late. Leah will go mad.

I turned my engine over and sped from the car park, as I did Charlie's police car flashed at me from the other side of the road and signalled for me to pull over. So I did. Charlie jumped out smiling.

"Hey man" I lowered my window to shout the acknowledgement.

"Miles, you just getting off? Leah is gonna be pissed" He smirked, I rolled my eyes back at him and he laughed again.

"We been checking the roads, cant see him, no idea where he's gone" Charlie glanced back at his car, Mark's brother was sat in there. I smiled at him and he smiled back, seemed like a genuine guy.

"Probably got scared of the guys and left" I answered blankly, he wouldn't have left, I know guys like him, he wouldn't stop until he got her.

I stayed stood with Charlie for a while, talking over what the guys were planning. As I turned my car back on to leave I realised it was 8.00, and I still had the half hour journey to Forks. I was in trouble.

**Jodie's pov**

"JODIE COME ON BABY, YOU CANT HIDE, I JUST WANT TO TALK" The voice I knew so well hammered through the small house. Gracie gasped and Emily whimpered a little but I stayed silent, I wasn't scared anymore. I recited it to myself, trying to believe it.

Footsteps came up the stairs, heavy familiar footsteps.

"Jodie" Emily's voice was panicked but still a whisper. Gracie had stood up in the bath and was clinging on to Emily's arm.

"Shhh" I waved my hand at her.

"No Jodie, seriously, my water broke"

I almost dropped the gun, her what? I span around I couldn't really see her but I knew from her voice she was being serious.

"What? Emily please say your joking" I grabbed her hand, she squeezed it.

"I would love to, but I felt weird earlier, and I ignored it but my water just broke"

"Oh god" I felt sick. This was bad. Typical, but bad.

"JODIE COME OUT AND PLAY, YOU LOVE THIS GAME" Mark's voice was closer; the bedroom door was being kicked. Emily whimpered again.

"Mommmy!" Gracie screeched as tears fell down her little cheek.

"Emily, you stay here, keep her quiet, I am going out there, he won't hear you" I whispered to her, handing her a towel.

"No Jodie you can't, he will hurt you" her eyes were wide as she rubbed Gracie's head.

I ignored her, pushing the towel into her hands.

"If you get contractions bite on this, don't scream if you can help it, not until someone comes gets you. I love you, promise you will take care of Gracie if anything happens to me" My voice broke a little. I sounded like I was saying goodbye.

If the boys didn't turn up soon then I guess I was saying goodbye.

"No don't say that" She was crying. I shh'd her as the bedroom door flung open. She whimpered again. I leant down and kissed her cheek, then Gracies.

I stepped away from them, unlocking the door slowly, I pocked my gun out, firing it at random.

"AH CRAZY BITCH" Mark's scream filled the room.

I ran out, slamming the bathroom door behind me I ran straight for the door.

A hand grabbed my arm spinning me back around.

"GET HERE BABY" Mark's voice was venomous. I squirmed, kicking my knee up it landed in his balls. He gasped, letting my arm go he doubled over.

I turned, sprinting down the hallway and down the stairs. He was behind me. I could feel him.

"Come on you little slut, come here"

I tripped down the last few steps, falling to my knees I tried crawling but a hand enclosed around my ankle, pulling me backward.

I peered up, his glazed angry eyes stared down at me, his heavy body pining me down, his gun pressed against my throat. My gun was led on the floor out of my reach. I had dropped it as I fell.

He stared down at me; stale whiskey filled my senses, I gagged, I hated the stuff.

"Eenie meanie minie mo, catch a Jodie by the toe. Got you"

**Embry's pov**

Sam was pacing, he was on edge. A permanent expression of anger was on his face. He didn't even light up when Kim or Rachel spoke to him, he just glared. I had never seen Sam this angry.

Then it hit me, pain, Jodie was in pain.

"Ahhh Jodie, something's wrong"

Everyone's eyes snapped to me.

"Dude, you always feel her pain, since the moment she got here she's been in pain, its fine the boys would ring us if there was a problem" Jacob spoke up now, he smiled lightly at me.

Yeah, they were with Matt and Miles, they were fine. Fine, just fine. The pain in my chest wasn't calming down, it was worse than it had been before, before she was in emotional pain. This felt more physical. Jacob's words rolled through me, she was with the boys, and they were fine. Matt was probably play fighting with her. She was fine. She was fine.

**Thank you as usual! I love reading your reviews, it makes me post faster so keep reviewing :D I have more chapters written already so I shall be updating as soon as possible with each one :D **

**Thank you for the ideas of everyone, I am a little unsure of how to have the pack deal with him, so more ideas would be great and I do try to use the ideas I get as much as I can :D **

**xxxxx**


	26. You dont get to get me back

_**I hear your asking all around**_

_**If I'm anywhere to be found**_

_**But I have grown to strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

**Jodie pov**

"No get off me" I pushed him harder and the gun plunged into me more.

"No, you ran from me, you need to learn, your mine" He snarled at me, he loved this, seeing me squirm.

"I am not yours" I brought my knee up to his balls again, digging my fingers into his eye sockets and nose as he doubled over, his gun fell to the floor, I rolled out from underneath him, scrambling to my feet.

**Edward pov**

"Daddy, I am about to leave for the beach see you later" Renesmees sweet voice broke the deathly silence of our house.

"Bye baby" I walked to her, kissing her head slightly.

They were waiting out for the ass of a man who was here trying to find Jodie. We hadn't been able to find him lately, he must be staying in La Push.

Nessie walked slowly to the door but before she reached it Alice fell in. Panic on her usually calm and smooth face.

My mind was full of her thoughts, her vision.

"_Stop please STOP!" A girls voice was screaming in pain, a child's cries echoing eerily. _

"_Mommy no!" The Childs cry again. _

"_Let me go, please, please don't" The girl was pleading, her voice full of fear. _

_A scream sounded in the distant, not this girls, a different scream. _

"_Emily, please let me help Emily" The girl was pleading again. _

"_No, you need to learn, you run from me you pay. You've caused so much trouble" The mans voice snarled and the thud of flesh hitting flesh sounded, followed by a soft yelp of pain. _

"_Mommy!" The child cried again, a hysterical cry. _

"_Mark no!" The girls voice was desperate. _

_A gunshot echoed through me. _

"Dad what is it?" Nessie was in front of me, her eyes wide with fear.

"Jodie's boyfriend, his name was Mark wasn't it? Where is she and Emily? And the little girl where are they?" I was panicked, it was them I knew it was them.

"At Sams with Matt why?" Nessie looked around at Alice desperately.

"He's there" Alice spoke softly. My chest tightened, he was there.

**Jodie's pov**

I went to run but his hand caught my arm, I stumbled and he pulled me back to him. Holding me tightly in place, I shut my eyes, praying not to see those dead eyes again.

"I will kill you for what you did to me" His voice was bitter, I screamed as his fist rocketed into my face, the similar pain running through my head as I fell to the floor.

He grabbed a handful of my hair, this felt all too familiar. Launching me from the ground he raised his fist again.

"Stop it Mark" I pulled against his grip but he chuckled and pulled me back, my body pressed against his.

"You think you can run from me, you can't, your mine" He snarled, his drunken breath hitting my face. I pulled back again.

"Go to hell" I spat out at him, his face creased in rage. And his fist came down onto my face again and the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

**Miles pov **

I was speeding, I was not ready to face the wrath of Leah for being late.

I had come pretty far, I was 5 minutes away and it was only quarter past.

I stepped harder on the gas.

**Jodie's pov **

"Get off me" I kicked harder against him

He smirked, his sick smirk.

"Shut up" His hand closed around my throat, growing tighter each second that passed. The sick sparkle in his eyes made me cringe. The only time he sparkled was when he hurt me.

I struggled more, gasping for breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Emily screamed, followed by a cry from Gracie.

Her contractions must have started. I kicked harder and Mark laughed.

"Oh not alone I see" His sparkle was back.

No, he can't get to them. I kicked his shin but he didn't even flinch. My breathing was raspy, his hand got tighter as he chuckled evilly to myself.

**Embry pov**

The pain was getting worse; I stood up as a tightening sensation grabbed at my throat. This wasn't right.

"Something's wrong, Emily is in pain" Sam was doubled over, gasping slightly.

"What?" Rachel looked over frantically.

"She's hurting, I can feel it" Sam stood back up but his face was etched in pain.

"Jodie is too, I need to go back, I need to see her" The tightening was getting worse.

"But the guys are with them?" Leah was frowning.

No, something was wrong.

**Jodie pov**

Emily screamed again, everything was blurry.

My breathing was harsh, it hurt. Where was Embry? Where was Sam?

"You sorry yet?" Mark's eyes twinkled in the darkness, whiskey hit my noise and I winced.

"G..ee..t...o" I couldn't speak, I was numb, I couldn't breathe.

"What was that sorry baby?" Mark chuckled and gripped tighter.

"Get off her asshole" I swung around, Miles was stood in the doorway, relief washed over me, Mark dropped me down to the floor and I scrambled toward the steps, gasping heavily as air filled my empty lungs.

Miles lunged for Mark as Mark lunged for him and they landed on the floor in a heap, throwing punches and kicks at one another, Miles was on top of Mark, pounding him with punches.

"JODIEE HELPPP" Emily's scream echoed from upstairs, shit.

"Go!" Miles yelled at me,I ran up the stairs, blood dripping from my mouth still.

I rounded to her room; she was on the floor of the bedroom. Gracie was pulling her arm, trying to help get her up.

"Emily I told you not to move" I ran for her, helping her stand up.

"Contractions, AHHHHHHH" She doubled over in my arms, her scream full of pain.

"Mommy, aunt Em dying!" Gracie cried, tears falling down her soft tanned cheeks.

"Come on, Miles is here, let's go" I held my hand out for Gracie.

"Where are the boys?" Emily's voice was strained, struggling through her pain.

"I don't know" I felt a twinge of annoyance that they were sat at the beach while we were here fighting of my lunatic ex.

"Don't hate Embry, he loves you" I stopped and looked at her. She was staring at me, not moving just staring at me.

"No he loves his imprint, he told me he imprinted on some beautiful girl Em, he was messing me around, and he hurt me so what you said earlier in the kitchen is all lies, he doesn't"

"You idiot Jodie, you're the girl, you're the girl he imprinted on. You complete utter idiot. He loves you" She bit in a scream. My heart stopped.

Me? It all hit me, the looks, the longing to be with him. It was me, the girl with no face was me, happy me, happy me with Embry, taunting depressed me. The heaviness in my chest lightened, it was me.

"I told you mommy!" Gracie looked up at me, she was way too old for her age.

They were both staring at me like it was obvious. I shook my head and pulled Emily to the stairs, sitting her down at the top. I couldn't think about him now, I had to help Emily.

"Slide yourself down Em" I was concentrating so much on getting her down the steps I didn't realise the room behind me was silent. Gracie was behind me, walking down slowly.

"JODIE!" Emily screamed from the middle step she was on, Gracie screamed slightly, and then I was being pulled back down. I landed at the bottom of the steps with a thump and I groaned. Everything was a bit blurry, my head had hit something hard. I looked up, I had hit into Gracie who was curled up holding her arm, he had pulled her down the stairs. Bastard.

"Gracie!" I reached for her but a rough hand grabbed mine and pulled at me.

I tossed my head around looking for Miles; he was passed out, smashed glass covering him and blood dribbling from his head.

"Not fighters are they, these boys here to protect you" Mark pulled me harder and I was thrown to my feet.

I looked down at Gracie, she was screaming now, clutching her arm, it looked bent.

"Get off me, please, Gracie's hurt Mark, I'll go home with you, please just get off me, let me help Emily and I'll go with you I promise I will never run again" I was desperate, I looked dead in his eyes, pleading.

"Stop please STOP!" I screamed louder as his grip on me tightened, pain ached through my wrists.

"Mommy no!" Gracie was hysterical, crying on the floor behind me.

"Let me go, please, please don't" I was pleading now, he stared at me so deadly it shook fear right through me.

Emily screamed from the stairs, the babies, I had to help her.

"Emily, please let me help Emily"

"No, you need to learn, you run from me you pay. You've caused so much trouble" He snarled at me as he raised his fist and it pelted down onto my jaw. I cried out in pain and his grip tightened on my arm again.

"Mommy!" Gracie's little cry tore through me.

"Mark no!" I pleaded again, knowing it wouldn't work but I had to try.

A gunshot echoed through me. I jumped and Mark let me go, I slipped to the floor, looking up I saw Emily with the gun pointed to the ceiling, a gunshot hole in the white plaster that was crumbling.

"She isn't going with you so get the hell out of our way" Her voice was firm but I could see in her face she was scared.

"Sure she's not honey" Mark raised his hand, slapping Emily's hands away from him, the gun fell as she screamed out from another contraction and fell to the bottom step clutching the wall for support it didn't give.

"Oh we got a situation" Mark snarled watching as Emily crumbled to the floor.

"Mark, just let me get her out, please, then you can do what you want to me, please I promise I'll go home with you" I pleaded again as Emily cried and screamed on the floor.

"She said you weren't going with him, so you're not" Matt's voice, I span, Matt was leant against the front door, glaring at Mark.

"Round two is it Matty boy" Mark pushed me out of the way, sending me flying into the coffee table. I coughed a bit winded but crawled to Gracie, lifting her up I reached back to Emily, her hand gripped mine tightly as I dragged her around the 3 guys who were throwing punches again. There was a trail of blood leading from Matt to the door. I glanced back at him, Mark was pounding Matt while Mile's had began crawling to them, trying to hit Mark off Matt who was going limp again.

"Jodie come on" Emily's voice brought me back, I needed to get her out.

I stumbled through the front door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Emily screamed again and I dropped her, she fell to the floor as my body gave up from the aching that ran through my spine.

Gracie was crying at her arm, I looked at it properly, it looked slightly broken.

"ASSHOLE" Miles came flying through the front door holding Mark by the throat.

Mark's arm came swinging around knocking me against the door frame. He launched an almighty smack into Mile's face that sent Miles flying down the porch steps where he landed unconsciously.

"Mark stop it" My voice was small, weak. He turned smirking.

"Come on, you said you would come home if I let you get her out, she's out so let's go" He was right I suppose.

He grabbed my arm twisting it so I doubled over as I stumbled with his harsh pulls.

My hand was gripping to Gracie's and so she got pulled with me, her little feet were tangled and she fell, letting out another scream.

"DOES SHE EVER SHUT UP" Mark roared as he let my arm go, pushing me down the steps toward the limp Miles.

I landed harshly but whipped my head back up to Mark, who had hold of Gracie by both arms, she screamed louder as he pulled the arm that looked broken.

**Nessie pov**

I ran harder than I had ever run before, frantic thoughts filled my head. I would be too late. The boys weren't answering their phones, my family couldn't risk breaking the treaty.

It was just me, left to sprint to the beach alone to get the guys. As I ran a gunshot echoed to my left, I wasn't far from the house. I stopped. He's there, now, he has them.

I wanted to run, run to the house to get Jodie but I couldn't, I couldn't stop him, I needed to pack.

I pushed myself toward the beach, rounding on the car park I saw them, they were already making their way to the tree line. Jacob's head snapped up.

"Nessie the gun.." He started but my screams cut him off.

"HE'S AT THE HOUSE, HE'S AT THE HOUSE, HE'S GOT THEM THE GIRLS HE HAS THEM" I screamed as loud as I could master.

"The gun shot, no!" Embry yelled and pain echoed his face as he started sprinting for the trees.

**Jodie's pov**

"MOMMMY MOMMYY!" Her little screams cut through me and I scrambled to my feet.

"Get off her Mark, it's me you want" My voice shook as I edged toward them. He looked at me and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but two is always sweeter than one baby" He let go of one of her little arms and raised his hand to smack her, I made a run for him but Emily swung from her place on the floor, grabbing his arm and pulling him backward.

He let go of Gracie and she swayed backwards falling on her bum with a cry.

"Emily no!" I screeched as Mark tore his arm from her little grip, she winced at the force and went crumbling backwards. She clutched her stomach and screamed, I froze, looking down her legs, blood. She was bleeding, that can't be good.

"Mark leave her alone" My voice was pathetic, pleading with him.

I walked up the steps, my hands outstretched and he turned, grabbing me and pulling me back inside the house, slamming the door shut.

I could hear Gracie's cries, she was calling for me.

"Aww sweet" He faked a smile at me and pulled me further into the dark room.

I glanced around, Matt's body was curled by the TV, blood seeping from his leg and head. Mark pulled me more, I didn't struggle.

"Now, let's get one thing straight, I don't want you back Jodie, I want you to suffer. To die knowing I own you. You can't run from me" He held me close to him again. Snarling each word.

I stared at him, I felt sick. He was sick.

"Why are you doing this?" My voice shook, he stared down at me blankly.

"Why not?" He smirked.

As if it was something to pass time. I shut my eyes, tears fell now as Gracie's cries and Emily's groans thumped my ears.

He pushed me backwards into the wall.

"Now, are you doing this the hard way or the easy way?" He smiled again.

I had no energy, I felt completely shattered. But Gracie let out another cry, begging for me, and then she screamed for Embry. My heart split. But a spark ignited within me. He couldn't control me anymore, I deserved more.

"Option A, you sick prick" My knee curled up, meeting his crotch and he gasped again but his grip tightened this time.

"Who's Embry hey?" His eyes sparkled with rage and jealousy. My heart stopped.

I kept my mouth shut.

"You don't think he would want you? Your mine Jodie, always will be" He grinned.

I glared at him.

"That's where you're wrong, I am not yours. Not now, not ever again" I spat my words out, they were like acid. His face creased in anger and he pushed me backward into the wall. I winced from the pain in my spine but leaned my face in, biting his neck hard. He screamed and let go of one of my hands.

I reached up, pulling his short hair and his other hand let my arm go. I felt around, grabbing Emily's lamp I yanked it from the table and smashed it into Mark's head.

"I told you, option A Mark. I am not your punch bag anymore you sick bastard" I pushed myself around him, flying for the door.

**Embry's pov**

We ran harder than ever before, we weren't phased as the girls were with us but we ran through the trees.

I could hear faint screams, they weren't Jodie's, Sam growled from beside me, it was Emily.

We had sat at the beach while she was alone with him, sick thoughts rocketed through me, had he touched her?

We were close, I could feel her as if she were next to me. Jodie's pain, my spine ached, she wasn't scared, she was angry I could feel it.

Brady whimpered slightly.

"Gracie's hurt" His voice cracked as he began running faster.

My heart felt heavy, I had left them all alone. Fear rumbled through me, joining my anger filled shakes.

We rounded the last rows of trees, but the house was in darkness.

"Why are the lights off?" Collin's yelled from behind me.

No one answered him as we entered the yard.

I looked closely, Emily was sprawled on the porch, she was clutching her stomach and screaming, Sam cursed and ran harder toward her.

Miles was in a unconscious heap at the bottom of the steps, Leah let out a cry at the sight, while Gracie was crawling down the steps, clutching her little arm.

"Embwy Bwady! Daddy hurted Gwacie arm and now mommy is hurted too and aunt Em is dying!" She had tears falling from her eyes.

Sam stopped running and turned to us, his eyes wide in horror, I stopped, her voice.

"I told you option A Mark, I am not your punch bag anymore you sick bastard" Her voice was strong, energy surged through me, she was ok.

There was a bang against the front door and she whimpered slightly.

"Get away from me" Her voice was shaking, I ran forward again as we let up growls, Sam was at the porch steps.

But we were frozen again as a shot fired from inside the house, the windows lit up for a second and there was a yell, a males yell from inside.

"SAM!" Emily was screaming again.

Leah, Rachel and Kim let out slights screams behind me.

"JODIE!" The fear ran through me as I yelled her name, please don't be hurt please don't be hurt. My body felt like it was shutting down, I need her to be ok.

**Thank you for all the messages :D I am struggling slightly on the next chapter so it may take a few days but it wont be long hopefully :D **

**Keep reviewing ! :) xxxx**


	27. All that's waiting is regret

_**And who do you think you are**_

_**Running round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**Tearing love apart**_

_**You're going to catch a cold **_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

**I do not own twilight**

**Jodie's pov**

I was clutching his gun, my hands covering his as he plunged it into my stomach.

"Get away from me" I pleaded, my voice shaking.

He just smirked as he scrambled his fingers for the trigger.

I could hear Gracie outside, shouting to someone. They were here. Energy surged through me; I pushed with force against his grip on the gun, pushing him away from me. I twisted my hands, he grunted at the force but I continued, it was pointing to the side of me, toward the TV. His fingers slid in the trigger and he pulled. I jumped as the gun flashed, lighting up the room.

He staggered backward.

"SAM!"

Screams.

"JODIE!" Embry. Embry was here.

I pushed Mark further from me, he fumbled for the gun and it fell but I caught it. Holding it tightly in my hands. He stood staring at me for a second, and then rage covered his features. I turned, grabbing the door and yanking it open.

The sight before me caused relief to wash over me, the whole pack were running toward the house, and Gracie was curled up next to Miles, she was ok.

I ran out of the door, Emily screeched as she saw me. The gun still clutched tightly in my hand, blood from my lip and mouth was still drying down me, Mark's blood from where I hit his head covered me too. I looked a mess.

"Jodie" Embry shouted again as my eyes stopped on his, he looked frantic.

"Get back here bitch" Mark's snarling voice escaped through the darkness, his harsh hold clasped around my arm pulling me back to him.

The night air was filled with growls from the pack and I twirled around to face Mark, he glanced up at the guys behind me, a smirk played his lips.

"Let's hope they last longer than the other two"

Growls erupted again. I pulled away from Mark but his grip tightened.

"Oh know you don't"

"Get off her" Sam's voice was low and menacing. They were all stood close behind, growling fiercely.

"Now, I can't do that, I came all this way to get my angel home, so she's coming with me. Isn't that right Jodie" He slammed me backwards into the wooden post of the porch.

"I said isn't that right" He pushed me further into it, pain shot through me and I whimpered slightly. He snorted, he liked when I whimpered, sick, he was sick.

Embry was growling louder than the rest now, I glanced at him, he was shaking violently.

"I hate you" It was nothing more than a whisper but he was so close to me he could hear it.

"I said get your hands off my sister before I rip them off" Sam's voice was a rumble, a rumble of anger and growls. I jumped, he was closer than I expected, his hot skin radiating my cold skin.

I glanced around, he was stood directly behind me, and Embry behind him and the rest of the group were formed in a protective stand around the porch.

Sam's huge arm went flying past my face and he grabbed Mark's throat.

"Get off her now" He growled again.

Mark smirked and nodded, letting my arms go he pushed me down the steps.

The growls grew more furious now as I flew down the steps from Mark's push, Embry reached out and caught me before I fell. I looked up at him as he held me closely.

"There I'm off" Marks sly voice sounded a little raspy against the harsh hold Sam had on him.

"You ok?" He started looking over my bloodied and aching body, I nodded, unable to speak.

"What you going to do to me then Sammy boy, kill me? She will always belong to me, even if I die, she's tainted" Mark's sly voice ripped Embry's concentration from my eyes.

He growled and started to shake violently.

"Collin, take her" Embry's voice was low and menacing as Collin's smaller body came into view and pulled me from Embry, picking me up he walked backwards slowly.

Emily was screaming from the contractions from the porch, she was crying and alone. Kim and Rachel went soaring past me, dodging Sam and Mark as they went.

"She has never belonged to you, you will never touch my sister again" Sam pushed Mark down the steps and he landed in a heap among the boys who all started shaking and growling again.

Leah had gone to Miles who was waking up, Gracie was in her lap hiding her face from the fighting in front of her.

"Yeah you think that Sammy, but she will always come crawling back as soon as I click my fingers. I own her, and you don't scare me" Mark's raspy voice slurred from the floor, he was such an ass.

Paul launched an almighty kick into his stomach and he gasped loudly, coughing as his breath got caught.

"Prick" Paul mumbled as he smirked at the kick he had launched.

"Assholes, you think your big and clever, protecting a little slut like" Before he could finish his sentence Paul and Jacob had both launched more kicks into his stomach and back as Sam growled down at him.

"I would shut up if I were you" Nessie's soft voice chimed in as she walked from the group of boys and into the house to Matt.

Mark took a swipe from his place on the floor, his fist landed into Seth's leg, Seth didn't flinch but his leg kicked out straight into Mark's nose which cracked and blood poured onto the dirty yard floor. I shivered into Collin who tightened his grip on me protectively.

"Honestly, you would be better off shutting up and just accepting the ass kicking your going to get, you see, Sam here doesn't take lightly to you hurting his little sister, and Embry over here, well, lets just say he hates you quite a lot too" Jared had bent down next to Mark who was cradling his broken nose, his voice was calm but sarcastic.

I glanced at Embry, I had never seen anyone as angry as he looked right now, something fluttered within me, he was protecting me. He cared about me.

"Embry... she's a slut" Mark spat blood from his mouth as he said it. He must know something about mine and Embry's date.

This time Brady, Paul, Jacob, Quil, Sam and Embry all launched kicks into him, his whole body jolted from the harsh kicking he was getting, I winced. Why could he not shut up?

"Assholes!" Mark was crying out from the pain, Jared was still bent next to him, smirking.

"Told you to shut up buddy" Jared grabbed a fist full of Mark's hair, ramming his head down into the dirt with a thud, there was another crack and his nose seemed to break for a second time, if that were possible. He screamed out and swiped for Jared, who jumped up out of the way smirking.

"You put your hands on my baby sister" Sam was growling it out as he swooped down and grabbed Mark up from the floor by his throat.

Collin pulled me onto his lap, cradling me, I glanced around, and Embry was shaking, anger and pain written on his normally kind face.

Sam's growls were intense as his fists began working overtime on Mark's bloodied jaw, Mark tried fighting back but his hits were being blocked by Sams.

"She's a little bitch" Mark gasped out as he tried recovering from the hits Sam had laid into him.

Sam had Mark by the throat again now, snarling out insults and death threats. I was frozen, watching the nightmare scene unfold.

Emily screamed out for Sam and he faltered a little, his eyes glanced to his wife who was writhing in agony between Rachel and Kim.

Embry grabbed Mark from Sam's grip.

"Go to Emily Sam, I got this" He pushed Sam toward Emily, Sam's eyes landed on me before he ran back up the porch to where Emily was screaming.

I glanced over at the guys, Brady was knelt down, holding Gracie's bent arm as she cried. I glanced back to the men fighting.

Mark laughed as he saw Embry.

"Nice to meet you finally, the guy who's sleeping with my slut of a fiancé" Mark spat out, what was he on about?

Embry's fist went flying into Mark's stomach and he doubled over gasping as blood flew from his mouth.

"Call her that again, I dare you" Embry growled furiously as he grabbed Mark's shirt and pushed him backwards into the wooden porch edge.

"Slut" Mark spat out.

"No, I meant Fiancé" Embry said it with a smirk, but his eyes flashed with anger.

Embry grabbed his throat and slammed him backwards again, the wood snapped slightly and Mark cried out in pain.

"She isn't yours anymore" Embry was nose to nose with Mark, he was bigger than Mark but Mark didn't falter.

The other guys stayed back, shaking and growling as they watched, letting Embry have his piece.

"You're disgusting you know that. You won't ever touch her again, you piece of shit" Embry growled it as he caught Mark's throat and pulled him back to him. His muscles flexed, and he shook violently.

"She's mine, I marked her, and she will never be yours" Mark snarled as he said it, he sounded proud of what he had done to me. I winced and Collin's grip on me tightened.

"You think your tough, a big tough guy, beating on a little girl and a baby? Let's see how tough you are eyy" Embry grabbed his arm, twisting it around in an awkward shape, I winced, that has got to hurt.

Seeing Embry so angry was kind of comforting, like reassuring me I was the girl he told me about, he cared a lot, more than a friend would.

"Get off me, you can have her, she's a stupid little slut, you will understand, she deserved everything she got" Mark was shouting, pain in his sick voice.

Embry growled again, the rest of the pack growled, even Collin.

Embry pulled the arm harder again and Mark fell to the floor, he looked like he was in agony, he looked like how I looked when he did this to me.

Mark's fist flew up and into Embry's face, Embry didn't even flinch.

"That the best you got? What can't fight someone your own size, how about we try one of the smaller boys, you like hitting people smaller than you" He flung Mark toward Brady who was shaking menacingly. Mark fell at Brady's feet and Brady handed Gracie to Jared who was the only pack member left who wasn't a complete blur from his shakes.

Mark looked slightly dazed as he stared up at Brady.

Brady kicked him in the stomach, he coughed and spluttered a little but grabbed out for Brady's foot. He jumped out of the way before launching another kick into Mark. I winced. Mark was covered in blood.

I looked around, Jared had handed Gracie to Quil who was walking to the porch with her, shielding her eyes from the violence in front of her.

A police car pulled up, Jason and Charlie jumped out and ran toward the guys. Jason's face fell as he saw Brady plunging more and more kicks into Mark. I felt bad, it was his brother.

Then he looked back across at me and his face hardened.

"Jason Jason stop them, help me" Mark yelled out to his brother.

"No Mark, not this time" Jason walked backward to the police car, he turned so he couldn't see Brady's hits plunging down onto Mark and he steadied himself on the car door.

Embry walked to Brady now, reaching down he pulled Mark up by the throat again; he looked like he was going limp. I didn't want this, I didn't want them to kill him.

"You sorry yet tough guy, you messed with the wrong girl, you sorry, huh I can't hear you?" Embry was roaring into Mark's face, I jumped a little, he was crazy with rage. I tried to get up but Collin held me in place against his trembling body.

"Screw you, and screw her, she deserved it" Mark spat out blood from his mouth as he said it. Embry slammed him up against a tree. The rest of the pack was a blur from their shakes behind Embry, but they stayed back, letting Embry sort it.

Why could he not shut up? Embry would kill him. Embry would get arrested for murder.

He was strangling him, Mark was gasping, his face was turning red and his legs stopped kicking out, he wasn't struggling, he was dying. No, he was going to die, no. I struggled more in Collins death grip on me.

"NO EMBRY DONT" I tore myself from Collin, running forward through the crowd of shaking men. Paul reached out grabbing me and pulling me to him. I kicked out against his hold.

"Let him Jodie, he deserves it" Paul growled as he held me close to him.

I know he did, but I didn't want that.

"NO PLEASE PAUL PLEASE LET ME GO" I screamed again, he looked down at me, unsure for a second.

"Paul!" Jared yelled at him warningly. Paul looked down and his arms let me go.

I ran to Embry and grabbed his trembling arm, tugging it from Mark's throat, his grip didn't loosen. He looked at me, his eyes were wild, slightly orange and he didn't look like Embry. He scared me. I jumped back from him. He must have realised because his eyes went wide, his shaking stopped a little and he loosened on Mark's neck.

"Embry, please don't kill him, let him go, please for me don't do this" I pleaded, tears falling down my face.

Jared had come forward now, taking hold of Embry pulling him back a little.

Jared wasn't shaking as much as the others, he was the calmest, he could control his wolf better. Embry's hand released Mark and he steadied himself against the tree, gasping loudly.

Embry backed off, Paul and Jacob came and took him from Jared, but before they pulled Embry fully away Mark laughed slightly, Embry, Paul and Jacob all turned around simultaneously and launched punches into him, Jacob got his left jaw, while Embry got his right and Paul aimed for his stomach, then they spat at him before pulling Embry away again. Mark gasped and slid down to the floor, clutching his broken jaw and nose.

Paul and Jacob dragged Embry away, he was trying to stop them, he looked back at me, and he was angry and pained. My heartfelt heavy again.

"He hurt her, let me kill him" Embry was struggling against the boys grip and trying to turn around. His voice was raged.

I turned back to Mark, he was going limp, his breathing ragged like he was struggling.

Jared stayed stood next to me. Collin was walking over too. Seth was inside with Matt now. The girls and Sam on the porch with Emily who was still screaming and Leah was with Miles, Quil was inside with Gracie.

Collin reached Jared and I, he smiled at me slightly then anger filled his face as he looked down at Mark.

I turned to walk away but the familiar sensation of a hand around my ankle pulled me down to the ground with a thud.

"AHHH" I let out a light scream of surprise.

"Worthless little slut" Mark screamed as he clawed at me trying to pull me backward. My free foot kicked out, smacking Mark in the face, his nose crunched and Jared flew down to me, ripping me from his grip as Collin flew past me; he had Mark up against the tree by the throat again.

"You don't seem to listen do you buddy, now if I were you I would sit back down quietly and shut the hell up, unless you want me to call Embry back down, or maybe Sam, he would love round 2 on your worthless ass" Collin snarled in his face, Jason was next to me now with Charlie.

"Come on son, we got him" Charlie patted Collin's arms and tried to pry his fingers from their death grip on Mark's throat.

"It's a good thing Jodie actually cares and stopped Embry, we would have loved to rip you limb for limb. Asshole" He snarled at Mark again, Mark looked red again, his eyes wide as he struggled to breathe.

Collin's free fist came up and fell down into Mark's ribs, a crack echoed around the yard and he coughed and doubled over as Collin stepped back. I pressed myself into Jared more, shakes rumbled through me as I watched Jason and Charlie handcuff a bloody and barely conscious Mark.

"You're ok, you're ok" Jared soothed me as he picked me up and walked back toward the house. Tears were falling slowly down my face, everything was a mess.

I couldn't see Embry; Paul and Jacob had taken him somewhere. Brady was pacing, shaking and occasionally hitting trees around the yard.

Siren's started blasting through the trees and an ambulance came soaring down the dirt track.

I looked at Emily, Nessie had walked from Jacob to Emily with a pale blonde man who had suddenly appeared, they were carrying Emily inside and Sam followed. She was screaming still from the contractions as Kim and Rachel rushed behind her.

"Carlisle Cullen, Nessie's granddad he's a doctor" Jared spoke calmly, I nodded. Looking around, Miles had come around and was sat up hugging Leah, while the paramedics ran past me and into the house to Matt.

I couldn't see Embry.

Jared put me down, sitting me on the steps. I wasn't crying anymore, I was just shaking as I sat there. Taking everything in. The trees rustled to my right and I looked across, Embry walked back into the yard, stopping and staring at me, his face wasn't angry anymore, relief struck across his feature and his eyes glowed as they bore down on mine. Paul and Jacob walked over to the house but stopped next to me, standing protectively around me with Collin and Jared.

Another police car pulled up, they were talking with Charlie, then a car pulled up, a rental. Dave Browns got out.

His stare found me; his hardened face fell as he took in the blood that smeared down my clothes and cheeks. His head turned to were Jason was talking to Mark, who was sat limply against the tree Collin had plummeted him into.

"Who's that?" Collin looked around at me.

"Dave Browns, Mark's best friend and partner on the job. I don't know why he's here" I watched him, trying to understand his expression. I couldn't, I couldn't tell if he was here to support me or Mark.

Paul snarled out from in front of me, he was still shaking.

I looked across at Embry, he was talking with Brady who was still punching trees.

There was screams inside, Emily, I glanced up behind me. Quil's face was scrunched up as he walked from the house.

"Do not go up there, that is the vilest thing I have ever seen and I can safely say, I have seen parts of Emily I never want to see again" He sounded disgusted, I chuckled slightly.

The paramedics had brought Matt out on a stretcher, he was unconscious still, Quil and Seth walked after him and into the ambulance. I felt tears stinging my eyes again as I watched them pull away. What if he dies? He's my best friend, he's like a brother.

"He'll be ok" Collin had his hand on my shoulder, he smiled down at me. I nodded. I couldn't speak.

I looked back to Jason, he seemed to be arguing with Mark but they were speaking quietly. Charlie had walked over to them, he had a bottle of water in one hand, and he took the lid off and squirted it over Mark's face. Trying to sober him up.

Dave was stood with the police from Forks, talking to them. I felt uneasy, he had told me I was a liar back in Denver, and I didn't like him here now.

"He's telling them about Denver, that you went in to the police station covered in bruises, he's backing you up" Jared had his eyes firmly placed on Dave Browns.

I nodded, my heart flittered, he was here to help me.

There was another scream from upstairs and Kim came running out, she ignored us all running straight for her car, she hopped in the driver's seat and sat there. I frowned; Jared was frowning at her too.

Then Rachel ran past, and then Sam who had a screaming Emily in his arms, she looked awful. Nessie ran out, and her "grandpa" person. Sam got into the car with Emily and the man and it zoomed off.

Rachel and Nessie walked back over to us.

"She was having some trouble, Carlisle thinks the babies are stressed" Rachel sighed as she walked to Paul and looped her arm around his waist, his shakes stopped immediately.

"She fell, he pushed her, she was trying to help Gracie when he was hurting her and he pushed Emily down. It's all my fault, what if something happens to them?" I looked up at Rachel, the guys started growling.

"She will be fine, my grandpa will make sure everything is fine" Nessie's soft voice soothed me.

She was stood with Jake, but she was glaring over at Mark.

"So that's him?" Her soft voice full of hatred now.

I nodded.

"That's him" I replied, my own voice blank of emotion.

"Should have let Embry murder the son of a bitch" Rachel's bitter voice was followed by growls from the remaining guys.

"Maybe" I stared at Mark, I didn't want that but he sat there, smirking still as Jason shouted at him. Maybe I should have, but I wanted him to live with it. Part of me even wanted him to get better, move on, but I wanted him to have to live with the fact he hurt me.

His eyes shot around, staring into mine, he seemed a bit more alert, but his eyes were still glazed grey. I stared back at him for a minute, hoping he understood the look in my eyes, the hurt he made me feel. Jason said something to him and he snapped his head back to his brother.

"That Jason dude is giving him hell" Jacob raised a brow as he watched the brothers argue, he seemed impressed by Jason.

The guys all nodded in agreement. I smiled slightly. It felt nice having people who cared around me.

Embry and Brady were walking to us now, they both still shook with anger but their faces were softer. I looked up at Embry, he looked down at me, taking in every swollen cut, or red mark over my body, pain filled his eyes and he looked like he was going to cry. My heart flipped as I remembered Emily's words. I was his imprint.

I stared back at him; my body was on fire underneath his stare.

I stood up to walk to him but a man's cry snapped my attention away.

Turning around I saw Mark gasping out my name, he was completely limp, his eyes slightly open as Jason and Charlie dragged his exhausted body to the police car.

"Is he breathing?" Charlie asked frantically.

"Just about" Jason replied matter of factly.

"Look at yourself Mark, look at what you did" Dave was stood watching, shaking his head.

I watched as they threw him in the back seat and he fell completely unconscious, he was bleeding heavily from his nose and mouth. His chest barely moving as he struggled to breathe.

I stayed still, watching as the cars all left the yard, left me to the silence.

**Song is Jar of Hearts, Christina Perri**

**Thank you for your reviews, I thought this would take a while but I got hit with inspiration suddenly while babysitting so here you are :D Hope its good, there is like a second half to this that I have wrote, will be up tomorrow or Sunday xxx keep reviewing xxxx**


	28. And it took so long just to feel alright

_**No, I can't take one more step toward you**_

_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**...**_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now your back**_

_**Looking to get me back**_

"Should heal pretty quickly, and she seems fine other than the arm, so she is free to go" The young nurse smiled kindly at us, but the look of pity in her eyes was screaming at me. I had this all night, nurses and doctors smiling kindly and treating me like a kid.

"Thanks" I mumbled back before grabbing Gracie and leaving the room.

I walked down the corridor toward the family waiting room, it had been taken over by the guys during the night. It was about 5am now. I was seriously lagging, my eyes were fighting to stay open and I felt like I hadn't slept for days. The babies still hadn't made an appearance, but the situation was better, she was struggling less and the babies were calmer. So I suppose that was good.

I rounded the corner to the waiting room, Paul was stood outside the door with Rachel, they were kissing. My stomach went light, my mind went straight to Embry. I wanted Embry to kiss me like that.

"Ewwww Unca Pauly being silly" Gracie cried out slightly and the two broke apart, looking around at us, I smirked slightly.

"Busted" I winked at them before walking past and into the room.

My eyes instantly darted to Embry, his head snapped up and he let out a long sigh.

"She ok?" He sounded a little relieved and he stood up, walking to us in two quick strides.

My stomach clenched again, my feelings for him had definitely intensified. A new feeling of comfort had settled over me, he cared about me, he would never hurt me, and he would keep me safe.

I smiled up at him; he was staring, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, it's broke but she will be ok"

"Son of a"

"BRADY!" Kim screeched at him as he slipped out the last word.

"NAUGHTY WORD!" Gracie popped up in her own little screech.

"You tell him Gracie" Embry smiled and leant toward me, taking Gracie and cuddling her tightly.

My stomach flipped, he was so good with her.

Brady stood up and walked over, his own posture less tense and relief washed his face.

Embry handed Gracie to him and he took her tightly and sat down, kissing her little cheek over and over. I smiled; she would always be safe with him.

"And you?" Embry's husky voice sent chills through my spine, I shivered and looked back at him.

"And me what?" I frowned now, what did he mean?

"Are you ok? Did they check you over?" He looked over me nervously again, a little anger flashed his eyes.

"I'm fine, nothing I've not had before"

I realised quickly this was the wrong thing to say, every male in the room growled softly. Shooting angry glares at the walls around them.

"Yeah" Embry winced and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I meant that I don't need to be checked over, I am fine just a little achy" I reached out, touching his arm slightly.

He looked up, his dark eyes searching mine. His expression softened.

"I need to talk to you" He was tense again, frowning slightly.

Before I could answer the door burst open, Paul and Rachel ran in frantically, everyone jumped up from their seats.

"SHE HAD A GIRL AND A BOY!" Rachel screeched and the room erupted in cheers. I was pulled from Embry's side by Sue Clearwater who was jumping around and clapping.

"Are they ok?" I turned to Rachel, she smiled wider.

"Yeah mother and babies are fine, she wants to see you, we can't all go in so we are heading back to the house to fix up the mess it got left in, then we will see them when they get home"

"Brady can you take Gracie home, get her in some new clothes and brush her teeth, give her some coco pops or something" I turned to look at Brady, he was still clutching her, he smiled and nodded.

"I will stay with you, drive you home" Embry spoke up behind me, his breath tickling my neck.

I shivered and nodded before smiling to everyone and leaving the room, walking to the maternity ward.

Embry stayed silent the whole way, just following me. I found the room and knocked.

The door opened, a nurse smiled and hurried out, leaving the door open for us. I peeked in, Sam was in the chair beside Emily, a little bundle wrapped in his arms, Emily was led in bed, she looked a little pale and tired, but she was beaming down at the bundle in her arms.

"Uh hum" I spoke quietly but they both looked up, smiling at Embry and me.

"Aunty Jodie and Uncle Embry, come on in" Sam smiled and stood up as we walked in slowly toward the bed.

"So this is Lyla, and this is Tommy" Emily was smiling widely from her hospital bed, Sam was cuddling little Lyla to him while Emily had Tommy.

I walked forward, they were adorable, so small and tanned and cute and just squidgy.

"It's so squidgy I'm gonna die!" I poked Lyla's little cheek. Sam chuckled and handed her to me.

I cuddled her closely, smiling down, her little brown eyes focused on mine for a split second and my heart melted, she was adorable. I looked up, a huge smile on my face and my eyes met Embry's, he was watching me, a small grin on his plump lips.

He stepped forward, tickling his big finger over her small cheek.

"She's cute" He cooed at her and my stomach flipped again.

"Yeah none of the un-imprinted guys are allowed to look at her until she's 18. Just in case" Sam was smiling but there was an undertone of seriousness there.

"Oh poor kid, over protective dad mode has kicked in already" I rolled my eyes at him as I handed Lyla to Embry and walked to get Tommy.

After hugging Em and getting Tommy securely tucked into my arms I looked around, Embry was rocking Lyla softly, my stomach went light again, butterflies swooped around. Why was he so hot, and so perfect even when all he was doing was holding a baby.

Sam coughed next to me and I looked at him, he was giving a look to Emily, she smirked back before they realised I was watching.

"So, everything sorted now?" Sam looked over at Embry, they both turned serious, slight anger sparked in their eyes.

"Yeah, he's here, needed medical attention. Asshole. Should have killed him" Embry growled slightly, still rocking Lyla.

"Too damn right we should have" Sam snarled back slightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but Jodie didn't want that. Everyone is fine and he is gone so how about you all move on and let Jodie have some peace" Emily snapped from her bed, I looked back, she looked tired and angry.

"I need to get back to Gracie" It was a lie, she was fine with Brady, but I just wanted to go home. I needed to shower, and to sleep. I handed Tommy back to Emily and kissed her goodbye, then hugged Sam. His hug lingered, tightening on me and he whispered I love you into my ear before letting me go and taking Lyla.

"Ready?" I looked up at Embry and he nodded.

We walked through the hospital in silence.

"Cute kids ey" Embry spoke up first, he seemed a little awkward.

I nodded, but I froze as we rounded the corner, Charlie, Jason and Dave were stood in the hallway, talking to uniformed police officers. Embry had stopped abruptly next to me.

Charlie looked up and spotted me, his face was hard and a little strained. Jason looked up too, he shook his head and ran his hand through his curly short hair. Dave glanced over but looked away.

I walked toward them, Charlie smiled slightly but it was forced. I looked behind the uniformed police officers, the window behind them looked into a small room, and Mark was led in the bed, handcuffed to the bed. He was staring at the ceiling, his face was bruised and swollen, his arm in a bandage and elevated in a sling. His nose had tape over it, it was obviously broken.

"He's been asking for you, wants to talk to you. Won't tell us why. But he's been getting pretty upset, like crying" Charlie spoke softly behind me. I nodded, of course he did.

"You don't have to go in there; we didn't know you were here. We already told him no" Jason reached out and rubbed my arm, smiling kindly.

I stayed silent. Did I want to; I had so much I needed him to know. I stared at him, he was sober, his skin was pale and his eyes were dead but not glazed like they were when he drank. If I told him now, he would be sober enough to actually hear it.

"Jodie" Embry's soft voice sent shivers down my spine, his body heat was pumping down onto mine, I turned, and he was stood close behind me.

I looked up at his face, he looked worried as he stared into my eyes.

"Yeah?" My voice was small, my brain conflicted between staying here with Embry or going to talk to Mark.

"Don't, you don't have to go in there" His voice was on edge, breaking a little.

I looked back to Mark who was staring at the ceiling, tears rolled down his cheeks, the 3 men stood by me had looks of interested concern planted on their own faces.

I needed to tell him, I need him to know. I need closure, to let him know I don't want him. Not now, not ever.

"Don't please don't" Embry's voice broke, tears formed in his beautiful deep brown eyes. I ached internally, but Mark's sobs brought me back around. I needed to do this, I needed to go see him.

**Embry's pov**

She stood in front of me, blood drying down her clothes and across her cheek. Every part of me hurt knowing he had hurt her, I got him pretty good but I still needed more, I needed him to know she was mine.

I stared at him, hatred filled me. He was crying. I felt no pity for him, just anger and hatred. I should have killed him.

She looked back to him, I could feel the heart ache she felt. I was desperate now as she was edging forward slowly, she was actually going.

"Don't please don't" My voice was weak, breaking with each shuffle forward she took. Her head turned, her eyes were red and teary, and her expression was torn.

She stared blankly at me for a second before turning back to him and walking forward. My heart shattered in that moment, she walked further toward him, his sobs died as he saw her. But the lump I dreaded grew in my throat as my own cries flew up through me fiercely. She was going to him.

Charlie's hand came softly to my shoulder, I shoved him off. They all looked at me now, pity in their eyes. She had chosen him.

I stumbled backward, I couldn't watch this. I couldn't watch her go back to the guy who done that to her. I turned, ready to run, shakes rolling through me warning me of the uncontrollable rage that was taking over, pushing me to become my wolf.

Something made me stop; I leaned against the wall of the corridor, the shakes vibrating through me still. I shut my eyes, preparing myself for the words I didn't want to hear.

**Jodie pov**

I glanced behind me as I walked closer to Mark, Embry was turned away from me, his body shaking violently. My heart was aching, I realised now it wasn't my ache, it was Embry's. He thought I was choosing Mark, he thought I was going back to Mark.

My heart told me to run, to run to Embry. But my head told me I needed to face Mark. Head or Heart, the age old battle. I looked back around, Mark had the same dead look in his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.

Head, I chose head, I needed to do this.

I pushed the door open, Jason came to walk in but I shook my head at him. I needed to be alone.

As the door shut Mark's eyes shot to me.

"Jodie, oh my angel" I shuddered, creep.

"Mark" I stared down at him, he seemed to wince slightly at the acid tone to my voice. I didn't mean it to sound so harsh but it did.

"I don't know what's happened, please forgive me, come home please. I love you so much" The sparkle long gone. His cheeks that used to be full of colour were drained. He looked deadly.

"You don't love me" I spoke stronger now. My stare never leaving his dead one.

"Yes I do, you don't understand, I love you so much. Why do you hate me? This isn't how it was supposed to be" His sobbing was back; a glimpse of actual emotion crossed his eyes as he told me I didn't understand.

"Because you hurt me, you kept hurting me and would not stop no matter how many times I begged you too. You wouldn't stop, why wouldn't you stop?" My voice broke again, the pain in my throat burned as tears stung my eyes again. Embry's pain shot through me again, mixing with my own.

"I don't know, I need you, I need you to help me. Remember we used to go to ball games even though we didn't understand the game; we would sit and eat hot dogs, cheering when everyone else did. Remember, you used to laugh so hard because I tried to act like I understood, remember those days Jodie, we can get those days back if you try, if you help me, you don't understand" His eyes were desperate, he was on his knees, begging me almost. Pity ran through me, he needed help.

"I remember Mark; you used to be the most amazing guy. You had such grace in everything you did, but you left a long time ago, you're not that guy anymore. I held on for all those years, desperate to catch a glimpse of the guy who I went to those ball games with, but he's gone, I held on so tightly to you, praying he would come back but he never did" My voice cracked slightly.

"I haven't gone anywhere. I can change, please what happened to us?" His voice broke, but his eyes were still flat, no life there.

"Nothing happened to us, something happened to you. I'm still me" I was talking with confidence now, my tears fell but my voice stayed strong.

"I love you, and Gracie, bring her home, to her daddy. I love you both, I would never hurt you again please, I will stop"

I felt sick. Lying bastard. He always said this, but he never changed. Daddy? He called himself daddy, he never even held her for more than a minute. What an ass.

"She isn't your little girl, Mark you scare her, she doesn't want you around, I don't want you around"

He shook his head.

"No no, I gave everything I had to you, and to her, everything I had" His voice faltered, more tears fell down his cheek to his pillow.

"You gave me nothing, in the end you gave me nothing but you took everything."

I looked over him, his once vibrant skin and hair was dull now, blood stained his hands, my blood. His nose was broken, his breathing was still heavy and he had the mother of all bruises around his neck from Embry, Sam and Collin's grips. He was shirtless, a bandage wrapped around his torso, his ribs were probably broken too.

"You don't understand damn it!" He yelled now, I jumped slightly startled by his outburst.

The door flew open and Charlie came in, I held a hand up to stop him.

"What? What don't I understand Mark?" My voice was small, still startled from his outburst.

"I gave up everything for you. I should have got Jason's job but I said no, because you wanted a family life, you wanted children and a man who came home every night. I gave you that, I gave you that kid, and I gave you a man who came home each night"

I laughed. Bastard. What an asshole. The anger within me that I had kept bottled up for so long flew up, he didn't understand what he had done.

"Well thank you Mark, thank you for giving up a job promotion. Don't worry about the life I gave up, my family that you wouldn't let me see, friends YOU wouldn't let me see, what about my life that I wasn't allowed to live because of you. I could barely go to work because of the pain you left me in. I couldn't go to my brothers' wedding because you got a little too carried away on my damned face Mark. I couldn't go to Gracie's first day at day-care Matt had to take her because you had one too many the night before and I couldn't stand up. You don't even care do you? You came home each night, but I sure as hell did not want you there. You selfish bastard. You don't realise the shit you put me through because your head is too far into a god dammed whiskey bottle" My voice was venomous. It was all slipping out, my buried hateful words toward him. I was actually standing up for myself. This was a first.

Anger flashed across his eyes, I had pissed him off. The mixture of pain within me got too much and my chest was heavy, I felt faint.

"Shut up, just shut up, you don't know what it was like for me"

"I would have done anything for you Mark, anything and you know that. But I won't do it anymore; I won't go back to that. You're a liar, your apologies are lies, and your words are empty. I don't want you anymore, you don't scare me anymore Mark you need help. I'm not yours, you need to understand that. I don't love you" Silent tears were falling down my face now.

Charlie was smiling at me from the door, I could see Jason behind him, nodding in agreement with my words.

Mark's face turned into anger again.

"Please, I can change, please give me another chance" He pleaded as tears fell.

I took in a long breathe, I did not need him anymore, he couldn't dictate my life.

"Goodbye Mark" My voice was full of relief, I felt free, those simple words.

I turned; Charlie was smiling wider than I had ever seen him smile. I walked shakily toward him. Mark was sobbing behind me. Fake sorrys falling from his lying mouth. I ignored it, walking straight through the door and into the hallway.

My breathe rushed out of me and the faint feeling I had rushed over me, I swayed slightly and Jason caught me.

"You ok Jodie?" He was frantic as he held me tightly. I nodded.

Embry, I needed Embry. He had gone, I had ruined it.

Tears stung my eyes again, I looked around desperately.

My heart stopped, he was stood leaning against the wall, watching me, and his eyes were red and a bit puffy. His sad face broke into a slight smile. He had stayed.

* * *

**Thank you for all y****our reviews as always! :D keep them coming :D**

**Tfcolpitts, I probably won't have the Cullens in it much more as I don't really like to write about them unless it's in passing or to clear stuff up, I brought Carlisle in to help Emily and Nessie is in it anyway with Jacob. And Alice and Edward just helped Nessie get the guys to the house in time etc, so I probably won't bring them in as they haven't ever really met Jodie. Thank you for your support though means a lot :D **

**And as shown, I wanted Jodie to have the last word, to prove she had changed and let him go and to show how strong she is even though she doesn't see it :D So I hope you like this ;D**

**She is now free to be Embry's, just gotta wait for him to take his girl :D **

**Let me know what you all think, thank you truly to each and every reader, reviewer, follows, favourites and Love-evolves-from-friendship who always PM's me with so much support :D xxx**


	29. You finally find, you and I collide

_**The dawn is breaking**_

_**A light shining through**_

_**And I'm tangled up in you**_

_**I'm open, your closed**_

_**Where I follow, you'll go**_

_**I worry I wont see you face **_

_**light up again**_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes**_

_**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**_

_**out of the doubt that fills my mind**_

_**I find you and I collide**_

I do not own Twilight

* * *

As we pulled up silently to the house I clocked the guys, all working on different stuff around the yard.

Paul and Jared were messing with the electrics box to the side of the porch, scratching their heads in confusion as they pushed Seth away from them, he was jumping up and down and pointed at something. I smiled, he was like a kid.

Leah was scrubbing the porch floor, Emily's blood was probably dried on to it by now. Through the window to the living room I could make out shapes moving around, men. Not sure who.

Jacob was walking over to Sam's truck, a bedroom door above his head, Emily's broken door. It had a gun shot in, woops, my shot I had fired. Rachel and Kim were playing with Jamie and Claire.

I froze as I walked toward the house, clocking Gracie. Horror swept over me. what had he put her in.

Brady was running around with Gracie, hosing down the yard floor, obviously trying to get rid of the blood but he was turning it into a game for her, I smiled, I suppose that was cute. But her outfit, was horrendous. She was in pink flowery tights, with striped green shorts, red and a yellow jumper that said cool kid on it that Matt had got her as a joke. Her hair was in lopsided bunches with a big pink flower stuck in one side. Oh sweet Jesus.

"I told you she would go ape when she saw that outfit" Rachel laughed from the side of me. I must look angry, I felt shocked, my kid looked like an ass.

"Brady, what the hell is she wearing?" I was staring, open mouthed.

"She's a cool kid, obviously" Embry started laughing from beside me so I reached out to hit him.

"Sorry, she looks awful" He quickly corrected himself.

"What? I didnt know what to put on her" He shrugged and smiled at her like she was the cutest kid on earth. Normally, I would agree, right now, she was a mess.

I shook my head, ignore it, I need a shower, I can change her after.

"SETH!" Paul yelled from the side of the house as a spark erupted from the electric box. Seth jumped back a little startled but the lights flickered on inside.

"Told you it would work" Seth smiled smugly and walked off toward Brady and Gracie.

"I'm going for a shower" I glanced at Embry, he nodded and smiled as I set off toward the house.

I stopped just inside the front door, blood was smeared into the light blue carpet, drops and trails but a huge round patch of dried blood was near the TV. It was Matt's. Miles and Quil were scrubbing at the stairs an carpet, trying to get the blood out. Miles had plasters on his cut face, he moved slowly, like in slight pain and I felt bad. That was my fault he was hurt.

I shook my head and ran for the stairs; Collin was dragging bloodied sheets and towels from the bedroom, his nose upturned in disgust as he walked past me and down the stairs. I turned to my room, grabbing some shorts and a hoody and walked back to the bathroom.

Jumping in a scorching hot shower I scrubbed, hard, it was painful. But I scrubbed more, little red dots appeared on my skin from the frantic friction of my rubbing. I needed to get his smell off me, his touch. The blood ran down the plug and the water ran clear, I still felt dirty though. His touch was all over me. I scrubbed more and more until I was wincing from the raw pain it caused.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?"

"You want some lunch? We are ordering pizza" Kim popped her head in, her eyes shut tight.

"Yeah, I'll have cheese"

She nodded and left. I looked down at my red raw body. I shook my head and dropped the sponge. I was being stupid. It was over, completely over.

I turned the shower off and jumped out, drying myself, brushing my teeth and tying my damp hair in a bun.

Chucking on my clothes I ran to my room, putting some make up on to hide the bruise that was shadowing my jaw. I took of my jumper to look over my aching body, standing in shorts and a bra. I only had a bruised jaw, slightly swollen lips, and as I turned around my back was bruised from all the slamming me into walls he did. I smiled slightly, that was good, normally my whole body was covered. I looked down myself again, double checking. The red marks from my scrubbing were calming down and I let out a long sigh.

"That's a hell of a long sigh for such a small girl"

I jumped and span around at the husky voice.

Embry was leant against the door to my room, his muscles flexing and stretching against his tanned skin, he was topless, he smiled slightly but his eyes looked pained.

"Embry" My voice shook slightly, heat rushed to my face and I shuffled around awkwardly. We had stayed silent the whole way home after my showdown with Mark.

"I, uhh just wanted to check you were ok?" He seemed pained still.

I grabbed my jumper and pulled it on, noticing Embry's eyes linger slightly on my bare stomach.

"Yeah, tired but ok. You?"

I looked down at his hands; they weren't even red or bruised the amount of punches he threw last night he should have been marked.

"Yeah, would have felt better to kill the bastard but yeah" He smirked slightly, his eyes flashed with anger.

"I think you showed him pretty well what you thought of him" I smiled; he had got so protective over me. He nodded at me, but I could tell he didn't think he had done enough last night.

"Does that hurt?" He nodded toward my back and I realised I was topless. His eyes flashed in anger and pain again as I checked myself in my mirror.

"No, not really" I smiled, trying to lighten the tense mood that filled the air between us.

"You did so good this morning, what you said to him" Embry looked more pained, but then his face softened.

I smiled.

"Talk about verbal ass kicking ey?" I giggled as Embry's pained face grew into a smile.

"How do you do that?" He chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Do what?" I had no idea what I did.

"Make light out of a shitty situation, no one would judge you for being an emotional wreck right now. Hell I feel like grabbing some ice cream and crying, how do you not break down?" His eyes glanced over me, I half expected him to ogle my bare chest but he didn't, he didn't even linger, he went straight to my eyes.

"I don't know, I guess ice cream would be good. But Gracie needs me, so I guess I just get on with it. Plus, I feel more free after the talking to I gave him, he's done, gone, out of my life" I smiled again, hoping to get Embry to smile his breathtaking smile.

He did, but not as wide, he nodded slightly.

His eyes were searching me again, the pull in my chest roared, I needed to touch him, to be with him. But I couldn't, I couldn't walk up and pounce on him.

I walked forward, letting the pull to him take me. I could feel his heat on my skin, his scent washed over me. He was looking down at me, a little confusion on his beautiful face. I slipped my arms around his waist, nuzzling my head into his chest, hugging him. I needed him more, but this would do for now. His arms came up, wrapping around me tightly, one hand ran through my hair and down my back, sending the trail of tingles through me.

We stayed like this for a while, the warmth of his body relaxed me, it wasn't awkward, it felt natural, like I belonged in this very position.

I could hear the guys below us, arguing over something. Embry chuckled slightly as the little screech of Gracie telling the boys off echoed upstairs. I smiled and pulled back, looking at him.

He leant down slightly, everything within me screamed to kiss him. I leant up toward his perfect mouth, the ache in my back protested but I ignored it.

Our lips were close, his breath tickling my face.

"Thank you for everything Embry" I whispered it, his eyes sparkled, it was like I could read him like a book, and his eyes longed for me as I longed for him.

I leant up further, placing a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. Pulling away quickly as the fire erupted within my stomach. The pull in my chest tugged harder, begging me to kiss him more but I didn't. I needed to go slow, he still hadn't told me himself that he had imprinted on me. His lips turned to a smile as I pulled back and slipped from his grip.

My stomach growled loudly, I needed food. I blushed and Embry laughed.

"Your stomach sounds like one of Paul's angry growls"

I rolled my eyes at him as he grabbed my hand in his huge one and pulled me lightly down the stairs, the living room was empty, like literally, the sofas were gone, the carpet was ripped up. I frowned as we walked outside, the sofa's, tables and chairs were piled outside in the yard, the old carpet in piles as well.

Collin and Miles were carrying a long roll of new carpet toward the house, Quil followed them with a big box, like a tool box. Drilling sounded to my left and I peered around the side of the house, Paul and Jared were drilling a box over the electric cables. Kim was still scrubbing the porch, the blood not showing signs of moving.

"Seriously I saw more of Emily than I think Sam has" Kim groaned from her place on the porch, I giggled at her.

"You're telling me" Quil looked like he was going to puke as he walked past me.

I smiled, Gracie ran to me, holding her arm up.

"Mommy, Aunt Wachel said Gwacie don't have to call him daddy no more because he hurted me and we hate him" She held her plaster up and jumped at me.

I nodded and smiled at her. She didn't, never again.

"That's right Gracie" I smiled wider as Embry's hand tightened on mine.

I looked over Grace, I suppose the outfit made her look awkwardly cute. It was the type of outfit that screamed, a man dressed me.

"Pizzaaaaaaaaaa" Seth yelled as he ran through the trees, holding 6 boxes, Nessie emerged behind him holding another 5.

"Do we need all them?" I frowned, that was a lot of pizza.

"Hell yeah we do" Paul whistled from behind me as he swooped past grabbing a box and shoving a slice in his mouth, a huge grin on his face.

* * *

...

The house was sort of normal again; Emily and Sam had got home about an hour ago. There were no gunshot wholes or blood so that was a positive, and the electric worked. It had been two days since Mark's attack, I felt so free and like me again.

Matt was still in hospital, but Emily's sister was with him so I decided to stay away, he seemed pretty caught up on her. Which was good, a nice change from the usual sluts he chose who were so drunk they could barely remember their own name.

Gracie was asleep in my bed as the twins were now in their room, so there was no room for Gracie. I was sat on the sofa, everyone had left except Embry, Sam was still downstairs too, the pair were in a heated discussion about how hurt Mark was. I tuned out, trying to focus on anything but the man who had controlled me for so long.

"Anyway, I am off to bed, I am shattered. See you tomorrow" Sam bent down, kissing my head lightly before running upstairs.

I stayed silent, it was always a little awkward between Embry and I but since I found out about the imprint it had got a little worse. Like on edge, waiting for one of us to blurt it out.

"You want a drink?" Embry was stood up, shuffling around the room.

"No, but I wouldn't mind a walk. I need to get out of this place" I stood up and stretched, wincing slightly at the pain in my back.

He nodded and handed me his jacket from the chair before holding his hand out for me, I took it and the usual tingles flew through me.

We walked in silence out into the yard and through the row of trees toward the back of the house.

It wasn't awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence, a nice silence. We walked further into the tree's, it was dark and I could barely see anything around me but I let Embry guide me.

"Where are we going?" I frowned; we had been walking a good 20 minutes.

"The cliffs, it's peaceful up there" He smiled down at me and started walking again. The cliffs, it would be freezing up there.

We reached the last row of trees and the soft wind hit me, making me shiver slightly, Embry pulled me closer to him as we walked toward the edge. Stopping a little bit back from the cliff edge and sitting down.

"Jodie, I really need to speak to you" Embry turned so he was facing me directly, his eyes sparkled but he seemed nervous.

"Yeah?" I looked back at him, trying to look less nervous than I felt.

"It's just, I well, I don't know how to say it. But, I like you. And it's fine if you don't like me back or whatever but I just need to tell you. Well, it's not fine; I would probably have to kill myself. But maybe you do like me and maybe we could I don't know. But I just well, oh god. Sam and Emily they are like in love, like Paul and Rachel. Well pretty much all of the pack are. Well not all of them. I wasn't, until I met you. Then I was and now I don't know how to say it. Oh god I am a prick, I always ramble when I should just come out and say it. Basically, I, well, I, it's just that I kind of maybe. Eurgh. You know I suck at this. Such a prick"

He slapped his hand to his forehead, my nerves had vanished and instead a wide grin spread across my face. He was trying to tell me.

"Embry, calm down" I ran my hand up my arm and rested it on his neck slightly, his eyes shut and he let out a long breath, calming himself.

"Jodie, I want you to know, that no one will ever hurt you again, I will always protect you. I just, I'm scared you will hate me for what I am about to say. I don't want you to be forced into anything again" He looked so pained, my heart ached.

I shuffled forward so I was practically in his lap, both my hands cupping his thick neck.

"Embry, I know" I whispered, it would be easier if I just told him I knew, he was so nervous.

"No you don't, you don't know how much I care about you and Gracie. I felt sick when I knew he was there, that he was hurting you"

"I know" I tried again, could this boy not understand the words I know?

"Yes you say that but I don't think you do know just how special you are to me, your beautiful and amazing and strong. He hurt you so much, I could never do that, I couldn't handle it. I needed to kill him, I still do. But I need to tell you how I feel, you're the most important person in the world" He was rambling again.

Then my heart stopped, beautiful and strong, he called me beautiful and strong, my brain did a mental poking out of the tongue to the girl with no face who taunted my dreams. It really was me, my stomach did a celebratory dance and my heart beat raced. There was a tug in my chest, tugging me back toward his lips, his beautiful lips.

He was still going on, about how Emily and Sam loved each other, he sounded like an awkward father trying to give his daughter the birds and the bees talk.

"Embry shut up and kiss me" My voice was a whisper as I closed the gap between us.

He snapped his mouth shut as his eyes stared down into mine, a little confused at first but then he reacted, leaning forward, his hands smoothed up my bare thigh and stopped at the hem of my shorts. His breath was tickling my face and sending shivers down my cold spine, his touch sent fire roaring through me, mixing with the cold shivers sending my body into a frantic shock of tingles.

His eyes stayed open, searching mine as he leant in, kissing the side of my mouth gently. He went to pull away but my hands tugged his neck back toward me, I wanted him to know how I felt too.

His warm lips touched mine lightly, sending an eruption of shingles through my face as my heart pumped loudly in my heavy chest. He kissed me deeper this time, his hands gripped tighter on my cold thighs and his tongue nipped at my lips slightly asking for permission, which I granted with a slight moan. He was smirking, I could feel it as he kissed me deeper, and he was needy in his kiss, urgent to be near me.

His hands slid up to my waist he pulled harshly and I was lifted into his lap so I was straddling him, he fell backwards onto the cold grass and I leant over him, giggling as he kissed me. His lips moved from my mouth, setting light kisses along my jaw, he slowly edged down my neck. I wriggled, I had never felt so alive from a kiss, never. He was setting my whole body alight. Each kiss he placed gently on my neck was like a lifeline, it felt like hours between each tiny peck and my whole body screamed out for another. He stopped at my collar bone, grazing it with his teeth before looking back in my eyes, pushing my hair that now dangled over my face out of the way he frowned, and then smiled as his eyes looked deeper into mine.

"You knew?" He smirked but I could tell he was confused.

"Emily" I whispered back, he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Obviously, woman can't keep her mouth shut" He rolled us over so we were led next to each other on our sides, I dug my elbow into the damp grass and propped my head up, looking down at him.

"You mad?" I smiled, hoping he wasn't.

"No, I'm kind of glad, I am crap at explaining stuff" He chuckled huskily.

"Yeah I suppose you are" I smirked, he was, there was also that time he called me a milf, then told me I wasn't then told me I was, then I wasn't, when all he was trying to say was that I looked nice.

"I don't want to force you into anything, you're my imprint, and even though I am crazy about you, I can try being your friend if that's all you want" He looked sad and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, I guess I kiss all my friends like that" I played lightly trying to break the tension that was eating him up as he tried to figure out what I wanted.

"Don't tell Collin that, I have enough trouble keeping him under control around you as it is" He smirked and played back; his hand ran up my side and slipped beneath my hoody, landing on my waist.

My whole body was tugging toward him; I wanted him to hold me.

"Embry, you won't ever hurt me right?" I looked down at him seriously; I couldn't handle any more hurt.

"Never" He stared at me, his eyes seeping truth and love.

I rolled into him, curling up around his body, his warm temperature covered me like a blanket and I felt warm and comfortable.

I leant up, looking at him, I smiled as he smiled down, leaning in he placed a soft kiss on my lips before rubbing his nose against mine. My heart fluttered, if I wanted it, if I let myself have it, he would be mine forever, he could never hurt me, I could feel this special and beautiful every day of my life.

"You're beautiful" He whispered as he leant in and kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to his body.

I yawned, I was more tired than I thought, and I hadn't slept in what felt like days. Embry yawned above me, my body relaxed into his and my eyes drifted shut, the soft whistle of the wind guiding me to my dreams, the first dreams in years that weren't full of fear and pain.

* * *

**YAYYYY Embry has got his woman, hehehe :D I didn't want to rush them getting together because I thought she should still be a little nervous from the Mark thing, but then I thought, oh what the hell, he showed how much he cared about her when he attempted to murder Mark and she knows he imprinted so hey ho, give Embry some loving :D thank you for the amazing support in the last chapter, keep it coming :D xxxx**

**The song is Collide by Howie Day, it really is a beautiful song so check it out :D **


	30. It's you and me

_**There's something about you**_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**Everything she does is right**_

_**Cause it's you and me, and all of the people with nothing to do**_

_**Nothing to lose, **_

_**I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

I do not own Twilight

**_3 years later_**

* * *

"My mommy and daddy are getting married today, AND I have a little brother coming, I'm going to be a big sister. But I will still be daddy's favourite, because I'm irresistibly cute, he told me so himself you know"

I giggled as I sat in a big booth at Sue's diner, listening to a now 5 year old Gracie tell everyone she could find to listen about what was happening.

"Your kid is cute, but damn is she annoying, you've let her hang out with Embry too much" Leah was shaking her head as Gracie ran off to find yet another person to tell about the wedding that I was so nervous about.

"I think its Brady's influence; can we ban him from her until she's old enough not to copy him?" Emily was watching Gracie run around in circles.

I laughed, Lyla was only 3 yet she was sat here silently eating her food, Gracie who was 5 was the one making a nuisance of herself. And to think, it used to be me with the angel child, now I had the devil.

Tommy who was 3 now, and Jamie who was 4, Jamie's little brother Dylan who had just turned 2, Jacob's kid was "2" but actually looked 7, weird vampire genes, Elijah, but he was cute and Gracie loved him; they were with the guys doing whatever it is guys do on the morning of a wedding. I was supposed to be at Emily's getting ready but I felt too nervous so I needed an hour away from the house.

"I do not think my dress will fit me if I eat anymore, I will have a real baby, plus a food baby all up in this" Emily's sister, Cora. I smiled, she was patting her belly lovingly, she was 7 months pregnant with Matt's baby, which I was stupidly excited about.

I was only 5 months, so I only had a small bump, but I knew it was a boy and since telling Gracie she seemed to have turned in to a bit of a lunatic, one minute she loved it and kept kissing my stomach, the next she would ignore me, telling me she hated me for having a boy, then she would run of to Embry and tell him she loved him more. Which was stupid, seeing as it was probably more Embry's fault that it was a boy than mine, all the other wolves who had kids were having boys, it was only Lyla who turned out a girl.

"We should probably get going" Kim stood up, cradling little Henry to her, why her and Jared thought Henry would be a good name for their little boy was beyond me, it was hideous, Gracie had already started picking on him and he was like 7 months old. Kid was in for a rough childhood.

I nodded and stood up, running after Gracie who was telling the 10th person about today, I apologised and whisked her away and out of the diner before she could ruin anyone else's peaceful morning.

* * *

...

I was fidgeting, with everything, I felt cold even though it was boiling hot out, which I was grateful for seeing as we had stupidly decided to take a risk and get married on the beach.

I looked down at myself, my little bump was poking out from my simple white dress, it was a loose floor length white dress, flowy material with a few laced flowers across the top and a silver gem belt line around my rib cage. It was the only dress that would sort of hide the bump, I didn't like tight dresses. My hair was long and wavy, a pink flower clipped one side of it back.

"Would you stop it already your annoying me" Sam hit me across the arm as I started flattening out my dress.

"What? I am scared, I do not like people looking at me, and in case you hadn't realised people will be looking at me" I hit him back as we walked down the path toward the beach, I kept my eyes down, to scared to look up.

I was watching Gracie next to me, she was in a little white dress with a pink sash around the middle, a pink flower in her curly blonde hair, and she looked adorable.

"Oh my gosh, daddy looks handsome, like a prince" Gracie screeched from beside me, it startled me slightly but I looked up, my heart stopped.

He did, he was stood at the altar talking to Jacob, his crisp black tux looked amazing on him, he laughed and a shiver went through me. After 3 years he still drove me wild, I smiled to myself, I was the luckiest girl alive.

I glanced around, Cora was sat with Matt, he was smiling over at me, and I smiled back. I always felt bad around Matt; Mark had hit him so hard in the head the night of the attack that he was deaf in one ear. I still blamed myself for it, but he would never look at me any less or regret that he had come back to the house to help.

Emily was up ahead of me, her Kim and Rachel were bridesmaids with little Lyla, Gracie and Claire who wasn't so little anymore, she was 11 going on 21. They were all dressed in a light blue plain knee length dresses that were tight around the top but flower from the waist down, with pink flowers in their hair. They all glanced back and smiled at me as the music started.

"Oh god, I'm going to puke" I started shaking, everyone was looking back at me, to be fair, there wasn't that many people, just the pack, their families and a few friends, but I was still sick at the thought of them all watching me.

"Oh shut up drama queen" Sam nudged me and laughed, I must have gone pale now because he sighed as we reached the top of the walk way, I was still looking at the ground.

His hand closed around my eyes tightly.

"Sam get off Sam!" I struggled away from him but he laughed.

"Sorry guys, she's a little shy"

I nudged him with almighty force and he coughed slightly. A few laughs echoed around us, but only one stood out, Embry. I smiled, my nerves vanished as I peeked over Sam's hand, and he was watching me with amusement from his place by the tribal church leader.

Sam pulled me again down the aisle, this time my eyes never left Embry's. My stomach was in butterflies the whole time, my heart raced as I looked into his beautiful searching eyes.

The bridesmaid were in place and Gracie was jumping around in circles clapping her hands.

When I got close enough Embry took my hand, pulling me close to him.

"I love you" He whispered softly at me before letting me stand back in place.

* * *

...

"Daddy, do I look pretty?" Gracie was sat on Embry's lap as we finished the speeches at the reception.

He looked at me then smiled. He loved that she called him daddy, I love it too, she had started not long after Embry and I got together, but I never minded he was perfect with her. He spoiled her too much but I let him as long as she was happy.

"You are the prettiest little girl ever" He bent down and kissed her little hair, she nodded in agreement with him before jumping from his lap and running to Brady, probably to get told she was pretty again. The kid had a big head, she liked to be told she was pretty.

"And what about me?" I eyed up Embry, smirking slightly.

"Well, you Mrs Call are the prettiest, sexiest woman ever ever ever!" He lent into me, placing playful kisses along my neck, I laughed and pushed him off.

"And he will be the most handsome little boy ever" I patted my stomach slightly and Embry bent down, placing a kiss on the light material that curved elegantly around my soft bump.

"We are one good looking family I will give us that" He winked at me, big headed idiot, Leah was right, I let Gracie hang out with him too much.

My heart stopped again as his words sunk in, family. We were a family.

I couldn't hold my smile in, I finally had a real family, Gracie finally had the life I had longed so much for her.

"May I steal the bride?" A gruff voice let out behind me and I jumped a little, Mark.

I span around as my heart beat thumped in my chest, everything was clenched until I realised it was Jason. I let out a long sigh of relief.

"Jesus Christ Jason, you scared the crap out of me, get a new voice" I laughed slightly and looked at Embry, he had obviously thought the same thing, he looked a little on edge.

"Sorry" Jason shrugged and smiled slightly, as the nerves edged off me I realised he had actually come and was here. I jumped up excitedly and hugged him.

"You're here!"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it, Gracie looks adorable and you look pretty!" He looked up and down at me and smiled.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Embry reached out shaking his hand.

"Not bad, Kadie had a little girl last month, name's Annabelle, cutest little thing I hear your expecting" He smiled, his eyes lighting up as he said Annabelle, I knew he was nothing like his brother, she would always be loved by her dad.

"Congratulations, I bet she is. And yeah a boy" I patted my stomach slightly, I didn't speak to Jason much, mostly for Gracie, I still wanted him in her life but I invited him to the wedding, he hadn't replied though so I thought he wasn't coming.

"She is the spitting image of Gracie, blonde little tuffs of hair and blue eyes. Anyway, can we talk?" He was looking straight at me, I nodded.

He started walking away so I followed, Embry stayed where he was watching us carefully.

We walked a little down the beach and sat on a log, I looked across at Jason, and he seemed a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?" I took his hand, he was shaking slightly.

"I know it's your wedding day and I don't want to bring him up, but I don't speak to you much and I'm leaving this evening, so if you don't mind?" He winced slightly, Mark, oh god he was out of prison, I knew it, it was all happening again.

"Go on" I nodded, my own nerves racking up.

"Well, he had been getting trouble in prison, people found out why he was in. As ironic as it sounds because he's locked up with murderers etc, prisoners don't take well to men who beat on woman or kids. So when they found out, he started getting trouble, it went on for about a year, he got attacked, sometimes with knives smuggled in, sometimes just fists. But then, he got moved to solitary confinement for safety and he got worse with himself, started going a bit psychotic. Well, long story short, last week he was found dead. Left a note, to you and to Gracie. But I read it, it's not a typical suicide note, no remorse, no nothing, he was just insane. I got it, if you want it but obviously I can get rid of it if you don't" He stopped and looked at me.

I felt a bit numb, I suppose I should feel sad, but I didn't, I felt nothing. I sat here, a man telling me Gracie's dad had died, but I felt nothing. I sat staring into the sea in front of us, trying to force myself to feel some sort of pain over it, but I didn't.

My stomach nudged, the baby kicked slightly, its first kick.

The numbness vanished, replaced by happiness, as strange as that probably is, I felt happy. He was gone, Mark had gone years ago, this was an empty man that meant nothing to me. This baby, Embry and Gracie were my life now. I glanced back at the party, Embry was watching us, and I knew he could hear us.

My eyes scanned the guests, Paul was dancing around with Rachel and the two boys, they were all laughing wildly, Sam and Emily were breaking up a fight that had erupted between Lyla and Tommy, but they still looked happy even as the kids clawed at each other. Jacob and Ness were dancing while Elijah and Gracie were trying to copy the dance moves.

Leah was sat with Miles, kissing each other lightly, Seth, Brady and Collin were participating in what looked like an eating competition and Quil was running around with Claire trying to get her to stop. Charlie, Billy, Sue and Embry's mom were all drunk, slopping around their tables.

I smiled and shook my head. Jason was watching me as I turned back to him.

"No, I don't want it. He meant nothing to me, not anymore. I am sorry about your brother Jason, if you need anything you can call me. But I don't want that letter, you can burn it, Gracie has her dad, her real dad, I married him today and I will never look back to that life. That's my family now" I nodded back to the crowds of people, Jason smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that" He smiled wider and stood up, holding his hand back down for me he heaved me up and we walked back toward the party.

Embry was stood smiling waiting for me. Jason nodded at him as he let my hand go and walked over to Charlie.

"I think I love you even more than I did earlier, if that were possible" He whispered down to me, his hot breath tickled my forehead.

"I love you Embry" I cuddled myself into him more as he whispered it back softly. I loved saying it to Embry, it felt real, I had never truly felt love before I met him.

The baby kicked again, I smiled as I rubbed my stomach, Embry noticed and excitement grew on his face as his hand placed softly on my kicking belly.

Embry opened his mouth to say something but a screech and a tug on my dress interrupted us.

We both looked down as Gracie smiled and held up her left hand which had a Haribo sweet ring on her marriage finger.

"Look, me and Elijah are getting married, I love him forever and ever and ever" She squealed happily and ran in circles, a slight growl erupted to our left and Brady was scowling at an innocent looking 7 year old Elijah. I laughed at the jealous anger on Brady's young face.

"And so it begins"

Embry rolled his eyes as he said it, picking Gracie up and holding her close to us as we continued to cuddle, and my little baby boy continued to kick me.

I smiled; a true smile.

* * *

**You and me, Lifehouse is the song. **

**Ohhh and there you have it, Safe and Sound is done, finished. I feel so sad, but I had no story left to tell and therefore it would only be rubbish if I dragged it on and on! Hope everyone was happy with Mark dying, I know you wanted the Cullens or the wolves to do it but I thought murder may be a bit extreme, plus the fact I try not to include too much of the Cullen's in here. But anyway, thank you SO SO SO much for all the support you have given me, I cannot believe how amazing you all have been, I mean I nearly have 100 followers, and 63 favourites which is insane for me as I have only just started writing on here, I started this as a one shot to see how it went and its quickly become my favourite story that I have written and I wish I could carry on but I feel it time to finish on a high. **

**So quickly, in case you guys actually read my authors notes, I want to say thank you to the people who supported me continuously. **

**Wood-morning, FLSweet82, Tifferstar1989, Booklover1598, lilmaher, Riley75, tfcolpitts, Kadee son 12345, Brittany21, Middy's. , AlyN14N, Gianna, RCCB, DaniCz, music lover bwg, Midguided Angel, Lightbabe and finally the amazing guests who review as well, you all mean so much to me, your support has encouraged me so much :) **

**Also, love evolves from friendship, you continually support me through PM so thank you :D **

**Now I have rambled on enough, mainly because I don't want to post this and for it to be finished but again thank you, check out my other stories too, hopefully I shall have another great story for you all to read soon :D I am thinking of doing a Brady/Gracie story, so keep a look out for that if you're interested but I don't know how much interest Brady stories get so I am not sure xxxxx**


	31. AUTHORS NOTE - SEQUEL?

Hello ! :D

God it has been ages since I have been on this story, anyway, if any of you are interested I am currently working on a sequel for Brady and Gracie. I hope to get it up maybe next week. Just wanted to know if anyone was interested, and if you were then get some ideas rolling, comment if you have any ideas you think would be good :D

I will update again to let you know when I have done one, in the mean time, feel free to check out any of my new/current stories, A Beautiful Mess, The truth about love it hurts, and Nowhere left to run! :D So yeah, leave any ideas or whatever and let me know if you want a sequel etc.

Thank you, and also thank you to those of you who still read this, my new reviewers and my new followers and favourites.

ThatDayDreamer xx


End file.
